The spiders web
by zFluffyy
Summary: Been in the hospital which is the reason for the new story and expansion delays. Wow, 36 chapters and growing, check daily for new stories and updates/expansions to existing stories. All my stories will be continually updated as my skills improve as well as new stories posted as they are written. expansions and stories are added periodically.
1. Chapter 1

A monster musume fan fic, I own nothing of monster musume, only the characters and scenarios I create not mentioned in the manga and cartoon series. All credit goes to the respective owners. use of copywrited material is under free use for non profit federal guidelines.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It's time for our favorite snarky, gorgeous web slinging spider girl ARACHNE.  
In this fan fic the other girls had not come to the Kimihito household, that does not mean there won't be others however.

The following events took place not long after Arachne came to stay in the kimihito household. And shortly after the amendment to the interspecies bill was added allowing marriage and just days after the addition was amended to allow for species that regard polygamy as legitimate and normal.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

He woke, the previous days activities had worn him down and he practically passed out as soon as he hit the bed.

A bad day at his work, the shop had suffered an attempted robbery at the hands of some truly brutish orcs.

Normally he would wake alone until recently, Arachne had started sneaking into his room at night and snuggling up with him.

Something stirred next to him in the bed and an armored arm tightened slightly around his chest, he looked in shock only to see Arachneas lovely face inches from him with a lovely, very happy smile on her lips.

Good morning loverboy she murmured happily.

Arachne?

I thought you would enjoy waking next to something sexy.

He smiled, you slut he snickered, you know me too well.

Now don't get me going on who's the slut here she giggled.

The room was filled with their laughter for a few minutes as they traded insults and kept each other laughing.

He bounced up off the bed, bath time he announced, race ya! and took off for the bathroom with her in hot pursuit.

In the bathroom the bath took a good deal longer than normal with the two goofing off like a couple of kids splashing water at each other and ducking each other under the water, all in good fun.

They had become so comfortable around each other it wasn't uncommon for them to roam about the house naked, this sometimes led to some interesting situations, and at least one very *hot* situation.

They had made love twice since she came to live with him, last time getting really hot and heavy, he had rocked her world, hard, and she simply could not get enough of him after that.

But lately, Kimihito seemed to back off at the last moment, in secret, he was afraid since that first time they had made love just to keep warm when she had found and saved him, or so he thought, that any more unless married would ruin their relationship.

When they had first met he had been on a solo hike deep in the Japanese mountains, Arachne, having been thrown out of her host families home after accidentally scratching their daughters face in a fall when the stairs leading to her loft collapsed.

She had ran and hid in these very mountains to get away from people who she thought hated her because of who she is.

When she found him she at first heard moaning at the entrance of the cave she had taken residence in, moving silently she found a young man, shivering with cold just inside the cave entrance laying on his side and moaning.

She came down from her webs at first angrily intending to throw him out, at least until he reached out toward her with a pathetic, help me look on his face.

It stopped her dead in her tracks.

He wasn't afraid of her?

Oh screw this she muttered to herself and took a chance, she picked him up and carried him up to her webs.

Once there she spun a blanket of webs and cast them over the both of them, he snuggled up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and muttered, warm, and passed out.

Quite to her surprise his closeness made her heart beat faster, Confused, she wrapped her arms around him and faded off to sleep herself while puzzling over this.

He woke a little later and found himself sleeping in a web with probably one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, what's more his arms were around her and hers around him.

The horny teenager in him woke gleefully and the blood in his body instantly migrated south.

He felt himself start to stiffen, it wasn't just that either, it was the position he was in that made him panic slightly, she stirred in her sleep and pulled him even closer, making his stiffening penis press into her.

She woke instantly, her leg like palps immediately wrapping themselves around his waist and holding him tightly against her as he blushed furiously.

Oho, was her first words, is someone getting a little frisky? She wiggled her hips a little and only succeeded in making him rise fully, her mind was still a bit sleep clouded otherwise things wouldn't have gone as far as they did, at least not yet.

She smiled, her hands slipping down between them and opened his pants, freeing him, then moving her dress up and out of the way and let out a gasp as he already at the right angle, slid easily up into her.

Mmmm, momma like, she murmured as she began rocking her hips back and forth.

It wasn't long before she felt him begin to twitch and grow a little larger inside of her, that pushed her over the edge and she orgasmed.

He couldn't take it anymore himself and exploded inside of her, releasing several huge spurts into her.

They both in unison let out a long, gasping moan and *collapsed* into each others arms, shortly falling asleep with him softening still inside of her.

A little later she woke and felt him still inside of her, now fully awake what she had done made her blush deeply, but she wasn't unhappy about it.

Hmmm, she thought, I know a pleasant way to wake him, she snickered naughtily and slowly began moving her hips, predictably, his body responded and he began to stiffen again.

He woke slowly, something was moving gently next to him and from below he was feeling really good.

He snapped instantly awake to discover she was over him, he was on his back and she was moving up and down on his raging hard shaft.

He grabbed her waist and growled as he started to drive himself hard up into her, that sent her over the edge into nirvana, within a few minutes he had released into her again, several huge spurts and the once again collapsed next to each other as they regained their breath.

It wasn't long before the began talking, later they left the cave together and made their way back out of the mountains.

He soon became her host much to her joy.

That all was nearly a year ago and somewhere along the line she found herself madly in love with him to the point she considers him her man and no one else's.

Unbeknownst to her he felt much the same, she was the one that had been blessed with his virginity, his first girlfriend and lover, he would be all over her daily and would marry her in less than a heartbeat if it were not for two things, first, he was afraid that if he moved on her again thinking the loving on the mountain was just to keep warm, she would hate him and leave, the second is the law.

He didn't want to lose her, ever.

For her he was perfect, he was never afraid of her, not once, check,

every day he always told her how beautiful and sexy she is, check,

he always seemed to know what to say and how to say it and when, even during lovemaking, check

not to mention him being one studly hunk of a mad with a large cock, check.

And lastly, as she found out the last time they made love, he was able to rock her world and make her scream and beg for more before he finished, check.

And finally, much to her secret delight, he could be very dominant in bed at times, check.

One incident not to long after she came to live with him convinced her of his love for her, they had been out in a local park enjoying the day and having a pick nick when a group of young thugs walked over to them and started making some rather rude remarks.

One of them made the mistake of reaching for Arachne making the comment he wanted to see if she actually had a pussy to stick his dick in, Kimhito was on his feet in less than a second and sent the thug flying with a hard right uppercut.

He bellowed at the top of his lungs as he slugged the thug, "NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY WOMAN LIKE THAT"! "NO ONE"!

The rest fled as if the devil himself was in hot pursuit.

Arachne sat there, hand over her mouth, did he actually say what I think he said? Raced across her thoughts.

Did he really call me "his" woman"?

He turned to her, are you ok dear?

D... did.. you really mean that? She asked, yes he answered rather matter of factly, your mine, my woman, my love, and a thug like that doesn't deserve to touch you, doesn't deserve to even look at you!

She blushed and smiled happily, now she knew how he felt without any doubts, now she would make every effort to make him the happiest man alive.

later at home no sooner than they had gotten inside and closed the door she was all over him, holding him close and kissing him deeply, repeatedly, telling him she loved him over and over.

A loud "HARRUMPH" interrupted the touching love scene.

They pulled apart instantly faces glowing as if they were about to explode.

Feminine laughter for a few second, I see you two are getting along quite well, Ms Smith said, well, that's a good thing because I have some news, as much as it sounds like someone pulled it out of their ass, that I think your going to like.

They all went to the living room and he took a little time to fix Ms Smith her usual cup of cheap coffee while she spoke to Arachne and asked her a few questions.

First a question, she said to him as he handed her coffee, if you were given the opportunity, would you marry Arachne?

In a split second he answered instantly, today even if it were possible, Arachne glowed happily hearing that.

Good, very good Ms Smith answered interspecies bill to wit, marriage, moving forwards it is inevitable that during the course of homestays that humans and liminals will fall in love and wish to marry, there for, amendment 209, section 7, an amendment has been created and enacted to allow marriage between liminals and humans provided a special license is applied for and obtained.

This means, she continued, that, providing a special license is obtained, you and Arachne can marry legally.

AND, she continued, I "JUST" happen to be looking for a test case, judging from the looks on your faces I think I've already found my volunteers.

He did something for her she never would have imagined, he revealed to her that he knew she had a submissive side, and that he had been taking time to learn how to be a proper Master for her when that side came out from time to time.

Just before he married her, he took her shopping through the various different shops and clothing stores that featured bdsm gear and fetish items, he bought her a beautiful, jeweled collar with a matching leash and had his initials inscribed on it.

More than that knowing her tastes, and with Ms Smiths help, after her last annual physical she came home to telling her there was something waiting for her in the bedroom, she went in and he head he squealing delightedly, shortly coming back out wearing the absolutely stunning blood red wedding gown he had bought her.

One year later, the Kimihito household was once again filled with joy, Arachnea had announced to her husband that he was going to be a father, he whooped and hollered joyously, and grabbed her and kissed her as only a man in love could.

By this time they also had come to host several other liminals, it seems he had a habit of taking the runaways and unwanted's and making them feel at home and wanted.

The first was a fire drake that had a bad attitude that had been treated badly by former hosts, in reality she was actually a very sweet girl.

A kobald, an endless ball of energy that had driven her previous hosts near insane with her endless energy and happiness.

A lusty, beautiful, always horny hell hound, she had calmed quite a bit under their care but she still would pursue her host lustily from time to time.

And finally an ogre, sweet, very kind and lovely, but a klutz.

Kimihito made her feel so welcome, so wanted, she had fallen head over heels in love with him and was soon to become his second wife and with Arachnea's blessing.

And Arachnea, the mother and heart of their little family.

Strong and dominant when necessary, always willing to *crack the whip* so to speak if necessary, but always kind and loving otherwise despite being snarky and a tease.

Kimihito himself, he couldn't be happier, he had the woman he loved so desperately and had fallen in love with in a cave long ago, now soon to be a father and have a second, beautiful wife.

Sometimes he would lay in bed after being intimate with Arachnea and think back on the events in his life.

The love of his life in his arms, the soon to be mother of his child, a second future wife in a room nearby that would be soon joining their joys at night, life was good, given a choice, he wouldn't have things any different.

Archnea stirred a bit in her sleep as if sensing his thoughts, he softly kissed her face, she smiled in her sleep and settled back down.

Yes, life was sweet.

One more thing to note, that collar he had gotten he, after he put it on her, other than when she had to, she never took it off and could be observed running her fingers along it with a happy smile on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

A fan fic based on the monster musume universe. Use of copywrited materials are under free use for non profit guidelines.

I own nothing of Monster musume except the chacters and scenarios I create not mentioned in the manga or cartoon series, all credit goes to the respective owners.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It's time for our favorite sword swinging knight CEREA!  
This one will not involve the other girls or Kimihito, but will involve our favorite knight.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The morning had dawned bright and sunny, he had gotten up not having a clue what was about to happen that day and set about getting ready to go shopping.

Stepping out of his door he briefly shielded his eyes until they got used to the light, then turned and headed to the market.

He remembered he had promised to visit his fathers dojo that day, so he hurried his steps a little as he went on his way to shop.

On his way he started hearing shouts, and the sounds of a fight, he changed directions and hurried in the direction just in time to see a centaur get knocked to her knees by the thug that had snuck up behind her while she fought another and struck her on the back of the head.

That, pissed him off to no end, HEY! he shouted and charged in with a full head of steam on.

"GODDAMNED FUCKING COWARDS"! He roared angrily and fell on them like an avalanche.

The first one went down in seconds to a double handed right cross, the second managed to get in a swing before a long overhand looping left hook took him out, the third called him a bastard and raised her sword over his head, amateur, Jim growled and took him off his feet with a hard, right uppercut.

Then he turned to the centaur, are you alright lady? he asked.

Cerea just knelt there, jaw hanging, such ferocity, such courage, she never knew a human would be capable of such.

Jim snapped, get it together knight! Are you harmed?

She snapped out of it, No, I am not, thanks to your courageous intervention my lord.

He offered her his hand and helped her stand, I'm no lord he said, I just know how to fight.

As soon as her hand touched his her heart went badump, was it possible? she asked herself silently, have I found, him?

I apologies Sir, may I know my rescuers name? she asked.

Jim, Jim parks, *badump*, my name is Centorena of the proud Centaur race, but if it please you, Cerea.

He smiled, if you need, you can come to my house and use my telephone, I don't think these punks are going to be getting up soon, Oh one thing, he grabbed her sword up off the ground, reversed it and offered it to her properly, it was as if he knew how to behave in the presence of a night.

She smiled brightly and sheathed her sword.

Please, I would need use your telephone, this way if you please he answered and led her towards his house.

It didn't take them long to get to his house, Cerea was amazed, the place was huge, inside it wasn't much smaller, high, lofted ceilings, large rooms and wide corridors, Sir she commented, your home, it's marvelous.

Would you like something to drink while you talk to your agent, I have a fine quality Darjeeling chilling in the refrigerator.

"DARJEELING"! she said loudly in surprise, oh, um, yes Sir I would love some as she blushed.

He chuckled, coming right up, telephone is over next to the couch, and you'll find a tatami mat under the couch if you like.

In the kitchen he was chuckling to himself, he liked this girl, calm, centered, a bit shy but a fighter, and she had that just right kind of silliness that made her all the more attractive not to mention being drop dead gorgeous.

And, she speaks English like he does.

He had thought from time to time of signing up for the interspecies program, a huge house, inherited from his grandparents, he was well off, has a friend that lives a mile away that has several girls he hosts and wouldn't give them up to save his life.

He has told Jim on several occasions that as much as a pain in the ass as they can be, he couldn't imagine his life without them.

Cerea's appearance made his choice all the easier.

He smiled to himself as he put the pitcher and a couple mugs on a tray and headed back into the living room.

He paused for a moment while Cerea was on the phone talking to her agent and telling the agent what happened.

Then this man appeared seemingly out of no where's, he came charging in roaring like an angry lion and my attackers fell before him like wheat before a winnow, it was amazing to watch.

blah, blah blah blah from the phone, no, he has nothing but behave like a knight, and has been most kind and generous.

Blah blah blah, she giggled blushing, I do, I like him.

blah blah blah, i'll tell him, blah blah, yes, I believe I will be perfectly safe with him.

The call ended and I announced I was here with the tea.

Your set with your agent? yes she said she will be by a little later and gave me the ok to stay her with you if you would permit.

I would truly enjoy that I answered, my home has not been blessed by the presence of such beauty as yours in a long time.

Sir! she blushed, your far to kind, not at all I said, you truly are beautiful, and I do enjoy your company.

She blushed so deeply it looked like her face was going to catch fire, it was all I could do not to burst out laughing delightedly.

To distract myself I poured out the tea and handed her a mug, Cerea, may I ask if you have a place to stay?

Her face fell, I do not, I have been staying at an interspecies center, not much privacy and some of the others are quite rude and intrusive.

Well, should you like, your more than welcome to stay here until arrangements for a proper homestay can be made, in fact, you just helped me decide something I have been puzzling over for some time.

She rose and bowed, you honor me Sir, I wouldst gladly accept your offer.

I smiled, well then let's get you settled in then, shall we, in fact, I believe I have the perfect room for you.

Before I could show her the bell at the front rang.

I answered personally, how can I help you? I inquired, My name is Smith, agent Smith, I understand you have a liminal named Centorena with you?

Please, come in, she is in the main living room.

As we walked, she asked, you don't sound Japanese, how did you come to be living here?

I'm a transplant from America, I inherited the place and my fortunes from my grandparents.

Part of the agreement of the acceptance of the inheritance was I become a citizen.

I see, your the one that inherited the Toros foundation?

I am, had a long bitter fight over it though, my grandmother had a sister that had been long cut out of her will that decided she was going to take everything for herself and not allow anyone to get in her way.

She ultimately got herself arrested for plotting my murder to get me out of her way and was arrested when she tried to hire a hitman to do the job.

Ah.

She's still demanding from prison I give her everything due her and move out, that means everything I have.

Not worried though, she's completely broke and a lifer.

When we got to the living room she hurried over to Cerea and made sure she was unhurt, we then sat and chatted for awhile.

While we chatted I asked Ms Smith, if it is possible, I would like to become and interspecies host and become Cerea's host as well.

That answers any questions I could have has she said, Cerea says she likes it here, and you, more correctly, she respects you and trust me, that's hard thing to do to win that kind of respect from a centaur.

On the way here I studied your profile, your a former American marine, you were in some of the toughest fights that ever happened in the middle east too including one of the bloodiest ever.

She turned to Cerea, he was one of 12 marines that came across a rather nasty terrorist faction that had managed to acquire a soviet murv 7 tactical nuke, a really nasty device that had it been set off would have killed thousands.

He and the others fought their way in against massive, overwhelming odds, disarmed the device and held their ground for 3 solid days until backup arrived.

Sometimes you hear people talk about how bad ass marines are, this man here, he is THE bad ass marine all other marines should aspire to be like.

Strong, powerful and absolutely fearless in battle.

I smiled lamely, I only did my duty, there was no one else so we did what had to be done regardless of the risk.

As Cera listened her heart went badump baDUMBADUMPBADUMP!.

She got up and rushed over to him, grabbing his hand she pushed against her left breast, feel my heart she said, feel how it beats so at your touch, from our very first time when our hands touched when we met, I knew, I KNEW, I had found the man I would want to serve as his night and servant.

To hear tales of such incredible courage, courage and self sacrifice befitting a night only confirms what I felt on our first meeting.

Please, I offer my service as your knight and service, please I beg, please, accept it.

He smiled, I felt it too when we first met my lovely night, A knight, courageous, brave and true like yourself who herself could be a better marine than many.

I accept your offer of service my knight.

Well, Ms Smith interrupted the touching moment, I see that where Cerea will be staying has been settled, secretly she was thrilled, this meant a lot less paperwork and tracking down a host for her.

I'll come by later tomorrow afternoon with the paperwork and get you registered as a host, in the mean time I see Cerea is in good hands, just remember one thing, if you two decide to get *together*, you still have to apply for a special wedding permit.

In the mean time however, if I don't see it, it didn't happen.

Days later, Cerea had been settled in and everything was going well, Jim and her had grown closer, so much so they had been affectionate towards each other already, occasionally sharing a light kiss, a snuggle and most recently he gave her a light swat on her bottom which made her yipe delightfully. Tease, she accused, and rushed off, face in her hands giggling like a school girl in love.

A few days later an event that changed their relationship for good and for the better.

He hadn't seen her about all day, he was becoming worried because normally she was a constant, comforting presence at his side, he went to her room and knocked.

Cerea? Please Master, enter she called out.

When he entered she was looking at him and blushing furiously.

She was wearing a light, almost sheer set of lingerie, so light he could see clearly see the outline of her nipples and areola's.

He got the clue instantly, he stepped over in front of her, took her in his arms and kissed her, softly, deeply, taking care to enjoy the sensation of her lips pressed against his.

She in turn, although inexperienced, devoured his lips hungrily, her tongue though shy, determinedly pushing it's way into his mouth, he took over and thrust his tongue into her mouth, she relented and began to submissively suck on his tongue.

He smiled to himself, a sub eh, this will be fun.

While they kissed, he carefully reached behind her and undid the clasps holding her top and let it slide to the floor, leaving her very impressive breasts bare.

When the kiss broke he moved downwards, slowly, softly, kissing his way down along her neck causing her to wiggle and gasp, and further down until his mouth came to rest on one of her nipples while a hand softly teased the other.

He began to softly stroke the nipple with his tongue and suck on it.

Masterrrrrr, she moaned, I, feel, i'm... her body rocked and vibrated as something unexpected that rose from her neathers rocketed through her body and sent her into the heavens for as moment.

Mmmm he murmured cumming already, like a dirty little pit pony that loves to be used.

She moaned, being talked to in such a dirty manner was a turn on for her.

He rose from her breasts and moved around behind her, while he was doing that he pulled away the covering that hid the rest of her from him and stood there for a moment enjoying the view of his woman completely naked and vulnerable to his desires, whatever they be.

He ran a finger along her softest lips and it came away soaked with her love juice, he smiled, what is this? Already wet and hot like a little breeding slut about to get bred are we?

Master, please... Say it! he demanded sharply, what are you?

She cried out, a dirty little pit pony, a slut mare good for nothing but breeding... Master please... She cried out switching unknowingly back to English, please... I...hurt...

He took hold of himself, with fingers of his other hand he spread her open, placed himself in position and slowly, ever so slowly slid himself into her until he met her barrier.

This will hurt my sexy slut he said, but if we take our time the pain will pass quickly and I may enjoy you without interference.

She steeled herself and nodded, he pulled back slightly and thrust hard, piercing her and claiming her virginity then held still while she grimaced unto the pain passed.

Soon he began moving himself in and out of her, slowly at first, giving her time to adjust to the feeling of him inside of her.

While he could never compare to a horse, as far as humans go, he was well endowed.

The squelching sounds of their lovemaking, the feeling of her gripping him as if she were trying to suck him even further into her pushed him rapidly toward the inevitable, he had had women before, but nothing like this, it felt as if she were gripping him, pulling him, the heat of her higher than a human body temperature felt like he had stuck himself into a wet tight pot of lava that was trying to suck him in.

Before long he heard her cry out in absolute bliss and grip him tightly within herself, that pushed him over the edge and he released into her, a massive spurt of love, he pushed deeply and held himself there as he shuddered and sprayed several more times into her before he fell forwards and let himself rest for a moment against her large rump.

His head swimming in unbelievable pleasure, he pulled from her with a pop and moved around to her front, then wrapped his arms around her and held her while she began kissing him softly and repeatedly telling him she loved him.

I'm sorry it couldn't be what I imagined it should have been love he said as he let her guide him down and lay on her side with him snuggled up with her.

Tis nothing to be sorry about beloved she answered, I have given myself to the man who I serve, the man who rescued me with the ferocity of a lion! The one I adore above all others.

The man I love she admitted.

I love you too he told her, you do know what this means, don't you? he asked.

What is that? beloved, she asked in return.

It means that sometime in the next few days were going to have to apply for a wedding license, specially if my sexy, gorgeous, horny little pit pony get's pregnant.

She blushed and giggled, but nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

A monster musume fan fic. I own nothing of the monster musume universe or the characters, only the charactyers and scenarios I create not described in the manga and cartoon series, all credit goes to the respective owners.  
use of copywrited material is under free use for non profit guidelines.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It's time for our favorite head dropping, scythe carrying, drama queen, LALA!  
None of the other girls had yet joined the Kimihito household.

Written by special request from another writer that has become a reader.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The night was as silent as the dead, the smell of one close to death was near and she was tracking it.

This one puzzled her immensely, no one had the power to turn aside death, yet this one, despite dying, seemed to set aside death and return to the living every time.

Was she not the ferry woman? The bearer of the eye of balor? The one most feared of the unseelie court? And many other entirely self made titles.

She would have to find him and lead his soul to death as it should be.

What she didn't know is fate had an entirely different plan for her and would lead her in directions she would have never gone on her own.

This was all months ago when she had found him and had placed in his care.

She had decided to observe him for a time and ferret out the secret that kept bringing him back despite his many accidents.

When she had found him, or rather her body had found him, her body felt an instant connection with him, even when her head was in control she still could feel her body wanting to reach out and touch him, be near him, the urge to be held in his arms and the beginnings of pure, raw lust for him.

"THAT", did not make any sense to her.

She was the harbinger of death! She did not feel lust for those on the verge of death.

Yet, his mere presence affected her body in ways she never even thought about with anyone.

What made it even more confusing is she caught herself several times actually fantasizing about what it would be like to be with him, intimately.

Kuruso was no dummy, he had proven that by immediately seeing through all the self proclamations she was claiming and saw her for what she is, an angst filled, lonely young lady seeking attention through fear.

Despite her head occasionally falling off he still thought her to be rather pretty, cute even, if it were not for the current law as it is he might even have taken a chance and tried to see if he could date her because she was about the same age as him.

The law is the law, to him he didn't have a choice so, he would be patient.

There was one morning her body made it's lusts for him plain, he had gotten up, barely remembering he had a guest he dressed and stumbled his way to the bathroom.

Once the necessaries were taken care of he went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and ran smack into Lala just coming out of the kitchen from getting a snack.

Her body immediately clomped onto him, raising one leg and wrapping itself around his waist it began humping against him.

He froze in embarrassment while one of Lala's bodies hands slid down between them and frantically began trying to undo the front of his pants before her head regained control.

She let go and he immediately raced back to the bedroom and did some *fist shaking* before he regained his composure and returned to the living room.

Lala was in the living room with her face virtually glowing in embarrassment, he took the better path and let the matter go much to her relief.

Still, being humped by a very cute girl like that was overly exciting and he himself suffered from fantasies for the next several days.

Several months had gone by since then and he had taken care not to run into Lala like that again, still, he had to admit to himself he did like it and still had little fantasies over it.

Out of curiosity he tried something a little different.

Yesterday when she was sitting on the couch watching some old horror movie he made some tea and brought it to her, after she had gotten herself a cup, he moved behind her and began massaging her shoulders.

At first she stiffened, but before long she began to relax and emit happy little sighs of contentment.

So with a little courage he worked down each arm from which she relaxed even further, eventually falling asleep under his ministrations.

Since then she had even come into his bedroom, lain down on her front and exposed her back to him for which he happily would massage her until she fell asleep.

After that they began talking like old friends.

After work he would tell her of the days events at work, boring to him but she seemed quite interested, she in turn would tell him stories of the underworld and what it was like for the souls that passed from life to their final reward.

In their talks and his seeming deep interest in what happens after death she discovered something special about her host, he was kind, more than that, he actually wanted to know about what a Dullahan does, that ticked the first of her boxes.

Next, he actually knew how to get her to relax and she knew she could trust him, that ticked box 2.

Despite the incident where her body had gained control briefly despite her will and nearly raped him, he did not hate or mistrust her, in fact, he had let the matter go entirely, that ticked box 3.

She found herself becoming deeply interested in him, more then why he was able to push aside death the way he does.

Somehow, in some way, he seemed to draw out the best of her without ever trying.

As she wandered about the house in self imposed solitude she would often wonder if he were one of the rare ones that she had heard tales of that a Dullahan would fall in love with, while frowned upon by other Dullahans, it was not strictly forbidden.

Her observations of him as of late had become clouded, in her heart she knew what was happening but still denied it at least for now.

Despite her self denial, she was falling in love with him.

Despite herself she began finding excuses to be near him, even going out and about town and shopping with him.

Her appearance would terrify some, that pleased her, others would compliment her for being very pretty and sometimes ask if that handsome fellow (Kuruso) was her boyfriend.

She would blush and turn away confirming for them that he was.

Recently an incident confirmed for her that she could no longer deny what she felt.

They were out near a park on their way home from doing some shopping after a visit to a liminal clinic for her annual physical when a thug approached them and began making some very rude, classless remarks.

She became angry, perhaps angrier than she had ever been before.

She stepped in front of the thug, her eyes began to glow and she reached out and pulled her scythe out of the air, She said, "DARE YOU BRACE DEATH ITSELF MORTAL"?

This man, "MY" man, is under the care of death herself!

Her robes rose about her as her true power began to manifest, she roared at the thug in a deep, evil sounding, sepulchral sounding voice, " THE EYE OF BALOR IS UPON YOU MORTAL"! "WHEN YOU CROSS THE LINE OF LIFE INTO DEATH I WILL BE THERE, WAITING FOR YOU, AND YOUR ETERNITY WILL BE A HELL BEYOND YOU WILDEST IMAGINATIONS"!

The thug, already shaking in his shoes, shrieked at the top of his lungs and ran as if all the demons of hell were in hot pursuit.

She let go her anger and dismissed her scythe, then turned towards Kuruso expecting to see fear and repulsion in his eyes, to her surprise, he was looking at her with pride in his eyes.

Lala he said, that. was amazing! if I had not seen that with my own eyes I would have never believe it, wow, I am soo proud of you for that.

As he praised her people began to applaud, most thought it as just a little cosplay skit that they absolutely loved, Kuruso suddenly had a wonderful idea.

He stepped close to her and took her hand and whispered, follow my lead.

They turned together and faced the crowd and applause.

He bowed along with Lala which only made the crowd applaud all the louder.

They suddenly found themselves surrounded by friendly faces, Kuruso fielded all the questions while Lala held close to him and blushed a lot.

When they finally got loose of the crowd and made their way home they stepped into the house talking animatedly, for the first time in her life, Lala was happy, not only were the people not afraid of her, many actually wanted to see her do it again, Kuruso, after a short, whispered conference with Lala, she agreed that they would preform in the upcoming cosplay event.

She suddenly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, caught off guard he responded instinctively and hugged her close and kissed her back, making her eyes swim.

I see you two are getting along VERY well, Ms Smith said, shocking them both.

That was quite a display at the park not long ago, and it seems you even have a few fans as well.

You, know? Kuruso asked surprised, know? I saw it.

That was some smart thinking putting it off as a cosplay skit, color me impressed.

I've already arranged tickets for the event for you two as long as Lala can do that again, even a volunteer to *harass* you to give you the chance to preform.

A fellow stepped out of the kitchen and bowed, please do not take what I say at the event as personal, it is so you may have the chance to do what you did today.

Oh and one more thing, Ms Smith continued, I have to let you know that the interspecies act has as of today been amended to allow marriage between liminals and humans.

So, if you two ever *ahem* get busy, you will need to apply for a special wedding license.

Kuruso looked at Lala, she was blushing, not just yet he said, there's some things me and Lala will need to talk about first.

Good man, Ms Smith commented, I knew you were a good host and a good man when I first met you, honestly, if you were a few years older, I might even pursue you myself and laughed.

It was Kuruso's turn to blush.

A few days later and hours before the event the tickets arrived by courier, Lala would dress in her usual outfit, he would dress in a nice looking casual outfit, a few hours later they arrived at the event, flashed their tickets and were allowed entry.

For a time they wandered around the event, he would occasionally buy something, he even found an emblem that Lala liked and bought it for her skits had happened, they were good too, well practiced, he wondered if they could match them.

About an hour later someone bumped into him, excuse me he said politely, get outta my way punk was the response he got.

Kuruso turned instantly not liking being called a punk and saw it was the fellow they were waiting for.

He pretended to shrink back at the same time hiding a wink to let him know hw recognized him, he tapped Lala on the shoulder and she turned seeing it was time.

He started calling them names and appeared to be getting angry when Lala began.

like before she stepped in front of him and pulled her scythe out of the air, "DARE YOU BRACE DEATH ITSELF MORTAL"? rang out loudly over the noise of the crowd, gaining everyone's attention instantly.

Word for word she dove into the play.

This man "MY" man is under the protection of death herself!

Then came that frightening voice, the glowing eyes.

"THE EYE OF BALOR IS UPON YOU MORTAL"!"WHEN YOU CROSS THE LINE OF LIFE INTO DEATH, I WILL BE THERE, WAITING FOR YOU, her robes as before began to rise about her, AND YOUR ETERNITY WILL BE A HELL BEYOND YOUR WILDEST IMAGINATIONS"!

Lala was really getting into this and was enjoying herself immensely, you think her voice was terrifying before, she frightened a few people so badly that they had passed out and the man that Smith had harass them for the skit was not entirely faking fear as he ran.

Everyone around them stood there stunned, absolute disbelief, jaws hanging, then applause thundered around them as they began to clap and whistle in appreciation of what they had just witnessed.

Kuruso hugged Lala to him knowing a lot of applause like that may frighten her, she snuggled close and smooched his chin.

What they didn't know is that prizes were given to the best cosplayer actors.

Before much longer a well dressed fellow beckoned them to follow him, they were led up to and behind a curtain on a stage.

A portly, chipper woman met them, I have to say she said, that was stunning, simply stunning!

One of the most brilliant cosplays I have ever seen, and the effects, incredible.

How did you do it? I'm able to throw my voice, Kuruso answered for them, and she had some wires strategically placed in her robes to make them appear to rise. The staff, (deliberately not calling it a scythe) was nothing more than an old folding cane reworked to look evil.

The fellow that opened the opportunity to preform appeared shortly and complimented them on a fine cosplay, he smiled I tell you Lala here, even just doing a cosplay can be truly frightening.

Lala blushed at the compliment.

Other cosplayers began to arrive and stand about, a few even complimenting Lala for her performance.

The lady bustled back in and got them all lined up and suggested Lala bring out her *staff*, she raised her hand and called it into existence causing a few to gasp in admiration.

Before long a mans voice began to shout for everyones attention on the other side of the curtain.

Tonight folks we have been privileged to see some cosplay in action, some par for the course, some exceptional, and a few, incredible, and one, absolutely amazing, so, without further ado, allow me to introduce tonight's cosplayer's.

The curtain rose and before us stood the crowds that had judged the performance's, First coming to us from Tokyo, the Muller twins from America, scattered applause.

From there he went down the line introducing one pair after another.

Now, for our final pair, and you voted for them, for their portrayal of lady death, allow me to introduce the finest cosplay act that this event has ever had the pleasure of hosting, Kuruos Kimhito and his wife, Lala Kimhito! *Ms Smith, being a brat had registered them as a married couple*.

The applause was thunderous, people were whistling and stomping in glee they were so pleased with Lala, he took hold of lala's hand and bowed which made them applaud all the louder.

And, as a gift for the finest act of the night, you two will have a one year pass to the onsen snowbound and a 10.000 yen gift!

Kuruso was stunned, not only an onsen, but 10.000 yen? that was more money than he sees in an entire year!

It took awhile, but they managed to break away from the crowds and the congratulators, tired but happy they stopped at a little café and got themselves a late dinner.

While they were there a young lady approached them and introduced herself as an agent for a film company that had it's headquarters in the city.

She told them how amazed she was having seen the skit and asked them if they would like to try out a few test shots for an upcoming horror film, that she thought Lala would be absolutely perfect for the lead character.

We'll need to talk this over Kuruso said, were currently in the early stages of planning our wedding.

Lala sat shocked, did he say what he just said?

Well, let me know what you decide and congratulations, you two truly do make a cute couple.

She handed them her business card and took her leave.

Lala was stunned, marriage? me? HIM?

Yes dear Kuruso said, you.

He got up, took a small box out of his pocket took out a silver band with a midnight black onyx stone in it and placed in her finger, someday, were going to be together forever anyways, so why not get a head start and begin here?

She leaped from her position into his arms and held him, kissing him deeply, it was a miracle she didn't knock her head off, he held her tenderly and kissed her back.

When the time came to pay the bill he was told the bill was already paid, an elderly couple that had witnessed his proposal had taken care of the bill for them as an early wedding gift.

If their still here, give them our heartfelt thanks for us, would you? and handed her a 1000 yen tip.

Of course Sir she said happily, now she could get that sexy dress she wanted.

later in the house, Ms Smith had come by to talk to them about the performance and their possible plans when she heard moaning coming from his bedroom.

Without her shoes on she was able to move silently to his bedroom door, she carefully cracked the door open only to see his sexy ass moving up and down, Lala's legs locked around his hips and matching his thrusts, and her gasping and moaning loudly.

From her moans and gasps it sounded like he was really rocking her world too, she had a hard time suppressing her snickers until she got back outside.

She silently closed the door with a smile on her lips, soon back outside she murmured to herself, kid, you truly are something special, to have a Dullahan willingly making love to you is amazing.

Just make sure you get a marriage license.

A few days later they called the movie agent and told her they would love to give it a shot.

Not long after and a few days before the scheduled screen tests, Ms Smith appeared and took them on a short trip to a very special shrine she knew of, there her mon team was waiting for them along with the gentleman that had participated in the cosplay.

That day in a small traditional ceremony Kuruso and Lala were wed with ms Smith, her co worker, Kim, Zombina, Tionshia, Manaco, Dopple, And Ms Smith herself as official witnesses.

Moving ahead 5 years, "DADDY"! please tell me the story of how you and mommy met again, pleeeaassseee.

Alright he chuckled, enough with the puppy dog eyes.

Lele giggled and jumped into his lap.

You remember that your mommy is a Dullahan, just like you don't you? yes she answered, that's why you smell that funny smell sometimes when some people walk by.

Well, mommy had been tracking me, kinda like bloodhound does when a hunter is out hunting, for awhile I had that funny smell coming from me and it attracted mommy.

When I first met mommy she had lost her head, Lele giggled, there was no way I was going to leave her head in some park alone and lonely to be kicked around and picked on by bullies, so with her body, I went looking for it.

When I found it and picked it up to put it back on her body she nearly scared the pants off of me when she started talking.

Lele rolled around in his lap giggling.

At first I was a bit scared of her, but as time passed, and I got to know mommy, I started to like her, and she me.

Over time and we got to know each other we fell in love, Lele makes a sour face.

With mommy it's something very special honey, A Dullahan doesn't just fall in love with anybody, it has to be someone very special to a Dullahan.

Yes, Lala said from behind me as I felt her arms slide around my shoulders, and daddy is someone very special dear.

I smiled as she kissed my cheek, anyways, at one time we did something called cosplay, mommy won a huge prize, because of mommy we have lifetime passes to those cosplay events you like so much, we also got invited to try out for a movie, you remember a movie called darkness rising honey? The one you like so much because the people in it look like mommy and me?

Yes daddy, the woman portraying lady death" is" mommy, the wizard serving her is me.

We made 12 movies, when we knew you were coming we stopped and made a home just for you.

Speaking of children, Lala said suddenly "someone" goofed, Lele is going to have a little sister in a few months.

Goofed? He asked, yes, you forgot to wear a certain "hat" a couple months ago, and I missed my second period last week.

He smiled, you liked it though, of course I did silly, *kisses him*, if I didn't, I'dve kicked you off the bed.

Oh, we got another appearance request from that dumb rag, celebrity lives, all such requests are always and permanently, no, Kuruso grumbled, we have a daughter to raise and she soon is going to have to start learning to be a Dullahan, so we pretty much have our plates full.

Not to mention we now have a second daughter on the way.

Oh, love, Kuruso cautioned his wife, be carful when you go shopping today, I spotted that slimy, weasely looking reporter slinking about again, remember he tried to grab Lele last time to get her to lead him to the house.

I remember, Lele bit him pretty hard and kicked him, Lost a few teeth too when her daddy came out of no where like an dark avenging angel of death and slugged him so hard he flew backward. *High praise from Lala*.

Ya, daddy was so brave and punched the stinky bad man and saved Lele.

That funny smell honey? is that what you mean by stinky? Kuruso asked, Lele nodded.

looks like your going to have to put in a bit of work soon love, She smiled evilly, I don't envy him where his eternity is going to be spent.


	4. Chapter 4

A fan fic based on the monster musume universe. Use of copywrited materials are under free use for non profit guidelines.

I own nothing of Monster musume except the chacters and scenarios I create not mentioned in the manga or cartoon series, all credit goes to the respective owners.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Its time for our favorite brain resets in three steps scatterbrained cutie pie, "PAPI" !

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It was a fine day for flying, Papi rose over the city getting well above the wires and poles that seemed to sometimes appear in her way, forcing her to dodge and sometimes crash.

As she strolled through the sky she was trying hard to remember something, something important, she was trying so hard to remember her brain was starting to get hot.

Her concentration was so much on her memory she failed to see that she had spiraled down and that a tree was right in front of her.

She hit the tree with the sound of breaking branches, the leaves and branches whipped against her leaving stinging stripes where they hit, she fell.

She closed her eyes expecting to hit the ground, hard, when she suddenly stopped, she landed on something that let out a loud oof when she stopped.

She opened her eyes at the same time something stirred under her, there was a loud intake of breath and a groan.

Someone muttered from under her, making her crotch vibrate, she felt someone's mouth move against her breeding parts, warm breath warming her parts and making her feel funny in a nice way, did someone get the name of that truck that just hit me?

She wiggled her bottom liking how it felt and said, Papi isn't a truck silly, giggle, it's Papi, the harpy, or is it parpy? papi? puppy? noo, PAPI! She smiled at her astounding mental gymnastics.

Well then, Papi, came his muffled reply, *wiggle*, would you please get off of me so I can get up?

She hopped up and he sat up with groan, ow, he muttered, that's going to hurt for awhile.

He got his first look at her, she was cute, like a little girl, but on closer inspection he could tell she was no little girl, just small.

Well, Papi, where did you come from?

I was taking a stroll in the sky trying to remember something important when I hit a tree, then landed on something soft.

That something was me, my name is Flint, Magnus Flint, I'm from Australia.

Papi is Papi she answered, Papi doesn't remember where she's from.

Where is your host family Papi?

Papi didn't like them so Papi left.

You ran away you mean, Same thing Papi answered, they have a boy that kept kicking Papi when the others weren't looking, Papi didn't like that so Papi left, "THERE YOU ARE PAPI"! A woman's voice shouted across the park she came rushing over and gathered Papi up in a hug.

Why did you run away? she asked, Papi tells you, but you never believe Papi.

A little 4 year old boy was with the rest when they came rushing up.

She put Papi down, the little boy reached for Papi, feathers, he said happily, but Papi moved her wings out of his reach, the boy responded by angrily kicking Papi in the shin when she wouldn't let him grab her feathers.

She squawked and flew up into a tree and sat there.

"SEE"! Papi yelled, when Papi won't let him grab my feathers he kicks me!

Why won't you let him touch your wings? Flint asked, because he pulls feathers out! She yelled back down angrily, it hurts!

Papi is leaving now, BYE! Papi leaped into the air and flew off towards the far end of the park.

He's just a boy the woman made an excuse for her son, He'll grow out of it.

In the mean time Papi has to put up with either getting constantly kicked or getting her feathers yanked, personally I can't blame her, it would hurt to have a part of you yanked off, like getting a fingernail pulled off with pliers.

What do you know she said sarcastically, he pulled out a set of needle nose plier he had with him from work, grabbed her hand and took a good grip on one of her fingernails with them.

"HEY"! LET GO OF ME, NOW!

He applied just enough pull so that it started to hurt, Now you excuse making bitch, he growled dangerously, would you like someone yanking fingernails off of you every day? or when you refuse, *kicks her in the shin* that !

"THAT'S what Papi had to endure "EVERY DAY"!

And all you do is make excuses for a brat that could use a good spanking or two!

I warn you, if you do not start disciplining that brat while he is young, when he get's older he will never listen to you and wind up getting in all kinds of trouble and you "WON'T" be able to protect him!

How "DARE" you call my son a brat, she shrieked angrily, because he is and "YOU" made him into one!

I bet he already throws tantrums until you give in and give him what he wants.

I'm calling the cops she said almost crying, good, you do that, in the mean time I'll tell them how you let your son torment a liminal and ignore her complaints about it!

I bet you won't be a host for long after that and possibly go to jail.

You wouldn't, I would and will if you don't start disciplining that brat, Oh and forget about getting Papi back, you don't deserve her, as of now she's going to be staying with me.

Now get the fuck out of my sight before I really get angry!

Once she had left, first thing he did was call the interspecies agency, it wasn't long before a couple agents arrived and met him, together they set about looking for Papi after he explained the situation.

Not long after several police officers arrived and tried to arrest him, one of the agents stopped them cold and basically told them to beat it.

One said, but we have complaints of assault against this man and attempted theft of a liminal.

First the agent said, he did not try to *steal* a liminal, he removed her from a bad situation in which she was being tormented daily and called us, second, he simply gave your complainant a taste of what was happening to said liminal.

He's not going anywhere with you unless you want to find yourself posting parking tickets for the rest of you career, at least until your fired.

The officer shuddered and backed off.

The woman came rushing up, why aren't you arresting him?! She demanded.

The agent named Ms Smiths said, because I won't let them, and from what I've heard, your going to be facing some hard questions in my office, tomorrow!

I made a call before I left the office and found several complaints filed against you by liminals you have previously hosted that also ran from your care and refused to return.

As of now, your permit to host liminals has been revoked, I already have agent's at your house picking up the other liminals in your rather poor care.

He's lying! he assaulted me, I want him arrested, "NOW"!

Sucks to be you, doesn't it? Ms Smith snapped back, officer she called to one of the police, if this woman persists in her interference and false accusations she will need to be removed.

Oh one last thing, Smith looks at the lady, you "ARE" responsible for anything your son does to a liminal, if I find you have indeed been letting your son torment Papi and ignoring her complaints, you "WILL" face an inquiry that will only end with you being imprisoned.

He's just a boy that doesn't know any better, she whined, and your an adult that should be teaching him better, not making excuses.

I'll see you in my office tommorow at 10 am sharp, do "NOT" be late.

We found Papi in a tree at the far end of the park 20 minutes later.

Papi, come down, please, you don't have to worry about that woman and her son any more.

You know if you were having troubles you can always call me, Ms Smith told her.

Papi forgets she answered, I remember Smith said.

You know I interjected if it's not any trouble, she can stay with me until you figure out what to do.

Would you like that Papi? Ms Smith asked.

He's nice, he didn't get mad and yell at Papi when Papi fell on him, he made Papi laugh, he thought Papi was a truck and made Papi laugh.

Ms Smith cocked an eyebrow at me, I just made a bad joke, did someone get the number of that truck that just hit me? When I got my head back together after getting an ambush squashing, Papi was already giggling, Ms Smith started laughing, I see why Papi likes you.

Very well, promise me you won't just fly away and you can stay with him Papi.

Papi yay'd and leaped into my arms.

I wrapped my arms around the silly, adorable harpy, you want to come home with me Papi?

Papi goes with you she said happily.

Just remember Papi, he is the Master of the house at your new home, you have to behave for him.

Papi looked up at me while I held her, feels good when Master holds Papi.

Papi is a dummy a lot of people say, Papi has trouble remembering, but even Papi knows you need a heart to live, Master is my heart and Papi want's to live with him forever and ever.

I was dumbstruck for a few seconds, her proclamation caught me completely by surprise, but shook my head and put it off as just childish words.

On impulse I spun Papi in my hands, heaved her light frame up and parked her cute butt on my shoulder with her shrieking "WEEEE"! joyously.

Smith smiled, it seems you two are going to be a good fit, I'll be by tomorrow afternoon with some paperwork.

You have my address already? I asked, Yup Smith replied, I'll talk to you about something else tomorrow as well.

As they walked away to his car, Ms Smith watched them snickering, poor guy she snickered, I bet Papi has him wrapped around her claw by the end of the week.

A few hours later after Papi had settled in, we sat on the couch watching movies, Papi parked in my lap as we devoured a bucket of popcorn and laughed at the funny in the movie.

Before long Papi leaned back against me and sighed as she nestled, I looked down at her and discovered she was asleep.

Carefully getting up with Papi in my arms I carried her off to her room and gently laid her on her new bed, her clawed winged hand rested against my chest briefly as I got her settled in and she muttered "husband" sleepily before rolling over and falling deeper into sleep.

I myself was tiring too so I went off to my bedroom and lay down as well and was soon fast asleep.

Something woke me, some kind of presence, and it was close, I lay there unmoving listening and scanning the room as much as I could with my eyes until something stirred in the bed.

Bleh came a familiar voice, 5 more minutes...Wait, what? Papi?

Mmmmppphhh, mmmm, husband, warm, she murmured sleepily and nuzzled my chin.

I shifted away a little feeling a little uncomfortable, Papi snuggled right back against me, what are you doing in my bed Papi?

She smiled and leaned her head against my chest, Master is Papi's husband, a wife should sleep with her husband in that, that's the way it is matter of fact tone.

I had to admit, it was kinda nice having a snuggle buddy, oh, alright I said giving in, I wrapped my arms around her, she crooned softly, happily and drifted back into sleep.

A little later after Papi had woke up and we one at a time took care of the mornings necessaries, I made us a breakfast, Papi could eat a lot of what I could but being as I was doing some study since she came to live here on the dietary needs of birds I was trying out different foods.

Papi as it turned out was similar to a raptor, like a hawk or a falcon and had similar dietary needs.

That afternoon we had just came back inside when Ms Smith arrived, she had been watching us, I could imagine it looked for all the world that I was trying to chase Papi down for some reason, Papi was flying about, giggling and laughing happily with me in hot pursuit, I would *almost* catch her when she would fly off, then land a little further away, then again and again, occasionally I got the jump on her and she would fold her wings against her chest and we would go tumbling, usually ending with her sitting on my stomach, she would laugh joyously, peck me on my cheek or lips and go flying off again.

It was actually a lot of fun and great exercise for her.

What was that all about Ms Smith asked, a serious look on her face, you mean out in the yard? A game Papi invented that is actually a lot of fun.

Ah, anyways, she opened a briefcase she had with her, I have here some paperwork we need to go over and I need some signatures from you.

Papi rushed in then wrapped her wings around me from behind and hugged, play with Papi she shrieked happily, I have to talk to Ms Smith right now Papi, your favorite movie is on in the living room, you just have to start it.

She yay'd and hurried off to the living room.

We heard her, what was Papi doing? She mused to herself trying to remember, movie I called out.

Oh yeah, she called back, "ON"! she all but yelled and settled down with a bowl of popcorn to watch the movie.

Smith smiled, you seem to be able to look after her very well, I have a proposition for you.

Instead of temporarily hosting her, how would you like to become Papi's permanent host?

Gladly, I said a bit louder than in had intended, she's sweet, cute, a bundle of energy, and with her around I never lack for something to do.

With her coming this house hasn't felt so much like a home until she arrived.

Good, Ms Smith answered, you not only made sure she has a future, you've also saved me a lot of paperwork and foot work.

After all the paperwork was signed and put away, Ms Smith, why don't you visit from time to time off work? I have a guest cabin out back, and this place is a good place to hide out from time to time.

She smiled, are you hitting on me Mr Flint? She asked with a cocked eyebrow and a look of genuine curiosity.

Not really I answered her, offering you a place to hide out from time to time, but don't think I haven't noticed that you are a beautiful woman that it would be a pleasure to get to know in a more social setting.

She blushed and harrumphed momentarily at a loss for words.

Papis call from the living room shattered the moment.

"HUSBAND", Papi needs popcorn, please?

I chuckled, that girl and her popcorn, give me a couple minutes.

After making sure Papi had a bucket of popcorn this time I settled back in the kitchen.

Husband? Ms Smith inquired with an edge to her voice, Papi has been calling me that since yesterday, so far I haven't been able to dissuade her from doing it.

I see, have you done, anything, with Papi? Oh hell NO! I snapped, I'm not some fucking lolicon!

Ms Smith started laughing, your just too easy, you know that, I was teasing.

Seriously since were on the subject, Papi "IS" an adult harpy despite her small size, if you ever do, do something intimate with Papi, you better damn well make certain you apply for a special wedding license.

That's something you won't ever have to worry about, if it ever comes to that, I'll marry the girl, happily.

Good, the reason being is there's still some high stakes involved in the marriage amendment, a few, very powerful people are still steadfastly fighting against it and can and will use "ANYTHING" to their advantage.

I see, Papi is safe here, let them try to trespass here and cause mischief!

You mean your security system, a bit over the top but with your background I'm sure Papi is in very good hands.

All licensed and approved by special permit.

She hopped up, well, I got what I came for, oh, tomorrow night is a full moon, make sure your in your safe room or you will really wind up being Papi's husband.

Papi wasn't happy, husband was hiding somewhere and she needed him, she felt hot between her legs and only husband could make her feel better.

She tried to leave and find someone to do that but the windows and doors wouldn't open.

That was a month ago and it took a week to convince Papi she was still wanted, that husband loves her.

Why didn't husband want Papi she would ask, I did and do dear he answered every time, but we can't mate yet, it does not mean I don't want you, or love you, it's just not time for babies yet, soon though, I promise, soon.

Papi would throw herself into his arms crying her dear little heart out and cling to him for several days not letting him out of her sight.

It finally dawned on him that this girl really did love him, and that sooner or later he was rather liked it or not, he had stop hiding his affections from her or she would fly away and not come back.

That frightened him because she could fall into the hand of someone that would hurt her or a pimp looking for a new slut, or worse.

There was no way he was ever going to let her get hurt like that.

That's when he decided, young looking or not, Papi needed him to truly be her husband.

The following night their relationship changed forever and she became his *wife*.

He went to bed a little early that night, Papi would join him after her movie ended so, unlike normal, he stripped nude and crawled in under the covers.

He didn't have to worry about Papi's clothes, she always stripped naked before getting in bed, sometimes trying to get her husband to mate with her.

Ugh... he muttered to himself, I feel like a mother fucking lolicon, but if he didn't take her as his, she would leave.

And he could in no way ever allow his Papi to get hurt.

Papi came in a few minutes later, stripped and crawled into bed, turned and snuggled her back up against him.

Husband not wearing clothes? She asked in surprise.

Not this time dear he answered Papi, I have to ask you something, if I mate with you, make you my wife, would you ever fly away? or would you stay with me?

Papi stay with husband and love him forever and ever and never fly away.

He smiled and kissed her ear softly and felt a pleasant shiver run through her body.

One of his hands slipped around her and a fingertip began softly teasing one of her rapidly stiffening nipples.

H...Husband? Papi moaned.

Despite feeling like he was having sex with a little girl, her closeness, the feel of her against him, the scent of her budding arousal had him rock hard in seconds.

His hand slid down between her legs as they lay there and his fingers spent some time exploring, husband, she would moan from time to time as she slowly moved against him, responding to his touch.

He lifted her leg a little and let his shaft slip between them, he then spent a little time moving his hips letting it rub against her softest lips, H...H..husband... please, Papi moaned.

He moved himself into position and gasped as he felt himself slowly sink into her wetness, that's when he felt her hymen.

love, he murmured in her ear, this is going to hurt a little, but if we go slow, it will pass and start feeling good.

Please she moaned louder, make Papi husbands wife.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, held her tightly and pushed up into her, claiming her virginity.

Papi gasped at the sudden, sharp pain, but he held himself still for a little while until Papi's hips started to move against him, after that, he began making love to her.

At one point he was on his back and Papi was on him, bouncing up and down, her small size made her unusually tight inside and it was driving him crazy.

A little later he had her on her back, her bird like feet on his hips and pulling on him to keep his body close to her, she was no wimp or weak despite her size.

They spent the rest of the night moving against each other, Papi's body hungrily pressed against his, him taking his time and showing her the joy of being a wife.

They finally climaxed virtually at the same time, then lay there, him holding her, her staying against him until the fell asleep like that.

A few days later, and many trips to the bedroom during which she sometimes became aggressive,*he had several scratches to prove it*, they made a trip down to the interspecies agency and put in the application for a wedding license.

They waited a bit and had lunch at a nearby café, Ms Smith made an appearance and joined them for lunch.

They chatted for a time and made proper wedding plans, after they had finished eating Ms Smith ordered a coffee, him and Papi a tea.

Papi as usual parked herself in her husbands lap and snuggled up.

She was blissfully happy, husband was mating with her, he even let her start mating with him sometimes, she was soo in love with her husband she wanted, "needed" to lay an egg for him, she wanted to have lot's of babies so her husband could be a daddy and love her forever and ever too.

As they chatted he kissed Papi.

Someone suddenly shouted, "FUCKING SICK IN THE HEAD PERVERT"! Literally in his ear, he reacted without though and backhanded whoever it was away from him.

Another set of hands tried to grab Papi off his lap, he broke one wrist and sent the guy flying.

He was on his feet and roared at the top of his lungs, "DON'T YOU MORONS KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HARPIES"?!

"NEXT ONE THAT TRIES TO GRAB MY WIFE WILL GET A FUCKING BROKEN NECK"!

A fire drake approached, calm down human, please, calm down.

Oh Mika Ms Smith said, you got here just in time.

Now, would someone please tell me what all the yelling is about?

The woman that had screamed in his ear launched instantly into an exaggerated tail about how she saw me molesting a little girl I had in my lap.

The man that had tried to *save* Papi from a pervert groaned and told him the man had broke his wrist when he tried to take the girl away from him.

I was still growling angrily and on edge.

He conferred briefly with Ms Smith, first of all, he rounded on the woman, your lying! He did "NOT" stick his hand down her pants like your lying ass is saying! Even if he did, legally there is nothing anyone could do about it unless charged with lewd conduct in public!

That*girl* as you call her is not a little girl, she is a full grown adult harpy and that mans wife! he can "LEGALLY" mate with her to his and her hearts content and you can to nothing about it!

You! Had you tried to grab my husband like that you would have gotten a hell of a lot worse than a broken wrist.

From my view and from what my fellow agent has told me, *points at Ms Smith*, you lot are the ones guilty here, not him.

"HES A GOD DAMNED CHILD RAPING PERVERT"! The woman shrieked despite being told she was wrong.

Oh great, Mika muttered, she's one of those...

One of what's, I asked curiously despite my anger.

A moldy old nosy busybody has to get in everyone else's business and in her own mind is wrong about anything holier than thou religious moron!

"WHAT"? The woman said in utter, complete, surprise, I bet you don't even like liminals you moldy old busybody, and think of us as devils and demons.

She stood there, jaw flapping slowly up and down, her face a apopolyptic purple from her anger, no one ever dared insult her in such a rude and disrespectful manner, even her husband was afraid to argue with her.

How "DARE" you she started to say, I dare because I can and you need to be put in your place you fat ass old cow! Mika snapped at her, cutting her words off cold.

You run around getting into everyone else's business no matter what havoc you cause, you think your never wrong, you come on with a high and mighty attitude, it's time "SOMEONE" knocked you off that pedestal you put yourself on!

As she spoke her temper began to flare up, her eyes began to glow with flames in them, her wings began to rise and spread and she rose up onto her hind legs. her voice deepened and became incredibly dangerous sounding.

If I were you, I would run, now! I called out to her.

She let out a shriek of fear the like of which you would never believe if you have never heard it and took off running probably faster than she had ever run before.

Mika relaxed and started laughing, soon joined by everyone else except for the moron with the broken wrist.

That was fun, Mika said, I love putting nosy old busybodies like her in their place.

Speaking of which, I heard talk of wedding plans? Why don't you lot come to my place I said, there's a garden area in the back with more than enough room for even you to relax in Mika.

A little later everyone had settled down, Papi clinging close because the whole experience had scared her, he held her constantly, even picking her up and setting her on his shoulders when he needed his hands free so she could stay close.

When I was in the kitchen getting together some snacks with Papi, Ms Smith commented to Mika, you see how he is with Papi?

Yes, you can tell he really does care for her, agreed, he's like someone else I met some time ago and nearly made my treasure on top of it.

You mean Kuruso?

Yep, Special men like them simply do not come around every day, you should consider him Smith, Mika giggled, after all harpies do share their men.

So says the horny, scaly slut that's always trying to hook me up she laughed.

Me? a slut? Mika said acting surprised but snickering at the same time, what about you and that horseman last month you went on a weekend hike with, you were walking a more than a little bowlegged for a week after when you got back.

Smith blushed, well, he was hot, and he has a huge cock, she licked her lips at the memory of the weekend.

Slut, Mika accused and pealed off into laughter.

And what about that huge male centaur you dated for a month hmmm? You weren't exactly walking straight yourself for awhile.

Oh I know she admitted, he was delicious and one hell of a lover too.

You should consider him yourself Smith said to Mika, how long has it been since you lost your treasure to that lamia village?

He's still there the weak kneed rat she growled, even divorced me to live with that bunch of snake sluts!

Papi's the lucky one, found herself a really good man that really does love her, remember how he defended her earlier today? Mika commented, I bet he would even take me on to protect her.

You slut, Mika, Smith snickered, you like him, don't you? I'm not the only slut that likes him here and giggled.

They sat there trading friendly insults and giggling for awhile until he returned with Papi snuggled up under his arm and set down a fresh pitcher of iced tea.

They settled back down and Papi was in my lap as usual, the weird thing was is it felt like that's where she was supposed to be, like she was born to be mine he mused silently to himself.

Thinking about something? Ms Smith asked.

Something Papi said in bed last night, she asked me if I was going to get a sister wife to help her raise the babies.

You didn't know that harpies share their husbands with other wives? Smith asked him.

Frankly, no, still, if it's what the wifey wants and expects, I suppose I could give it a try, I wouldn't know where to start .

Smith and Mika looked at each other, eyes glittering as if with some kind of secret, you just relax and attend to Papi and show her how loved and wanted she is, leave the rest to us.

3 years later Papi finally laid he first fertilized egg, needless to say everyone was thrilled, but no more so than me, I was going to be a father!

3 years ago me and Papi had wed officially, the marriage turned out to be a massive affair, people seemed to come out of the woodwork with attendance request and several senators expressed a wish to attend as well.

There were so many people wanting to attend we move the event to a national park and the park service even cordoned off an area specifically for the wedding.

So many people wanted to come and witness we decided to throw the invitation open to anyone that wanted to attend.

A few religious nutbags showed up intending to stop a wedding of a human to *beast* or demon but were soundly repulsed and ran off long before they even got close to the wedding itself, a few sign wavers got the same treatment.

Papi surprised us all by having something to say when asked if she wanted to tell her husband something before he announced them husband and wife.

Papi forgets things, some people say Papi is a dummy, but Papi remembers her promise to husband.

Papi promised to not fly away and love him for ever and ever.

Husband is Papi's heart and Papi cannot live without her heart.

Because husband is Papi's heart Papi remembers her promise and keeps it.

Papi loves husband very much and will love him forever!

When I was asked if I had something to say, said simply, what she said goes for me as well, I promise to love Papi forever and ever too.

She's sweet, cute and as dear to my heart as no one else ever has been, like she said, Papi is my heart and I cannot live without my heart.

Husband has heard your promise Papi and he too, will keep it for you.

I could never match the simple eloquence of Papi's speech, for someone seemingly so forgetful, she can astound you with her wisdom from time to time.

Now, 3 years later Papi sat in bed, an egg held to her chest as she softly cooed to it.

Smith, now Mrs Flint, in nothing more than a skimpy lingere top and no panties walked up and leaned on my shoulder after kissing my ear and getting a sexy growl out of me.

I reached around and rubbed her lovely ass briefly before giving it a light, playful swat, and got a sultry smile.

Mika, also now Mrs Flint, walked up behind us and gently rested her chin on the top of my head.

I reached up and scratched briefly at a spot on her chin, getting soft, almost purring rumble in response.

We stood there, looking on at the newest addition to our family and seeing just how happy Papi is.


	5. Chapter 5

A monster musume fan fic, I own nothing of monster musume, only the characters and scenarios I create not mentioned in the manga and cartoon series. All credit goes to the respective owners. use of copywrited material is under free use for non profit federal guidelines.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Now, it's time for our favorite tragic romance loving, clothes dropping, underwater speedster, MERO!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

She woke, the gentle current of the pools softly moved her back and forth almost as if rocking her.

For a moment she just floated there letting the waters motion softly move her back and forth while she concentrate on different matters other than that which has her most confused.

When she joined the interspecies program against her mothers wishes she came to her now hosts home with a love of tragic romances, at first her fantasies had her constantly stimulated, some times so much she sometimes had to retreat to her pool and deal with the matter, *privatly*.

Where the confusion came in for her is her host, a kind, gentle, giving, very handsome, and from a couple sneaky feels, very well endowed man.

Her confusion is she cannot imagine a tragic romance with him anymore.

Her fantasy's have turned from him making love to her for the first time and fertilizing her eggs, then not long after her eggs started to mature, *or she knew she was pregnant*, he had an accident and died, she used to imagine what it would be like to be sitting at home wither children and telling them how wonderful their father was to her.

They have started to turn more toward him and her either in her pool or in his bed with them making deep, loving love, falling asleep and waking up in the morning in each others arms, and other similar fantasies.

They confused her because they weren't tragic endings.

And they were getting more often and stronger.

She knew he loved her, she had been in his arms many times while the snuggled and kissed, yet he has not taken her as his woman.

In fact she already is his woman, he just doesn't remember it.

It was her very first night there, they had been drinking in celebration of her being his first home stay, he was quite drunk and getting a little frisky but still trying to be a gentleman.

He sat with her beside the pool and she took a chance and kissed him, he happily kissed her back, pulling her into his arms and he was so gentle despite being drunk.

he laid down on the tiles on his back to make things easier for her and they continued kissing and began exploring each others bodies.

When his hands slid up under her blouse and started softly rubbing her breasts, it was too late, she "HAD" to have him .

Problem is he passed out, she was just drunk enough to not care and continued exploring his body.

It wasn't long before she had his pants down and him fully exposed, she lay there next to him playing with his dick as he stiffened and rose.

She stripped and let her clothes fall into the pool to slowly sink to the bottom while she slid up and onto him.

Getting her cloaca *pussy* in position she opened herself to him and slowly slid herself down onto him, her hymen stopped her, but being drunk and wanting to feel him deep inside of her she pushed down and sacrificed her virginity to him.

She took it slow, the pain went away before long and he began to feel wonderful inside of her.

At first she took her time, going slow and sweet, unsure if she were doing it right but over time her pace picked up and before long her hips were banging down on to his hard and fast.

Something happened then, a feeling raced through her, hot, intense, she felt herself grip him tightly as he began to spray himself into her and she drifted away briefly on a cloud of unbelievable bliss.

He softened for a while, she lay there after pulling off of him and played around with him until he stiffened again and repeated what she had done before.

After that she made sure his pants were back up and fell asleep naked and laying on top of him.

Back to the present.

She heard a tapping sound coming from above, looking up she saw it was him, she smiled and began swimming up and didn't even bother to dress.

She gathered momentum as she rose and when she hit the surface, literally leaped out of the water into his waiting arms.

He grabbed her and pulled her to him, immediately seeking and finding her lips, when the passionate kiss finally broke, he said, and how is my gorgeous little fishy candynom this morning?

She smiled an shivered, she loved it when he talks so sweetly like that.

Happier now that I have my loves arms around me she murmured.

He smiled and held her close, one hand unexpectedly slipped down onto her shapely backside and softly squeezed, she softly moaned and pushed back into his hand.

I have a surprise for you love he murmured, she perked up, you do?

I got the diving kit I ordered today, I won't be able to talk or kiss, but I can finally join you in the pool from time to time without risking drowning.

Now I can keep that promise I made last year.

She was thrilled beyond words, to have him in the pool with her for a longer time than 5 minutes, with him in the water she could dance for him, entice him, tease him until he can't stand it and he would take her as his woman at last.

Oh, that reminds me, Ms Smith is stopping by a little later this morning, they say they have some kind of surprise for you too.

I also have another surprise for you downstairs when you dress.

He kissed her, gave her a light, playful swat on her shapely bottom making her squeak delightfully, go get dressed love, I'll carry you downstairs this time.

Tease, she giggled and dropped back into the water with a splash.

Soon, dressed and heading down the stairs she kept asking excitedly, what is it?

Not going to tell until you see he would reply and silence her question briefly with a kiss.

Once downstairs he set her in a power chair her mother had sent to her, in the drawing room love he said and headed in.

She rolled in and stopped, her mouth suddenly dropped open in utter, complete surprise.

There, against the far wall, was a brand new writing desk designed for someone in a power chair, what's more it was fully stocked with everything a budding writer could ever want or need.

He stepped over to her, picked her up, sat in the chair himself and put her in his lap.

Do you know what today is? he asked.

She shook her head still unable to form words for a moment.

You've been with me 4 years now love, we have had some crazy times, today is the 4 year anniversary of you starting your homestay with me.

And no, your mother didn't get this, I did.

My fishy little lovebunny wants to try her hand at writing, I want to make sure she has that chance.

Ohh she murmured as her hands rose to her mouth, next I knew she was kissing me, deeply, hotly, I damn near gave in and took her there and then in her chair.

A loud knock at the door shattered the moment and saved her from losing her virginity in the next minute or two.

He yelled come in , wait in the living room.

He smiles evilly as he lowered her back into the chair, he slipped a hand up under her skirt and ran a finger along the split of her softest lips making ha gasp and moan a bit.

Soon he murmured in her ear, when everything's perfect.

Tease, she accused again, kissed me and we went into the living room.

Everything ready? I asked them, sure is came as one of the Mon girls answer, let's get going.

You have fun love, I said to Mero and kissed her cheek.

I then called Ms Smith, everything's ready on this end, how about on yours?

All ready, dining room is booked, all concerned parties have been notified, I'll leave the last and most important one to you.

Gotcha I said and hung up.

I dialed a number known by only a select few, when a lovely voice answered I asked , lady lorelei?

It is I, she answered.

Everything is set my lady, I've taken extreme care to see that everything is perfect. I will be making my proposal at the Blue conch restaurant and conference center at 8 pm sharp tonight.

Since I know you are a great lover of tragic romances, I arranged a play specifically for your pleasure.

I could almost feel her smile, very good she said, 8 pm sharp, I will be there.

Thank you my lady I said.

We talked a bit longer over some minor details but soon ended the call.

Strange woman I muttered, I like her though.

Lady Lorelei reclined on her throne and though the same of him, her thoughts wandered back to how they met.

She had come to the human city her daughter was home staying in in a last ditch effort in an attempt to talk her into coming back home, they were out in the bay of the city when she sent her two butlers onto the land to arrange transportation.

While she waited,and unknown to her someone had spotted her.

Next thing she knew a net was around her and she found herself hauled aboard a boat by hooting and howling men who then dragged her onto land.

What do we have here boys? one said, looks like we got us another fish slut for the pens another said.

She felt their hands on her, roughly grabbing her backside, breasts and one sticking his hand up under her dress.

Next thing she knew there was series of smacks, clunks and the sound of flesh being split open and the sickening sounds of bones being broken.

Over her stood a different man, he had some kind of club in his hand and was swinging it angrily, wildly, and any one of the men that had captured her got knocked away or a broken bone when they tried to stop him.

The men took of running, he howled like a banshee and took off in pursuit.

He returned shortly having given up the pursuit, took out a small knife and began cutting away the net.

He got the net cut away from her reached down and scooped her up as if he was used to carrying a mermaid about.

When he knew it was safe he asked her of she were injured, she told him no, it was them her butlers came rushing up and demanding to know what was going on and why he was carrying their queen.

She finally introduced herself, he introduced himself and bowed his head politely because he still had her in his arms. Ah he said suddenly, you must be lady Merouns mother.

You know my daughter? she asked him in surprise, sure do he answered she's my homestay.

If you and these fine gentlemen would care to walk with me, the house is not far and I'm sure you will be quite comfortable in lady Merouns moon pool.

Along the way they talked, one of her butlers commented that he should honored to be allowed to carry the queen, believe me, he answered the comment, I am.

Not only do I have the honor of assisting a queen in her hour of need, I also get to spend some time in the company of one of the most extraordinarily beautiful women I have ever met.

She blushed, you know she said, for a human, your manners are quite pleasing.

Thank you my lady he said, it is simply how I was raised to behave around women, especially high ranking woman.

After that they chattered away like old friends even comparing notes on romantic tragedies.

Once he had gotten her home he carried her directly to Merouns room and stomped on the tile until she merged, he carefully lowered lady lorelei into the water and excused himself so they could talk.

A little later there was a knock at the door, a courier had a large packed for the lady with him.

He knew later it was a power chair able to operate under water and climb stairs.

The girls talked long into the night so he went to bed.

He woke later to find lady lorelei on top of him already gasping and panting and his cock deep inside of her.

Lady? he inquired a bit surprised, shhhh she answered, just love me she murmured.

From then on she would visit from time to time and engage in an affair with me, later casting me aside as if a used up hunk of meat no longer needed until her next visit.

I would pretend to beg and plead for her to stay, she would hold the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically and turn her chair and *rush* out of the door.

I was loving it as much as she was, she was getting her tragic romance and a bit of loving from time to time.

We never hid this from Mero either, it absolutely tickled her pink with joy too.

Anyways, back to the current.

I stepped out myself and headed to a certain jewelry shop.

lady Lorelei's butlers met me there and escorted me into a room few people ever see.

They opened a safe and handed me a small box, I opened it and beheld one of the mast amazing rings I have ever seen.

White and yellow gold bands wrapped around each other, a rainbow gem in the center with several onyx stones radiating around it.

They told me the history of the ring and where it came from, I promised to take care of it. and put it away.

later I had returned home and changed, then headed for the hall.

Mero was already there having chosen a dark burgundy colored ball gown designed for mermaid's with matching, non toxic lipstick.

Everyone but me there would be water breathers but I was not, so a special device was set up for me so I could be under water without drowning.

Mero was absolutely gorgeous, wearing my device the hall filled with water and the night passed rapidly.

When the time came, they drained the room to allow me to talk.

I rose from my chair, slow pleasant music began, Lady lorelei made her appearance.

I stepped over to Mero and knelt on one knee before her.

At fist she was confused unto she saw the little box in my hand, her gasp was heard through out the room.

lady Meroun, I began, we have been side by side for 2 years now, we have laughed, cried, suffered tragedy, and discovered joy together.

Along the path I have fallen in love with you.

I do not want those times to end, this is why I kneel before you today and ask you, Meroun , would you do me the honor of joining me in wedlock as my wife?

She looked over at her mother who smiled and nodded.

She could only nod for a brief moment so I placed the ring on her finger, kissed her, then lifted her into my arms.

That's when her silence broke YES! she shouted, yes,yes, yes a thousand times "YES"!

All pretense of propriety broke and everyone began applauding and howling for joy.

later after everything had settled down and we made our excuses and left, soon joined at home by lady Lorelei.

Mother, Mero asked, how did he get you to allow me to marry?

You full well know I have an ongoing affair with your soon to be husband dear, while you will become the loving wife and center of his world, I will be the tragic mistress besotted with undying love and alone, to be used and cast aside periodically, not worthy of his love, but complacent in knowing I have been some use to him.

You get your love, I get my tragic romance, it's perfect!

That and I think it's time you learned exactly how your husband to be and I met.

As you already know he carried me up from the docks personally, there is much you haven't been told until now.

I had been captured by some rather crude men who were molesting me and pawing me when he arrived.

He attacked them and stood over me like an angry elephant seal defending his females and fended them off despite their superior numbers with nothing more than a club until he finally drove them off.

He cut me free of the net, took the time to see that I was uninjured, during the whole thing he was a perfect gentlemen and behaved much better than many mermen born to royalty.

When he lowered me into your pool, his hand slid along my tail, it sent tingles I had not felt in a long time through me.

Later that night when you slept I got out of the pool, into my chair and went to his room and slipped into bed with him.

He woke when I mounted him, instead of throwing me off the bed, getting angry, or lashing out at me, he put his arms around me and loved me, he made me feel wanted, loved, needed.

And he was so gentle and caring in lovemaking too.

By this time I imagine my face was glowing red like a tomato.

I also realized something else recently watching your interplay with him.

I have fallen in love with him daughter, like you have.

She whispered something to her daughter in a language I did not understand, the whispering went on for some time, then they both turned to me.

My kingdom has recently suffered a tragedy of unprecedented scale, our king has died at the hand of that damnable purification league and we have only one heir, Mero.

As her husband it will put you in line for the throne.

There is a way around that however, that would place you on the throne of the king immediately, marry both of us.

What about your tragedy? I asked stupidly.

Ppphhht, tragedy, Lorelei said, who needs tragedy when your in the arms of the one you love?

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Lady Lorelei soon discovered wedding kuruso was going to be problematic, traditionally she had to entertain suitors seeking her hand in wedlock, with the throne at stake they came from virtually every corner of her kingdom.

Many, particularly royalty came with the attitude they were the only worthy candidate, they often left faster than they arrived within hours, some came hopeful, but were politely repulsed and sent on their way.

A few even came quoting obscure, seldom known laws that she quickly put a stop to by quoting another overriding obscure law or declaring the law null and void.

Some, when she announced her betrothal to Kuruso, refused to recognized it and still demanded what they thought was their right to be considered as a suitor.

She would remind them that the laws did not disqualify a surface dweller as a suitor or her to wed a surface dweller, in fact, no law forbade a surface dweller to sit upon the throne as king either.

Only one got threatening and incredibly insistent, that one soon found himself cast out of the castle and his titles and lands tripped from him for threatening the queen.

The rest calmed after that and accepted the betrothal.

Soon after preparations for the wedding began, Meroun would also be in attendance as a bride as well, she was already wed to Kuruso on the surface, so, she would be wed to her husband by kingdom laws and traditions as well while Lorelei herself would join her soon to be husband and king as his wife by surface traditions later.

She even took the precaution of outfitting a room as a "dry" room for Kuruso and made sure special breathing gear was on hand that would allow him to breath and speak under water.  
He could not kiss while wearing the mask, but he could talk and hear quite clearly, it consisted of a semi globe that kept an air pocket around his head that could be easily removed and put back on when necessary, it also had small speakers inside and out so he could be heard quite clearly and he could hear them.

They even, thanks to Octo, had made preparations for any challenge as to his fitness to rule the kingdom.

The day of the wedding came and as expected, one large fellow did challenge him.

By what right do you challenge my fitness to rule? Kuruso asked him mildly, by right of law he answered, my challenge will be single combat in a place of your choosing that is fit for a merman to do battle, he was answered.

Very well Kuruso answered, your challenge is accepted, the place is here, the time is right now, but, also, according to the law as the betrothed I "DO" have the right to appoint a champion, therefore, *he motions to the door*, I call forth my champion !

In through the door swam the largest Octavian anyone had ever seen.

Do you still wish this challenge? Kuruso asked, or will you graciously drop the challenge without losing honor?

I... He bows, forgive me my Lord, I shall drop the challenge.

Good man Kuruso said, I would speak with you later after all is said and done.

A shame, the Octavian grumbled, he would have been a fun toy.

I'm sure he would have made things interesting, but he has proven quite intelligent despite the challenge, I want to have a chat with you later on too.

You got it boss, the Octavian said and swam out.

The wedding itself was a grand affair, people from all across the kingdom were in attendance, Kuruso even lifted his bubble off long enough to kiss both Lorelei and Meroun.

After all was said and done he told the girls he would join them in his room shortly, but, he had a bit of a matter that had to be tended first, they were gone like a shot in anticipation of the nights private festivities.

He waved his former challenger over to him, do you think you can stand taking orders from a land dweller as long as the orders remain within the law? Kuruso asked him.

I won't much like it, he answered honestly, but you are my king, so, yes.

Kuruso smiled, well as I will not be here part of the time, nor with the wives, we are going to need a steward to manage the kingdom when we are away, the fact that you were intelligent enough to back down when faced with a challenge earlier demonstrates to me you would be ideal to fill that position.

He smiled, you honor me my king, it would be the greatest of honors.

Excellent, answered him, keep in mind however, I do have that large fellow and many more like him at my beck and call, it would not do for you to try something "unwise", if you get my meaning.

He shuddered, on my word of honor, I shall manage the kingdom to the best of my ability and not try to supplant you.

Excellent, that is that intelligence I spoke of. Now, if you will excuse me, I have certain *private* matters that need tending to for the next few hours.

Let's just say he barely made it to the bed that night as he was pounced on no sooner than he had closed the door.

Next day, and a little on the sore side, he officially announced his former challenger as steward to manage the kingdom when he and the queen/s were away, His champion he announced as liaison between the kingdom of Octavia and merfolk.

Privately he left instructions with his liaison on what to do if the former challenger decides to declare himself king and take over the kingdom.

They stayed the next month in the kingdom before heading back to the surface and Kuruso's home to officially wed Lorelei, but that's a tale for another time.


	6. Chapter 6

A monster musume fan fic, I own nothing of monster musume, only the characters and scenarios I create not mentioned in the manga and cartoon series. All credit goes to the respective owners. use of copywrited material is under free use for non profit federal guidelines.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It's time for our favorite goo slinging, sometimes cute, some time sexy, always wonderful girl. SUU!  
A small expansion to this story was added at the request of a couple of my readers.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Suu slid along the hall silently, she was hearing sounds from her Masters room.

Sometimes the woman named Smith would come over and spend the night, always in Masters room.

Tonight they were making strange sounds and she wanted to see what was going on.

she slid in under the door silently and saw Smith kneeling on the bed her butt in the air, head between her masters legs and her head was bobbing up and down, it looked like Suu when she was *cleaning* Master and he was giving her a chance to taste more of Masters delicious fluids.

She remembered that her Master had *Married* Smith, but she was always so busy she was not at home very much.

She sensed fluids, extending a few tendrils she *smelled* around the room to find them.

Quickly locating it between Smiths legs she gently slid up onto the bed and exteneded a tendril to it and began absorbing the moisture.

Smith did a curious thing, she started moaning and her hips started moving up and down.

As she absorbed the moisture more started appearing, Suu happily started absorbing it too and spreading herself further into the area where it was.

Suu was so pleased with the haul of moisture she was getting she started to softly hum to herself, making her tendril vibrate.

Smith started moaning all the while keeping up with what she was doing to Master, she didn't interfere since it seemed Master was enjoying it.

As she sucked up the moisture she found a little hole that was virtually filled with moisture so she pushed a tendril into it, Smith gasped, the more she absorbed, the more appeared so she pushed more of herself into the hole, making it stretch wider and wider,

To help her absorb even more she began moving her tendril in and out in the hole.

Beyond caring as she sucked her lovers cock, it felt like a warm tongue had started licking her out as she sucked him, soon it spread and started vibrating, then it got even better, whatever it was thrust into her and started growing, spreading her wide nearly to the point of splitting her open, then is started thrusting as well as vibrating.

She orgasmed quickly.

Suu was beside herself in joy, a sudden rush of moisture flooded her tentacle, she quickly absorbed it.

As she orgasmed, her lips closed tightly about her lovers cock and she sucked hard, pushing him over the edge, he exploded into her mouth, she greedily sucked it down and swallowed.

She rose up a little and collapsed forward onto her lover and pulled away from Suu.

With a soft whine of disappointment Suu slipped back down off the bed ad slid out of the room after squeezing back out of the door.

She had learned one thing though, woman had a place that was loaded with moisture and seemed to like it when she absorbed it.

She filed that away in her huge memory and went to the kitchen to get some water from the sink.

Next time she slept in Masters bed with him she would try that with him and see if he liked it when she did it to him.

A few days later after they figured out it had been Suu *licking* Smith out and fucking her while she gave him head, most other woman would be totally creeped out, Smith didn't seem bothered in the slightest, in fact, she started looking on Suu with a bit of affection.

They told Suu not to tell anyone about it and if she were good and kept quiet about it, they would invite her to join them next time and she could have all the body fluids she could absorb safely.

Suu was happy, Master wanted her to clean him, Smith wanted her to clean her too, so Suu would do her very best.

Suu liked being useful to Master.

A few days later Master didn't come home like he always did, Suu waited.

She waited all the next day until Smith came to the house and asked Suu to come with her.

Smith took her to a hospital, then up to a room, her Master was there, laying on a bed wrapped up in some kind of cloth.

Master Suu called out to him, very worried, Master?

Master not talk? Suu asked Smith.

Smith knelt down, Suu, your Master was in a terrible accident, he's very badly hurt and cannot talk because he is sleeping.

Master? Hurt? Suu started sounding panicky, How Master hurt?

Your Master was driving home because he wanted to surprise you by letting you sleep with him in his bed, another man driving a different direction ran into his car.

Master was very badly hurt, the other man is sitting in jail now.

Where man who hurt Suu's Master she growled suddenly, dangerously , Suu punish him for hurting Suu's beloved Master!

Suu had never felt anger like this before, never knew what it was to hate, but she was finding out, Suu find man who hurt her Master she said angrily, Suu will punish him for it, and keep punishing him even when he begs Suu to stop, Suu will never stop punishing him!

Suu "HATES" him for hurting her Master !

Where man! Tell Suu!

There was a cough from the bed, Suu...

"MASTER"! Suu cried out and rushed to the bed.

Be a good girl Suu he said weakly, don't try to find the man who did this, you will only get in trouble.

Suu not punish?

He will be punished I promise, but the right way.

Promise me you will let Smith handle it Suu.

Master she said sadly, promise me Suu.

Suu promise she said.

Good girl he said and another cough.

I want you to go with Smith now Suu, stay with her until you feel better.

He smiled at her, Master loves his Suu very much, Suu has always been Masters best girl.

Master is going to have to go away soon, where he is going Suu cannot go with him and cannot come back from, but never forget that Master will always love his Suu, his girl.

Someday, he said in a weaker voice, some day, Suu will see Master again.

He settled back on the bed and stopped talking and his breathing slowed and stopped, followed by that dreaded whine of the machine showing that his heart had stopped beating.

A nurse stepped over and checked for a pulse, then looked at Smith and shook her head.

Master? Suu inquired already beginning to panic. Master?

Suu Smith said, your Master is no longer with us.

Master... Gone?

Yes Suu, Master is gone.

Suu digested this, in her confusion, she was panicking, when it hit her that this was the last time she would ever see her beloved Master again, she let out a terrible, heart wrenching wail and rushed out of the room crying.

SUU! Smith called after her.

A search of the hospital. grounds didn't turn up Suu, nor did an expanded search of the surrounding area.

Suu was gone.

Over the next few days Smith conducted an extensive search for Suu, not only because she hurt for her, she missed her now passed away husband too, she knew a slime could be extraordinarily dangerous, if Suu got to the jail and went after the drunk that killed her husband, Suu will be nigh unstoppable.

You couldn't shoot, stab, cut, or hit an amorphous mass that could let weapons pass through it unharmed, and a slimes strength is extraordinary, one was even known to have pinned down a fire dragon and a minotaur at the same time that had been fighting and they could not move until the slime let them go.

A few days later an elderly woman was walking along a shoreline enjoying the evening air and the ocean view when she heard a voice sniffling and crying.

Master... Suu sobbed, Suu misses you, why did you have to leave Suu...

The elderly woman searched around a bit and found Suu sitting on a bench and sobbing her sweet little heart out.

Oh my she said what's the matter dear she asked gently, Master is gone, Master died.

Tell me what happened dear, it will help.

Suu told her what she was told and what happened in the hospital room.

losing someone very dear to you is never a good thing honey, she said to Suu, but think about it, would he want you moping around crying at what cannot be instead of moving on and seeing what could be?

Suu's head came up as her crying started to ease off, Master would want Suu to be happy and have fun.

I won't lie to you honey, it will hurt for a long time to have lost him since I can see you loved him very much, but you do have to keep moving forwards, When you think about him, instead of missing him so badly, try thinking about all the love and joy he blessed you with simply by being with you and how much he loved you.

All the fun stuff you two did together too.

Your still going to cry from time to time because you do miss him, lord knows I still miss my husband, but that isn't a bad thing.

Suu will be ok?

Yes she will the elderly woman smiled, in fact, better than ok I bet, I time, but yes.

Do you have friends? a place to go? the elderly woman asked, Smith lady, and others.

They will be missing you and probably looking for you honey, don't you think it's time you went back to them so they know your ok? I'm sure their very worried.

Suu bounce up and placed a sweet, slimy kiss on the elderly woman's cheek and rushed off with a thank you lady.

The elderly lady snickered and commented to herself, and my work is done, such a sweet girl she murmured to herself as she wiped the slime off of her cheek.

Suu first went to her Masters house to see if anyone was there, no one was, then to Smith lady's house, same thing, not knowing what else to do she went to a park that Master had often taken her too to think about what to do next.

For a little while she stayed there thinking about what to do when memories started flooding back, the first time Master brought her to the park, a time when she got thirsty and absorbed a little too much water from a fountain, it made her *chest* expand and red stuff came out of several peoples noses when they looked at her while Master laughed.

A time when some man yelled at Master and pointed a piece of metal at him, Suu had gotten so angry at the man she slapped him with a tentacle and made him spin around and fall down.

The night her and Master had rested under the stars here on a blanket, that was the first time he let Suu *play* with him and taste his fluids.

Suu really liked that because Masters fluids are delicious and it felt really good to be wrapped around parts of Master.

As she reveled in the memories something started disturbing them, it sounded like someone was calling her name, she snapped back to reality and spotted Smith running towards her across the park.

Suu rushed to her, leaped into her arms and formed herself into a ball and snuggles close to her body.

What happened to you Suu? Where did you go?

You have lot's of friends and everyone has been going crazy trying to find you for days!

Suu went to the ocean where she first met Master, Suu stayed there and cried for a long time until a lady got Suu to come back.

Where Master met Suu before he married Smithy lady.

Smith carried Suu over to a fountain and got her to absorb some water, there we go, you should be able to talk better.

Suu now in her more mature hydrated form.

It was the only place I could think of going to that's special to me, Suu said now more eloquent.

You know, smith told Suu, you really should consider staying in your more mature form, your really sexy like that.

I'm just glad I found you before someone got their hands on you and tried something stupid.

let's go home, I'm getting hungry and I have to call someone and let them know I found you.

One month after her master had died Suu began to feel strange, like something was happening.

It was starting to get harder to maintain a shape and move around. Smith took her to the clinic several times but no one could find anything wrong.

It got so bad that Smith drained out the small tub in her bathroom and put Suu in it so she wouldn't just lay on the floor and spread out in a mess.

She would ask Suu if she were ok, she always got a bubbly, Suu ok.

Very worried she began to consult all kinds of books and manuals on slimes, even stories of fairy tales and magic.

Nothing.

Smith would daily bring food and water to Suu and put it in with her which she would absorb happily and kept reassuring Smith she was ok.

In the mean time she called a really nice guy she knew, *and was considering pursuing* that had begun hosting a Lamia named Miia, he was cute, very kind, he really did care about liminals, and still a virgin.

Miia was already madly in love with him he had treated her so well, like a lady.

He came over with Miia and she got them to stay there for a few days while she had to go on an extended mission to *rescue* an agent that had been kidnapped for a communal husband.

Suu liked him immediately, first thing he did was ask if she was ok and if he could help somehow.

A few days later Smith returned home to find him sitting on the couch, Miia on one side, Suu now back in her more mature form on the other and him, holding a very tiny and very cute version of Suu in his arms.

As it turns out when some slimes absorb enough *fluids* or genetic material from someone or another slime, they go into a torpid state while their bodies slowly fission off a section to make a carbon copy of themselves but with a difference, in time that version will take on it's own personality and become an independent being.

In other words, Suu gave birth, slime version.

Suu was happy, she was a mother now, Master, although he was gone, had given her something so special that she would love him forever for.

Master had given her a baby.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

A few days later she had Kuruso declare Suu's official host, even his first home stay, didn't seem jealous of Suu or see her as a romantic rival, that suited Smith perfectly.

Her own heart still hurt from her and Suu's loss, but unlike others, she had a job to do as cold as it sounds, she would grieve for her loss in her own way.

Besides *snickers to herself* , Suu would make a fine companion for her in certain matters  
Once she was able to get the regional supervisor position she wanted, she could easily have Suu transferred to her own care.

She had also taken some time to do some research and with some carful questioning she discovered that Suu is actually Native to japan, from one of the eastern district on the main island, does not know exactly which on at this time but the area is likely a wetland which narrows it down quite a bit.

In the mean time she has to study Suu and her baby, as little is known abut slimes, any information that can be learned would be very valuable in learning what it takes to care for a slime properly.

Plus theirs no denying the baby is incredibly cute.

In the Kimihito household Suu was already proving not only to be welcome, but a useful member of the household.  
She could sweep and mop in a single stroke simply by sliding along a floor, food scraps would never go to waste as Suu could literally eat anything she could dissolve, and as Kuruso has already found out to his delight, Suu is very useful in relieving certain *urges* when necessary and seemed to truly enjoy doing that.

He found that out accidentally, he had just came out of the bath and was heading to his room to finish drying off and put on fresh clothing when he heard Suu in the living room crying.

She was on the couch so he sat next to her and patted his lap, she balled up and hopped into his lap.

I twas not long despite her sadness she started spiraling out tendrils and absorbing the water on his body inevitably spiraling one up under his towel and discovering his rising shaft.

Suu started smiling to herself, this was something she could do to make her new Master happy.

Kuruso felt her tendrils moving over his body, as weird as it felt, it was also relaxing so he let her continue, at least until he felt her take hold of his shaft and start slowly stroking and sucking on it.

He immediately began to try to stop Suu when she started humming, making him vibrate along his shaft, that stopped him cold and he flopped back and let her have her way until his release much to Suu's delight.

Suu was happy her new Master enjoyed that so much, she would do that for him as often as she could from now on so she could taste his delicious fluids as well.

A few days later the snake woman ,Miia, left for a few days to visit her own family, so, Ms Smith came over to stay with them until she returned.

First night Smith wanted Suu to stay in her room and during the night removed her clothes and let Suu do pretty much what she wanted to do to her for a long time, Suu really liked that.

Second night Smith wanted her to do it again, so Suu did something unexpected, as she absorbed fluid from her place that Smith liked her to do so much, she rose over Smith, her body formed into a body shape similar to her former Masters right down to a fully formed penis and began thrusting it into her at the same time absorbing fluids.

Smith went wild in lust, wrapped her arms and legs around Suu and pushes back at her as much as Suu thrust into her, even releasing a couple of spurts of fluid into Smith. Suu liked that so much she wanted to do it again later and they did.

Not long after that Suu began travelling with Ms Smith everywhere she went and eventually became a member of MON.

Suu's child grew at a phenominal rate, becoming an adult slime within 2 years and easily as intelligent as her mother and already independent, even taking the name of Sana for herself.

Kuruso officially accepted Sana as a homestay which left Suu and Smith to travel together on their various missions and duties without worries and deepen their by now obviously Intimate relationship.

The following year after it had become obvious to everyone that Suu and Smith were much more than close, they had returned from an unplanned trip to the northern province of the main island, Smith now wearing a ring on her right hands, Suu would display a matching one she carried within her when asked.

When asked by the curious, or the disgusted, Smith would only say, I started looking for love not long ago, that perfect guy that could help my heart heal from the loss of my beloved husband, that perfect person turned out to be not even human and I couldn't be happier.

Suu would just smile and burble a bit, her way of blushing.

A few months after Suu decided to give her now marriage partner a gift like Master had her before he passed away, you see, slims have what you call a genetic memory as they do not have a centralized brain as solids do, (us), every single cell of their body serves as a circuit in a larger memory storage matrix so to speak, through that, slimes pass on memories to their children as if the children themselves had experienced what it was, that is the reason slimes are so highly intelligent.

Suu knew that a slime could impregnate most other species similarly to solid bodies races simply by releasing a little genetic material, (cells) directly into her partners womb.

So she began doing that with her love regularly until she knew by sense much more attuned to the minute changes we could never sense that Smith was pregnant.

Needless to say Smith took an extend vacation a few months later as her belly, now swollen with child began to interfere with her duties.

While unexpected, Smith was not unhappy about her pregnancy, her husband sadly was sterile, regardless, she was thrilled to be pregnant with her loves child.

What ever you do, don't ever try to convince Smith to abort the pregnancy or adopt the child out, if you do despite my warning, I hope you can run really fast because smith will rip your head off and I won't tell you what Suu would do for insulting her much loved wife.

Let's just say there won't be much left for the police to pick up.


	7. Chapter 7

A monster musume fan fic, I own nothing of monster musume, only the characters and scenarios I create not mentioned in the manga and cartoon series. All credit goes to the respective owners. use of copywrited material is under free use for non profit federal guidelines.

Its time for our sexy, sultry, exotically beautiful, always frisky, man hunting, always horny little, snake MIIA!

Miia's mother will appear in this one, since no one seems to know her name I will refer to her as Abba.

Towards the end this one kinda took on a life of it's own, it has some errors but I think you'll enjoy it.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It has been a little over 2 years now since she joined the program Miia was thinking to herself as she lay naked in bed reading a feel good romance story.

At first when she came to the human city she came with the intention of luring a man back to her home of Ophiskome to be their latest communal husband.

But, as time passed and she spent more and more time with her current host her ideas on that began to change.

In other words, she was madly in love with her host and wanted him all to herself for awhile before she let him find a sister wife or two.  
Finding another man would be easy, and luring him to her village even easier, but not her host, he was hers and hers alone.

After all, what man wouldn't like to have a bunch of beautiful woman around him no matter what their species is that were always love hungry and willing to have sex with him at the drop of a hat even before the hat hit the floor?

She had recently sent a letter to her mother and expressed several ideas in it to which her mother agreed and it would keep men coming to the village from time to time without having to be kidnapped because they would come willingly.  
Miia would do this under one condition, her host was hands and body parts off.

It "WOULD" look very bad if her and her host vanished suddenly and was later found in the village with him being raped to death rather he liked it or not.

So, no touchy Miia's darling.  
She agreed, but did not promise to not pursue him herself as long as she didn't kidnap him when she eventually came to visit and meet him.

As she lay there thinking and reading she felt her hosts weight come onto the bed, soon he had moved up beside her and pulled her against him and kissed her, deeply, hotly, her heart fluttered beating faster, her arms slid around his waist and she kissed him back just as hotly.

She turned to fully face him, her body coiling around him in a big, loving hug.

He wanted her, badly, and she knew it, she could feel his lust for her whenever she held him, feel him stiffen and pulse against her body, but he would not act because of the law.  
Mmmmm, darling she murmured as she snuggled against him, snuggles this morning?

It's going to be a special day today he said with a brilliant smile on his face, you already know I'm going to marry you if the law ever changes already, his hand slipped down in between them and he began rubbing that oh so delicious spot she always love him touching.  
He couldn't have sex with her due to the law, aka "pop her cherry" but there were other things he could do to pleasure his love without having sex with her.  
And he did enjoy making her squirm in pleasure until she orgasmed.  
After he said he had a little shopping trip in mind today, how about they go and pick out her future wedding dress?  
Miia dressed in record time.

What he wasn't telling her is Ms Smith had talked to him at work on Friday and told him that an amendment to the interspecies act has put in place that would allow him to marry his love.

He got her to not tell Miia yet so he could surprise her with his proposal this evening.

Miia giggled excitedly, wedding dress shopping! and with her darling!

He also didn't tell Miia that after tonight, she was not going to be sleeping alone anymore either.

He slid fluidly out of her coils and swatted her lovely backside lightly a couple times, he could smell her lust intensify for him every time he did that, ohh darling you "TEASE" she would cry every time and pounce on him and kiss him deeply.

It was another hour before they rose from the floor where she pounced on him, she even had the rare pleasure of pleasing him orally, not really legal but she soo enjoyed doing that for him now and again to keep her happy so he let her do that much now and again and kept quiet about it, once they had finished loving on each other, she started to get dressed.

Oh I also should tell you your mother called this morning while you were still asleep, (and before she slipped into his room and snuggled up with him), she will be arriving tonight and will likely be here later this evening or tomorrow and don't worry, from experience*kisses her*, I know not to let my guard down around her.

He offered her his arm, shall we go my darling?

The day for Miia was like a dream come true, they spent hours deciding on a dress and picked through over 100 patterns unto she settled on a pattern and dress the both liked.

A long sequined shoulderless gown that showed her bust and some cleavage nicely without being slutty or showy, just long enough to reach the floor as she moved but they had to forgo a train on the dress because of her long tail, they would make up for that by tying some rather attractive matching bows along her tail.

Since the dress fit her so well, he shocked her completely by buying it on the spot and arranging to have it properly shipped to the house tomorrow.  
They then went to a restaurant, not just any restaurant either, one called the Blue lagoon, it took months to book a table there it was such a popular place soon joined by Ms Smith.

He asked her if the *surprise* he had in store tonight was ready, Ms Smith told him everything was set and ready.  
What surprise darling? Miia asked, just trust me he said, your going to love it.

Ms Smith then handed him a small paper wrapped package, he told Miia it was part of the surprise and she would see what it is tonight.

Smith was in on this from the start, something about him brought out her romantic side and she threw herself into the preperations fully and made every effort to make sure things were absolutely perfect.

He was her best host and coordinator, every liminal he had ever hosted under her supervision had absolutely thrived, and every single one was extremely fond of him, even a foul tempered fire drake no one else would host, but he did and changed her for the better by simply showing her she could be loved.

Even the hosts he managed were very fond of him.

He worked hard for the agency since she had convinced him to accept a position as a local coordinator, and she knew he was deeply, madly in love with his beautiful lamia maiden and would do everything in his power to keep her happy and let her know she was loved.  
The rest of the day was spent going from shop to shop looking at different kinds of jewelry with a stop at a karaoke bar where he sang a love song for her, badly, but heart felt and touching.

After they took some time to wander around in a park near their house and even ran into a couple of his charges, they talked animatedly with Miia telling them all about her day and how much love he had been showering her with all day.

She was absolutely in heaven, Miia had been treated nicely before, but never like this, he was treating her as if they were married and she was the center and love of his life and she was loving it.

If this were a dream, she never wanted to wake up.

They eventually returned home and Miia had another surprise, one that worried her but that worry was quickly cast aside.  
They walked in only to find Ms Smith talking to an older, but incredibly beautiful lamia.

She rose and slithered sensuously over to them, hello daughter she cooed and embraced Miia, then looked at him, and you must be the wonderful man that is taking such wonderful care of my daughter she crooned and reached for his hand, he surprised her by instead of taking her hand he moved close, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close in a hug.

And you must be Abba, the beautiful mother that Miia gets her amazing beauty from, he said as he hugged her.  
Her cheeks pinked, her arms responded instinctively and wrapped around him and hugged him tightly.

Then she caught his scent, to her sense, he smelled, good, she instantly and badly, wanted him, which confused her.  
Her arms tightened a little more around him as he softly stroked her back while holding her, as much as I would love to stay like this, we have some preparations to make and gently broke the hug.

She pulled back cheeks still pink and a bit stunned at him hugging her unexpectedly, but pleasantly, um... yes, we do.

Tonight is Miia's night, after that, we will see, and winked at her.  
Miia also learned something new about her darling just then, he not only loved her, he "wanted" to give her a sister wife too.  
That idea thrilled her in ways words cannot describe.

Oh Miia he said, go look in your room there should be a package on your bed waiting for you.  
Really? she exclaimed and rushed off to her room.

He turned to Miia's mom and said quietly, are you sure you want to try this? I mean staying here for a while and give up your place at Ophiskome if things work out?  
I do she said confidently, if Miia is so in love with you and your as special as she has told me, love or not, I will stay, if things work out, besides, you are quite handsome.

It was his turn to blush.

Just then "OH MY GOD DARLING"! Miia came rushing back into the living room and threw herself into her darlings arms crying tears of pure joy.  
You got it she cried, I can't believe you actually got it!  
He smiled and held her tenderly and kissed her, nothing is impossible to find when my darling Miia wants it he said softly.

Abba, as she watched this, her heart suddenly turned over and her attraction to this man intensified 50 times over.  
Actually, thank your mom, he gently told her, she was responsible for finding the material and then craftsman that put it together.

Her mom suddenly found her daughter hugging her tightly.  
Many thank you's and happy tears later the finally got her to go try it on.

While Miia was changing, you truly do love Miia don't you? Her mother asked him, I do, he answered, she is my heart and my world, there is nothing I would not do for her, that's why I spoke to you about possibly marrying you too. Flip flop, went her heart again.

Damn, she berated herself silently, this man, why do I want him so badly? He should be lusting after her, not the other way around.

Shortly Miia came back out to several gasps, she was absolutely gorgeous in the gown, dark blue with a matching red scale pattern along the hem that matched her scale color, red stitching up the side seams and a red and white, matching choker, backless with the cut dipping down halfway down her back and an oval opening over her breasts revealing her lovely cleavage without being slutty.

Miia, he gasped, you look, amazing!

She blushed, I guess it's time for me to get dressed too, Oh there's a package waiting for Ms Smith and Abba in Abba's room too.  
I'm not really a dress type Ms Smith said, government or not you'll wear it if you want to attend he said.  
Besides, I know your tastes, I think you'll like what I got you, he smiled and shooed them off to change.

A few minutes later they both came back out, both Abba and Ms Smith were in form fitting dresses, Smith, in black, a long, slinky, ankle length sleeve with a split on one side that came up to her mid thigh that accentuated and would show off her curves with spike heeled dominatrix type shoes, and a peek a boo split over her breasts that would give peeks at Smiths rather impressive cleavage as she moved.

Abba in similar except for the split side but shoulderless with a back cut that dipped even lower than on Miia's dress and designed to show off her rather impressive cleavage and red in color.

Wow he breathed, I though you two were beautiful before, now your absolute knockouts!

And Miia, the lady of the hour, to me is the most beautiful of all. They all blushed.

look at you Miia said, she was all but drooling in lust, an Armani suit, form fitting that shows of your rather impressive shoulders, stylish wingtips, cufflinks that looked like diamond, your suit darling screams, "HEY! "LOOK AT ME"! then giggled.

He took out his cell and made a call, shortly the sound of a vehicle pulling up out front and a horn sounded, he looked outside, our transportation is her he announced let's get going.

When they got outside Miia gasped, a limousine? How?He just chuckled and climbed in with them.

A little later, back at the blue Lagoon, Miia was having the time of her life, her darling got her up and swept her out onto the dance floor, occasionally he would have a dance with Ms Smith who seemed to enjoy it immensely, then Abba, but mostly with her.

In the mean time while Miia and her darling danced, Abba watched them, hand on her chest, her heart beating like a trip hammer.

Even while concentrating on Miia, he still was not ignoring her or Smith, he was treating all three of them as if they were very special.  
For the moment gone was her usual lusty arrogance, her attitude, she was getting a taste of what it was like to be treated like a lady and she was loving it.

And he treats her like this every day, she murmured to herself.

Yes, he does, Smith answered her murmur, maybe not places like this everyday or a lot of sexy dresses, but he always treats her like a lady, she couldn't help but to fall in love with him.

Every day she murmured, like this.

It wasn't jut that either, he knew what to get them to make them look even more beautiful, she remembers the gasps of some men and the jealous looks of some women as they walked(or slithered) across the dining area when they were led to their table near the dance floor.  
She even heard the whispers from one table of men dining there on business as they were led to their table.  
Lucky sot, now that's beauty, lucky bastard, keeping company with such beautiful women.

He spun Miia back to the table at the end of the last song and announced, I think it's time I revealed why I brought my Beautiful darling Miia here tonight.

Miia, you wondered what this was earlier today when Ms Smith handed to me, he pulled out that small package, unwrapped it and showed it to be a small blue lidded felt covered box.  
He turned it to her and opened it to reveal a golden ring with a large sapphire like gem in the middle surrounded by what looked like diamonds.

The law has been changed love and because of that, he knelt on one knee, for the three past years you have been my constant companion, that loving presence that has kept me going even through our recent hard times, you steadfast love and loyalty has always buoyed me up and kept me going, you have always supported me in whatever I have done as well even when it was a failure.

Through it all you've been at my side and always encourage me to keep going and to try again.  
Her eyes were wide as she listened to him, she couldn't believe it, he was actually proposing to her!  
Miia my love, my darling, would you marry me? he finally asked her, then he placed the ring on her finger.

She looked at her hand, then him, then she was in his arms holding him tightly crying yes over and over.

The celebration lasted half the night, at the moment, he was Spinning Abba about on the dance floor and even she seemed to be blissfully happy, which surprised Miia knowing how lusty and arrogant her mother can be, but she had surprisingly behaved herself the whole night.

During the last dance with him before he danced with Miia once more she had been blushing like a young lady with a major crush, he surprised her by asking, do you want to stay here, with us after tonight?  
She blushed even deeper and he swooped around and bent her over in a classic romantic dance step and surprised her by softly kissing her, she grabbed his face and kissed him back, to Miia it simply looked like she tried to sneak a peck on his lips like she expected.

But for her, that kiss was all it took, people often talk about love at first sight, but in this case it was love at first kiss.  
She tumbled head over tail, down, down, all the way down to deeply and madly in love with him, with that kiss, she knew, she was his woman, along with her daughter, his love, and that was the way of it.

Miia first tonight he whispered in her ear, she deserves it, later when I have her moaning again, sneak in and join us.  
She nodded and he caressed her shapely bottom making her smile.

A little later after the last dance and they had headed home, Miia turned to head to her room when he surprised her by taking her hand and leading her to his, once the door was closed he led her over to the bed and sat down pulling her with him and began kissing her, but not like before, deeply, hungrily, devouring her mouth and lips with kisses.

Soon their clothing started to fall away until for the very first time they both lay naked together in bed.

No more pretending my love he murmured, no more sleeping alone, tonight you get your fondest wish, tonight you become my woman as you should be and kissed her again.  
With that he pushed her over onto her back and looked at her, his eyes devoured every inch of her body hungrily, which made her shiver in delight.

He then lay gently on top of her, a leg to either side, then she felt him, hard, pulsing, he felt amazing against her.

One of his hands slid gently down her body and between them, his hips rise a bit then she felt him slip between her softest lips and slowly began to press into her.

He really was, she cried out in her mind he really was going to make love to her!  
He met her barrier and halted while his hips made little mock movements , she nodded and he thrust into her, then he paused until the sting faded.

She felt him start moving himself up and down inside of her, sending incredible, delicious sensations through her body, then she knew, she was his woman, his love, his now and forever.

Soon the entire house was treated to a passion filled cry, "OHHH DARLING"! As she reached her first climax from lovemaking.

later, as they relaxed and she had coiled around him and snuggled up, she kept crooning how much she loved him and that she was never going to leave him, Miia I have somethin to ask you he said.

What is it darling? she responded.  
I know you are from a species that expects to share a husband and often have a communal husband in your villages, how about family members like a mother, say, your mother as an example, would it upset you terribly is say, she became a sister/wife even though she is your mother?

It's not uncommon darling she answered, in Ophiskome everyone is a mother, daughter or sister in one way or another, so, in some ways it's expected.  
Would that apply here as well?

Well, to be honest, I know mother wants you she said, outing his little plan, I saw you kiss her a few times and her you during the night, made me a little jealous but I knew you wouldn't leave me for her.  
And*she surprised him* I know mother wants to stay here now too, and why.

So, although it's a bit upsetting, but, as long as she doesn't try to be first wife I supposed she can stay as my darlings second wife if that's what you really want darling.

He smiled and kissed her, it's more for Abba than me love, she, like you when we first met, never really knew what real love and care is, she admitted to me on the dance floor she's taken that long sweet tumble like you have when you fell in love with me so quickly.

Abba had been in her room masturbating furiously when she heard them start making love, she wanted him, bad, she had made herself orgasm several times but was only all the hornier for him after every one.  
When it got quiet she slipped out of her room and was about to slip into his*theirs* when their conversation stopped her.

Do you really think she's in love with you darling? or just trying to get you to have sex with her so she can have a baby?

It's love darling he answered, there's a difference with how a woman that just want's sex and a woman that is in love with you looks at you.

That and she want's you, desires you, wants to be with you so badly it almost feels as if her blood is on fire with her lust for you.  
And it's more than that, she wants you to be happy and feel loved, by her.

Abba softly gasped listening to their conversation, how could he know that?

You can come in Abba, I heard that gasp, he chuckled.

She pushed the door open, mixed embarrassment and something else glowing in her face.  
She slid in and closed the door behind her.

He pushed the blanked down on one side and raised a hand to her, inviting her to join them in bed.  
To her it felt like she literally flew to them, light as a feather, shedding clothing all the way, then she was in the bed with them already completely naked.

He rolled onto his back, slid an arm under them both and pulled them up against his sides with unexpected strength, making them both gasp, and giggle delightfully, it looks like were going to need to talk and lay out a few rules if were going to be a family.

He turned his head and kissed Miia. then he kissed Abba, but first, I think we have a more *ahem* pressing and much more fun matter to attend to first.

let's move ahead 5 years.

He sat on the couch in their now much larger home, he had his new daughter in his arms and was looking on her with his eyes shining with love as he fed her from a bottle.

Abba slithered up behind him, her arms gently slid around his shoulders and she leaned her head against his.  
She's beautiful, isn't she? That she is darling he responded, what a beautiful gift you've given me with her.

What gift is that darling? Abba asked even though she knew.

The gift of fatherhood he said and kissed her.

His 5 year old daughter, Miia's child, was sitting on the couch next to him, watching interestedly and looking at her new sister.

Miia still visiting that newest village that expressed an interest in the dating service? he asked Abba.

She'll be back home tomorrow, I'll watch the children when she get's home so you can remind her how loved and missed she is when she's away.

Then you can*bounce* me later after she tires.

You know, he murmured as he sat there and held their child, her arms around him, you've changed so much Abba, and much for the better. I'm very proud of you for it.

I had a good reason to, she answered, and he's in my arms right now. *kisses him*.

One month after he had married Abba after marrying Miia they had accidentally hit upon an idea that turned out to be an amazing program and had masses of volunteers.  
They had been luring men and sending them to Ophiskome for communal husbands, the problem with that is the interspecies society had gotten word of it and assumed all the wrong ideals about it.

They had sent 3 full MON teams to Ophiskome to *rescue* the poor souls that had been lured and found 5 very happy, well sexed men in the village being treated like kings and surrounded by beautiful, adoring, always horny lamias, some of them very happily pregnant by this time.

When the teams tried to pull the men out, every single one of them not only refused to leave a couple of them put up and unexpectedly ferocious fight to stay.  
One of them fought so fiercely he not only gave a minotaur a black eye, he knocked her on her ass with nothing more than his bare fists!

Even a full grown fire dragon will hesitate to close in and go toe to toe with a minotaur.

After being told what happened they got in contact with Ms Smith and proposed their idea.

What they proposed it they would take trips to the different lamia villages and tell then their starting a program that will send willing communal husbands to stay with them for a few days, but, to participate on the program they would have to choose lots or how they decided to do it at which lamias would stay with him for the time he is there, then he would return home and another man would take his place.

At first it was good, but not that many men, when word got out, the program took off like wildfire and volunteers of all ages came flooding out of the woodwork.

It became so popular they started to have to send several men at a time, needless to say the woman of the participating villages were thrilled.  
He went with Miia and Abba to Ophiskome once, it was the first and last time he went to a lamia village with them.

While Miia and Abba talked to some of the girls, some of the others snuck up behind him, grabbed him and dragged him off to a tent, they found him reclining against one very well endowed lamia while 3 others danced for him.  
One of them had already bitten him and injected a poison into him that not only weakened his will, it made lamias all the more attractive and beautiful to him.

For a time it was Abba that did the travelling and making contact with new villages, when Miia was pregnant, it continued for a while after the baby was born until Abba announce she was pregnant, so Miia took over as the contact agent.

When Ms Smith suggested the operate the program through the agency, they agreed as long as the agency gave them authority to write the rules of conduct.

The agency was also paying them a very healthy stipend from the profits the program was raking in.  
In short, the program was solving the issue of many villages finding communal husbands and giving many men a way to *plow the field* so to speak, far and wide with a new girl every night.

Another bonus to the program is for the most part men stopped disappearing and were not being raped to death by horny lamias either.

Miia arrived home next day as Abba said she would, first thing she did was a bath, he joined her, you already know the bath took a lot longer than normal because of that.  
First night as Abba promised, Miia had her darling all to herself and she made sure he know who's woman she was.

Every time she came home she would all but rape her husband the first night, she wanted to make sure he knew she was his woman and no one else's.

The society gave her a vacation and started sending a new agent out so she took full advantage of it and her and Abba spent several night showing their husband just how loved he is.  
He was beyond happy, so much so he forgot the idea of building a harem altogether, he already was a father, had two of the most beautiful wives any man could ever hope for or want, they had a good income and a great home, and they loved each other immensely.

However, an event would soon change that, but for the better, and reveal how terrifyingly fearsome he could be when defending his loved ones.  
Recently he had stumble across a minotaur out in the middle of no where when going about his duties as a coordinator.

Her host family had sent her on an errand to get some groceries from a local market, when she got back, they were gone and the house was empty, not even a chair was left.  
She spent 3 full days waiting for them but they never came back, so, tired, hungry and alone she left the house and was trying to get back to the farm she had been born on.  
As a coordinator he could not leave her by herself, so he brought her home and called his supervisor, Smith.

The minotaurs name is Linda, a tall, leggy beautiful lady whos is very much a lady despite her birth.

Smith had her hands full with an elven village that was trying to expand it's borders, problem was there was a modern human town where they wanted to expand to and were determined to take, the humans were threatening to wipe out the elven village altogether if the elves didn't stop harassing and attacking citizens in an effort to push the humans out.  
With the modern weapons and technology the humans possess, the elven village wouldn't stand a chance.

She asked him to be her emergency host while she handled the current situation, that was a week ago.

Linda had immediately started helping around the house not liking sitting around doing nothing.  
It turns out she's a great cook, amazing with children, she brought their dying garden back from being nothing but a patch of weeds, was actually able to fix an old tractor, in their barn, they all were impressed with her, even Lora, his and Miia's daughter likes her.

And there was another bonus, being a minotaur, she has to be milked regularly, that means she can breastfeed, Mina, their youngest daughter.  
The week turned into a month, then 3 months so he took her on officially as her host, even getting a custom made milking machine designed just for her so she could milk herself rather than depend on him to do it.

As much as he enjoyed massaging her large breasts before he milked her, and her loving how gentle he was when he milked her, he just didn't have the time to milk her regularly all the time.

He had to leave for a week to attend a dating conference and give a talk on how to handle issues with villages who didn't want to give up the men sent to then through the lamia dating program.

When he got back he found that Linda had not been milked since he left, Abba and Miia don't know how to do it manually and the machine is currently undergoing extended maintenance so, next day after he got home he had Linda follow him out to the barn and got her to sit on a tall crate so he could work easier, drop her top and started to milk her.

When he started to massage her breasts to milk her, her she remembered how he had taken care of her when she was very sick not long after becoming his charge, he had stayed in her room with her, in order to keep his wives from catching what she had and passing it to the children, fed her, slept with her to keep her warm, bathed her, even in the depths of her sickness she loved how his hands felt on her body.

He himself had gone with her shirtless in a loose fitting set of shorts, for her the sensation of being milked by hand was rather erotic for both of them, while he was distracted by her very impressive breasts, she sneakily slid her bottoms down letting them slip the rest of the way by gravity leaving her completely naked, she always enjoyed spending time with him, being milked by him was a turn on for her, but this time, she was so turned on she was going to have him and that was it.

She already felt his erection against her stiff and raging but he had no intention of taking advantage of her.

She had other ideas, her legs rose and locked behind him her hands yanked his pants down and she took hold of him, had him in position and pulled him closer forcing his shaft up into herself.  
Already turned on big time and literally dripping in need, he slid easily up into her full length as she pulled him against herself.

Being she is a minotaur and far stronger than him, he had no choice as she began rocking her hips and riding him.  
Before long she had him on the floor of the barn and was riding him, she held him down and was moving fast and furiously.

Sometime during screwing him she had let got of his wrists and his hands flew to her waist and took a grip and he began to match her thrust for thrust, anyone else would have been in pain from the battering of her hips against him, but his time spent making love to his wives had toughened him up, so, he was able to give as hard as she gave which drove her crazy with lust.

Before much longer he had managed to roll her over and now had her on her back and was driving hard into her, their hips making a meaty smacking sound every time they met as he thrust deeply and hard into her, giving her the loving she wanted in a way few men ever could.  
He had reached his limit soon after and could hold back no more, she wasn't letting go with her legs so when it happened he filled her in several massive spurts which in turned pushed her over the edge, everyone got treated to loud, passion filled bellow as she orgasmed.

Damn he muttered when he collapsed on her to catch his breath, that was freaking hot!

She held him in her arms, she was stunned, not only was he quite a bit larger in the penis department than she expected, for a human, he was a little more than just huge, he was massive, he was one hell of a lover too, not many, even the male centaur as well endowed as he was she had done once out of desperation once when she was in heat and her host wouldn't touch her and had hidden in his safe room, had ever done her that good or so hotly, not even that centaur could bully her so sweetly by hitting that one incredible spot inside over and over like he just had.

She decided something right there and then, if he allowed it, she was here to stay.  
They got up, cleaned themselves up as best they could, he surprised her again by not getting mad, he kissed her, softly, sweetly, she glomped onto him being carful not to squash him and kissed him back.

So tell me, he asked her, have you ever put thought to marriage? maybe even considered having a sister wife or two?

They were suddenly chatting happily like long time friends as she hugged and kissed him, it didn't matter to her that she had only met him a few months, or that she had basically just raped him, what mattered is she liked him, a lot, and he was very nice.

They walked back to the house chatting away quite happily until they got into the living room, Darling, Linda, we need to talk, now.

Abba took the lead.  
We know you two have just made love out in the barn, we heard it all the way in here.  
What we, me and Miia want to know darling is do you intend to make Linda a sister wife?

He looked at Miia, then Abba, then Linda, if she would have me as her husband, yes, I would love to bring her into the family as your sister wife.

Linda sat down with them, me? his wife?  
Will he be able to make love to me again when I need it?

Of course Abba answered her, sometimes too you will have him all to yourself for a night too, he does that with us periodically.  
Miia snickered, you already know how good a lover our husband is, and how*she blushed* large he is, it's one of the reason we love him so much.

Linda started smiling, the idea of sharing a husband was weird, but he is a fantastic lover, she did like him, already, not to mention being hung like a bull, human version, why not.

Yes, I would gladly marry him Linda announced.

Moving ahead 4 months.

He stood before the altar waiting for his bride to be to make her appearance, the wedding march began and she appeared.  
Several gasps rose from the witnesses, several of them being men that had participated in the program and few of them were accompanied by a lovely lamia or two that had left their villages and married them.

A voice whispered in his ear, what is it with you and attracting such gorgeous women? Then snickered.  
That was Ms Smith acting as his best man, or in this case, best woman.  
Linda was amazing, you think Miia and Abba were beautiful in their dresses, Linda was on an altogether different level of beauty entirely, stunning wasn't even adequate to describe how beautiful she was.

When she got to the alter and took her place he whispered to her, you look amazing, she smiled and blushed.  
They exchanged vows, but she said I do have one more thing to say if my husband to be will allow me.

He smiled and nodded.

When you first found me beloved, I really did not know what to think, but you took me home, cared for me, made sure I had all I needed.  
Abba and Miia have been nothing short of wonderful to me too.

When I got sick, you stayed with me, cared for me, fed me with your own hand, slept with me to keep me warm, even bathed me when you didn't have to.  
That first time , in that barn, that was the most incredible event of my life, You didn't get mad, you didn't throw me out or anything nasty at all, you simply loved me.  
That's when I fell head over heels for you , in that very moment.

Since then you have done nothing but love me, respect me, let me, be me, you, are the most amazing man I have ever met and it is beyond my wildest dreams to not only have met that man, but about to become his wife.

She nodded to the priest, well then, if anyone has reason for these two to not wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.  
There was a shuffle, a couple muffled smacks, and a whispered growl, don't even think about it punk! That sounded suspiciously like the Hellhound in attendance

Very well the priest said by the power vested in me and the authority given me by the state, I announce you husband and wife. kiss your bride.

He got a surprise, Linda took him in her arms bent him over backwards and ravished his lips lovingly for a full minute to the hoots and whistles of the witnesses.

Even the priest chuckled.

Then allow me for the first time and once again, to present to you Mr Kuruso Kimihito and Mrs Linda Kimihito, may their marriage be long and filled with love.  
Someone got dragged out of the church just then and a woman's voice angrily shouting, don't you ever embarrass me like that again Harold! Smack! trying to interfere with a lovely wedding like that. Smack! The man said something rude and the woman's voice got louder and angrier a few notches, I don't care if you don't like liminals! Smack! You can make your own supper tonight! Smack!  
The sound of the argument faded as the couple walked away from the church.

The hellhound snorted derisively, sounds like someone's on the couch tonight, which set the crowd laughing.

A little later as he sat with Miia and Abba so Linda could be danced about by many witnesses and congratulated.  
It was then man named Harold stomped angrily into the room, then came storming straight for Linda.  
"GODDAMNED COW SLUT"! He yelled at her, "THINKING YOU CAN MARRY A HUMAN AND GET AWAY WITH IT"! "I'LL STOP YOU, HERE AND NOW'!

His hand dipped into his pocket but he never got out what it was he was grabbing.

Kuruso lost it, he literally roared at the top of his lungs like a blood crazed dragon and lunged across the dance floor, he was on him in less than a second, he slugged Harold in the mouth, hard, a spray of blood and a tooth flew across the floor.  
"BASTARD"! he road at Harold.  
Then he hit him again, splitting his cheek open, more blood.

His fists started flying, he started beating Harold mercilessly, the smacks and thuds mixed in with the sounds of bones breaking and the sight of blood flying with every blow was horrifying.  
Harold never had a chance to so much as raise a hand in defense.

Anyone that looked at Kuruso's face as he beat Harold saw a look akin to madness, a deep, unforgiving, raging anger that promised death to anyone that threatened those he loved.

"MY WOMAN"! He roared at Harold as his fists jackhammered Harold's face, "MY WIFE"! "NO ONE THREATENS MY WIFE"! "NO ONE"!

Kuruso pulled back a fist as far as he could reach, roared his rage at the top of his lungs, and in a blur with his full bodyweight behind it, slammed it into Harold's face, shattering his cheek bone in what was probably the hardest punch he had ever thrown in his life, sending Harold flying across the dance floor to land in a bloody, broken heap at the feet of his wife who had just come in to stop him.

Holy Mary mother of god, someone gasped.

Kuruso stood there, still angry beyond words, staring daggers at Harold, he was so far beyond pissed off had Harold fought back in any way, or had the chance to, Kuruso would have killed him with his bare hands.  
Harold's wife screamed and ran out, that shook Kuruso out of his anger, he staggered over to a chair and dropped into it panting in exhaustion.

Smith and a full MON team came charging in, seeing it was already over, she approached them and asked, would some one tell me just what the hell happened here?

One of her team, an ogre named Tionshia, had gone over to see if she could help Harold, she carefully rolled him over to check his injuries when something fell out of his pocket and clunked on the floor.

There was a shout, "SMITH"! "GUN"!  
That changed everything in an instant.

The police, some in full riot gear came storming in, Smith intercepted them and started explaing what was going on when the woman came in and pointed at Kuruso, she shrieked, "HIM"! "HES THE ONE THAT KILLED MY HUSBAND"!

Several officers charged at Kuruso intending to take him down and arrest him suddenly found themselves confronted by three very angry liminal woman, one of which was a minotaur in a wedding gown and a full, armed, MON team standing in their way.

To see Miia that kind of angry was incredible, and unexpected, if she had a rattle like an echidna, it would have sounded like a chainsaw she was so angry.  
Her darling had protected her, protected her sister wife, there was no way she was going to let someone take her darling away after that!

Abba, you don't even need to ask, she wasn't letting anyone near her husband to try to take him away from her.

And Linda, she was literally snorting and pawing the floor, hoof peeling away wood in long strips, her eyes glowing red in anger, just try to take my husband she snorted, and I'll grind you into the floor!

They got a damned minotaur and ogre with them! An officer yelled, back off! The police slowly backed off, while this was happening a medical team rushed in and was in the process of boarding Harold and getting him on a gurney, one of them told his wife he was alive, but just barely, they need to move, now!

They rushed him out and shortly a wailing siren faded into the distance.

Someone that had just arrived that had seen the bloody mess that was Harold being carted out made the comment once he saw Linda, sheesh, you'd think morons like that would know better than get in a minotaur's face.

It wasn't her someone else said, it was him, *points at Kuruso* as they were leaving, your joking, right?

No, I'm not, came the answer, I don't think even a minotaur could have stood up to the beating he dealt that moron.

Smith took Kuruso and his wives to the hospital, the whole time the wives were fawning worriedly over him, you were so brave Darling.(Miia), That was amazing darling, (Abba), and my herd sister says humans can't fight? lets see her fight my husband she said proudly. (Linda).

Oh, humans can indeed fight my dears, Ms Smith answered them once they got to the hospital and were in the waiting room.  
I personally saw a human stand face to face in a slugging match with a minotaur, she not only earned a black eye from him, he literally knocked her on her ass.  
Seriously, the man fought like he was nothing but a whirlwind of fists and feet.

That was back during that fiasco where men were being invited to Ophiskome and some idiot higher up in the agency though they were being kidnapped and kept against their wills.  
When we got there, we found five men that refused to leave, why would they? The girls were treating them like kings, fawning all over them, and having sex with them any time they wanted.  
Not to mention there were several clearly pregnant lamias slithering about too.

We tried to pull them out as ordered but had to stop when they started fighting us, Lana, the minotaur I had on my team, refused to let go of the man she had, he punched her in the eye making her let go, she got angry and punched him back, it was on then.  
They stood there slugging each other fast and hard until one particularly hard uppercut launched Lana and sat her on her ass.

She didn't get mad and charge right back in though, she got up laughing her ass off.  
She even stuck her hand out to the man and shook it and thanked him for a good fight. And trust me it "was" a good fight.

For the next two hours they waited while telling stories of their experiences and things they had encountered when a nurse wheeled the girls husband into the waiting room.

Miia, Abba and Linda all rushed to their husband with Ms Smith trailing behind.  
They were told they would have to look after him for awhile because he broken several knuckles on both hands and the skin and flesh looked like they had been shoved into a meat grinder, he wouldn't be able to use them for at least 6 weeks.

He was telling us why he did this, the nurse was saying to them, must have been one helluva fight to say the least to do that much damage.  
You have no idea Ms Smith said, have the paperwork sent to my desk, the society will be taking care of the bill.

Of course Ms Smith, she said and released him to their care.

You think the girls love him before, the next 6 weeks they didn't let him do anything but his "husbandly" duty.  
They fawned over him, fed him, bathed him, and, well... you know.

Exactly 6 weeks later and just in time for the girls annual physical Ms Smith picked them up and took them to the clinic.  
While the girls got measured weighed, checked for body fat and other things, he was having his casts removed.

He also got a full physical while there as well and much to the delight of many of the woman and liminals there.  
You think just human males are horny little rascals? Wait till you get a physical at a clinic staffed with liminals.

Even Smith whistled a time or two appreciatively.

The girls were thrilled their darling husband had his hands back but were warned he still had to be carful, the damage to his hands was extensive and he would have to have therapy to get the full use of them back.  
They didn't care, they love him so deeply, they would willingly take care of him for the rest of his life even if he were totally paralyzed.

There was one bit of good news though, the nurse told him when they were all together, he had done his husbandly duty so well while they cared for and fawned so lovingly over him that Linda, Abba and Miia, all three were pregnant.

Now, Harold, he survived, barely.  
After spending nearly 6 months in intensive care, the doctors patched him together as best they could but he still lost the sight in his right eye and was left severely scarred from the horrifying beating he got at Kuruso's hands, he also had to have some corrective surgery done to his face and mouth.  
Most of his teeth were gone, the bone in the bridge of his nose had to be fused, his cheek bones had to be rebuilt, and he was left with multiple concussions and severe deep bruises, he would have severe headaches for the rest of his life.  
He also had to face multiple charges from the interspecies agency and charges about carrying an unauthorized weapon without permission or permit.

His wife, she was so utterly embarrassed and scandalized over the incident, she had move back to her family and filed for and got a divorce.  
The last thing she said to him was to call him a hateful, weakling coward she was embarrassed to be married to that just had to use a gun.

He was placed on house arrest and had to wear an ankle bracelet that would monitor his position constantly and was not allowed to leave his house without calling his parole officer and gaining permission first, he would have to wear it for the next 20 years because the judge thought him in such poor shape he wouldn't survive 6 months in prison, that death in prison was too easy a way for him to escape punishment.  
On top of that were the death threats he had begun receiving even before he was out of the hospital after the incident of his beating hit the news and the awful graffiti sprayed on his house near nightly.

Lately, he had seen a blue skinned young lady dressed in black standing out in front of his house from time to time, mostly at night and holding some kind of staff with a big blade on it.  
He began to fear for his life.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I'm really enjoying writing these mini stories, if you have an idea of a character you would like to see written about that's not one of the monster musume girls but in the monster musume universe, please, do by all means offer the suggestion with a brief description of the character and what the species and sex is, I'll do my best to get out a story for you.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own monster musume in part or whole, only the characters and scenarios I create not portrayed in the manga or the television show. All credit for copywrited materials go to the respective owners.  
Any use of said materials is under federal free use for non profit purposes federal guidelines.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

And now by special request, here comes our lovely sometimes cute, sometimes gorgeous tree loving dryad everyone loves, KII!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Tires screamed, the car lurched to one side, and raced on, the constant wail of the machine making that grating, wailing sound was close behind them.

The man that had yanked her out of her bed of soil kept pointing something back at it and it kept making a loud bang when he moved his finger.

She was scared, really scared.

The other girls that were with her were screaming and crying in fear.

He had also taken an very young kobald and a lamia child, she was trying to hug and comfort them as best she could despite her own fear but with the car lurching back and forth as the man that took them threw it around corners and curves Kii couldn't hold on to them for long when she did managed to hold one of them.

The man kept yelling at them to shut up and making dire threats if they didn't , the girls were so scared they just kept screaming and crying anyways.

The car suddenly lurched to one side with a crunch of metal, then again, at it slid along a guard rail racing around a curve.

It straightened out and picked up speed again, there was a loud bang at the front of the car, it started sliding back and forth on the road, it turned sliding sideways in a scream of tortured rubber as the remaining three tired sought to regain traction then it rolled onto its side and over onto its roof and slid a good 40 feet down the road in a shower of sparks and grinding metal with the little ones and the driver screaming in fear.

More sirens, more feet , the man got yanked out of the car and a series of thumps as one officer worked him over with a night stick demanding to know where he was taking the kids.

In the mean time, a couple of men crawled into the car and very gently lifted the frighten young and handed them out to others waiting for them.

They didn't see Kii, she was covered with a bunch of bags and trash and momentarily stunned.

When she managed to free herself when the world stopped spinning for her she crawled out of the car and saw the others in the arms of two men being coddled and one was giving some water to the lamia, she thought they were the same as the man who grabbed her so she crawled over to the edge of the pavement and dropped off the edge into the grass below and passed out.

She woke hours later to find she had been planted, her roots were in a rich, comfortable soil, fresh water was filtering down into her roots and invigorating her, she felt better.

Are you ok little one? A kind sounding voice spoke, she looked up to see a man pouring water around her roots from a bottle, Ae you hurt? He asked.

She shook her head, how did you get way out her by yourself? he asked her.

She told him that a man crept into the garden she had been planted in last night, and yanked her out of the

ground where she had been planted, when she tried to scream he hit her, hard and told her to be quiet or he would break her neck.

Someone yelled, he ran with her and jumped into a machine he called his car and took off.

He drove all night making two other stops, first he threw a kobald puppy in the backseat with her, a little later, a little lamia girl.

What's your name? he asked. Kii, she told him, I'm Kuruso, he told her, I know some people that might be able to help you get back home, plus I have a nice garden in the back of my house if you want to come with me we could plant you in until things are settled.

She shuddered, I'll stay here, I don't really like people.

Are you sure? he asked her, Kii will be fine, she said, I'm a dryad, we live in woods and forests.

I'll come as often as I can to see how your doing if you like he said to her, despite herself she liked this human, he seemed very nice, he had planted her in good soil, and made sure she had water, and he wasn't trying to make her come with him, ok she said, but just you, no one else.

He smiled, I'll be back next weekend to see how your doing then.

Somehow, that made her happy.

As soon as he got back home he called Ms Smith and told her what had happened, and he got her to agree to let him handle Kii as she didn't trust humans and that he had promised he wouldn't bring anyone else.

I know you and your promises she grumbled, she knew full well he would not show her where Kii was even if thrown in jail, even then he wouldn't show her because of the promise.

Very well, I will however set up someone to observe her from a distance for her own safety.

Next weekend he arrived as he promised and was shocked, what the hell?! he said angrily, there was garbage, everywhere, and no Kii.

He searched for a solid hour but no Kii, still worried he set about cleaning up the mess all the while grumbling about stupid lazy people and getting angrier and angrier as he worked, this was Kii's home he growled, how dare some "moron" come up here and trash her home.

How would they like it if he started dumping his trash in their living room!

He soon had the garbage moved back up to the road in a neater pile and would call the hi way department and let them know it was there, once he got that done he started looking around for Kii again.

Kuruso, a familiar voice called to him from deeper in the woods, this way.

Kii had watched him, watched him clean the garbage up and move it back out by the road, 3 nights ago some men came late in the night and started throwing things down off the road, forcing her to pull her roots and move deeper into the woods.

When she saw him picking it up and moving it back to the road and listened to his complaints as he worked, she knew he really did care, he was different from the others.

He even took care when he walked in the woods, he didn't just bumble his way through crushing down and smashing young plants and forcing his way through bushes.

She decided to show him something.

The voice led him to a small clearing, your different than other humans Kii's voice said, that's why I wanted you to see something.

She stepped out of the wood line, it was Kii but a much different and more mature Kii.

Wow was the response from him, Kii... your... beautiful.

This the actual me she told him, when you found me my body had reverted to a younger stage because I had just been moved when that man took me, it helps me tolerate not being planted for a time.

She walked over to him and sa down next to him.

Why are humans like that? she asked, throwing garbage in places like here and stealing what they want?

Not all humans are like that Kii, kuruso said to her, granted they can be selfish and greedy, but most are not idiots like those litterers and that liminal thief that grabbed you.

She sighed and leaned on his shoulder, they talked for the rest of the day and sat there like that.

When he finally got up to leave as he had to, tell you what, how about I spend next weekend out here in the woods with you?

I'd like that she murmured.

Good, I'll bring up some blankets and food for myself and see if I can get a little something for you as well.

Me? She asked, surprised, yes he answered, and I think I know just the right thing to get.

When he had left for his home she started to think, why is he so different? he's just a human and humans she can't trust.

But she likes him, a lot, even feels an attraction for him, why?

The humans she had watched that occasionally stomp through her forest are always careless and selfish, some leave messes behind them, she has watched them force their way through places where it's easier just to go a few feet further and go around, sometimes destructively.

One even took the time to rip a bush out of the ground by it's roots because it was in his way when he could have gone around much easier, yet he destroyed it to go through.

Then why is he not like the others?

He is kind, gentle, he obviously cares about her, respects her woods, even cleaning up a mess he wasn't responsible for.

The rest of the week went by slowly for her, she found herself actually anticipating his return, Kii at one point was actually wishing she could will time to move faster so he could return sooner.

Just the thought of him spending time with her set her dryads heart to beating faster.

Kii was in love, but didn't know it yet.

It was different for Kuruso, for him the week flew by, he threw himself into his work, giving the doujin shop he worked at its best week of sales yet, he also found a fertilizer provider that specialized in organics.

He bough some freshly composted soil along with some natural fertilizer and mixed them and put them in a waterproof bag, he also put together nice camping kit and included a tent with it in case of a weather change and or rain.

He even included a small box of condoms just in case, he doubted it would ever come to that with Kii, but it was best to be prepared, nonetheless, that wasn't his goal anyways, he wanted her to be safe and know she had a friend that really did care about her.

Little did he know his own heart had plans of it's own when it came to Kii.

When the weekend came he called Smith and let her know he was heading to see Kii and would give her a report when he returned.

Then he took off hurrying a bit more than he suspected.

She knew he was coming long before he got there, the trees had whispered to her he was in the woods and on his way.

One in particular, an old oak, over 200 years old would sometimes tease her calling him her mate, Stop teasing the human it would say, you want him, and you know you do.

She would tell it to shut up and it would give a woody sounding snicker every time.

Thing was, she "DID" want him, but couldn't admit it to herself, humans can't be trusted she would tell herself, even him, as nice as he is, could be trusted only so far.

Her resolve on that, would crumble every time he was near, last time she had actually sat with him and leaned on his shoulder and liked it.

When he arrived she was already there, she had to resist and urge to go to him and hug him, he smiled and her resolve to trust him only so far crumbled once again.

The old oak, feeling it, just snickered.

He greeted her as usual then set about finding a spot.

He found a bare patch of soil near the water, made sure it wasn't a spot she occasionally rooted herself at and set up.

He laid out a small tarp, got out a small air mattress, and spent the next 20 minutes blowing it up which amused Kii when his face would change colors while he huffed and puffed.

Then some blankets, no sleeping bag, he didn't like them, too restrictive.

Then he relaxed for a bit, reclining on the blankets.

Oh, Kii, he said suddenly, I have something for you I think you'll like.

He got the bag out he had the soil in and opened it so she could see.

She stuck a hand into the bag and felt it, it was rich, maybe richer than she ever rested in.

It made her roots itch to settle down into it.

For her, it was priceless, like a man buying a beautiful woman a dozen blood red roses to show her how much he cares or how beautiful she is.

She glomped and hugged him before regaining her composure and letting go with her cheeks colored in a blush.

He just smiled.

Kuruso handed the bag to her, it's yours he said.

It was like he understood her, what she needed, he couldn't have given her a better gift.

They talked like old friends after that, she no longer doubted him, they talked long into the night watching the moon rise until he started to tire, so he lay down on the bedding and continued chatting with her until he fell asleep.

Kii realized something, she was lonely, as much as she wanted to look after her forest, she was lonely, she sat there for awhile watching him sleep and came to a decision, she was leaving with him.

When Kuruso woke, he stretched, then froze when a voice murmured in his ear.

Something was across his chest.

He looked down, it was Kii's arm, tuning his head, her face less than an inch from his, a soft smile on her lips as she slept.

He took a chance, placed a soft kiss on her forehead, kii, he murmured, then another on her forehead, kii, she stirred, he eyes opening slowly, good morning beautiful, he said softly.

She smiled and snuggled a bit closer.

You truly do think I'm beautiful? she asked softly, you are he said, very beautiful, but, I have to get up and do something *ahem* private.

Oh, *giggle* sorry, and let go of him.

He hopped up and hurried into the woods.

He came back shortly and settle back down on the bedding and Kii surprised him by moving up against him and snuggling up.

Umm... kii? he asked, Is everything alright?

Yes, she murmured, everything's perfect.

That day flew by fast, Kii showed him places no one knew about, even a tiny glen hidden behind some rocks that only she came to.

That evening they sat admiring a full moon, Kii had gotten so comfortable with him she was lounging in his lap.

Her attraction to him kept getting stronger through the day and was even stronger now that the moon had risen.

(neither of them knew of the effect a full moon has on a monster girls instincts, Kii wasn't taught that).

As they chatted he noticed she had fallen silent, she was looking at him in a away that was almost predatory.

She turned in his lap until she was straddling him as they sat and she pulled his face gently to his and kissed him, deeply.

His arms rose and wrapped around her and he slowly fell back until she was laying on top of him, her legs still straddling his hips, they only broke their kisses when they needed to take a breath they were so intense.

For her, this felt right, like it was supposed to happen, and she wanted it, badly.

She felt a bulge begin to press against her crotch as they kissed, already the leaves covering her nipples and her womanhood had retracted leaving her completely exposed, she didn't care, she "wanted" to be with him.

His hands slipped between them and he undid his pants and she suddenly felt him, hot, stiff and throbbing pressing against her "mons", it excited her even further, her kisses became hotter, wilder, more demanding as she felt him move himself and something hot and hard rubbing between her legs before it slipped past her softest lips and into her.

He moved himself into position, then began to slowly push up into her, for him this was exciting beyond words, he was being allowed to make love to an extraordinarily beautiful woman, he wanted it to last, so he took his time and moved slowly making sure not to hurt her and wanted her to enjoy being with him as much as he was her.

Even in her passion she puzzled a bit over why she wanted him so badly, during the stop to grab the Kobald pup her kidnapper had held her down and shoved a finger up in side of her, she felt something give inside of herself that hurt, he just grinned and threw her back in the car.

This was different, with him, he wasn't trying to force her, she wanted this, "needed" this, her body took over at this point, her hips moved downwards engulfing him and drawing a gasp from them both, then up then down again in a repeat motion.

She rose up, her hands on his chest, she rode him, her pace increasing with every moment, something was happening, she didn't know what and didn't care, all she knew is it felt good and it felt good to be with him like this.

They made love, the meaty smacks of her ass coming down on him every time she pushed down, the sloppy, slurping sounds from him sliding in and out of her rose into the night air.

Before much longer a massive feeling unlike anything she had ever felt before raced through her, she felt herself squeeze him inside of herself at which he exploded into her, she drifted away for a time on a cloud of utter bliss.

When she came back to herself she found she was laying on him, head on his chest, his arms around her, and it felt good, more than that, it felt right.

Next day they packed up and she left her woods at his side and went home.

One year later Ms Smith sat in the living room introducing him to his newest homestay, While they chatted they could hear construction worker banging away refitting a room of the house for a cold species type.

Her name was Evony, a Yuki Onna, tall for her species, slim but shapely at the same time with an incredibly beautiful face.

Honey, he called out towards the stairs, come meet out new guest.

I'll be down shortly beloved, a lovely voice called back.

Shortly down the stairs walked a beautiful Dryad, she walked up behind him, slid her arms around his shoulders and kissed the back of his neck.

When she came around the end of the couch they could see her stomach was round in pregnancy.

She sat in her husbands lap,, his hands going to her stomach and gently rubbing like a proud, loving father to be.

My name is Kii, Kuroso's wife, welcome to our home she said.

(scene fades as they begin to talk).


	9. Chapter 9

A monster musume fan fic.  
I do not own monster musume in part or as a whole, only the characters and scenarios not spoken or shown in the monster musume manga or cartoon series or merchandise.  
All use of copywritd material is under the free use for non profit federal guidelines.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

She was tired, she had left her former lair because of the flood of mermaids and humans coming there to seek advice and to get her to make potions and spells, which she new would never work.

Not even the giant anemones she had set along the passage to her lair were able to keep the flood of seekers from invading her lair for long.

It started not long after the fiasco of The queen nearly getting her own daughter killed accidentally for nothing more than the queen trying to make her daughter live a tragic romance.

The queen even used her, Oct, as a scapegoat to set the whole mess off.

She had been forced to leave, late in the night, risking a shark attack or running into something much worse she had swam all night, occasionally flitting down among the rocks and debris on the bottom to hide.

She had gotten lucky however, she found a passage into the rocks underwater that led to a relatively dry cave with nothing more than a few small crabs and sea creatures scuttling about.

There were the bones of some massive creature off to one side, the former resident she thought that had died here.

So, she settled in and set about gathering what she needed to live here.

A few days later after she had settled in and the cavern was comfortable she remembered when the girls with that young man had arrived and *rescued* lady Meroun, That young man that was with them, she was intrigued with him, when they thought he was in danger they banded together and protected him

She wanted to find out what makes him so special.

Miia, I have to get up Kuruso complained when he woke and found Miia had snuck into bed with him again.

Just 5 more degrees darling she murmured, please Miia, I have to get up.

Mmm? She murmured, she pulled him close making his head slip between her lovely and impressive breasts, but I don't want to get up darling, your so warm.

She got mmphh mmmphh in response because she was slowly and delightfully suffocating him with her breasts until she realized it and let him breath.

He changed tactics, Miia, unless you want to be suddenly wet, let me up.

She thought about it, then hurriedly uncoiled from around him with a surprised eep.

He was off the bed and off to the bathroom like a shot.

A little later after she had come out of the room at the sound of running water In the bathroom, he surprised her.

He walked up behind her, slid his arms around her waist and hugged her.

Oh darling, she murmured as she leaned back against him enjoying the feeling of her darlings arms around her.

One hand move up to her breast and softly rubbed, making her moan softly, he nibbled along one of her ears and whispered in her ear reminding her that tonight as her night.

Anyone that looked on this loving scene closely would have seen a ring on one of her fingers, he wore a matching ring as well, with the most recent amendment of the interspecies bill he had married the liminals under his care.

Miia, Arachnea, Centorena, Papi, Meround (Mero) and Suu.

Lala was a little too young by human standards and not interested in marriage, or so the others thought, because unlike them, he would have him in time anyways.

Even so, Lala had crawled into his bed several time while he slept.

He was away during one full moon at convention when Lala appeared while he slept.

He had woken after she had already crawled into bed with him naked under the influence of a full moon and begun mating with him, she managed to convince hew as dreaming and to just enjoy the dream so he had willingly made love to her thinking he was just dreaming, because of that, she experienced what it was like to be loved and desired, she was hungry for more.

And that is where a problem came in.

Lately her body had been becoming ill first thing in the morning, sometimes rushing into the bathroom and emptying it's stomach contents.

Never having experienced sex before or even being educated on what could happen, she was blind to the possibility of pregnancy, the more she had sex with him while he slept, the more she wanted, Dullahans, even sexually active ones rarely conceived, this is why she knew nothing about it, it still did happen from time to time.

Lala, was pregnant.

The day went smoothly, Miia hardly left his side, there was no way she was letting anything get in the way of her making love with her darling tonight and she was going to make sure of it.

late that night the cry of "OHHHH DARLING"! Rang out into the night.

Next day a letter arrived addressed to Kuruso.

The letter was from Octo.

She was requesting time to have a talk with him over a few private matters his insight could help her with, but, she wanted to talk to him and him alone because some of the subjects to be discussed were embarrassing to talk about in front of others.

She wanted him to meet her at the dock near his home and had a charged air tank for him because they would be doing some swimming, and not to worry, she promises not to keep him very long and she won't hurt him.

Mero could come because she has no need of breathing gear, but when they talked it would be with him alone.

He met her two days later, with many promises to come back safely and many kisses from his wives they swam off.

They swam on the surface for the most part, dodging the occasional boat and ship for Kuruso's sake, then dove they kept going deeper and deeper until they suddenly started swimming side ways and then up into a pocket of air.

Oct bid them welcome, allowed Mero some time to rest while they made small talk, an hour later Oct said, alright, lets talk.

Lala felt sick again and rushed to the bathroom, Ms Smith was there having just returned from the docks to see Kuruso off in Oct and Mero's care witnessed it.

Lala found herself at a clinic soon after with Smith, during her examination the doctor noticed lala's womb was slightly distended like she was pregnant but wasn't sure, so she consulted with Ms Smith and got permission to do a pregnancy test.

When Ms Smith was informed Lala was pregnant she was furious, someone taking advantage of one of her charges like this?  
She'd have his ass nailed to her wall as a trophy!

Later back at home Smith questioned Lala at length about her pregnancy, Lala finally told how but was reluctant to tell her who.

He doesn't know Lala said, how could he not know Ms Smith said in exasperation, he had sex with you! And obviously more than once!

He was always sleeping when I went to him Lala shouted suddenly, I made sure of it!

Calmer, it all started when I accidentally interrupted him and Cerea once, then there was the fall where he fell on me accidentally tumbling down the stairs after pushing Mero back from a fall down the stairs and saving her.

His head landed in my lap under that skirt and top I had changed to in order to allow my clothing to be washed.

I didn't have panties on because I didn't have any, when I felt his breath on me, and felt his face pressing against me down there, something in me snapped and I wanted him, wanted to love him, to be his wife too.

The first night I was with him I cast a shadow over him so he would not wake and gave him my virginity, and nightly when one of his wives were not with him I would go to him when no one else was awake and love him.

That's why he does not know.

I see every day how he is with Miia, how honorably he treats Cerea, how playful he gets with Arachnea and how much he loves every single one of you and I wanted that too.

Because of my desire for that, I'm carrying Kuruso's child.

Bedlam, the girls started yelling and screaming angrily, Cerea's hand went for her sword, Miia rose up and was on then verge of attacking until everyone but Lala, Smith, Suu, and herself were tied up and silenced.

Arachnea came unglued on them.

Knock it off! she yelled, Look at Lala, "LOOK AT HER"! Do you honestly think she wanted to hurt anyone?

She just told us she loves our husband as much as we do, it may be the wrong way she went about it to be with him, but do not doubt her heart, look in her face and you will see she truly does love him.

What do you think our husband will do when he get's home and finds out?

He will forgive her is what he will do! And he will love her as much as he does us once he knows and you lot know it!

He's fond of Lala, it would hurt him to come home and find you lot ran her off over nothing more than petty jealousy !

I don't like what she did, and how she did it, but I know our husband, for his sake and no one else's, I'll forgive her.

You lot had better find a way to do it too.

They were shocked, Arachnea, the one who rarely ever raised her voice, snarky and loved getting their husband flustered sometimes had fairly screamed at them.

They had never seen her angry like this and it frightened them, badly.

Lala sat there almost in tears, it was in he thoughts she was going to be taken away for what she did, she felt, broken.

Once Arachne had freed everyone she told each of them better talk to Lala now or they could stay tied up until honey got home.

One by one they spoke with Lala, each offering their apologies because they didn't know her feelings for him, Miia even hugging her now that she understood.

The house settled down and for the most part got back to normal within hours.

Mero dove into the water intending to go for a swim and explore a bit while they talked but instead stead hovered just under the surface where she could hear them.

This feels strange Oct started to be seeking advice when I'm usually the one sought out for advise.

What can I help you with then Oct? Kuruso said now genuinely curious, well, she began, there is this man, a human, that i'd like to get to know better, he's really nice, good looking, he cares about people like me too.

Why don't you simply talk to him Oct, kuruso offered.

That's where the problem is, he's married to several liminal woman, I like them, but I don't know if his wives would like or allow me taking an interest in him.

You mean me, Kuruso said bluntly, h...how did you know? Oct said in surprise.

It's obvious, he answered, a strong, independent and lovely woman like you doesn't just seek advice from anyone, now does she?

Plus you made your interest pretty clear when we first met.

He smiled, you can come out Mero, I see you listening.

What would you say to letting Oct guest in your pool with you for a few days while we find out what the others think about this?

I would love her to Mero said, I like Oct already, thank you love he said and pecked her affectionately on the lips.

So tell me he asked when he turned his attention back to Oct, just how interested are you in me?

Oct was suddenly on his lap, lips against his in a deep, hungry kiss.

Her ambush kiss made his head swim a bit, I see he smiled and kissed her back, gently, sweetly taking time to enjoy the kiss with her.

Mero was beside herself in tragic joy, she felt like the ignored Mistress watching her love servicing another woman.

And she loved it.

Ms Smith met them at the docks when they returned that afternoon, kuruso arranged to pick Oct up at the docks so she could come visit in 3 days.

Soon as Oct was gone Ms Smith said, we have a problem darling-Kun.

By the time they got home he had a solution worked out already.

Lala was legally able to marry now, but when she obviously conceived the baby she was not, under the law it didn't matter if Kuruso was passed out cold when Lala had sex with him at the time the baby was conceived, he would still have to face a court inquiry and Lala would be in huge trouble.

His solution was to marry her immediately and simply say the baby was a preemie when it comes.

He stepped in, took off his shoes, walked into the living room.

The girls sat around the room, apprehension on their face but none more so than Lala, Kuruso looked at her for a full minute, then opened his arms and motioned Lala to come to him.

She was in his arms in seconds.

Same day he sent word to Oct the visit had to be delayed, but if she were patient, he would make the delay well worth it.

Next evening he lay next to a nude and very beautiful Lala in bed, both were sweaty and breathing raggedly but calming down.

She now wore a ring matching his and seemed very happy despite being a Dullahan.

So he said, I'm going to be a father, have you thought of a name yet wifey?

She smiled, being called wifey pleased her, not yet, How about Lele? he offered.

lele she mused, lala and Lele, yes, that will do.

She gasped as she felt his fingers lightly trail down her stomach and down between her legs, he smiled wickedly someone is going to learn a lot about humans tonight as he rose and moved up and over her in the bed.

One week later Kuruso and Ms Smith waited at the dock.

He had a long box sitting next to him, right in time there was a ripple and Oct rose from the water.

Kuruso greeted her with a kiss that made her eyes swim, then he picked up the box and opened it.

He opened it, reached inside and his had came out holding a dozen roses.

Synthetic he told her, so they won't wilt underwater.

She was stunned,she had expected a kiss, not one so hot her eyes spun, but a kiss, and now such a lovely gift too, her mild infatuation with him took a sudden, hard turn straight into hard core lust.

She wanted him, bad.

A short drive to the house and polite greetings from everyone she got first settled into Mero's pool, then back down stairs to talk and get to know everyone better.

It was a good day, everyone had fun and even when the subject of her asking to date Kuruso it remained light hearted.

The girls one by one excused themselves and headed off to their rooms to sleep, he promised not to keep Oct up too late.

When they were finally gone, kuruso led her over to the couch and pulled her into his lap facing him and started kissing her as they talked.

She was gasping and little moans of pleasure slipped from her just from the kisses alone.

He took the opportunity to free himself from his pants for her pleasures while she was distracted by the kisses. (the wives actually planned this, not him).

he took a grip on her legs and pulled her to him and settled her down more comfortably with her knees on either side just past his hips where he pressed up against her and could easily enter her if she desired.

He kept kissing her.

She was in heaven, his lips, the vehicle that had delivered her there, she had had lovers before, and had been kissed, but not like this.

He wasn't just kissing her, he kept kissing her, he was making love to her with just kisses alone.

His lips were so soft, so sweet, if he kept this up she would fall in love with him.

That's when she felt him, when he pulled her to him something pressed against her between her legs but she ignored it, when it stiffened even more and started throbbing, it was over for her, a tentacle swept down and took a gentle grip on his shaft, he felt himself being moved, then he was being engulfed with her hot wet, softness.

Her hips began to rock she whispered, love me.

His arms were around her suddenly, his kisses became hotter, deeper as he raved her lips lovingly, he started raising his hips in time with her rocking, she felt him sink deeply into her with every rock.

She went wild, she grabbed his shoulders for leverage and started ramming her hips against him, riding him, hard and fast, hungry for him in ways she had never felt.

He soon had her on the floor, his hips rising and falling fast and hard, the sloppy pops and sucking sounds of sex combined with the meaty smack of fevered flesh meeting rose into the room.

He buried his teeth in her shoulder growling, she orgasmed intensly just from the intensity of his lovemaking alone soon joined by the feeling of him spraying himself into her. "MINE! He growled as he came inside of her.

later after they had gotten up and moved to the bedroom and were now properly naked she asked, did you really mean that? That I was yours?

He rolled over onto his back and smiled, mine, she rose threw a leg over her his hips and moved herself into position, how did you know? She asked as he felt his tip at her entrance.

I study he said, her hips slam down and engulfed him all at once, this time her riding him.

A few months later, Oct now herself wearing a wedding band, her, Miia, And Kuruso stood around Lala as she lay in bed, in her arms was a tiny infant named Lele.

They smiled down at her, Kuruso leaned down and kissed Lala and reminded her how loved she is as he looked at his newly born daughter.

Oct, now Kuruso's wife, carried herself around proudly, she knew she was loved and wanted and was proud to have such wonderful woman to share her husband with, even Papi, as silly as she could be.

Her shoulder bore a healed over but quite visible bite mark that she displays proudly, if anyone asked how she got it, she tells them her husband gifted her with it the night he took her as his woman.

A few people have got angry and started ranting about abusive men, she always silenced them by saying I "wanted" him to mark me dummy.

If you ever get involved with an Octavian, you will find out this is normal for us and we carry our mates claim proudly.

And life goes on in the Kimhito household, years and many children later the house is still filled with love and you still can never know what's going to happen next.


	10. Chapter 10

[ MA for mature and adult content] I do not own any of the material used within but am using under the free use clause concerning copywrited material All rights belong to the creators and publishers of the Monster Musume series.  
There is some ongoing editing so please be patient and enjoy the story/  
The Dullahan, Lala, never came to stay in the house in this story. I must also make it clear I am not a perfect writer and AM working on errors as I can. be patient I will not promise however I will get them all.

Re written and added to my spiders web series. /BE WARNED! THIS ONE IS VERY DESCRIPTIVE IN SEXUAL SITUATIONS!\\\\\

Lets see, where to begin, My name is Kurito Kimihitso (minor take of of the main character name) A week ago my life was no different than yours, just your typical always semi horny just out of his teens young man.

I can remember clearly how that day began. bear in mind the species exchange bill had been in effect for a month at this time and i had been [volunteered] by my parents who were away on an extended job as a host for the interspecies exchange program without my knowledge.

I had gotten up stretching lazily, ambled into the bathroom still rubbing the sleep from my eyes and after the necessaries, had taken a bath and had just finished eating my breakfast when there was a loud knock at the door.  
I hurried to the door shouting COMING as i hurried.

When I slid the door open there stood a gorgeous woman dressed in a black suit and wearing dark sunglasses,  
of course being semi horny all the time I noticed how sexy she was despite her suit.

She bowed politely and Spoke, Greetings Mr Kimihitso, I am Ms Smith of the interspecies exchange board, I have with me your first home stay as detailed in the form submitted to us by your parents.

I stood there stunned for a moment, Wha... Homestay? How? She took on a slightely petulent look as if addressing a recalcitrant child.

Your parents, they submitted a form volunteering their home and you as a homestay. Volunteered? I blurted out quite before i could stop myself, Ms Smith continued as if she had not heard, Allow me to introduce your homestay applicant, This is Miia She is a lamia.

I looked over towards the girl she was speaking about and I'm afraid I stood there staring for a moment with my jaw flapping up and down silently in disbelief. The only thought running through my mind at that moment were that she was absolutely stunning, this girl despite having a long red snake tail trailing out from behind her and long elvish looking ears.

For a young man to suddenly find himself sharing a home with such a stunningly beautiful woman like that I had never seen before, this has to be a page out of a manga story crossed my mind as I stared, but this was no manga.

Ummm, Hello, bowing suddenly, My name is kurito kimihitso, welcome, please, both of you, come in I finally managed to stammer out.

After they had entered and i had seen to their comfort and made sure Ms Smith had her coffee, which i later came to find out was something she expected on every visit she set about explaining everything.

(I won't bore you with some details as their rather boring other than mentioning about the no sex rule)

She finally ended in saying and that, is that. Miia is your home stay and I expect you to take good care of her. Still stunned I nodded in agreement Oh and she added tomorrow a crew will be coming over to remodel a room and the house to accommodate her so don't worry about having room.

After which she took her leave leaving the beautiful lamia with me. At first it was a bit awkward, not really knowing what to say but i did notice she was shivering a bit. Please, wait here I said to her and hurried off to grab some blankets.

I could see from the look on her face that she thought i was rejecting her, that tore at something inside me to see a look like that on such a beautiful face, it made my feet move all the faster.

Hurrying back i stumbled a bit making a racket but making it back with several blankets in hand.

You looked cold i said and smiled at her, so I went and got these for you. The look of apprehension and worry on her face melted away in a sudden bright happy smile.  
It was like the sun had lit her face with that gorgeous smile I eventually came to love, and that, was that, she was here to stay.

A month later things had settled down nicely and after several visits from Ms Smith.

I found out Miia had fallen madly in love with me, that in itself wasn't bad thing, rather flattering to tell the truth, but due to the species exchange bills restrictions I couldn't do (and what she obviously wanted to do) what any semi permanently horny young man would have, and it didn't help that Miia was constantly flirty and clingy and making advances at every chance.

She even accidentally dislocated my shoulder once in her passionate need to be with me with me as her mate/husband.

Lamias are STRONG, very strong, she could have easily overpowered me and taken the loving she was desperate for anytime she chose, but thankfully, far to kind hearted and sweet to do that despite her enormous strength.

Then Papi came into my life having kidnapped me just to help her get an ice cream. Quite an amusing incident, really.

I quickly discovered she was a birdbrain always forgetting things, but, she was always so adorably cute, specially that giggle of hers, makes ones heart melt it's so cute (even more so when she pouts) I just could not really get angry at her. Oh and i should mention crazy for video games.

Then there was Centorena, the tall, proud, beautiful centaur knight and my greatest protector and I had found out after my first ride on her, according to centaur traditions, my wife after that first ride and unbelievably gorgeous.

Running into her was literally that walking down the street towards home after doing some shopping as usual since the coming of Miia into my house and and POW! soft pillows in my face, then I'm on my ass dizzy from getting knocked down hard wondering what the hell just happened.

Let's not the other girls, Arachnea and suu, Arachnea is a spider girl, she is tall, exotically beautiful, with a skull pattern on her thorax and incredible legs, yes, I'm a leg man and bit of a perv, so what, bite me.

And Suu, the slime girl, alternately very cute and innocent when dehydrated, and gorgeously beautiful, and very buxom when hydrated

Loyal to a fault and protective of her friends and those she has come to love and very, very intelligent despite her often seemingly simple way of speaking.

I should note a very powerful creature in her own right, incredibly dangerous if they choose to be, not at all like the slow, shambling, weak creatures rpg games show slimes to be.

Such is my life with monster girls. its not bad, really, quite fun and interesting, although a bit dangerous at times specially on full moon nights.

To be honest, to have a bunch of flirty horny girls constantly trying to get you in bed with them in the house each after their own fashion was fun, at least it was until Ms Smith threw a monkey wrench as you Americans say into the works.

The species exchange bill had been modified to allow for marriage between humans and monster girls And my life changed again for good, problem was, i have feeling for all the girls in one way or another, i have indeed come to deeply love my lovely, protective Centorena, My strong, loving centaur knight in shining armor.

My exotically beautiful, sensuously sexy, always frisky lamia, Miia, and have growing feeling for the other girls, even Suu.

But the species exchange bill, UGH!...( punches wall in frustration).

Putting marriage on the table has thrown the household into chaos with all the girls, even the reserved, snarky Arachnea all competing with each other to be my wife.

Oh yes, i had forgotten to mention Mero, a gentle, lovely mermaid lady, and I" DO" mean a lady, a very refined, gentle, very classy soul with a weird addiction to tragic romances, dreams of someday having a romance where she is used and cast aside from time to time by the object of her love but is never worthy of his love other than being a hole for his sexual relief when he get's horny.  
(Weird).

Papi, cute, sweet, crazy about video games and loves to play.  
I cant help but to think lolicon when i look at my Papi with my growing feelings for her even though I know she's an adult and being able to marry legally now that the law allowed it.

Since the recent change in the interspeciese act Ms Smith has unknowingly put me in a position of having to hurt the other girls by marrying one, I'm aparently already married to Centorena by her species traditions but not by law.

I just can't do that to any of them, but I can't live without them anymore, their all my heart and my world now, so I don't know what to do, my life would be empty and lonely without them.

What makes it even weirder, although normal and lusty for my age, I'm still a virgin.

Unknown to me however, that was soon to change.

Then there's Ms Smith herself, she has been getting friendlier herself lately, perhaps a bit too friendly i wonder.  
Yesterday she had called me and told me I had to attend meeting as far as my home stay application goes, something about a point or two she has to go over with me on the exchange bill but nothing serious, The girls would be fine at home.

The morning of the meeting the household was its normal quiet which wouldn't last long, first awake was lovely Centorena. Her usual calm face showing a light worry.  
Master? she asked me, are you sure everything will be alright? It's ok i told her, just a mundane run of the mill meeting to go over some new point or addition to having a homestay I'm sure i answered her.

Very well Master she answered reassured but the worry still peeking from time to time, i shall manage thine home until thou return's my Master she said resorting back to her more proper speech.  
Good girl, I said to her, and smiled back at her and had the pleasure of seeing her cheeks color and that smile I have come to love so desperately.

If only she knew that only made her all the more beautiful and nearly irresistible, I can't tell you how many times I've had to bang my head against a wall to keep from jumping on her, tearing off her clothing, and taking her as my woman on the spot.

When it came time to head to the meeting all the girls swarmed into the living room, worry written all over their faces, even Suu looked worried and that is really saying something.

After spending a little time reassuring them, even giving a few kisses, the eeting was nothing to worry about and telling them Centorena is in charge until i get back, that drew a few cute grumbles from them and a winning smile from Centorena, I headed out.

When i arrived at the address detailed in the note she had me write down I was shocked, a love hotel? Wtf?

I called her and she told me that was correct, best place to discuss the matters needing discussed privately and told me the room number. Well, ok, I muttered and headed up.

I knocked when I arrived at the room and announced myself, she bid me come in and would be out of the bathroom shortly.

The only place to sit being the bed, so i sat down on the edge apprehensively wondering just why she chose here.,we do have a couple matters to discuss about the girls and marriage she called out of the bathroom, but, also another more important matter as well. just relax and get comfortable until i finish Mr darling, So i waited.

Shortly after i heard her say ok darling, I'm ready, when she walked out i was sure i had blood running from my nose because she was dressed in the sheerest, most beautiful red with white bordering teddy that hid nothing I had ever seen.

She looked like one of those perfect woman you only see in porno movies on the net!

Seeing my stunned look she giggled and said, i did say we had some important matters to discus darling, her voice low and sultry, but those can wait for a much more important matter as she walked over to me where i sat on the bed in that slinky catlike way only a truly beautiful woman can, pushed me onto my back, Then climbed up and sat astride my hips.

I have to admit by this time my cock was rock hard despite my surprise.

Ohh she murmured, already hard i see with a sultry, sexy smiles as she slowly ground her hips against mine, well then, were just going to have to deal with that first then, aren't we?

All I could do was nod, all common sense having fled by the time she got to the bed and the horny teenager in me had taken over.

Hmmm, she murmured, what to do first as she lifted my shirt and teasingly ran her fingertips up and down my stomach gradually working their way lower and lower as she explored.

I think i know what we need first the murmured as she helped me slip my shirt off, she then slid down off of me and with teasing fingers undid my pants and claps and opened my pants revealing my raging hard cock tenting my undies. after slipping my pants, down, my underpants followed shortly after leaving my cock completely exposed.

My she murmured, those girls are going to be quite happy i see as she began kissing my inner thigh and slowly kissing her way up, her lips felt hot like branding iron with every kiss but not painful while her hand had gently grasped my cock and began gently moving up and down on it.  
Ummm, Ms Smith i managed to stammer out, shush you she murmured between kisses, it's too late for talk right now, just relax and enjoy, i certainly will as she kissed her way up until her lips finally, teasingly, met my cock shaft sending tingles like i have never felt before racing through me.

Her lips worked their way up my shaft agonizingly slowly as her massaging hand move to gently cup my balls until at last her lips rested on the very tip of my cock head where she paused for a moment just taking her time letting her breath waft down over me, i had never felt anything like it and had to restrain a powerful urge to grab her head and ram myself up into her mouth.

No no, not yet she murmured as her lips started to slowly moved down to envelope the head of my cock, not yet she murmured as her tongue went to work caressing the tip and tracing around the edge and occasionally pushing softly down onto my urethra entrance, it was so incredibly erotic I nearly came there and then.

She then began to move her lips down even further, gently making slow bobbing motions while slowly sinking lower and lower until her nose nearly met my stomach, then as slowly back up and down again, slow and softly, stroking me with her incredibly talented lips and tongue as her equally talented hand and fingers softly stroked and massaged my balls.

I can't believe I'm losing my virginity to her ran across the back of my mind but the horny teenager in me had too strong a hold by now and it was useless to fight against it, it was already far to late to stop it anyways, I was enjoying her attentions too much.

She spent some time at this taking it slow and easy so i wouldn't cum right away until she eventually pulled up and away, from the look on my face she didn't have to ask if i was enjoying it.

As she was doing this she had in the mean time slipped the bottom of her teddy off and when she was ready she pulled up and off of me and moved up onto me, pausing for a moment to take off the remains of her teddy and revealed to me her gloriously gorgeous body fully.

She then took hold of my shaft and i felt a hot wetness of her pussy being rubbed against the tip and her slight gasp. Oh my she murmured, your larger than i thought she said almost gleefully.

I think we can begin our discussion now as i felt my cock head starting to be enveloped in something wet, soft and very warm, it felt so incredible I haven't the words to describe it.

She then with the same deliberate slowness moved down onto my shaft, her wet pussy slowly enveloping my shaft bit by bit until she was finally fully seated and my shaft was full length inside of her, Mmm she murmured sensuously, it has been far too long since I've enjoyed a good fuck (Odd to hear her swear at all) as she began to slowly rotate her hips with me still deep inside of her.

Wa.. what if... i got out before she cut off any complaints with a deep, lusty kiss of those beautiful, full lips of hers, don't you worry about that darling she almost purred, i've taken precautions.

She began to move up then back down on me, slowly and teasingly at first, her pace slowly and gradually increasing as she herself finally began to succumb to her passions, I've been watching you she finally gasped out, I've wanted... Wanted this... with you... for a long time she confessed in her passion as her pace quickened, I could already feel her beginning to twitch and constrict around me as her pace increased, although at the time I didn't know what was about to happen since this was my first time.

I must confessed i was almost there myself, a worry crossed the back of my mind, what if she becomes pregnant briefly rushes across it but was quickly swept away and silenced as she suddenly tightened down on me while letting out a long, lascivious moan.

That did it, I exploded inside her, a massive stream of my cum exploding up inside her as she squirmed and moaned astride me, shortly, after falling forwards and resting her head against my chest, her breath already beginning to slow and relax.  
After a time she rolled to one side and snuggled herself up against my side, Mmm, that was good she murmured. Are you sure you were a virgin? She asked quizzically, I could only nod.  
She smiled, call that an apology for forcing the girls on you she murmured. I'm not upset i replied to her, the girls are wonderful and i couldn't imagine life without them anymore.

Good she said, because the exchange bill has been modified a bit more to allow for species for whom polygamy is normal and accepted, which means you can marry them all she finished with a flourish of one hand.

And, she grinned wickedly, if i can get this from time to time giving my shaft a squeeze, I'll make certain they will never have to leave.  
Now how could i ever say no to a proposition like that? I could only nod in consent.

She suddenly smiled lasciviously and unexpectedly pulled me over and on to of her, with me ending up resting between her legs already hip to hip, legs spreading widely with her hand still having a hold on my once again rock hard erection and making sure It had already slid back into her wet tight pussy.

Now she murmured as she pulled me down into another kiss as her legs rose wrapping around me and holding me tight, it's your turn my darling, show momma what you got.

It has been close to two years since that time and i am happily settled into my home once again and now happily married to all of my gorgeous, wonderful girls, suu included, and the house is at peace.

The folks retuned for a short time and marveled at the reconstruction and Ms Smith even had an entirely new Master bedroom constructed just for them, the room was HUGE with everything they could ever want.

They were shocked at first that I had not only gotten married but married to all the girls and had a foal, harpy baby and a baby lamia to take car of.

The folks were elated about the kids, their grandchildren, mom naturally fawning over them (they are incredibly cute btw) spoiling them all rotten too. Smiles happily at the memory.

My very pleasent [meetings], with Ms Smith continued as well.  
A year later a new problem emerged that threatened to throw a monkey wrench into the works and ruin what had become a happy life.

Ms Smith had not visited for 3 months and i was getting worried, I have become rather enamored with her too, being easily as beautiful as any of my wives and as dear to me as any of them.  
She called one day and demanded a meeting, this time a very serious tone to her voice.

So i went leaving Centorena in charge even though her second foal was already growing in her lovely belly.  
Even Arachnea by this time was sitting guard as her kinds nature over an egg sack with at least one Arachnea child maturing inside And I think, although with Suu it's difficult to tell, was beginning to look a little plump around the middle(I told you i was a horny one hehe). Making love with a slime girl is quite an unique experience by the way which I will detail in another story sometime.

When i arrived she wasn't dressed as i came to be used to but in her normal suit.  
We have a real problem she muttered grumpily getting right to the point. That instantly set me on guard, oh boy, what now I wondered apprehensively as she continued to speak, it seems the last time we made love my dearest darling my... Precautions failed.

She lifted her shirt to reveal a small but growing bulge in her belly, your going to be a father she told me grumpily.  
Me, I was elated, I wrapped my arms around her at which she snuggled down comfortably against me and taking comfort in our closeness, resting her head against my chest.

Little did we know at that time One of the girls of the MON team, dopple, had found out about our affair and had switch her spermicidal foam for a cream that looked and applied just like it as a practical joke, he didn't know that for humans it would definitively lead to Ms Smith eventually becoming pregnant s long as we were having sex.

And what's so bad about that? i asked quizzically. What are we going to do she blurted out in an almost panicky voice what about your wives? If they find out you have been making love to me behind their backs, won't they be angry and upset?

Have you ever considered having a family with sister wives? I answered in a question, but what about the girls? she muttered worriedly, apprehension written all over her face. Sure they will be a bit upset, i told her but i don't see any problems, if i want it, they will agree.

The girls adore you as you already well know and I'm betting would happily welcome you as a sister wife. And the rest as they say, was history.

We were apprehensive when Ms Smith arrived about 2 months later and now unable to hide her pregnancy any longer, we sat all the girls down in the living room and explained to the girls what had happened, that she had fallen in love with me and that it was my child she was pregnant with.

The girls erupted in cries of surprise and chaos ensued for a moment, but not as you might think, cries of wonderful, fantastic, another sister wife Miia and Papi sang out in chorus with each other.

It turns out the the girls had known all along (Thanks to a certain chatty MON team girl) that their beloved Darling, Master, husband had been having an affair with Smith under the pretense of meetings and were hoping she would become their sister wife as the affair progressed.

Four months later, Ms Smith, soon to be Mrs Kimihitso, was joyously welcomed into the fold with open arms without even a mild grumble not even from lovely, protective Centorena.

As wedding plans were being made, all the girls were pitching in on and enjoying themselves immensely, even happily quibbling a bit over what traditions to observe, I realized something that made my heart soar with angels. Not only were the girls gaining a much loved sister and a mommy to help with the baby's, I was gaining another wife and a true beauty at that.

Another wife, oh boy, life was about to get even more interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

Stories based on the manga series, Monster Musume and other genres. I do not own any of the materials used within except that which I create and then characters not in any of the genres, all credit for material I use under the free use for non profit fan fiction guidelines goes to the respective owners.

[M] Adult language, sexual situations and adult humor. if gay, lesbian, lgbtq offends you in any way, I suggest you not read any further than this. Some MAY appear in this story depending on how it flows.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

There will be some horror elements to this story, prepare yourself, you have been warned.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It has been a wonderful night, the man, although older, was still handsome and obviously took care of himself was walking along the road on his way home was reflecting on the woman he had just spent the last four hours enjoying the very pleasant company of in her bedroom.

He was remembering the lovely curve of her breasts as she breathed in passion, the curve of her beautiful hips as they rose and fell under him, the feel of holding a beautiful woman in his arms as he made love to her, the feel of her legs when they rose and wrapped around him as they approached that moment together.

Even her voice was lovely as a sirens song as she urged him to greater efforts of pleasure.

He had never in his life enjoyed such pleasant company of such a beautiful woman like that before, when he had to rise and dress to leave, she even made sure he knew he was more than welcome to return as often as he wanted to.

Yes, he would gladly return in a few days, he may have to pay for his pleasure there, but to enjoy the intimate company of such incredible beauty was well worth it compared to his wife.  
His wife, if he could even call her that anymore, she hadn't let him touch her sexually in over 8 years, already fat and getting fatter, frumpy, demanding, unforgiving, and had let her looks go.  
What made it worse is she recently had started going to church and was rapidly developing a nasty holier than thou attitude.  
it also made him remember he had at one time planned to board a ship back to England, at least before he met his wife, perhaps he should consider it now, and leave her demanding fat ass here.  
His thoughts soon turned back to the beautiful woman who he had recently been in the arms of.

He was so absorbed in the memories of the time with the woman he never notice he was being followed.

It was like a shadow, indistinct, dark, difficult to pick out of the dark for all but the sharpest eyes, and it was following him.

He walked on absorbed in his pleasant thoughts, he never even noticed when he hit the dark stretch just outside of town where the lights always seemed to fail shortly after being repaired, normally he was cautious here and hurried on his way through.

When he did notice where he was it was already too late.

Something strong had him, it dragged him away from the road, curse and fight as he did, it still overpowered him.

He fought as he felt something sink into the side of his neck followed by a peculiar but strong sucking sensation, he felt himself weakening quickly so he fought all the harder, but it was no use, very shortly he slumped, falling limp in the arms of whatever had him, he felt himself sliding downwards, for him, the stars faded and went out.

It let the body fall to the ground, it felt no pity, no remorse, it's hunger satisfied for the moment, it turned and faded into the dark as if it had never been there.

30 years later the new owner of the place had arrived, he had found it searching on a website featuring old, mysterious places for sale and allegedly haunted places.

He contacted the now past owner who took him on a cam tour of the place, the past owner took a web cam and walked around and through the building showing him everything he wanted, he fell in love with it instantly and bought the place on the spot.

Already host to several liminals no one else wanted he thought the place was perfect.

He was told it was an old brothel, one that hosted some of the most beautiful prostitutes on the coast, because of that he knew it would have the room he needed for the limiinals he hosted and could be converted with very little effort.

The interspecies agency was already there when he arrived installing modern facilities and electricity and making modifications to allow for his liminals.

With the construction going on he took a trip into town and began looking for shops for what would be needed, the town itself was not far, one could easily walk there, but unlike other towns that had grown no one expanded out toward the house, leaving it seemingly isolated on the coast.

He dropped in on the local eatery, a quaint little restaurant and bar built into an old inn named the seaman's rest, inside it had the expected old black and white photo's of ships and people and the fake tintypes lining the walls and tables designed to look like a ships wheel.

Cute he thought to himself, but nothing he hadn't seen before.

A cute, young waitress came over and began taking his order, he asked her about the area as she took the order and they flirted a bit as he did, no sooner than she left to place his order a grizzled old man looking every bit the old sailor walked over and asked, ye be the man who bought the old whorehouse out on the cliff?

I am, he answered, why do you ask?  
Ye shuld nae stay there son, the place be haunted.  
Oh great, probably a squatter that's been staying there trying to scare him of... Haunted? he said, I don't believe in ghosts and never will.  
Men have died Mysteriously coming down teh hill from the place the old man said, some drained of their blood, ye be wise ta nae stay there.

Have you been living up there old man? mad that someone finally bought the place and afraid you won't be able to live there anymore? he asked.  
Nae lad came the old mans answer, this old salt has his harbor to lay his old head down in.

"Paul! it was the cute waitress, what have you been told about bothering the customers, your drunk, she went on, I can smell the booze from here, go home and sleep it off.  
Ye been warned lad as Paull walked away ye been warned.

Don't tell me she commented as she set the order down, the old story about the old brothel being haunted, yep I answered.  
Paul's been using that old story for years to scare off potential buyers, don't pay any attention to him, no need to worry, I don't believe in ghosts anyways, say, out of curiosity, do you have a break anytime soon?

My lunch hour is coming up in a few minutes,(her), care to join me for lunch? you could tell me a bit about the town and it's history(me).  
That lunch hour I learned a good bit about the town and why the old man thought the place was haunted.

A few days later the girls arrived, Lona arrived first, a salt water crocodile from Australia that had been kidnapped while still in the egg by liminal hunters and found on a compound deep in the everglade swamps of Florida in America, lovely, agile, incredibly resilient and unbelievably strong, oh and before I forget, extremely territorial and madly in love with me.

Tono soon arrived after her, an Ogre, sweet, gentle, one of the kindest souls you could ever meet and very much a lady, but do not ever piss her off, the girls a literal living tank when she goes on a rampage.  
Then Mona arrived accompanied by Helga, Mona is a lamia, exotically beautiful, playful, and very much a tease.  
Helga is a kind of golem, a stone liminal of some kind, from Germany, she was discovered hiding among some of the displays of a museum pretending to an old statue carved out of stone.

Shale would join us later, a fire dragon, Agent Smith had borrowed her to clean out a nest of slavers in America and track where they were taking the liminals they captured to.

A few days later the lot of us sat out in front of the restaurant, thanks to the interspecies agency the place and some other shops were now prepared to service liminals of many types, on top of that, word had already gotten out that the town was liminal friendly and folks were flooding in, taking vacations, coming just to see the place, and a few even looking for property they liked the place so much.

What some at first saw as an invasion of strangers disrupting the peace and quiet turned into the town starting to grow and make money.  
Lona had excused herself to go use the ladies, we sat there chatting away, even the waitress that came out from time to time and topped off our drinks would join in while out there, townsfolk would walk by and wave or say hello, a few stopping for a moment to ask politely to take picture or just to chat for a minute when I found myself confronted by an angry young man, no introductions, no helloes, he growled at me "stay away from my girlfriend asshole"!

Girlfriend? I asked, I wasn't worried I knew what would happen if he raised a fist.  
"Stay away from her her"! he all but yelled.

Who's the chump about to get his ass kicked? came Lona's voice from behind him, he spun only to see a green scaled woman easily as tall as him, lovely but with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and claws instead of fingernails.  
Meet "MY" girl friend I told the boy, are you telling me to stay away from her?

What? you mean... your not... his confusion was priceless.

"JOEY"! "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"?! The cute waitress.  
I told you before dummy, I am "NOT" dating you, I am "NEVER" going to date you, I am "NOT" your girlfriend and never will be.

Why not? he asked her, She answered, your selfish, self centered, you only think about yourself and what you want, your arrogant and your greedy, I could never date a man like that even if he were the last man on earth!  
You throw fucking tantrums when you can't get what you want and when, you even slapped me once when I wouldn't kiss you!

I could see his hands start to close into fists, my voice broke into the argument, you even think about raising your hands boy and I'll turn my girls loose on you! I decided to push it, I'm not dating her but if I did, I "dare" you to try to stop me so I can show you what getting bitchslapped is all about!

He spun, Tono stood up, her normally peaceful face clouded over and obviously very, very angry, you, she growled, hit, her?

Ohhhh shit.

Boy, run, now!  
What? "MOVE YOUR ASS BOY"! " NOW"!

He bolted.

We dogpiled Tono, strong as we were combined we still had one hell of a hard time keeping her down, she fought like demon trying to get up and go after him, the only savings grace was the arrival of Shale.

She had me by the throat and tossed me aside like a rag doll, I flew and something picked me out of the air and set me down, I'm here beloved a voice said, a soft kiss on my cheek and Shale piled in on the fight.  
Shana pinned her down, Lona on her back adding her weight, Mona had herself coiled around Tono's arms and Helga had her legs.  
There was only one thing that would break Tono out of her anger at this point, I knelt down and leaned over Tono's head looking down at her, who loves you Tono, I asked, Tono growled but turned her head and looked at me, who loves you Tono I asked again, adding a kiss to her forehead.

Her eyes cleared and she stopped fighting, you do boyfriend, she sighed and relaxed.

Shale, get the girls back up to the house and call Smith, I have a feeling things aren't going to be fun for awhile.  
It took awhile to set fears aside and arrive at some agreements, but with an agreement to renovate the restaurant but keep it's look and a few additions to the town things soon quieted back down.

Back at the house he gathered everyone into the living room, now, would anyone care to describe the events of today? Silence.  
Very well, today exemplifies why I strive so hard to help you to control your tempers, your instincts, and why it's so important, Lona, what happened when you lost it and went after that guy that tried to stab me?  
She looked at the floor, he lost a hand, under that kind of circumstance Lona acted correctly, however, other incidences were not the correct actions.  
Best example is when Mona had become my homestay, first time out and about she had some issues with a young man that decided he wanted to have sex with her, her flirting with him did not help, when it came time to leave the young man groped her bottom and attempted to get his hand under her skirt, he earned himself a hard tailslap that threw him across the store and into a display that collapsed onto him.

Helga, that young man who thought you were a statue at the museum you were hiding in, when he was cleaning you he was stroking you between the legs at one point with that duster he carried while cleaning thinking you were just stone and nearly got himself raped, thank goodness an agent caught you in time and stopped you, poor sap still got his face shoved into the crotch of a very horny golem girl.  
Everyone snickered, Helga blushed.

And today, Tono, while I know why you were so furious, I won't say because I promised not to, that still was wrong to lose your temper like that.  
I've seen you stop and pick up a car with your bare hands that had run down an elderly man, so I know how strong you are, it's because your all so strong, so powerful, it's so important to control your tempers no matter how angry you become.  
Your all very special to me, one of you will soon be my wife as well, I would be devastated to lose any of you over some idiot kid like that one in town today.  
(Scene fades as he waves the girls to him and starts hugging).

It woke, it had slept for many years since new food stopped coming up the hill to accept the bait he left alone on the hill that lured them for him, it sensed new ones nearby, fresh, untouched, it salivated at the thought of new victims, new food to feed upon, it paused, one was different, it felt, sour, to it's senses.  
That one it would not touch.

Night had not yet come, it could not move about in the day yet, it had to feed and become strong again first to walk in the light, with night fast approaching, it would wait.

They sat out on the deck as the sun sank in the west, him, in a large lawn char, Lona at his side and snuggle up with him, her scaly head resting comfortably on his chest.  
Beloved, she murmured, a word she rarely used around others, what will become of us once we wed?  
We will become husband and wife my love he said softly, there will be no more me and you, it will be us, and we will work on making a family.  
Marriage isn't the end goal my love *kisses her*, it is the beginning of a new life, together.

Together, Lona murmured as she relaxed and listened to his heart beat, together.

It stepped out into the darkness, night had come, it moved up towards the hill sensing fresh prey nearby, it was salivating, the hunger was driving it forwards, it would soon feed.  
It was time to hunt.

Lona had gone into the house to bring some more tea as they relaxed, since they had come here her and her beloved had come to relax out on the deck in the evenings and enjoy the starlit night, a rare thing in the city where they moved from.  
The air here was cleaner, less people, there was even a clear path down to the shore that allowed her to swim in the surf and hunt.  
She was here, her beloved and soon to be mate was with her, the salt tang in the air, nothing could be more perfect.

She stepped back out into the evening air just in time to see what looked like a shadow itself rise from the deck over her future mate and reach for him, she growled and moved, she was on whatever it was even before the tray she carried the tea on hit the wooden deck, her claws blurred as they whistled through night air, her claws cut through cloth and dug into flesh, something shrieked, then it was gone.

He came up off the chair with a shout, Lona grabbed her future mate, dragged him inside into the light and held her clawed hand up between them.

Blood, blood on her claws that was not his or hers.  
They stood there looking at her claws as the dull thunder of running feet came from different direction of the house along with worried voices wondering what the shrieking was about that had disturbed or woke them, they all rushed into the living room and saw Lona standing there along with their host, her clawed hand held up to him, then they saw the blood.

The house erupted in chaos.

The girls rushed over to him and checked him over hurriedly, finding no injuries Lona suffered the same inspection, no injuries so the girls started rushing around the house looking for an intruder, they were shouting to one another, questions where was the intruder, angry voices, the chaos only grew worse until his voice rose over the chaos and shouts, "LIVING ROOM"! "NOW"!

Once he got the girls settles and was looking into their worried and angry faces he had Lona explain what happened, they decided that it was best to remain in the house until dawn, then they would look around as a group and see if they could find any traces of what it was and where it went, that night, he slept surrounded by the girls, some of them sleeping in the bed with him.

It was in pain, and it was angry, the sour one it growled, "damn her"! how dare she interrupt me when feeding!  
It had crept up onto the deck and moved behind the food which was completely unaware of it's presence, when it rose and reached to take the food to feed upon the sour one appeared and attacked, her claws cut across it's back leaving four deep cuts that burned like fire.  
It was forced to flee and leave the food behind, now, it stumbled back into its lair, wounded, weakened by the wounds with them burning as if it had been poisoned, it sought the place it had rested in and lay down.  
It would return the following night once it had healed, the sour one will die for such a grave insult and it would take the food and gain strength when it fed upon it, then it would stalk the others.

Next morning first order of business was to call his coordinator and tell her of the night, the girls were up in short order and were raring to go even before anyone ate, someone had invaded "THEIR" home and tried to hurt their beloved, fiancée, boyfriend, darling, and they wanted a chunk of whoever did it's ass.

He made them wait instead of just rushing out and tearing up everything in sight trying to find who it was, eating was out of the question, the girls were charged and ready to rock and roll right now.  
Whoever it was, they had a freight train load of pain coming their way.  
Smith arrived within the hour bringing a hellhound, a raptor, (reptilian) and a dullahan.

Lona had not washed her claws so they had a scent they could trail if they could find it.  
Lona already had the scent filling her crocodilian nose, the raptor and the hellhound both took a good whiff, the three then split in three different directions.

The raptor was the first to find the trail and was off racing ahead of the others with the hellhound, Lona, Tono and shale not far behind, the rest followed as best they could.

Tono may be an ogre but trust me, the girl can move when she want's to.

Tono was the one he most worried about, she didn't know but he was well aware the girl was in love with him, all of them were to be honest, and like Lona, very protective of him, the problem is the girls a walking, talking, living dreadnaught, like a minotaur, Tono is one of the most dangerous creatures you could face in close quarters combat.

The trail led them to a cave in the cliff near the town, hidden behind a screen of boulders, it had been passed over for nearly a century.

Tono had already moved some of the boulders with her prodigious strength and had cleared the way in, smith handed out some flashlights from a pack she had been carrying, with Shale in the lead they moved in.

Something disturbed it's slumber, it stirred, still weak from it's wounds it started to rise, a large clawed hand slammed down on it, pinning it in place.  
Your not going anywhere! An angry, loud voice said, it bit at the hand pinning it down, a spark flew as the scales it wore turned its fangs aside.  
Bite me will you, the dragon growled and pressed down harder.  
Shale! A voice she dearly loved shouted, making echoes race down the cavern, Smith want's whatever it is alive!

Get over here then she grumbled aloud, looking down at her captive, your lucky I won't be allowed to turn you into jelly!

They hurried over, he recognized it immediately having hosted similar in the past, it, she, was a vampire.

He looked down and spoke to her, don't play stupid, I know full well you can speak and understand me, what in all the world are you doing all the way out here by yourself?

She didn't answer, Shale pressed down just a little harder, she gasped, I'm wounded lizard she growled, not so hard!

Ms Smith spoke, we'll let you up IF you don't attack or try to run, that raptor next to the dragon can run you down and cut you to ribbons before you make it to the light and that dullahan will sunder you long before you can burn in the light. shale let her up, very well, I have been here since the 1800's, I arrived aboard a ship that ran aground near here because I had fed on the crew and left none alive.  
For a time I lived aboard the ship, carefully cultivating an image of it being haunted until a storm took it to deeper waters, where it sank, I found this cavern not long after and it became my home.

My cavern was discovered by a young man not long after, instead of running, he asked me why I was here, intrigued I spoke with him, eventually forming a friendship with him, he even began to bring animals to me to feed upon.

At one point he stopped coming so I left the cavern at night to seek him out only to find he had been accused of witchcraft by a local priest and died in inquisition when they demanded he admit a sin he was not guilty of.

I swore revenge.  
the first was the very priest himself, a perverted old soul that was pious and holy in front of others, but a regular at the brothel that is now these peoples home, he was so twisted he would beat the women he was with bloody as he used them for his pleasure.  
The next was his second, I left him in the town square drained with his gut split open.

The last I took before I retuned here and hibernated, the revenge I swore would carry on even into future generations of their family lines I was so angry about my friend being so ruthlessly murdered.  
When I woke and saw him moving into that old brothel I assumed he was a descendant of one of them and attempted to feed off of him.

I see Smith mused, you can no longer continue that revenge and the world has changed enough to where even an average human can kill even a dragon now, however, seeing as you were not successful and he is unharmed I have a proposition for you, plus, if you accept, you will have all the blood you desire without having to feed from anyone to get it, interested?

This all took place years ago an older but still handsome gentleman was saying to some tourist that were lunching at a quaint little sea coast restaurant, while he spoke, an older but still very lovely lamia slithered up and kissed his cheek, you still coming over tonight for the game darling? he smiled at her, tell your girls and that lucky husband of yours I'll be there for the kick off.

She smiled, bring the wife darling, the kids love it when she roars at a touchdown, smooched his cheek and slithered off.

lovely, isn't she? Several eager nods, a former homestay of mine and nearly became my wife.  
As they chatted a waitress approached, with their orders, also older lovely, but scaled like a crocodile with a smile filled with razor sharp teeth.

Ahh, here we are he old man announced, right on time love.  
She kissed him, she told him not to over eat, remember what happened last time? they both shuddered, Oh, Tomo should be here shortly, she got hung up moving a beam in the house's expansion.

Ah, any word on Shale yet? Still trapped in that snowstorm, I wouldn't worry though, she's a fire dragon, cold wont bother her at all.  
That reminds me, how's Helga and that girlfriend of hers doing?  
Still going at it hot and heavy and talking marriage, I swear, if Helga's mate wasn't another female, Helga would already be pregnant.

The two sitting with him sat there in wonder as they talked briefly.

They got another shock, up walked this beautiful, massively buxom woman, over 7 feet tall with a single horn rising from her forehead, gorgeous, with amazing eyes and a beautiful face.  
She sat down with them and hugged then kissed the old man they were talking to.  
Oh honybunny she chirped, you always remember to get what I like to eat and kissed him again, you think I'd forget what my lovemuffin likes? behave, she giggled, that bedroom talk. he just smiled.

Let me introduce you to my second wife, he told the visitors, the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful ogre this side of the Rockies, my wife, Tomo.  
Oh stop it she giggled, you know you like it when I say how beautiful you are he chuckled.

That reminds me, a letter came this morning after you left, I think it's from that vampire girl you helped save.  
He looked at it, it was her handwriting, I'll read it later, right now we have guests to entertain.

(Scene fades with the small group talking animatedly).

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The story continues.

later, once he had gone home in the company of his wives, he opened the letter and began to read.

Sir the letter began, I do hope this letter finds you in good health, I know I have not given you reason to trust me, considering my former actions , I would not either, but a problem has arisen I do not know how to deal with.

He read on, a body was found near my home recently, drained of blood, with me being a vampire some are beginning to believe I am the one responsible, two days ago at the time of writing this letter a mob had approached the house intending to take me by force and destroy me for a crime I did not commit, only through the intervention of your wife, shale, was I not taken.

Agent smith needs to find a place to move me too as fast as possible, your name was suggested since you are familiar with me.  
Eagerly awaiting your response, please, do not take long.

At your service, Veronica Eldan.

"TONO, LONA, MEETING, NOW!" Rang out through the house.

They hurried in along with my newest homestays, we just had an issue come up, you two can explain the background on her later, but, do you remember that vampire we discovered a few years ago living in a cave nearby?

I remember slicing her back when she tried to take you love, Lona said as she flexed her claws.

Ohh, Tono said suddenly, you mean that girl dressed in black I got along so well with dear?

The very same I answered, well, she's going to have to stay with us for a time due to an incident I will explain later, I'll be calling Smith shortly and find out for certain but let's get the basement ready for her in the mean time since it is the only light tight room in the house, at least until a room is modified for her.

Alright love they said in unison, if your sure, I am I said, get the newer homestays to help you, Nona, I said, speaking to our resident Dullahan, no severing or attempting to lead her to death, she's undead, not dead.

Understood master, came her reply.

I picked up the receiver and dialed, Smith? About time came her response, were getting things ready for Veronica now, how soon can you be on your way, already am she answered, I knew you wouldn't let me down, but, how did you know? letter, from Veronica that sounded panicky.

Good, we will be there at nightfall, see you then lovergirl I teased her. She snickered and hung up.

Smith calls me darling because of a former homestay I nearly married, so, as a joke I called her lovergirl and it kind of stuck.

The rest of the day went smoothly, I took a short trip into town and picked up a few blood packs from the local blood bank, there are several blood feeding types in residence around the town already so, necessary.

Not that fake blood stuff either, most blood drinkers I have spoken to say it's nasty stuff to drink only in emergencies, a little real blood would energize my soon to be guest properly and settle any hunger she may have.

No sooner than the sun fallen behind the horizon, a car with the back windows blacked out pulled up and Smith and Veronica stepped out.

They got to the house, once I had them settled in the living room I handed Veronica a warmed blood pack, she smiled delighted to have a thoughtful host, popped the stopper on it and sipped happily from it.

Now, Smith, I asked, fill me in on what happened?

Part you already know she answered, but we also know it wasn't Veronica that drained the poor soul either, it was something else.  
While veronica can, in fact walk about in daylight, she is weak and unable to attack anyone in daylight, that and the bite pattern on the body was all wrong for a vampires bite.

The bite was round, with multiple teeth, a vampires bite only penetrates with two teeth, four at the most in the case of a feral vampire.

It was almost leech like in nature, but the locals didn't care, they blamed Veronica for it regardless of the facts.

I see I murmured, well, Veronica is welcome to stay as long as necessary, but I advise caution, memories are long and some still remember those nights from their families stories.

You'll have to stay here at the house while here Veronica. Tomo, since you got along with her so well, fill her in on the house rules and make sure she knows where her bedding is at, I also apologise for the seeming discomfort Veronica, but I will keep blood packs at hand so you can feed when necessary until we get a room outfitted and a blood station in place for you.

With that, Veronica settled in, over the next month while the matter of the attack was investigated, veronica turned out to be a surprisingly pleasant visitor, she would from time to time take pleasure in telling tales to the homestays of the old world and her experiences, even I would get caught up in them sometimes she was so enthralling in her story telling talents.

That gave me an idea.

I took a little trip to the local historical curator and asked if she would be interested in listening to someone who actually lived in the old days and knew many things about them, needless to say she was quite thrilled, even when told the person was a vampire.

Next evening she spent a few hour plying Veronica at the house with questions and listened in on one of her tales, thrilled to have a actual living source of information she was thrilled beyond words.

Veronica herself, she was quite pleased to tell stories and answer questions about the past, during which, they both discovered a kindred heart when it came to history.

We did have an issue or two with a couple of locals wanting Veronica gone, and one moldy old busybody holier than thou demanding she be put down according to biblical law.

Smith dealt with that one, personally, we never had issues with her after.

Six months later word was sent to us that a leech type had been caught in the act of attacking someone in the same area as the first attack, a feral, despite this, some in the local area still blamed Veronica for the attacks and tried making up all kinds of wild theories on how.

It was decided she would stay here.

Surprisingly, the curator herself volunteered to be her host and hired her as a story teller at her small museum.

Soon after in the following months her little museum was expanded, and a search for the ship she first arrived on was begun.

I myself, along with lena and Tomo would drop in for story time as I came to be called to listen, veronica herself, despite being a vampire also now had a few fans and was given the opportunity to write a book on past history from her point of view.

One year later we received a letter, by this time Shale had come home to stay having gotten tired of being constantly being *borrowed* to help solve issues, it was an invite to a wedding.

Helga, a former homestay was getting married, and surprisingly, to a human male.

Her and her former girlfriend had broken up and it wasn't a pretty breakup.

She was reassigned to a new host who as it turns out was so gentle and kind to her when she needed someone like that, she eventually fell in love with him.

And, she wanted me to be her mans best man.

Veronica, while not looking for a lover or interested, has a young man on her hands that has taken an interest in her, nice fellow too, very gentle and not a bit frightened of her.

He's recently invited her out for an evening walk once she has finished her story telling for the evening and she has accepted.

Despite her non interest, she seems to like the fellow, time will tell if anything comes of it, and as sweet as the fellow is, I'm betting it will.


	12. Chapter 12

A monster musume fan fic, I own nothing of monster musume, only the characters and scenarios I create not mentioned in the manga and cartoon series. All credit goes to the respective owners. use of copywrited material is under free use for non profit federal guidelines.  
If you are easily offended, or cannot stand youi or yuri, lgbtq stories, do not read any further, there may be such content in this story depending on how the story flows.  
Constitution of the united states protects my right to express my writing as I see fit rather your offended or not.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Cathyl woke in a strange room, when she tried to move she found she was tied down and couldn't move.  
What the hell?! she growled as she pushed against the ropes around her, she could hear others around her, some crying, some whimpers, "HEY"! 'GET THESE DAMNED ROPES OFF OF ME"! She yelled out.

Someone yelled back to shut the fuck up, he would get to her soon enough.  
Another voice, "NO"! "YOU CAN'T"! That sounded like Merino, "NO"! GET OFF OF ME"! "NOOO"!  
As slap rang out, and that voice, shut up ya slut, I'm havin ya rather ya like it or not!

Cathyl came up off the floor with a thunderous bellow, "CATHYL"! Merino's terrified shriek rang out, Cathyl bellowd out a tremendous roar while straining against the ropes, the ropes exploded from around her.  
Next thing that the man that was on top of Merino knew was the wall next to him collapsed when a massive fist slammed through it and tore it down, he suddenly found himself facing an enraged minotaur.

Cathyl grabbed him up off of Merino and threw him across the room to slam into a far wall, he hit with a wet sounding thud and crack of breaking bones, then slid down the wall leaving a wide bloody smear behind him.

She picked up Merino, tore the ropes from her, told Merino to stay put and started tearing up the building trying to find Tonn and Cott.

She had one fellow by the throat at one point roaring, "WHERE ARE THEY"! In his face, the more they didn't tell her the more enraged she became until she reached the point she no longer cared, her anger and rage boiled over and she lost it altogether, anything and everything in her path was going to die!

Several men rushed in and tried to tackle her, they managed to push her down and were raining blows down on her when with a even more thunderous bellow she stood up, sending them flying in every direction.

Outside the building people were hearing Cathyl rampaging through the building bellowing and roaring her rage.

More bellows, the sounds of walls collapsing, the screams of men being thrown around like toys, it sounded for all the world as if a living hurricane was destroying the warehouse from the inside as Cathyl's voice bellowed, roared, and thundered her rage at her former captors who were now running for their lives.

They had to run, in her rage, Cathyl was leaving a trail of broken, bloody bodies behind her, if one of them was unlucky enough to get within her reach, she mercilessly left them in a broken, bloody heap behind her. They had hurt her, took her and Merino, one tried to rape Merino, and now they were keeping her from finding Tonn and Cott, in her rage she was going to make sure they never hurt anyone ever again.

People began stopping and wondering what the hell was going in in there, it sounded like something massive was rampaging through the building and destroying everything in it's path.

A door banged open, someone ran out screaming "RUN"! SHE'S INSANE"! others started pouring out of the building, some leaping out of windows and running as hard as they could to get away, someone called the police.

A wall collapsed, there stood an enraged minotaur holding a smaller liminal in her arms that was clinging to her desperately, several people screamed and took off running.

Sirens started to be heard approaching the building when the minotaur turned and raced off down the street, hooves sparking and sounding like freight train on the pavement.

Cathyl ran, even in her rage she kept telling herself she had to find him, the man who was so gentle and kind with her, he could help, A horn sounded, she flew over the car in a leap and kept running.

She had to find him.

Merino was terrified, she clung desperately to Cathyl as the ran.  
Merino had woken in a strange room with a man standing over her, he knelt and started pawing at her, squeezing her breasts roughly, sliding his hand under her to feel her backside, then stuck his hand between her legs and she felt him force a finger up into her.

She squeezed her legs closed and kicked at him while shrieking no, he slapped her so hard the room spun for a bit.  
By the time her head stopped spinning he was already on the bed and had forced her legs open, I'm havin ya rather ya like it or not slut, he growled, she felt his weight come down on her, something pressed against her below and felt him push himself into her and begin to stroke himself in and out of her when she heard someone bellow.  
Cathyl! she shrieked, fighting against the man, the wall collapsed and his weight vanished, Cathyl picked her up and tore the ropes off of her, stay put she said, let out another bellow and that's when the carnage began.

She watched Cathyl rampage through the room, anyone that tried to stop her got badly hurt or dead, she charged through the wall at the far end and the noise only got worse.

Soon, Cathyl came back, picked her up, covered her head with a hand and charged through another wall, she started to hear sirens when Cathyl turned and ran.

"WAIT"! Merino shouted, but Cathyl enraged beyond reason wasn't listening.

Later when Cathyl finally started to run out of steam they stopped at a park, Cathyl put Merino down and they took a few minutes drinking some water at a fountain.

Merino, Cathyl asked, do you remember that man you had shear you? the one you like so much because he was so gentle and nice while he did it? You mean that man I want to be with as more than just a friend Cathyl? She nodded, the same one that was so gentle and kind with me.  
We need to find him, you were closest to him, can you remember what he smelled like?  
Merino nodded, do you think you could find him if I can find someplace he's been at recently?

I'm not a bloodhound Cathyl, Merino said, but I can try.  
Good, he can help, I know it.

Kuruso, blissfully unaware of what had happened was going about things as always, he had just finished a thorough spring cleaning of the house when the phone rang.

He picked up the phone, hello? Good, your home Smiths voice answered, we got a problem, do you remember that minotaur you helped on a farm not long ago when I sent you on that little vacation up to the sno-ball retreat and onsen?

Yes, as I remember right you also tried to hook me up with that Yuki-onna that ran the place.

Well, she would have made a good match for you, but that aside, that minotaur, do you remember her name? yeah, Cathyl I think.  
Well, she's in town, went on a rampage, tore up a warehouse and ran off muttering something about having to find him, we can assume him meant you.

And she was carrying another liminal.  
I have agents up at her farm, they've reported two liminals still there, Tonn and Cott, they told the agents some men had come to the farm, shot Cathyl and Merino, one of them stabbed and killed the farms owner when he tried to stop them.

Tonn and Cott hid when the men were there and managed to not get taken, if Cathyl is looking for you there has to be a reason, I want you to be carful and stay indoors until she's found.

Cathyl? Merino? Shot? Rampage?

Any idea where they went? Kuruso asked her, last seen they were running toward the central park in your area, out by the warehouse district.  
Alright, I'll be carful he said to Smith.  
When she hung up, he went to a closet, got out a stun gun that he was given to help if that cute firedrake he had recently hosted got out of line or a little too frisky and wanted to make him her treasure, came in handy with a hellhound he had been emergency host to, grabbed a few of those carrots a wife of his friend likes , a centaur likes and headed out to his van.  
There was no way in heaven or hell he could just sit and do nothing when friends needed help, one way or another, he had to try.

His car had been to small to carry the drake so the agency had replaced it with a large van.

He started it, backed out and took off towards the park.

Cathyl and Merino had a little more history with Kuruso than many knew, When he was on their farm, he was in the company of two other liminals Smith had sent with him, a cute and very energetic kobald named Polt that owned a liminal gym in the city, and a very lovely wolfkin named Helen, both now former homestays of his.  
While Polt and Helen went back to the retreat, Kuruso stayed the rest of the day to help out some more.  
When Merino had him shear her they wound up doing a good bit more than shearing, Merino had rolled onto her back and pulled him down on top of her having been really turned on by not only being sheared, but by how gentle he was with her, he made love to her as nature took it's course from there.  
Nearly the same with Cathyl, she had dropped the top of her overalls and stepped out of them, leaving her in a rather skimpy olive drab bikini, he was being so gentle while milking her it turned her on big time, she wrapped her legs around him, pushed the crotch of her bottoms to one side, wrapped her legs around his hips, they too made love as nature took it's course.  
She was already involved with the farm owner so he surprised her by saying he would say nothing to anyone for a minor indiscretion.

He knew Merino wanted to be with him as more than just friends because Merino told him she wanted to be his woman, wanted to come home with him and that he was the first lover she had ever had.  
Cathyl too told him if she were not involved with the owner she would want to be with him too.  
He had also been declare a temporary host for them one time and had stayed on the farm a few days when the owner had to leave for a farmers council for a society he was a member of, while there, he spent a lot of intimate time making love with the two and become very fond of them.  
He had also made several promises to them, that when possible he would marry Merino, he also told Cathyl if she ever broke up with the owner, she didn't have to look any further than him for a home and love.  
Even Tonn and Cott were quite take with him, no one was sure how old they are or if their even adult yet or not, but he had promised them that when he comes for Merino and Cathyl, he would take them with him too if they wanted

He intended to keep those promises now that he could.

He got to the park and wondered where to begin, he didn't want to walk around yelling their names, that would attract unwanted attention, but he had to find out what's going on.

Taking the better course he started walking around the park looking just like anyone else out enjoying the evening air, he kept his eyes mobile though, looking around as much as he could without constantly turning his head to much.

Cathyl spotted him first a little later, he was coming in their direction but hadn't seen them yet, so they ducked into some bushes next to the sidewalk and waited.

He was walking along looking around him when a set of large hands shot out of a bush, grabbed him and pulled him into the bushes.

He found himself being smothered delightfully between to huge breasts, Mmmfffpphh mmmmppphhh was all he could get out until whoever it was let go of him.

When he saw it was Cathyl and Merino he hugged them, Cathyl was caught by surprise but hugged him back anyways, Merino clung to him in the hug, both of them kissing him repeatedly not only out of relief but a deep seated affection for him as well.  
We need help Cathyl told him, I know he answered Smith called me, he handed them the carrots so they could eat them while then talked, let's get you two to the house first, it's safer there and we can figure out what to do then.

Later at the house, he first made sure they had some more food, they told him what had happened and he told them that Tonn and Cott were safe and agents were at the farm with them keeping them safe, Cathyl relaxed.

He called smith and told her they were with him but told her to come first by herself and listen to what they told him, that she would know what the rampage was all about then.

During all this he told them what happened with the owner, that broke Cathyl's heart, she really did care about him.

Later, with Merino's help he got Cathyl in a bath and sat in the water with her scrubbing her back, he had seen both nude and a good bit more so he wasn't concerned about that, he had moved around in front of her not concerned about embarrassment and was scrubbing one of her arms when she found himself being held in her arms, the dam broke and she started crying.  
He later made gentle love to her in the bath to ease her pain and let her know she was not alone and unwanted followed by a love session with Merino as well.  
When smith arrived she walked into see Kuruso standing behind Cathyl in the living room while she sat on the couch, Cathyl, still sad, he was brushing her hair and doing what he could to help her feel better.

After she was told the inside on the rampage she made sure any possible charges that could be brought up were dropped and allowed them to stay there for a few days.

Two days later,Kuruso woke suddenly, he had just had a great idea, it was morning two days before the girls had to go back up to the farm, he had no one he was hosting, so, if all worked, the girls would be with him as they so desperately wanted to be.

Since the girls insisted on sleeping with him while they were there he had to wait until they were taking their morning bath.

He knew the house would be empty once the girls went back to the farm if his idea worked, his parents were due back anytime anyways so the house wouldn't sit empty for long.

Once he had the pleasure of seeing their sexy naked backsides walk out of the bedroom to go take their morning bath, he got on the phone with Smith and proposed his idea, he already could all but see that crooked , slight smile of her over the phone.

Two weeks later a still morose Cathyl and a curious Merino were waiting for the new owner to arrive, they were betting it was some old man that would want to change everything to suit himself and be basically a slave driver getting the work around the farm done.

Smith was with them, remember she admonished them, the new owner is a little different, be polite when you greet him and make him feel welcome.

A big van drove up the long dirt drive and stopped, somehow, it looked familiar.  
The door banged open, they saw booted feet appear, then around the door stepped none other than Kuruso himself.

Tonn and Cott, both shrieking in disbelief and joy dogpiled him instantly, followed shortly by Merino who couldn't help herself, Cathyl walked over to them at a more sedate pace, he was laughing and hugging them (and getting in a few kisses) as much as they were on him.

When they finally let him up he stepped in front of Cathyl and offered her a hug, big as she is she was in his arms instantly in a hug (and a few kisses) that lasted for some time.

She finally let go and stepped back after a few minutes and led them all into the house, Ms Smith commented while they were talking, when he first proposed his idea, I thought he was crazy, he didn't know anything about farming but when he told me why, I decided to help him.

Turning to Cathyl, he told me he had friends here that are dear to him, they needed a friend they could depend on, if they let someone else buy the farm all they would do is want everything ran their way if they didn't outright kick everyone off the land for their own workers and or family.

With the help the agency we stopped a current bid on the land and bought it, then later digging into his saving he bought it from the agency.

Turns out from his work as a host and some smart investing over the years he has quite a bit of money saved up.

Well kuruso said as she finished, I have always been interested in having a farm, this ones a good one, it already has a good foreman, *points at Merino* one of the best workers one could want, *points at Cathyl*, and Tonn and Cott, excellent all around general help and laborers, it's perfect, and most of the work I could have done getting it operational is long done.

I couldn't want better, there'll be a few minor changes in the house itself, but minor as I get my computer and stuff moved in but everything else will pretty much stay as is.

Besides, I've got some great teachers to show me all about farming and what needs to be done.

let's just say the first night on the farm was not spent sleeping for anyone, even Tonn and Cott, as young looking as they are, were included that night for once.  
For a cool night, things inside got very hot indeed.

Things settled down nicely, The first night was not spent sleeping, once Kuruso had gone to bed a naked Merino and a naked Cathyl soon joined him in his bed and they spent the rest of the night making love and reaffirming their closeness and them showing Kuruso just how deep their feelings were for him.  
Tonn and Kott also as it turns out were also deeply in love with him, but being completely unfamiliar with certain things it was best they didn't get too intimate for the time being until it was made sure their bodies were fully adult and their ages could be verified.

He soon got used to working daily on the farm, visitors could occasionally see him out in the fields with Cathyl, daily in the barn with Merino milking the sheep and occasionally shearing them and her, Tonn and Cott too.

Everyone has their own room in the house too, before, Cathyl slept in the barn, but Kuruso insisted she have a room and bed of her own.

So life settled down into the normal routines of farm life.

He sometimes would lay at night listening to the house, sometimes one or the other of the girls got up to do something, then back to bed, he always knew who from the way they walked.

Nearly a year after he had bough the farm he was on the verge of drifting off to sleep one night when he heard Cathyl's hooves in the hallway nothing new, so he turned onto his side and sleep began to take him until her hooves stopped at his room, he heard the door open quietly, her approach the bed, there was a shuffle of clothes, then he felt the covers lifted and her weight come onto the bed as she slipped under them with him.

She pulled him to her and snuggled down.

He slid his arms around her and lay there enjoying her closeness, he noticed she was naked under the covers, nothing new in that, they had slept together constantly along with Merino in the nude every night, sometimes making love with them while they stayed at the house in the city.

Kuruso, she asked, why did you by the farm? the real reason, not what you told Smith.

Part of it was true, you did need someone to depend on and I wanted to be him, the other is I already liked you quite a bit, Merino too, but you, you are different, your strong, self confident, no girly girl, and your beautiful, what couldn't I like.

Your not saying that just because I want to hear such sweet words are you? she asked a bit suspiciously, no, I'm not, then he kissed her, softly, gently, his lips touching hers like a feather.  
Her arms tightened a bit around him, I have a confession she said, I felt the same, since that time you milked me I couldn't get you out of my thoughts even though I like the original owner, I sometimes would lay at night thinking about him and it's your face I would see, when he was making love to me I could only see you.  
As much as I liked him, I wanted you.

He smiled and ease her over onto her back moving over her a bit and pillowing his head against her breasts, same here, I would think about a former girlfriend and see you instead.

Girlfriend? Yes, she left me when I bought the farm, didn't like the idea of not living in the city.  
The idea of daily work, sweat and dirt was repulsive to her, not really my kind of girl.

I really didn't want her anyways, I wanted you even though I couldn't be with you at the time.

Her arms loosened around him so he rose up over her, I still do.

Her legs parted and he settled between them, she let out a gasp as she felt him already hard as a rock and pulsing against her.

Question is, do you want me? he asked her, would we be getting ready to make love if I didn't? she snickered.

He smiles and slipped a hand down between them, adjusted himself and spent a bit rubbing while enjoying the sounds of her gasps and moans, he positioned himself, then slowly let his hips move downwards and let out a gasp himself as he felt himself being engulfed in warm, hot, wet, flesh.

Her hips rose meeting him half way and the began making love.

Sometime during their lovemaking he head her cry out, K...Kuroso... love me...

Later, when they were still going at it, Merino joined them he found himself with Merino on his face, Cathyl astride his hips and things getting hotter by the second.

The following morning he woke to two smiling faces, on one side, a very happy Cathyl, on the other side a demure but also very happy Merino.

It went on like that for months until Kuruso took a trip into town, he had noticed that both Cathyl ad merino wetre getting a little moody lately and had begun to grow about the middle as if putting on weight, Smith had them both give her a urine sample and took it to be tested, sure enough, both were pregnant.  
Kuruso in the time he had known them so far had fallen madly and hard for these two so the next step for him was an easy one.

He got Ms Smith to not tell the girls yet and took a short trip into town to a jewelry shop and bought three matching rings, the rest of the day he had a blast teasing the girls lovingly.

They day for him flew by, he sometimes teased the girls, often hugging them out of the blue or ambushing them with kisses, it left them puzzled but they were enjoying having someone pay this kind of attention to them.  
Cathyl would complain and tell him work had to be done but she would kiss him back just as fervently regardless.  
Merino would wrap her arms around him and cling tightly while he kissed her.

later that day Ms Smith and a couple of her mon team arrived saying they had been in the area and dropped in for dinner, (kuruso had called them and arranged with them to just happened to be in the area).  
During dinner the conversation got onto the mating habits of different species and how some, like sheep and bovines generally had a single bull that kept and bred several females as compared to canines, the males of who roamed widely trying to spread their seed far and wide with as many receptive females as possible.

The conversation seemed innocent, but had a purpose.

When they retired to the living room and were relaxing, Kuruso pulled out two small boxes, told Cathyl and Merino how much he loved them and placed a ring on each of their right hands.

Three months later Kuruso sat in the living room, Cathyl on one side, of him snuggled up to her husband, Merino reclining with her head resting in her husbands lap.  
Smith had informed them that Cathyl's and Merino's homestay had ended, being as all conditions had been met successfully, but being as they were married to Kuruso they did not have to go anywhere, also that they had married a Japanese citizen they themselves had also become Japanese citizens.

However, now that they were available, they would be receiving two more homestays within a few days, one was a lovely centaur type named Lorena a rare unicorn, another was a bat type, a nocturnal.

Have they been informed that they will be expected to work here? no sitting around idle here while work needs to be done Kuruso said, Cathyl kissed his cheek.

They have, so I have some suggestions Ms Smith began.

She suggested that the unicorn could help Cathyl in the field as she was strong despite looking delicate, and the bat could act as nighttime security considering recent events.

Fourteen years down the road a young minotaur was out by the fencing at the front of the house doing repairs on some slats that had worked loose during the recent storm, when a car pulled up in a cloud of dust, a fellow got out and walked over to her, excuse me he asked, is this the Kuruso farm?  
Sure is, the young minotaur said, what can I help ya with

Is Mr Kuruso about? I have a letter for him.

If ya want she said, daddy's out at the barn with mom doing some repairs on the roof, watch yer step though, the fencing isn't all that good due to the storm and that old bull we got has a temper.

Thank you dear he said, I'll be carful.

Walking out to the barn he made a wide berth around the pen the bull was in taking the girls words of caution to heart, one of the sheep that were roaming loose about the farm wandered up to him and bleated, so, he knelt down and took a few minutes scratching it's chin and rubbing behind it's ears much to the animals delight, Kuruso, having seen him talking to his daughter then seeing him take a moment to pay attention to one of the animals relaxed, he climbed down the ladder, kissed Cathyl, as usual she acted flustered and complained about work not getting done, but her lips always said different, When he got there he asked the man what he could do for him.

Mr Kuruso? he asked, when he got his conformation he handed him the letter and had him sign for it and headed back out to his car, again giving the bullpen a wide berth and left.

letterhead on the letter was from the Sno-ball retreat.

Opening it he read briefly.

Honey? where's Merino? he called towards Cathyl, She's over at the garage dealing with that boy from down at the Roberts farm that's taken an interest in Dana, you should step in, Dana is only 13 and he's 17.

He walked over to the garage to hear Merino yelling at the boy, she's 13, your 17, it isn't legal and I won't allow it!  
You can't stop us bitch, he growled, I'll see her if I want and she want's to be with me!  
Kuruso stepped in, did I just hear you call my wife a bitch, boy?  
Yeah, wattya gonna do about it! he chuckled, "CATHYL"!

A heavy thump over by the barn and hooves raced across the yard to the garage.

She charged in and stopped next to Kuruso, this "boy" called Merino a bitch, oh did he now, Cathyl said, maybe you want to feel what it's like to fly without wings boy? She growled at him, Dana arrived by then.

"Joey"! what the hell are you doing here!?  
I came to see you, he started to say but Dana cut him off.  
I told you before I'm not going to date you, I have a boyfriend already and my parents like him, do you think I'm going to screw that up just to go somewhere with you when I don't even and never did like you in "that" way.  
But you said... I did not she yelled, I was talking to "my" boyfriend when you heard that, your "NOT" my boy friend, don't even go there.

What was it he thinks you said honey? Kuruso asked, I told Charles that if we stay together as boyfriend and girlfriend and we get closer feeling wise that when he hit 17, if he asks my parents permission and they say yes, I would consider getting engaged to him.

This "loser" here thinks I was talking to him when I wasn't. He's even tried beating up Charles to make him stop seeing me at school and got his ass kicked, twice, by Charles.

Sounds like I'm going to have a chat with someone's father, Kuruso commented, I can't imagine he will be pleased when he finds out his boy has been harassing a neighbor's daughter.

Father won't believe you Joey growled, oh yes he will, kuruso answered him, me and your father have been cropland sharing for years and have a good working relationship because he knows I won't lie to him or try to cheat him.  
It's a fair bet that he will.

Now, I'm going to tell you this only once boy Kuruso growled, now angry, you will be leaving my daughter alone and stop pursuing what your never going to get, and if you ever show up here again without your father, I will "personally" walk you all the way back to your house and bitchslap the shit out of you all the way there.  
If you think your tough enough to stop me you can try right here and now and I won't wait until later.

If you think that's bad, my wife here, Cathyl, will punt your ass like a football and send you flying the hard way all the way back to your house.

I told you Joey, Dana said to him, leave me alone, I don't want or need you, and now that you've pissed off my parent's your never going to ever have a chance.

Go away Joey, and don't come back or bother me anymore.

Once he had left, punt his ass like a football? Cathyl asked, already beginning to chuckle.

Spur of the moment he chuckled, OH, we've been invited to a wedding, that resort down the road, You mean the one run by that Yuki-onna you spent a little time together with before we got together honey? Cathyl asked, yep Kuruso answered, she's getting married and we've been invited.

Yay! Dana squealed, onsen time! The ran out to tell her sisters.

They chuckled as they watched their girls start hopping around squealing and yelling happily, Cathyl stepped up behind her husband, wrapped her arms around him, Merino slipped into his arms and snuggled up, he leaned back into her while she gently rested her chin on the top of his head, held him while he held Merino, together, they watched their children enjoying themselves.

It was a good life for them, not always easy or fun, but good. Like many people, they wouldn't change a thing.

A side note to this is Joey did continue pursuing Kuruso's daughter for a time until he made the mistake of cornering her in the schools gym and demanding she leave Charles and become his girlfriend, he slapped her, twice, when she refused and told him to fuck off.  
She came unglued and Joey found out the hard way why you never piss off a minotaur.  
He never bothered her again after he got out of the hospital.

The Unicorn, named Lena, elected to stay on the farm when given the opportunity to go to a different host, she had grown stronger working there and had taken a liking to working hard for a living, much like Cathyl, she had long shed her girly girl attitude and become a true unicorn. For her, the farm had become home.  
For Kuruso, it was nice for the wives to have another woman about, it gave them another woman to pal around with.

Unknown to Kuruso, his wives along with Lena, were hatching a plan to add Lena to Kuruso's small harem of wives, like a horse, Lena's fur needed to be curried from time to time, Kuruso was always so gentle with her when he did it, it was inevitable that she fell in love with him.

At first the unicorn swore her service and loyalty to him and got him to ride her, effectively sealing his fate as her husband by the laws of her people, later *mounting* or making love to her at Cathyl's and Merino's urging with their blessing.  
later becoming his third wife not long after celebrating Yuki's marriage at the onsen and already pregnant with the growing families third child.

The wedding at the resort was fun, the girls had a great time playing around and goofing off in the tubs, Cathyl herself, although she would never admit, it was grateful for a little relaxation time so her and Merino could spend a little intimate time together with their husband without worrying about having to get up early in the morning and getting to work.

The agency, grateful for her assistance (unknowingly) uncovering and busting up a slavers ring supplied a few willing people to manage the farm while they attended the wedding.

Now, as far as Tonn and Cott go, they are plant types, not sheep types as previously thought, they were about 17 in human years at that time, now that they have fully matured Kuruso has since married them as well, while they have their own room, they too spend a little intimate time with kuruso from time to time but not as often as the rest of the wives, it's something to do with how their body chemistry works.

One further note, Kuruso's parents, they were beyond thrilled when he bought the farm.  
They were even more thrilled when he married Cathyl and Merino, up until he bought the farm they had worried about him fearing he would become some kind of pervert living alone and working in an Otaku shop,(Adult manga and porn shop), this is why they initially signed him up for the interspecies program, so he wouldn't be alone.

While a farm was not the ideal life they had envisioned for him, they knew that it would be a good life for him, besides, it guaranteed them a constant supply of fresh vegetable's and milk.  
And with a strong wife like Cathyl and a financially smart wife like Merino they knew he was in good hands.

Things worked out, they had a good home, a solid, productive farm, great kids, yes, life was good.


	13. Chapter 13

A monster musume fan fic, I own nothing of monster musume, only the characters and scenarios I create not mentioned in the manga and cartoon series. All credit goes to the respective owners. use of copywrited material is under free use for non profit federal guidelines.  
If you are easily offended, or cannot stand youi or yuri, lgbtq stories, do not read any further, there may be such content in this story depending on how the story flows.  
Constitution of the united states protects my right to express my writing as I see fit rather your offended or not.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

(And you think you've had strange days?)

He walked into his house not even bothering to take of his shoes and flopped down on his couch with a muffled "wump".

It had been one strange day, first, since he didn't have to work today he had cut through a local park, seemed innocent enough a thing to do, until he heard what sounded like small dog yap at him from behind, he turned around, nothing, then the yap again literally at his feet.

Looking down he saw a perfectly round white ball of fur with a tiny nose and two beady eyes on one side, it was for lack of a better word, "adorable".

He knelt down and extended a hand towards it, it sniffed at him then started licking his hand excitedly, he gently scratched it's chin, where he thought the ears were, and petted it a bit, it being irresistibly cute.

It bounced around happily on four tiny barley seen feet and yapped some more, he soon heard someone whistling and calling for someone, it turned and ran off in that direction, so he got up and moved on thinking about taking in a movie.

Next, he had been walking downtown when he heard someone above him shriek, "look out below"! Then something fell on him knocking the wind out of him.  
When he got his head together and managed to drag in a breath he found himself nose to nose with some kind of liminal.  
Oh thank you for catching me she gushed, thank you thank you thank you then planted one hell of a luscious smacker of a kiss on his lips and flew off.

The next one was even stranger, he had some papers out and sorting through them for some matches so he could light a smoke when a freak breeze snatched one of the papers away, he snapped his arm out to catch it and accidentally clotheslined someone off a bike.

Next thing he knew he was being congratulated for stopping a purse snatcher in the act and got kissed again by an older but still beautiful woman, (who sneakily got herself a feel while at it).

Ok, he told himself, just relax, those were simply accidents he just happened to be there for, won't happen again and continued on his way.

He got to the theater, nothing happened, he relaxed, there was the sound of crumpling metal and a tremendous crash, when he turned he had the grill of a big truck in his face moving slowly towards him, by instinct he put his hands on it and started pushing against it.  
To the onlookers it looked like he was stopping it with his bare hands.

What he didn't know is there was a mother with an infant behind him, to the onlookers it looked like he was saving them from being crushed.  
He once again found himself being congratulated, hands shaken, this time several kisses, someone even handed him a season pass the movie theater.

Ok, he told himself, this is getting weird, I better sit down a bit.

He walked over to a close by café and sat down thinking about getting some tea and even there it didn't stop.

He had just sat down when he heard some kind of argument going on, he rose to leave and slipped making him sprawl back in the chair when someone tripped over his leg and fell.

He got up before whoever it was rose to his feet, the guy turned and growled and came at him, he stepped back, tripped on the chair and somehow, sent it spinning at the guy only to see the back of it ram into his crotch and drop him in his tracks.

Turns out the guy was a thug that had just punched a liminal woman in the face out of nothing more than her being to close to him.

Again, handshakes and a couple of kisses.(although he liked the kisses).

What is this, me be a hero day or something? he puzzled to himself.

Even just kicking a rock over the edge of a levee got him hailed as a hero, he was at the bay watching the tide roll in when he turned and walked along the levee, below, out of sight a woman was pinned against a wall by a thug who was in the process of ripping her shirt off, he saw a rock as he walked and thought it dangerous where it was so he kicked off the levee.

The rock fell and struck the thug square on the top of his head and knocked him out cold.

Once again, handshakes and a kiss, this time getting a phone number thrust into his hand.

Alright he decided, this is too much and started heading home.

He hadn't take 10 steps before someone ran into him sending them both tail over head tumbling, when the world stopped spinning he found a harpy sitting on his stomach.

I'm terribly sorry she apologized, I ~ahem~ , ummmm, stumbled in flight and wound up landing on you.

Your a raptor type harpy aren't you? He asked. Yes, why do you ask? your not a bird brain like a friends harpy homestay is.

She giggled.

Morna, a voice said sharply, let the man up.

She scrambled up and he rose, it's ok he said, no harm done.

I apologies the woman said, I'm Smith, interspecies agency, Kinto, he answered, pleasure to meet you.

You already met Morna albeit the hard way.

They chatted a bit, she handed him a card and told him if he ever thought about being a host for liminal's, give her a call.

Bleh, he grumbled, now I'm getting phone numbers, and walked on.

He stopped back in the park and dropped to a bench to rest his feet, ok, so far so good he thought, no crazy stuff, now if I can just get home...

That's when that odd streak of luck struck again.

He could hear sirens moving along pretty fast, sounded like someone was being chased, he started to worry a bit when they got closer and were soon moving along parallel with the park.

A hedge nearby collapsed, as a truck forced it's way through moving fast, the truck hit the walk next to him with a lurch and someone in the back of the truck lost their grip on a big bag he had and it went flying to hit him in the face knocking him down.

The truck raced on, he pushed the bag off of him into his lap as he sat up when he noticed something was squirming around in the back and started whimpering.

He got the bag open and to his surprise he had a kobald pup in his lap, he picked it up and held it, it's ok he told it gently, your safe now, the bad men are gone, it wrapped it's arms around his neck and whimpered, he sat there stroking its back until police flooded into the park.

He got up and waved them over and told them what happened, while he was talking agent Smith arrived, soon, she had taken the pup and was going to have it taken back to it's mother, he spent some time giving a detailed report of the incident to the police, when they finally let him go, he put his head down, squared his shoulders like a minotaur getting ready to charge and marched resolutely back to his house which is where you came into the story.

You see, that cute little fuzzball he ran into was no dog, it was a luck dragon.

Often known to be pranksters, the sometimes take forms like that little fuzzball to see if someone will treat it kindly, if someone should, it will bless them with good luck although that good luck sometimes is a curse as well.

The dragon floated invisibly above the mans house, a soft smile on it's features, it, she, had taken an interest in this man so she would watch him and make sure his luck remains good.

Perhaps a little later she would introduce herself properly and see what happens, but for now, she would watch.


	14. Chapter 14

A monster musume fan fic, I own nothing of monster musume, only the characters and scenarios I create not mentioned in the manga and cartoon series. All credit goes to the respective owners. use of copywrited material is under free use for non profit federal guidelines.  
If you are easily offended, or cannot stand youi or yuri, lgbtq stories, do not read any further, there may be such content in this story depending on how the story flows.  
Constitution of the united states protects my right to express my writing as I see fit rather your offended or not.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

My name is Bryce, Zeb Bryce, A transplant from America to Osaka and an official citizen of Japan, and I am in love with a slime. or I should more correctly say a slime girl.

Some will say I am sick, or crazy or how could I love a shapeless blob of goo, you may think differently when I tell you how this all came about, and how much it changed my life.

First of all, I am far from poor, and I've got looks and I know it, before this all happened I was mostly concerned with fast cars, fast women, and getting as much sex as I could and when, my game is good so I have no troubles with women.

A modern day Casanova with a list of sexual conquests that included models, two movie stars, a music artist that many would kill for just to get a chance to smell her dirty socks.

At least until May came along.

I can remember the first time I had may, or rather I should say she had me, earlier that evening I had spend about two hours in the delightful company of an oriental diplomat that I had been seeing in secret, she would occasionally leave from her embassy on some errand or another and when finished would come to my home and visit.

Her already being married in a marriage arranged by her government for political reason she had to use a driver who would say nothing as long as he was kept well paid to keep silent.

She was a wildcat of a slut when she was with someone she wanted to be with and a screamer, otherwise seemed to be a cold, calculating woman with plans within plans in her eyes as you looked at her.

Anyways, she had left several hours earlier and I had long bathed and gone to bed, I woke to the sensation of my cock being sucked, that surprised me, so I threw the covers off thinking maybe it was one of the staff and to my surprise, blue/green hair and blue skin.

A girls head was bobbing up and down in my lap with me in her mouth.

That's when the sensations hit me and I lay back and let her continue, I can tell you, it wasn't just good, it was something men only dream about, not only was she sucking strongly but pleasantly, it felt like her mouth was vibrating and as if her tongue was licking every inch all at once, I erupted into her mouth in seconds.

The girl smiled and slid down of the bed, I leaped up to catch her because I wanted more but she was gone.

Next time I saw her was a month later, she appeared at the end of my bed, blue in color, slightly translucent, buxom and exotically beautiful.  
She pulled the covers off of me, crawled up onto the bed and mounted my cock without hesitation and started moving on me.  
Again, the experience was something men only dream about, she was tight, wet, gripped me inside of her as if she were literally milking me for cum, and it felt like little fingers were running up and down my shaft as her sexy ass moved up and down.

Again, she got me to blow my load in seconds, what's your name? I asked her just after I came, May, she said before she slid off the bed and disappeared like before.

It was another week before she came to my bed again.

This time I was on top of her in the saddle and riding hard, she moved under me excitingly, like a woman in the throes of sexual passion, it went on like this for months until her visits began to become more frequent until after one night she stayed.

I woke that morning with a smile on my face only to find myself looking into hers, I smiled, you stayed, she nodded, likes you she said.  
You taste good, always let me taste and enjoy, not try to hurt or catch like others try, I stay.

As I discovered once she settled in she was very intelligent despite her seeming simple nature and amazingly powerful as I found out a month later.

She was beautiful despite being a slime, intelligent, amazing in the sheets, friendly and despite her seemingly simple way of talking, a good conversationalist, I was liking this girl quite a bit, so much so I was starting to spend more time with her than out chasing after beautiful women.

Even the staff had commented to me I had become more pleasant, smiled a lot more, and seemed much happier than I had been in years.  
That pleased me to no end.

The evening I found out how powerful she is I had noticed a car had kept appearing from time to time, followed for a few minutes, then turned off on a different street as I went on about my normal day when out and about taking care of the businesses I owned and seeing that they had what they needed.

What I didn't know is the husband of that diplomat had found out his wife was having an affair and was determined to find out with who and put a stop to it, permanently, he had already punished her severely and she was on her way back to their country to be shamed and expelled from diplomatic service.

When I finally got home that evening I had taken a crazy, every direction but direct to lose that car and had thought I was successful, as always May met me with a hug and a kiss on my cheek, I bathed, we ate and off to the bedroom for another exciting tumble in the sheets.  
May is so exciting, so hot in bed she basically had me whipped, I just couldn't get enough of her and I think she knew it, but never took advantage.

She had already been sleeping through the night with me, not that I knew if she actually slept or not, but stayed with me regardless and watched over me while I slept, sometimes I would wake feeling her hand on my chest or an arm around me, I was getting the feeling she had fallen for me.

I woke that evening to an engine racing, the sound of a vehicle crashing through the front gate and racing up the drive to the house, voices, the front door crashed in and boots in the foyer and shouts.

I quickly unlocked the bedroom gun safe, took out a semi auto 12 gauge and a 357 auto mag, loaded them with shredders, threw extra rounds in a bag and moved out into the hall.(shredders are illegal btw, they cut through body armor with ease).

There was a burst of gunfire, someone screamed and a loud thump, more shouts and running boots, another burst of gunfire and another thump, then all hell broke loose in the living room.

I ran towards the living room chambering a shotgun round as I did, but by the time I got there it was already over.  
May had the last one by his throat, she held him up off the floor with his feet dangling, no one hurts my husband, "EVER"! I heard her say, then she threw the man against the wall with a loud thump, if I ever doubted my sweet May's feelings before, I didn't any more.

She walked over to me and asked, husband ok? yes I told her, and very proud of her too.

That was the moment I fell for her myself, hard.

Hours later after all was said and done with the police a visit from an agent of the interspecies agency, we were in bed showing each other how much we cared and May was showing me a few things I simply cannot describe in words, let's just say things got volcano hot that night.

A few months later would find us in my Saab cabriolet convertible driving up the coast road to a resort I had just purchased, my Beautiful May sitting next to me and enjoying being out on a drive with me.

To anyone driving the other way or passing us it just looked like a normal couple since the revelation of monster girls being real driving up the coast.

When the amendments to the interspecies bill were put in place I spoke to may about possible marriage, I had to describe it as if someone claimed a mate, but on a more permanent level, they even wore rings or some kind of ornament to show they were taken.

She took some time to study the subject of marriage and told me she would love to be my wife for ever, wasn't she my wife already anyways?

So as we drove, I had an idea, I think tonight I'm going to make it official and propose to her, she will be thrilled I'm betting.

A side not to this, the diplomats husband in question, the men he had hired are currently doing prison sentences and will be ejected from the country on their release, he himself was forced to flee back to his country being not protected by diplomatic immunity only to find himself cast out of his position in his countries government for causing his country a grave and unforgivable embarrassment.

His wife had left him, over the years she had been slowly moving money out of their country to a bank in Osaka Japan, not huge amounts, but large enough sums that eventually mounted into millions of yen.

He had beaten her terribly, for having an affair and not just with anyone, A barbaric American, scarred her face for life thinking it would guarantee no man would ever want her, for that, with a little help from yours truly, she gained access to his main accounts, stripped them of every last penny, and donated every penny of it to hundreds of charity's around the country and a few in other countries leaving him destitute at least as far as being ultra rich was concerned.

She arranged transportation out of the country in secret eventually making it to Osaka and claimed political sanctuary, which was granted.

When he discovered she had done that he was furious, he tried to find her but she had long fled and already had changed her name, essentially vanishing, he was forced to sell off several assets and companies to keep himself out of debt and had to start rebuilding his fortunes.

To this day he's still trying to find her, but never will, she is in the one place he is to thick skulled and arrogant to even think of looking.

That resort I bought? She's managing it for me, who do you think she got in contact with to help her get to Osaka hmmm?


	15. Chapter 15

All use and reference to copy writed materials are under the free use for non profit federal guidelines, I do not on those materials and all credit goes to the respective owners. I only own the scenario's I create and the characters not mentioned in the respective series's.

Constitution of the united states protects and grants me the freedom to express my writing as I see fit no matter if someone is offended by the material within or not.

[M] Will contain adult material, language and descriptive sexual situations and acts.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

What is an ogre some may ask, some have the image from fairy tales and fantasy fiction of terrible, horrendously powerful monsters that hunt and devour people, sometimes while still alive.

With the revelation that monsters as many still refer to liminals as were in fact very real and living beings and for the most part not nearly as fearsome or evil as stories portrayed them as, in fact, most are beautiful, some outright cute and adorable, such as in the case of most harpy breeds, to amazingly beautiful and stunning, such as lamia's, centaur females and many arachnids.

Even ogre women tended to be lovely and pleasant to look on, I know, one of my dearest friends and most most trusted and intimate partner is an ogre.

As mentioned before, ogres had a particularly bad reputation, this primarily due to a few, very rare males that are in fact very aggressive, blood hungry once they get a taste for it, incredibly dangerous and extremely ugly.

The females, other than having the typical horn projecting from the upper center of their foreheads tend to be lovely, peaceful, and according to their personality, project an aura of rest and relaxation around themselves without knowing it.

My dearest friend and love Tio, or Tionshia is like that.

I first met her being saved by her, I had been on a trip into town to get some supplies and goods for my garden and a few goodies for snacking on when I inadvertently stumbled right into the middle of an argument.

I had just walked into a garden supplies store when I found myself confronted by a man, very angry, he accused me of wanting to take his wife away from him too and swung at me, I blocked and struck him down with a backhand chop I had earned in my judo classes, as he rose I told him I didn't know who he was nor what he was talking about and to not involve me in his personal business.

When he got to his feet he pulled a gun, pointed it at me, eared back the hammer and suddenly disappeared, someone behind me growled, only cowards use guns against the unarmed, then a thump.

I spun and found myself looking at a massive set of breasts, looking up it was an ogre, and a lovely one at that.

Are you hurt? she asked me, I'm not I said, a little later after the police had taken the man away and we had given our statements she introduced herself as Tionshia, I looked at her while thanking her and asked her if I could thank her in some way for saving me and invited her to lunch.

Lunch with her was wonderful, she is bright, intelligent, sweet and nice, we even took a walk in a nearby park afterwards.

During out conversation ii revealed that I am an artist and an avid gardener, it took her interest.  
When I had to go because it was getting on towards evening she stunned me by asking if she could have lunch with me sometime again, so, we exchanged numbers and I headed home.

A few days later I met her again in the park and we had a pick nick for lunch, as we talked and enjoyed each others company she commented that she would love to see some of my art, so I invited her to my home and gave her my address.

One week to a day she came knocking, she spent hours looking at my drawings and a few paintings oohing and ahhing over them.

Then I revealed one special painting I had spent the week working on, it stunned her, I had on a whim decided to paint her, when she got over her surprise I suddenly found myself being slowly, but delightfully being smothered between her large breasts as she hugged me.

After that I invited her to stay for dinner which she happily accepted, after, we sat on the couch chatting away, her sitting on one end, me laying on the couch, head pillowed in her lap at her request.

It had gotten late so I invited her to stay the night, told her she could use my room and I would be perfectly fine on the couch, but she would have none of that, she elected to use the couch for the night.

About 3 hours after I had gone to bed, I felt her weight come onto it, she said she couldn't stand sleeping alone in a new place and asked if she could sleep with me, of course I answered assuming no shenanigans were going to happen.

There was a shuffle of clothing, then then the covers lifted briefly as she slid under them and snuggled up, I got a shock, she was completely naked!

I felt her hand on my chest and her voice whispered in my ear, your so nice, been such a sweetheart to me, so I wanted to say thank you in the nicest way I know how, her surprisingly soft hand slid downward and gently took hold of my cock and began to softly stroke it, already semi erect from laying next to a beautiful woman already naked, it didn't take long before I was rock hard and raging.

She giggled softly and rolled onto her back, lifting me easily and settling me on top of her with my hips between her legs, I felt myself press against her, satin soft skin against my cock, I moved a bit and felt myself rub against her getting a surprisingly feminine gasp from her.

Screw it, I muttered to myself, when in Rome...

Sliding a hand between us I adjusted myself and pushed down, parting her satin soft lips getting another gasp , I then started rubbing my cockhead up and down between her lips, taking time to swirl it about her clitoris eliciting a series of jerks from her hips and several moans and gasps.

Finally, I positioned myself at that lovely entrance of hers and eased my cock into her, that drew a long, pleased passion filled moan from her as I slowly sunk myself into her while enjoying the feeling of my cock being engulfed by wet warm slick flesh.

She was tight, amazingly tight, I had not yet begin to stroke and it already felt like her walls were gripping me and pulling me further into her,my full length was inside her now so I lifted my hips withdrawing out until only my cockhead remained within her, then down again, and again, setting up a rhythm of deep slow thrusts which her hips quickly matched.

While I was doing this for her pleasure my mouth sealed itself on one of her nipples, my tongue began making circles and stroking the nipple and occasionally softly pressing on its tip.

Much to her delight my pace began to pick up slowly as my lust began to assert it's hold, my pace was steadily increasing until I was finally driving myself into her almost brutally hard and fast, she was going wild in pleasure, I had thought I was the one in control, I never stood a chance, her pussy walls tightened down on me as she exploded in an intense orgasm and I couldn't take it myself anymore and I myself exploded, releasing several massive spurts of myself into her while we both shuddered in our own private nirvana's briefly.

I collapsed on her momentarily spend, gasping for air as I rested.

I think I fell asleep like that because when I woke next morning I found myself snuggled up against her sleeping form with her arms around me.

My stirring a bit as I woke must have woken her as well, good morning boyfriend, she murmured with a soft smile on her lips, she kissed me, softly, sweetly, told me she enjoyed being with me last night.

She got up to use the bathroom, that's when I got my first look at her lovely body, I had thought she would be a little chunky with her being voluptuous, but not so, a smooth tummy, nice, heart shaped perfect ass, large breasts but proportionate for her large frame and not one ounce of excess fat on her body, she was gloriously beautiful.

At breakfast, the two of us already completely comfortable with each other we never dressed, to be honest, I found myself already quite taken with her.

Later in the living room found us, me on the couch, her kneeling before me, lewd sucking sounds and slurps rising around us as she sucked my cock, after she had finished got her onto the couch and returned the pleasure with gusto licking her pussy out.

When it did finally come time for her to leave she asked me if I wanted her to come visit again, that was a hearty yes.

It went on like that for several months until she was visiting daily and spending the nights in bed with me, the last evening she visited I asked her, Tio, do you really like being here with me? She said yes, very much, then I asked her, what would you say to me asking you if you wanted to move in and live here with me so you don't have to visit so we can make love?

Two day late my beloved Tio moved in with me.

Yes, by this time I was quite happily madly in love with her, I wanted to propose to her but with her being so sweet I wasn't sure how to approach it with her.

So I got an idea and bought us a set of friendship rings, when she let me put it on her finger she commented, you know this officially makes us boyfriend and girlfriend don't you?

An event later sealed my fate to her and revealed how she feels towards me.

She came home that afternoon a look of concern and worry on her face, I've gotten close enough with her I knew something was wrong, so, I got her usual cold tea she likes to calm her and once she sat and relaxed I asked her, you look worried love, what's wrong?

I like living here with you, I really do, I don't want that to change either, she all but started to cry as she sat there and fingered the ring I had give her.

I think, I... I love you she said in a rush, I walked over to her intending to tell her I love her and hug her but she grabbed me and parked me in her laps an held me almost desperately.

I don't want you to be mad at me or feel I'm trapping you either, but I don't know what to do.  
That's when she did start crying.

What's wrong love, tell me, please.

I...I. I'm pregnant.

I started laughing joyously, that shocked her and I think it hurt her thinking I was laughing at her, I told her, ohh you big gorgeous lovable dummy, I'm thrilled, thrilled to know that, you want to know why? She snuffled and asked, because I'm going to be a father is why and kissed her, and it's the woman I love that is going to have our baby.

She froze, you... love me? of course I do silly I answered, would I be so thrilled that your pregnant if I didn't?  
That and there's something I've been thinking about for some time were going to have to do now because of this.

She asked, what? Puzzled, get married, r.. really? she asked in shock, yes really I answered.

I suddenly found myself being swung around joyously while she shrieked and giggled happily.

3 months later we stood before an alter being introduced as Mr and Mrs Etran Hando, Agent Smith and the mon team my lovely Tio was a member of were in attendance along with assorted friends and well wishers applauding and congratulating us.

I had a moment to think back on things as we stood there, hand in hand being congratulated, do I have any regrets since meeting my beloved wife? No, in fact that first meeting in which she saved me from a gun toting thug arguing with his girlfriend was the changing moment of my life.

Does she regret anything? I doubt it, she has a good home, a loving husband who never seeks to change her or mold her into someone she's not, a child on the way and most important of all, love.

We will see what our future holds, whatever it will be, I will be at her side no matter what.


	16. Chapter 16

A not for profit fan fic, I own nothing of the materials within, only the characters and scenarios I create not mentioned in the manga's, movies, television and cartoon series's. All credit goes to the respective owners. use of copywrited material is under free use for non profit federal guidelines.  
If you are easily offended, or cannot stand youi or yuri, lgbtq stories, do not read any further, there may be such content in this story depending on how the story flows.  
Constitution of the united states protects my right to express my writing as I see fit rather your offended or not.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Have you ever had one of those days where everything odd or weird that could happen, did?  
Such as tripping and tumbling head over heels down a set of stairs not touching a single step all the way down and landing unharmed on your feet at the bottom?

My name is Alan Teigart, from America, and it has been one of the strangest days I have ever lived.

I had won a lottery from which the prize was not only a cash award, but a complete, paid vacation to Japan with all expenses paid, the lottery itself was a benefit to help a local shelter in Phoenix that specialized in helping homeless mothers and families get off the streets, A good cause, so I spent 10 dollars on a ticket and forgot about it having done my bit to help someone.

About 3 weeks later to my surprise an official looking letter arrived in the mail, when opened the announcement that I had won the lottery, so, 2 months later, here I am in Tokyo starting the vacation I won.

Japan is totally different than any image of the country I had, if it were not a difference in language and grammar on the different signs and the like many places couldn't be seen as any different than any American city or town.

The people here are amazing too, personable, friendly for the most part, typical cross section of personalities you could run into anywhere's and to my surprise and delight, many spoke English much better than many Americans.

Oh and I should warn you, bowing when you greet someone or part from their company is infectious.

First day was a lot of fun, a tour of the city highlighting the history of Japan and it's past, a brief stop for a lunch in which I got to try sushi for the first time which turned out to be surprisingly delicious, then a museum, and a tour if a modern manufacturing plant, that I really liked.

I even got treated to the old classic movie shtick of a cluster of pretty girls nearby looking in my direction and giggling among themselves, when I looked at them and smiled, they blushed and hid their faces cutely, only this was no movie.

On the way back to the hotel from the tour I noticed an old temple not far, so once there I took a walk back up to the temple.

The place for lack of better words was beautiful, now I'm an art lover and wannabe sculptor, not very good at it, but I try, these statues here whomever carved these had a true craftsman's touch, they were so finely carved they almost seemed alive.

I also had the pleasure of meeting a lamia for the first time in my life.

All I can say is wow, she was stunning, red haired, body of a goddess sitting atop a snakes tail, shapely but proportionate breasts and a beautiful face with golden colored eyes.

The proprietor, or priest, who luckily was also English speaking, his second language, spent some time chatting with me and told me it was a pleasure to meet someone that has reverence for the statues here, I told him the pleasure was mine, to see such art in itself was a true treat and honor for me.

He told me he wanted to give me a blessing, when I agreed he slapped a slim sheet of paper on my forehead and said something in Japanese, that's when the weirdness began.

First thing happened right outside the temple, no sooner than I had stepped out I heard screaming tires and something rushed past me to crash into a nearby wall, a driver had lost control of his car and it was headed straight for me when it struck a curb and literally spun around me, missing me by inches and slammed into a wall instead.

Next I found a wallet laying in the hotel lobby and turned it in at the desk, later someone knocked on my room door and it was a lovely Japanese lady accompanied by a beautiful wolfkin that had come to thank me for finding and returning her wallet, they rewarded me that evening by showing me what Japanese *pillowing* is.

The fall down the stairs I mentioned previously? That happened the following morning, the manager of the hotel was so embarrassed by an employee leaving water on the floor at the top of the stairs he personally paid for my next meal even though I said it wasn't necessary.

On the tour docket that day was a trip to one of Tokyo's landmark parks to see some statues and sculptures dedicated to people of Japans past, while there I heard someone shriek and fall from a tree, thinking it was a child I managed to snatch her out of the air before she hit the ground.

The child turned out to be a harpy that had hit the tree and fell, really cute in a kid sort of way, but a birdbrain.

If you think that was weird, not long after something was roaring and bellowing further down in the park sending everyone scrambling the opposite direction as fast as they could run, me, well, you know us Americans and our reckless nature, I discovered a fire drake that had somehow gotten the claws of one of her hands tangled up in her hair.

I approached her with my hands held before me and open, she stopped and focused on me, I pointed at her hair and she motioned me over, so, I spent the next 20 minutes or so gingerly untangling her.

That earned me a massive hug and a lovely kiss.

I also found out she was very fluent in English, but I didn't find that out until later when I when I encountered her again.

The rest of the day was like that, one odd coincidence after another until some of the others in the tour started calling Mr lucky or lucky- san.

The evening of that day I decided to take a little walk in the park as it was adjacent to the hotel, when I was there I encountered 3 men that all pulled knives in what I think was going to be a robbery, at least until the all went white as a sheet and something started growling behind me.

The left in such a rush I swear they left a vacuum in the air where they had just stood, whoever it was started laughing so I turned and once again that firedrake I helped was there.

I smiled and bowed in thanks and got swept up in another hug, I must have said something because she told me she does speak English.

We pretty much spent the better part of the evening chatting.

Nearly a year after I had returned home a letter arrived that was from her, she had sent it detailing plans to visit the United States once she had gotten the approval and asked if I would mind being her temporary host when she did .

Of course I agreed.

Now before I go on, interspecies laws in America are a little different than in japan, here, while it is frowned upon, interspecies *relations* are not strictly forbidden, and marriage is not unheard of although screamed about and preached against by various religious wingnuts and organizations, usually they pontificate about demons and beasts and bestiality and other nonsense when it comes to marriage between humans and liminals.

2 months later she arrived, I should more properly say Shin arrived in the company of an interspecies agent.

Once it was known for certain she was coming the interspecies agency had done some work on my house to prepare it for her visit and trust me, they work fast.

They were even paying me a nice stipend for being her temporary host.

First evening she was there was interesting to say the least, first thing she did once settled in was shed her clothes saying those things are uncomfortable and doesn't know how humans wear them all the time, let's just say I spent the next few hours drooling and staring, Shin is absolutely stunning in beauty.

Imagine the most beautiful woman you have ever seen, then magnify that by a factor of 100 and you get the idea.

The evening got interesting very fast, we had settled in to watch a movie, I had popped a literal bucket of popcorn, when we relaxed I found myself picked up and settled in her lap, what the hell I settled back against her pillowing my head against he boobs.

Shin had her arms and tail around me and didn't seem to mind me relaxing against her while we watched the moving and devoured the popcorn.

I must have fallen asleep I had gotten so comfortable, when I next woke I had been stripped and was laying in my bed with Shin snuggled up next to me sleeping peacefully.

She never did sleep in her own bed.

Two weeks into her 3 month stay we had gotten so comfortable with each other I myself hardly bothered to dress around the house much to her delight, she was always naked about the house anyways less we had visitors or out and about, 3rd week into her stay a significant change in our relationship happened.

I had gotten a bottle of jack danials whiskey and we were both a little drunk watching a movie, me as usual settled comfortably in her lap.

I felt her breath on my ear, then her tongue licking around the edge and her sucking on my lobe while her hand slid down between my legs and began stroking me.

One thing let to another and I found myself happily between her legs making love to her.

After that it no longer mattered which bed, we never slept alone.

At the end of her stay I got her to promise to stay in contact and she assure me an event that was going to happen guaranteed that.

Over the course of the next 2 years we kept up a steady correspondence and she convinced me to return to Japan, she had a surprise for me.

Once I had arrived an agent picked me up at the airport and took me to her new house, I was looking forwards to meeting her host but was told not to worry about that for now, I got to spend the day alone with her and you can believe we made the best of it.

That evening I found out what the event she was talking about is when I found a young dragonling parked in my lap on the couch calling me daddy.

A lot of men would be upset or outright pissed, not me, I was thrilled, I had a daughter, and a cute one at that.

Next afternoon an agent named Smith dropped in and spoke with me about being Shin's permanent host, they had already prepared dual citizenship papers for me to sign and eliminated any barriers, I was even told that the agency owned the house we were in and were prepare to trade this one for mine in America so they could have a base to operate from that was considered Japanese territory, similar to an embassy.

I agreed.

By this time Japan had cleared the way to allowing liminals and humans to marry so that was first on our list.

So, here I am, 5 years later now a full citizen of japan with my daughter at her first day at school, some of the family had gotten angry I had given up my American citizenship to remain in Japan and demanded I reverse that and return to America, they no longer communicate with me after my refusal, specially that holier than thou aunt of mine who believes she's never wrong.

I don't care, I have a stunningly beautiful wife, a lovely daughter, a good job and a great house, why would I give that up?  
Am I lucky? Yes I am, before it was like I was muddling around in the dark stumbling my way through life until that fateful day at that shrine, I've since visited and made offerings to the gods of luck, I don't really believe in them but considering what I have now since that day, I'm not taking any chances.

In a way, it was like stepping out of a dark room into the light.


	17. Chapter 17

A fan fic for your entertainment. I do not own any materials uses for this fan fic except the characters I create and the scenarios I create, any and all other materials are owned by the respective creators used within and all credit goes to them. Some materials are used under federal free use for non profit guidelines.

Some may find some of the materials offensive in this fan fic, the answer to that is simple, stop reading and close the page.

Freedom of speech and freedom of expression are protected under the laws of the constitution of the United Sates and under those laws I am free to express my writing as I see fit rather YOU are offended or not.

With that said, let's begin our story shall we?

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

First, this all took place a few years after it was revealed liminals are very real and are living among us so you can understand how I came to meet a dragon.

Ok, with that said, where to begin, my name is Dax Kurosawa, and I am a dragon fanatic.

Weird name, I know, my parents are star trek fanatics and named me after one of the characters of deep space 9, let me put it this way, if it's star trek, it's a fair bet they already know about it.

Some ask me what my favorite dragon is, it's the shenlong from Chinese mythology, long, slim, elegant bodies, and wielders of the most potent of elemental magic and powers, some are even said to have power of night and days.

Second to that is the great western fire dragon that draws it's roots from Norse mythology and most often featured in western Christian mythology and tales.

Huge, thick bodied, masters of fire and fire elemental magic.

This is how I met one and became her friend.

That day started out as just a normal day with me having breakfast and rushing out to make it to first period class on time, class itself wasn't any different than any other school day, even the one that always calls me the lizard boy because I know a lot about dragons was no different.

Lunch, don't even get me started about the general chaos that was always present in the schools lunch hall, you don't want to know.

On the way back from lunch to second period class is when it all started.

Someone shoved me from behind, hard, so much so it forced me to stumble forwards a few steps before I could halt myself and turn, oh look, the lizard boy is mad, what are you gonna do lizard boy, call one of your dragons to help you?

It was the one that always calling me lizard boy and looking for a fight.

What's your problem? I snapped, I leave you alone, why bother me?

Because your a nerd he said, and I hate nerds.

I braced myself thinking it was going to be a fight when a thud rang out and a feminine voice growled, "leave him alone you bully"!

He got up and said, I was just poking a bit of fun, sheesh... Poking fun with a shove then getting in his face with fists balled up? You were looking for a fight is what you were doing, now leave him alone!

You cant protect him all the time he growled and walked away.

Are you ok? She asked me, I'm ok I answered, Don't worry about that bully she told me, he's not so tough as he thinks, besides, if he bothers you again, just tell me.

I smiled, and we walked arm in arm chatting like old friends to second period class.

She even walked me home, being a young man just coming on his early adult hood I was thrilled having the attentions of a pretty girl around my age.  
Next few days were like that, she even had the same classes as me so she was pretty much at my side every minute of my day at school, except for the private stuff of course.

Mr nerd hater was furious, as long as she was with me he couldn't as he would say, *put me in my place*, and that just served to infuriate him all the more.

The days turned into weeks, then a couple of months and I was really liking her, Nona is her name by the way, pretty, very intelligent, and a few other things I would be crass to mention, but I did notice them.

And above all, she knew as much about dragons as I do!

Then came the day that ended the bully problem once and for all.

It was a weekend and me and Nona had just come from a movie, we stopped to grab something to eat, she had excused herself to go use the ladies when someone grabbed me and spun me to face him, it was the bully.

Told you she couldn't protect you all the time he said triumphantly and wound up to throw a punch, then froze, his face turning white as a sheet, a set of huge lips kissed my cheek and Nona's voice said, what exactly is the problem you have with my boyfriend, hmmm?

A massive clawed hand moved across in front of me and pulled me against something warm, he shrieked like a little girl and ran away so fast I swear he left skid marks with his shoes.

The dragon picked me up and flew to a nearby park and set me down gently then curled up with a worried look on it's face, now that you know, it was Nona's voice, I suppose you don't want anything to do with me anymore.

Are you kidding me? I gushed at her, do you have any "IDEA" how long I've dreamed of meeting an actual living, breathing dragon?  
On the scale of coolness, this has to be the coolest thing of all!

She smiled, relieved, your not afraid of me? She asked, why should I be? I answered, if you wanted to kill or eat me, you would have already.

We started to hear sirens so she lifted me and we flew off to a warehouse her family owned she had been living in.

She first landed in the area and moved fast among the buildings and disappearing fast, then made her way to the warehouse.

I had the pleasure of seeing how she transforms from dragon to human, remarkable doesn't describe it, it's like something out of a fairy tale to watch.

My parents own this place she was telling me, rather than renting a place in town they built some apartments in the upper floor, one is mine, another is theirs , so I have my own place and they have theirs when their home from business trips, she went further to tell me her parents weren't actually her parents, they had found her egg when mom was doing an archeological study in England, they brought it home to study thinking it was a fossilized dinosaur egg and got the shock of their lives when it hatched.

Mom published a few articles that were met with scorn and disbelief until she showed me to them, soon after some men claiming to be representatives of the government showed up and demanded I be given to them immediately, thankfully some real government official were keeping an eye on things and intercepted them as they left the building with me.

They made arrangements for me to stay here as long as they were granted some study time periodically and that's why I'm am here.

later when I finally returned home I introduced Nona to my parents, dad was suspicious, last girl I introduced dumped me not long after when my folks were not very forthcoming with money she wanted, mom n the other hand, was thrilled I had a girlfriend.

Nona's parents were well off so that wasn't an issue, over the next year I started spending as much time at her place as mine, her parents adore me and they know I know what she is and am not afraid, her father surprised me by hiring me as on site security for the warehouse so I could not only keep an eye on his property but watch over his daughter as well, as if she needed me to.

By now I'm just coming onto my 18'th year and I've know Nona 3 years, in that time we have grown very close, by this time I had also taken over one of the apartments at the warehouse much to the delight of my parents, they now had the house to themselves and could indulge in a few things they normally wouldn't when I was living there.

Suited me, dragon or not, I could no longer deny my growing feelings for Nona, what held me back from telling her was thought's of she's a dragon, what could I offer her?

I mean, she's a dragon, I'm a human, she could squish me like a bug if she wanted to, I could do nothing but hold her back.

Oh little did I know.

6 months later I found out differently, by this time we had been long out of school and had begun living together and had grown very close, we had spent many an intimate night together but without the sex, I wouldn't even know how to begin with a dragon to begin with, and I was still a virgin.

As usual we were watching a movie when she surprised me by asking if I had ever put thoughts towards marrying someone, not really I answered her, I really don't know why, but if I had to, it would be to her but I wouldn't know what I could offer her with her being a dragon.

She smiled, there's more to being married than what you can offer she told me, just to demonstrate, do you know that to a dragon when a dragon takes a human as his or her mate or husband or wife we call them our treasure? We call them that because to us they are the most priceless, precious thing we could ever have.

We don't care what they can offer us, we just love that they want to be with us as much as we want them, that's why we call them our treasure.

That stunned me, I had no idea, I said, so, it doesn't matter what someone has to a dragon?  
No, she answered, the fact they want to be with us is what matters, not what they can offer.

Well... I began, I... ahem... I need to...  
She silenced me with a kiss, I know, my love, she murmured.

We married a month later and have been happily engaging in interspecies *relations* ever since.

It's been a few years since the revelation of liminals being very real, being young I never had put thoughts towards girls at that time concentrating more on finishing school and considering what career I wanted, being a dragon fanatic, I knew everything I could possibly find about them, but, I never dreamed I would actually meet one, much less marry her.

Fate has strange things in store for some people.

Oh and if you think I have it good, I recently met a fellow that married seven liminal woman, guy has to be a total stud to keep up with that many women and I can tell you first hand, liminals are not your average girls.

Some people occasionally tease me about living in the shadow of a dragon, do I mind? Not at all, I Am living in the shadow of my dearest, am I happy, happy doesn't even come close.

When asked if there was anyplace I would like to be, I always answer no, I'm already there, where I belong, in the shadow of my beloved dragon as I stand at her side.


	18. Chapter 18

A monster musume fan fic, I own nothing of monster musume, only the characters and scenarios I create not mentioned in the manga and cartoon series. All credit goes to the respective owners. use of copywrited material is under free use for non profit federal guidelines.  
Constitution of the united states protects my right to express my writing as I see fit rather you are offended or not.

[M]mature content and sexual situations.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It all began with a series of dreams, the first, innocent enough but the following getting racier and hotter every time.  
What makes it all the stranger is I can remember every detail of them even long after waking.

Her name is Shenna, a fox kin, or nine tail fox liminal, absolutely gorgeous and very sexual.

In my dreams I would be relaxing under a tree off in the woods somewhere and she would appear, she would be surrounded by floating balls of blue light and very quickly would remove what little clothing she had on and settle into my lap.  
I in these dreams already was nude and it did not take long before I felt myself engulfed by her soft wetness as she began to move up and down in my lap.

In these dreams she would assure me that it was very real and that we were actually making love, not long after my release every time however I would wake and be at home in my bed with the memory of that delicious dream fresh in my mind.

The last one however was a little different, in this one she called me husband and said she would see me soon, after that I would never be alone again.

Freaky, huh.

Anyways, life goes on, no need to waste time pining over a figure in a dream, still, having such precious memories is priceless regardless.

The day was better than I thought usually working at the grocery store I have a job at is nothing more than drudge work, boring and tedious, usually spent cleaning up messes from someone dropping products in the aisles or messes from kids knocking over displays and stocking shelves.  
Yeah, I know, awful job, but I have bills to pay and the pay from the job isn't all that bad.

Home that evening as usual, bath, meal, and a little tv time, normal stuff until bed time

It didn't take long before she appeared in my dreams again, husband, she began, I'm in danger, I need help, she did something to my hand and a glow surrounded it, follow my mark and hurry, please.

Where are you? I asked worriedly, north she said, you will know when your close, please, hurry.

I snapped awake as if shaken, dressing quickly I stepped out, grabbed my motorcycle and headed north.

An hour out of the city my hand started to tingle so I stopped, turning my hand palm up there was a glowing blue symbol in my palm, turning left to right at the waist it discovered when it was pointed in her direction it would glow brighter, so as best I could I rode in that direction until it became to rough and continued past there on foot.

An hour later I stumbled into a small, almost hidden clearing and there she was and more beautiful than I could have imagined.

She smiled, husband, she all but cried out, I knew you would come.

I wanted to ask her what was going on but she just shushed me and urged me to take her away from that place as quickly as possible, it took a few minutes to get back to my bike but no sooner than we had mounted and my foot was on the starter lever we heard a voice, "THERE SHE IS, DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!"

I had the bike started instantly and we were gone.

There was some pursuit on the road, but a large van cannot compete with a bike on twisty mountain roads, it didn't take long to shake our pursuers.

Back at home Shenna told me what was going on so I contacted the interspecies agency and alerted them to the matter, within a hour an agent name Smith arrived, Shenna repeated the story to her.

What was going on is a man that wanted Shenna's power had determined the way to get it was to force mate her, "rape" her in other words, making her be his mate.

Once done, he could force her to transfer her powers to him at which point she would be useless to him and discarded.

At least that's what he thought, it doesn't work that way, The next few days Smith had us transferred to a facility outside of the city that was secure, Shenna refused to sleep in a separate room from me so it was arranged I would be her host.  
Suited me, I wanted to get to know her better anyways.

Second night there I got to know her much better you could say, I woke about midnight to her slipping under the covers of my bed with me, her hand immediately dove for my penis and things got very interesting from there, it wasn't long before I found myself between her beautiful thighs and buried deep inside of her, my hips rocking up and down with her moaning and gasping under me until I released myself deep inside of her.  
That night I became her mate.

Not long after our return to my, now "our" home we wed.

Four months later a big van was sighted moving past the house, I remembered it from the pursuit on the hiway so I contacted Ms Smith, two days later the van pulled up silently before the house, 3 men got out and moved towards the house, they suddenly found themselves spotlighted and told to surrender or be taken by force.

They surrendered.

There has not been an incident since.

Shenna was right about one thing, when she said I would never be alone again, it was truth and I have never been happier.


	19. Chapter 19

All materials mentioned and used within are property of the respective companies and all credit goes to them, I own no part of them, only the OCS characters I create. Any use of copywrited materials is under federal free use for non profit purposes guidelines.

[M] mature content and possible sexual situations.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Did Kuruso get stung? yes he did, but not how you might think, and Killa, she found something she never expected to with her distrustful nature.  
With that said, let us begin.

A wasps sting.

It had started off to be a nice day, Kuruso had gone for a walk in the park nearby his home, something he always enjoyed because of the variety of different people and women usually there.  
He often enjoyed his walks even more so since the revelation of liminals or demi humans being very real and living beings, some of them extraordinarily beautiful.

The day was going well and he found himself unintentionally following a group of girls laughing and giggling amongst themselves until something hit him in the forehead, hard enough to hurt.

Once he got over the initial shock of getting hit, he started looking around, not seeing anyone that had the look of being up to something he found himself looking down at his feet, at his feet something yellow lay, when it moved revealing a black striped abdomen and shook out wings on it's back Kuruso got scarce from the park fast, it was a wasp.

You Americans think you have some big wasps, let me tell you they have nothing on the infamous Japanese killer wasp.  
Their big, really big, some easily reach as long as five inches.  
Aggressive and predatory, a Japanese wasp will attack on the slightest provocation and their sting more than just hurts, it can make you seriously ill or even kill.  
And that's just one wasp alone.  
Groups of these wasps are known for attacking and cleaning out entire bee hives.

Problem was for Kuruso, that wasn't the first wasp he was going to encounter that day.

With the incident past, he went on about his business of the day, not having to work, he first took a trip to a local market to pick up a few goodies he favored for snacking on, once back home he was puttering about his back yard when something flashed past, then another, then something hit him so hard it sent him tumbling across the yard coming to rest in a heap with something soft on his face.

Once he got his head together he pushes whatever it was off of him only to discover it was a liminal that had flown into him and knocked herself out cold in the impact.

Kuruso being Kuruso soon had carried her inside, contacted Ms Smith and was caring for the girl when Ms Smith arrived.

While seeing that she was comfortable he noted that she was a wasp type, striped much like a killer wasp and dangerous looking, eyes like a wasps, a human like body with a wasp like abdomen projecting out of her back with a large, dangerous looking stinger attached.

Not beautiful by human standards, but pretty in her own way even with a mandible like bone on her jaw.

As he and MS Smith talked on what to do they heard her groan, She sat up, Ms Smith said to her, ah, your finally awake, your lucky you ran into Kuruso here, anyone else would have reacted badly.

"Attack me will you!" She snapped loudly and lunged towards Kuruso only to find herself brought up short and sat back down on the couch by a large hand on her shoulder.  
No hurting boyfriend chan a mild but serious voice said from behind her.

"What?" Let me go !

Not until you calm down and talk with us Ms Smith said, I for one want to know why you were flying so recklessly as to run into Darling kun here and knock yourself out.

Grumbles from her.

What's your name? Ms Smith asked her, Killa, she answered, the killer wasp, I suppose I owe an explanation for my flying so fast...

To make it short, an Arachne humiliated m some time ago and I have been after revenge since, I recently found out where she was at and was in a hurry to get there before she could get away again when I got distracted by a sweet odor and ran into him. (points at Kuruso).

How did you get into the country? Ms Smith asked her, a travel broker that specializes in smuggling in liminals she answered, I was deemed "dangerous" for getting angry with an agent that prevented me from getting my revenge and deported just for being angry.

I see, Ms Smith mused, do you remember the name of that agent? Yes, Kanto, a singularly unpleasant man with an awful odor about him.

Kanto, Ms Smith snorted, I'll deal with him soon enough, your not the only one to complain about him, in the mean time, do you have a place to stay?

No, Killa answered, everyone is frightened when they see me.

You can stay here with me, Kuruso spoke up, that is if Ms Smith will allow it.

Excellent idea Ms Smith said, I'll have a temp card brought over later declaring you her emergency host until I can get this matter sorted out.

You've already hosted a beetle type so have a room, a few modifications to suit her specific species and she will be good.

Your, a host? Killa asked Kuruso, yes I am he answered, I usually host those that no one else will or want's to.

In fact, Tio there, she is one of my former homestays and can give you the run down on the house rules and expectations.

Boyfriend chan is very nice, Tio said to her, a better host you won't find anywhere.  
Their conversation faded into the background as he and Smith talked over what's expected.

Later when Ms Smith took her leave Kuruso asked Tio if she could stay a bit longer and Keep Killa company while he made a trip to the local market, he had to get a few things so his new homestay would be able to eat.

Once he was gone to the market Killa asked Tio, ok, now that we can talk openly, is he really that nice? Most men I know have something naughty in mind or want something.  
He really is that nice Tio answered, last full moon here when he hosted me he could have done anything he wanted to me and I DID want him, badly, but he didn't, I *blushed deeply* tried to make him love me, he simply used cold water to calm me down and got me to think instead of just act.

Everyone that he's ever hosted loves him because he's so nice. me included, Ms Smith even says she's her best host.  
Personally, if he ever asked, I would marry him and become his wife without hesitation, so would many of his former homestays we love him so much.  
Even Ms Smith is a bit taken with him although she'll never admit it. They both giggled about that.  
One thing I must caution you about, accidents happen, no big deal, but if you ever deliberately hurt him, the last thing you will have to worry about is the agency pursuing you, every single one of his former homestays will be hunting you.

He's really that nice? Killa asked her, Yes he is Tio answered, he nearly got himself killed defending a harpy that was a temporary homestay a slaver was after and tried to take from him.  
Seriously, he fought like a madman against 5 armed men defending her, he would do the same for any one of us, you included, One of the slavers is still in the hospital he had beat two them so badly.

Nice, but not weak, an interesting puzzle. To herself she found a budding interest beginning to rise in her mind.

Wait till you have him massage you, *giggle*, he can make you fall asleep with his hands alone . *blush*.

Scene fades as they talk and giggle over Kuruso and his adventures and we move to Kuruso now on his way home.

On his way home Kuruso had a wasp buzzing around him, oddly, it wasn't attacking, but seemed to be following him.

He was nervous knowing what the sting of one of these little beasts could do to him but had to get the food home before it spoiled, so, he kept going despite the current irritation.

Anyone else walking by suddenly found reason to be elsewhere, which left him with a clear walk home, arriving home, no sooner than he opened the door the wasp shot in the door and went straight to killa.

Taking his shoes off in the foyer, he stepped into the house, noted where the wasp had gone and continued to the kitchen.

Coming back into the living room, Thank you Tio, my pleasure she answered, I'll drop in tomorrow Killa, I would like that she answered.

I'll get you a bath ready Killa, I know how wasps are about heat so don't worry, I'll have dinner ready by the time your done, sadly I don't have any clean clothes for you, we can take care of that tomorrow.

Actually, I think I can do something cloths wise at least for the night after dinner.

Killa was off to the bath like a shot without answering , leaving him chuckling, Wasps prefer raw, red meat for food so dinner for her would be easy, just warmed, raw meats delicately spiced while he worked on a shirt and set of pants for her.  
Setting out dinner, he got himself something to snack on and went and got a shirt and pair of pants and a sewing kit, went to the living room and got to work.

By the time she was done with the bath he had a set of clothes for her, she came out, and got a shock when he handed her a set of clothes, she went back in, put them on and came back out, how do they fit? Kuruso asked her.

Good, she answered, you did this while I bathed? Yes, he answered, you needed something to wear to change into.  
OH, dinner's on the table, go ahead and dig in, I'll join you shortly.

Later that evening as they watch the television and talked he got a clue to how lonely Killa really is, her tough girl attitude is just a front to cover up that loneliness, it got late so he got up to head to bed admonishing her gently not to stay up too late, they had a busy day tomorrow, he took one of her hands, just remember, your not alone, not anymore, before giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze before letting go and heading to bed.

She sat there looking at the hand he had held as he spoke, not alone, not anymore he said, could he honestly see that deeply into her emotions already?

She got up and went to his room door, she listened at his door for a time, taking in the sounds of his soft, regular breathing as he fell into sleep.

She headed to her own room after a time deep in thought and was still deep in thought as she fell asleep.

Next morning he was up and about early ad even had a breakfast of honeybuns and milk ready much to Killa's delight, were going to do a bit of shopping today Killa he announced, some clothing for you, and a stop at one of my favorite places for a meal so we can chat and I can learn a little more about what you like to eat and shouldn't eat.

Out in town? She asked, surprised, people usually avoid me or try to make me go away. (a frown).

Not with me he told her, a few will probably act surprised, maybe a bit fearful, but once they get to know you, I'm betting they'll like you, like I do already *he smiles at her*.

Uncharacteristically for her, she found herself blushing, that only made his smile wider from enjoying her unexpected blush.

You... like, me? She asked Kuruso, I do, he answered, Your lovely, strong, very independent, good company, very intelligent, and completely unafraid to say what your thinking or should be said, what's not to like about that?

She found herself blushing again, this time much deeper with an odd feeling racing through her chest.

Kuruso smiled, what say you we get our trip out and about under way, I want to show you a couple places anyways I think you'll like.

They first took a trip to a clothing store that specializes in insect type liminal clothing, he let her make her own choices on what she wanted to wear, she liked that, he wasn't trying to push his ideals on her, she got him blushing to her own delight when she started talking about underwear and teasingly asked him if he would like seeing her in lacy under wear.

They made a stop at a little café to get something to eat, a few people were nervous around her but calmed quickly when he just kept talking with her normally and acting as if nothing was wrong.

A few even stopped and chatted with them, some even commenting on how uniquely beautiful they thought she was.

Killa was enjoying herself quite a bit.

After that he took her on a drive to the edge of the city to a large park like area and a place at the edge of a large pond, this is where I first met Ms Smith he told her, and met his first homestay.

It was an odd situation, he began to explain, he sometimes came here to think when he had encountered an obviously very frightened kitsune liminal, it was also where he had found out that there are those that enslave liminals for their own sick pleasures.

Apparently a slaver had seen her and wanted her, so attempted to steal her, she got away after biting him, badly, and ran, ending up here after two days of running and hiding.

I got her to talk to me by letting her keep her distance, it wasn't long before Smith and her Mon team arrived, soon after that I became her host.

The slaver you won't have to worry about, he found out Nella was staying at my place and two days after walked right into a trap when he came after her, he's serving a very long prison sentence.

You truly do care about people like me, don't you? Killa said to him, most either run from me or want to take advantage of me, although getting hired as a body guard once was fun. At least until the idiot tried to get me to bed him.

Well, your a girl, and a pretty one, no matter what your species is, I can't stand anyone being mean to a girl no matter what her species.

She blushed again but this time it was her smiling.

Later after a stop at a local store selling foods for liminals they made a stop at a local park, while there they encountered trouble.

As thy sat and chatted a loud, unpleasant voice said, looky here boys, what do we have, a big bug and her boyfriend. (unpleasant laughter).

Don't you know your supposed to squash bugs? (more laughter), I wonder what it's like to fuck a bug, how about we find out boys?

Killa smiled grimly at Kuruso, let me handle this dear, he nodded, just don't kill anyone this time he growled back. ( he got the idea instantly).

He rose with her but stood behind her.

Big mistake coming at me and my man morons, she growled at them, the bushes close by were suddenly filled with the sounds of buzzing insect wings as dozens of killer wasps burst from the bushes and surrounded her and Kuruso.

The thugs stopped dead in their tracks, oh shit looks written across their faces, you call my kind insects, trod upon us, destroy and desecrate everything you touch, yet you call us pests.  
What should I do with this lot dear? she asked Kuruso, the hive could use the meat, true, he answered inside doing his damndest not to crack up, or we could always use a few more drones too, a drone sent to the meat pile later isn't unusual. True she said, he could hear her voice straining, this lot looks a little stringy and weak though, and you know how picky "SHE" is.  
Killa turned back to them, get going, never come back to this park again or I "WILL" turn my hungry little friends here loose on you.

Had they been vehicles they would have left skid marks all the way out of the park.

Killa and Kuruso lost it and sat there, arms around each other just laughing their lungs out.

After a bit they pulled away from each other but kept snickering for a time, that, was fun, Killa said after a time, and you played your part perfectly.

It was fun, wasn't it he answered, the looks on their faces were priceless, that sent them off in to laughter again.

Later, at home Tio dropped in as promised and stayed for dinner, he was in the kitchen preparing dinner as Killa told Tio of the days events, their laughter coming from the living room made him literally glow with pleasure, see, I told you Tio said to Killa, boyfriend chan is really nice.

But why would he be nice to someone like me? Killa asked her, because it's who he is Tio answered her.  
You like him already, don't you? Tio teased.

Well, I... ahem... Yes?

Tio giggled, I knew it, that's soo like him, more giggles.  
He's so sweet and giving we girls can't help but to like him.

Kuruso smiled as he heard Tio's praise, yes, he long knew of Tio's feelings for him, they had a little secret and neither was telling, he set the table as he listen to them chat, set out an extra plate, then called into the living room that dinner was ready.

Ms Smith arrived then as well as Kuruso had expected, they all sat and were eating and talking when Smith asked Kuruso, if it were possible, would you marry one of the girls you've hosted?

Dead silence at the table.

Marry? Kuruso asked in surprise, Yes Smith answered, recent changes to the law have made it possible, it's inevitable humans and liminals would fall in love and want to marry anyways, and I know several of the girls you hosted are in love with you.

You mean I could marry boyfriend? Tio asked in shock.

Yes, you could, if he wanted to Tio, Smith answered her, but he has to want to, as such, Ms Smith continued, Kuruso, you will marry Tio, or Killa, or one of the other girls so in love with you.

"WHAT?!" Marry? Kuruso exclaimed, shocked, Smith, you can't just tell someone to get married... besides, I have responsibilities as a host for Killa right now, when I marry, it'll be for love, not because you want me to.

Right now I'm going to concentrate on my duties as host for Killa, later on perhaps I'll consider dating some of the girls, Killa included if she wants and see how things go, but for now, Killa comes first.

Later that evening as their now usual they sat in the living room catching up on the days news or taking in a movie when Killa said, Kuruso, thank you.  
For what? He asked, for your acceptance and for being so nice.  
She hugged him, then got up and headed off to her room, he followed suit not long after heading to his room and going to bed.

The following morning marked a change in their relationship, Kuruso woke to a surprise, Killa, in bed with him, both sets of arms around him almost possessively and snuggled up with a smile on her sleeping face.

He stirred a bit, Killa, he said softly, she stirred and opened her eyes, her arms tightened a bit around him, he smiled, time to get up sexy, aww she murmured, unless you want to be wet suddenly, I need to get up.

She eeped and let go.

It went on for a few months after that, Killa never slept in her bed after either, he always woke to her cuddled up to him.

At this point they had been together for a year and had been out celebrating that evening, they got home he broke out a bottle of saki and the celebration continued.

They were snuggling as they drank, she seemingly out of no where kissed him, him already being quite tipsy himself kissed her back without thought.

it wasn't long before she had him naked and was astride his hips moving up and down as they both moaned and squirmed in passion.

Three months later they were wed as husband and wife.

Happy together? Blissfully happy, Kuruso did his very best at all times to keep his wife happy and she did likewise for him.

One year later Ms Smith threw a potential monkey wrench into their happiness by announcing an addition to the interspecies bill now allowing polygamy for species that regard polygamy as acceptable and normal, such as lamia's and harpies as an example, and with several liminal girls in love with Kuruso he was expecting fireworks and drama as some of the others would and did try to convince him to marry them as well.

We will leave that for a tale for another time.

For now, Killa and Kuruso are quite happy together and working on making a family together, with them at each other near constantly that won't take very long.


	20. Chapter 20

A monster musume fan fic. I own nothing of monster musume or the scenarios or characters mentioned within the cartoons and manga's, I only own what I personally create not mentioned within aforementioned properties.  
All credit goes to the respective owners.

This one may have some Lolicon moments in it, be prepared.

[M] mature subject matter and possible sexual situations.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Men, Lilith snorted to herself, so easy, so predictable, not one of them could ever resist her charms.  
Every single one has a fetish for little girls, or so she thought until meeting Kuruso, who, despite being hypnotized by her would not fall into her clutches and it infuriated her to no end.

She wanted him, badly, wanted to show the world what a pervert he truly is behind all that niceness, if the only way to show it was to get him to fuck her, so be it, she would enjoy that anyways as well as taking pictures in secret while he does her.

Problem was, she had already tried that, twice, and failed miserably both times.

The second time she had revealed her naked body to him and he never so much as flinched and only demanded she put her clothes back on after turning his back to her.

Truth be said, Kuruso is no ordinary man either, there is more than one reason some of the girls he had previously hosted still call him Master even long after no longer being hosted by him, he knew exactly what he was doing in frustrating her so badly.

He knew what she wanted, what she needed, she would have that when the time was right, but until then, he would play impossible to get, he also knew that despite her seeming young appearance, she was a full grown adult demon type liminal, much like the girls, Tonn and Cott up at a farm he had taken a temp posting as host at when the owner had to go to some kind of conference and would be gone a few days, both very young looking but full grown adults.

When the time was right, he would have her, fully, and she would want it.

Lilith in her stubborn pride was one that never gave up, it didn't always end well for her because of that pride, it's also that pride that kept her from finding a good host as well.

This is why Lilith kept up her pursuit of Kuruso and missed the obvious signs that there was more in play there than she thought.

A week after her second failure to trap him she woke that morning in her little nest she had built in the rafters of an old abandoned factory with an idea, she shook that idea off, it would require her to be, ugh... Nice, and Lilith doesn't do nice, she would tell herself.  
Little did she know things were soon to change for her, in ways she never imagined and she would want it that way.

Today she would watch him again, learn more about him, she felt herself get warm and wet between her legs at thoughts of what she would do as she finally learned his secrets and used them to control him and humiliate him.

So much so she spent a little time self serving before she left her little nest that morning.

Today kuruso had gone to a local public pool, looks wise Kuruso was no more or less good looking then the next guy, but his body, he set more than one set of eyes drooling over him.

For lack of a better word, he was cut, strong, lean and muscular without being bulgy, when Lilith saw him without a shirt on for the first time her lust magnified fifty times more instantly.

She was no virgin, sometimes with the help of a little hypnotism had her fun with one or another hapless fellow that usually ended with the fellow being extorted by her, none of them however, had taken her interest as keenly as Kuruso had.

She wanted him, lusted after him, in her mind she would have him and no one was going to stop her.

He had spotted her perched on the roof of the closest building watching him, so, unbeknownst to her, he put on a bit of a show, he would go up to the high dive board and mock stretching in preparation for diving before he did, even from there he could feel her lust, that pleased him immensely.

Daaaamn, he's hot, she found herself thinking and imagining what it would be like to be next to that body of his, then shook her head to clear that little fantasy away, even so, she could not totally deny the sudden and intense lust she felt.

She was used to getting what she wanted and when, and she wanted him.

Fate however, as fickle as it can be, had it's own plans.

A few days later she thought she figured out a way to have him and get him under her control, she spent the day watching his house once he had returned home taking note of the different visitors he had, late that evening once the lights had been out for several hours she made her move.

She had noted a window that seemed always to be open and took advantage of it to slip into the house, she moved through the house quietly completely unaware eyes were on her, it didn't take her long to find his bedroom, she slipped in quietly.

She was so intent on having him and satisfying her lust for him she didn't notice the thin, almost silvery threads at ankle height across her path until it was too late.

She quickly found herself trussed up in strong, threat like wrappings and silenced by them as well, An eight legged figure descended seemingly out of no where's from the ceiling, fell into my little trap just as my Master predicted I see, we'll just have to punish you for your intrusion now, won't we?

She went to the bed and gently shook the figure on the bed, his arms came up and pulled her down to him briefly, they parted with a wet sounding pop after which he rose from the bed and approached Lilith.

He reached out and pulled the gag from her mouth while carefully avoiding her teeth, let me go, now! She demanded, no, he answered, you intruded on my home, came here intending to take advantage of me, I know your not a little girl and therefore can handle an adult punishment.

Strip her, mine, he ordered Arachne, I need to get my tools.

Arachne with a series of sure movements used her sharp fingers to strip away her clothing leaving her completely nude and exposed, then shifted her so she was exposed for entry from behind by her Master if he so chose to take her.

He returned shortly himself now completely nude as well, a collar in one hand, and a whip and a crop held in the other, now, what shall we do with this little toy that has fallen into our laps mine?

Punish her Master? she said in a question, of course mine, that's a given, but, should we make her ours or just use her and cast her out?

With that he reached out and caressed Lilith's small bottom, then landed a hard, sharp smack on it making her squeak in pain and surprise.

Then another, followed by a series of sharp, firm smacks covering every inch of her bottom and making it glow in pain, he then slipped ha hand down behind her and between her legs, running a finger between the satin soft lips there, look here mine, the little bitch is already wet, he raised his hand to show Arachne then lowered his hand back to what he was doing.

He was enjoying the feeling of Lilith squirming under his explorations until a soft moan slipped from her, ah, I see, now her true nature begins to reveal itself, as you predicted mine, she is indeed a little slut, he slipped a finger up inside of her.

By this time Lilith was going crazy, how could he know what I like? Crossed her mind, her ass warmed, then fingers all up inside her, she lost it and orgasmed on his finger.

He smiled, I think we have ourselves a new pet mine, Arachne smiled wickedly in response, your right Master, I think we do.

He moved to one side and motioned for Arachne to take his place, she immediately crouched down on her eight legs and went to work on Lilith with her tongue.

Now tell me slut he said as he crouched down in front of Lilith, putting himself at face to face level with her, who am I to you?

She just growled and shuddered, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, who am I to you? he asked again more forcefully, one of his hands moved to one of her small breasts, fingers taking hold of the nipple and tweaking it, hard, again, who am I to you? he asked.

She gasped loudly a barely understood word that sounded suspiciously like Master, he let go and moved back behind her after motioning Arachne to step aside, he took hold of himself, moved close and began rubbing up and down between her satin soft lips as he stood behind her, now, slut, once again, who am I? As he demanded he let his tip slips just the tiniest bit into her, "MASTER!" she gaped out suddenly no longer able to deny her feelings, "MY MASTER"! She all but screamed.

He pushed into her, deeply, at the same time she felt something close about her neck and lock with a loud click.

He then started to drill himself into her, hard, brutally, making it clear who she belonged to from then on, even then he didn't stop, he treated her like nothing more than an object, a toy to be used for his own pleasure and desires and she was loving it despite herself.

During this he had Arachne cut her down from her bonds, yet, she remained in place with him ramming himself into her hard, he leaned forwards at one point and said in her ear, now your mine slut, and released himself inside of her, that pushed her over the edge and she orgasmed again.

Later, he sat on the bed with Lilith kneeling before him, so, tell me, he asked, do you want to remain mine?

She smiled despite herself as she ran fingers along the edge of her new collar, yes Master, I do. he smiled, pleased at her answer, he leaned down, picked her up and fell back onto the bed, leaving her astride his hips, how about you show you Master just how much you appreciate being his, Lilith growled delighted at that and reached behind herself and took hold of him, moved him into position and sank down against his hips with a happy gasp.

One year later Lilith found herself thinking about that night as she lay happily wrapped up in her Masters arms as he slept, was she happy to belong to him? She had to admit to herself she was, blissfully happy.

Would she change things as they are now? no, she wouldn't, she swore some time ago she would have him, she kept that promise to herself after all, but she also belonged to him, he was "HER" Master and that was the way of it.

He sometimes get's called a lolicon for having her, one woman even called the police on them claiming liminal an child abuse, nothing ever came of that, she made sure the woman was properly punished later for insulting "HER" Master like that.

Master wasn't happy about that, but he let it go understanding why she would be so protective.

Did her Master care about her? She never doubted he does, he takes care of her in ways no one else ever has, "punishes" her regularly as she needs, he even took time off work to look after her when she fell ill a few months ago.

lately with the recent changes to the liminal exchange bill he has drawn even closer to her, she herself, has to admit to herself she's in love with her Master and does hope someday to be more than just a pet, so, once again, little Lilith the naughty, as he fondly calls her sometimes, put a new plan into action, her goal? To become her Masters wife as well as pet.

And from the looks of things, this time, she just might succeed.


	21. Chapter 21

A monster musume fan fic. I own nothing of the monster musume universe including anything written or shown in the monster musume manga's or cartoon series, I own only that I create not mentioned or show in the respective manga's or cartoons. All credit goes to the respective owners.

Use of copywrited material is under free use for non profit guidelines.

[M] For mature subject matter and possible sexual situations.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Kuruso was having a blast, Ms Smith had brought him to a fair type event designed to help liminals and humans meet as possible homestays, it was a massively huge affair, so much so several liminals including a cute and very energetic Kobald he know personally had set up shop and were selling wears and promoting different events and types of gear and clothing made for liminals, there was literally something for everyone there, even an air gym for harpies and items like mechanical hands that looked very real that would allow harpies to put them on and be able to do things any normal person could without constantly dropping things.

The day rolled on into evening and the night time or nocturnal's began to come out to play.

He got to meet a lot of different types too, many of which he had never even heard of before, even a blutbat.

She was not the sharpest tool in the shed so to speak and rather aggressive in her approach, but she was sincere and rather cute.

The night rolled on and he eventually found himself in the on site club basically being wined and dined, danced around and sought after by many liminals, all looking for a homestay, but enjoying themselves regardless.

As the evening progressed he did notice one liminal all by herself down at the far end of the bar that was serving the club, an eel type from her looks, she had a bone protrusion that rose over and covered her forehead but didn't make her unattractive, very dark in color fading to black in places and a lovely face.

He watched a couple men approach and speak to her, both leaving shortly after, that puzzled him, pretty girl like that should be attracting men like flies, yet seems to be being avoided.

When he finished his current dance he excused himself politely and thanked her for the dance while remarking she was lovely and would have good luck in finding a host.

With that and a few seconds to enjoy the blush he got he turned and walked over to her and introduced himself.

My name is Kisa she answered his introduction, please, sit and get comfortable while we talk.  
he sat and they chatted for a while when she commented, I have to tell you something that usually makes people leave, what is that? he asked her, and don't worry, I'm not so crass as those others as to leave just because someone's different in some way or another.

That got him a lovely smile, I hope so she said, a look of working up her courage crossed her face and she told him she was a leech type, a blood feeder.

And what's wrong with that? He asked, Oh, I bet they thought you'd want to suck their blood so they left, people can be really dumb like that sometimes.

Y...Your not afraid of me? She asked in surprise, not at all he answered, why should I be?

Just because you have to feed on blood to survive doesn't mean your a bad person or going to hurt someone, it just means your different is all.  
I've hosted several girls already myself, one was an actual vampire type, she was a wonderful woman and very lady like,  
one of the gentlest souls I have ever met, so I know first hand just because someone is a blood feeder doesn't make them bad.

A huge smile came to kisa's face and she hugged him briefly before she got herself back together, I'm sorry she said, it's just so wonderful to finally meet someone that understands.

Would you like to dance while we chat and get to know each other a bit? he asked ker.

I would love to she answered instantly.

A few days later Kuruso found himself helping his newest homestay settle in, he had a room already set up for a blood feeding type and it took very little modification to set it up to her specific type, just the addition of a fresh water pool and a shallow mud sump, a good sterilization and fill of the blood station and she was good to settle in.

A little later she slithered into the living room and up to Kuruso, she took one of his hands in her and said, thank you so much for taking me in, until I met you I was thinking I was going to have to go back home.

It's always a pleasure to give a lovely girl like yourself a chance, it boggles me sometimes how people can be so callous as to not give someone a chance just because their a little different, but not me, everyone deserves a fair chance in my book.

Kisa hugged him and excused herself to return to her room stating she was getting tired and was going to lay down for awhile.

So, once she had headed off he parked himself on the couch and started watching the local news.  
As he watched he felt himself start to tire and started thinking about calling it an early night himself, turned his attention back to the tv to watch the rest of the news program and promptly fell asleep.

When he woke the next morning it was to the discovery of arms wrapped around him and something draped across his lap, When he opened his eyes he found himself looking into Kisa's lovely sleeping face and her body draped across him, god, he thought, she's soo beautiful up close.

Much as he would have liked to stay like this he had to get up for personal reasons so he gently nudged her, she murmured softly something like five more minutes as her arms tightened delightfully around him, Kisa, I have to get up he whispered in her ear, she opened her eyes, looked up at him and playfully pecked a small kiss on his chin and moved so he could rise.

When he came out, Kisa stood there nervously poking her finger tips together and blushing, so, picking up on what she was nervous about he walked she let out a delighted sigh and hugged him back.

I was soo worried you would be mad or were mad darling she aid as they held each other.

Why would I be? He asked, I woke to see your beautiful face first thing this morning and my lap was nicely warm, I see no reason to be angry about that.

I'm so relieved she answered him, I couldn't sleep well, so I came back to the living room to watch the television and there you were, sleeping on the couch, you looked warm and comfortable so I sat with you and I think I fell asleep right away.

He smiled and moved them back over to the couch and sat carefully with his arms still around her, she let him move her and immediately snuggled up as soon as they had set.

Besides, not many men can say they had the opportunity to snuggle with such a beautiful woman like you.

She blushed and snuggled a little closer, however, we do need to talk about a few things, nothing bad I assure you, but important.

First, you do know the law prohibits certain activities between liminals and humans? She nodded, but that does not mean we can't enjoy sitting together like this.

The other is, I've never had a girlfriend before, and I'm still a virgin, her eyes grew wide at that.

You mean I get to be your first girlfriend? Yes he answered, that is if you want a boyfriend.

Oh I do she answered excitedly, you've been nothing but nice to me, treated me with respect, not been intrusive or asked a bunch of weird questions, I've already become fond of you darling.

And I've liked you from our first meeting, your beautiful, very lady like, very gentle and kind, not demanding, did I mention beautiful? She giggled and nodded, you really think I'm beautiful? She asked.

Instead of answering in words he gently though a bit aquardly, kissed her.

She seemed to come alive, her lips pressed gently against his, her long eel like body wrapped itself around him and she pulled him as close to her as possible as they kissed.

They spent the next hour just sitting there on the couch kissing each other, neither realized it yet but they were already madly in love with each other.

Kuruso, like she was, was in heaven, they wanted each other, badly, where she would have happily broken the law to show him her love, she knew he wouldn't allow that, so she would wait until the time was right.

A little over a month later an incident happened that convinced her beyond any doubt of his feeling for her.

They had just come from a movie, one of the first produced and acted by liminals and a good movie, They had stopped at a small café they liked because it served foods for her type, while they ate someone started making comments about the different liminals there, calling a kobald a hairy, man loving slut and and a guy that was hosting a wolfkin a dog fucker.

Several people and liminals got up and left much to his delight and laughter, but they did not.

Then he started on Kisa, big mistake.

Oh ho, looky here, a slimy one, how's that slimy pussy taste buddy? Bet you don't have to find the lubricant when you fuck that one, then laughter.

Kuruso got up and turned towards the man, oh look he said loudly, the little boy is going to defend his slimy cunt.

Kuruso lost it, he let out a howl of rage and was on the man in less than a second, there was a loud, heavy smack and the crack of bone and the loudmouth went down.

Don't you "EVER" talk about "MY" girlfriend like that asshole! I'll say what I want ya dick! Another heavy smack followed by a pained gasp, say something stupid again, "PLEASE" , Kuruso growled at him.

By then the police had arrived along with Ms Smith.

After getting everyone's side they arrested the idiot, Ms Smith alsio decided to pour gasoline on the fire and scare the hell out of him.

That man over there, the one you thought you were going to beat up, I watched him one on one in a straight up fist fight with a minotaur, he more than survived it, he took one of the minotaur's teeth and gave her a black eye as well, seriously, the man fought like a whirlwind of fists and feet, your "LUCKY" he only broke your jaw for being an asshole, what can a pussy like you brag on?

Smith turned her back on the guy and walked over to us and got treated to Kisa kissing all over my face and fawning all over me seeing if I was hurt.

I see you two are getting along "VERY" well, you haven't done anything illegal, have you?

Now Smith, Kuruso answered her, you know better than have to even ask that question to me.

I know she snickered, getting my tease in for the paperwork I'm going to have to do over this.  
I'll be at your house this evening with a bit of news I suspect your both going to be thrilled over, I'll be expecting curry.

Freeloader, Kuruso mock accused and she left laughing.

Kuruso and Kisa went home arm in arm, she couldn't be happier, he not only had called her his girlfriend in public, he had defended her on top of it, if she had any doubts about his feeling before this, they were long gone now.

The rest of the day they were at each others side constantly, even bathing together, she thrilled in being able to reveal herself in the nude to him at last at which he gasped in amazement and cursed the law, he himself was more man gorgeous than she could have ever imagined and he was not small in a certain department, oh the things she would teach him when allowed to.

All kinds of naughty little fantasies kept running through her mind after the bath the rest of the day.

Smith arrived that evening around dinner time as promised and they had dinner, as always she complimented him on his cooking shortly after retiring to the living room with them.

Once they sat and were comfortable Smith began, I'm sure you two are wondering what the news I have is, first however, I need to know if you Kuruso would given the chance, marry Kisa.

Without question I would if she would have me as husband.

The same question to you Kisa, as soon as possible if darling wanted to marry me Kisa answered.

Good, Smith said, that makes the rest easy, as of today, an amendment has bee pit in place that will allow humans and liminals to marry, moving forwards and from what I've seen with you two, it's inevitable some liminals and humans would fall in love and wish to marry and have a family.

Wait, Kisa said in surprise, I can finally make love to my darling?

As long as you two apply for a marriage license I don't see why not, came Smiths answer.

Kisa smiled and draped herself across Kuruso's lap, something told him he wasn't making it off the couch for awhile tonight.

Just remember, Smith said, while it's technically illegal before marriage, as long as I don't know...

She got up, that really all I had to say, have fun tonight kiddies, and I expect to hear wedding bells within a few days if you do, then left.

A few minutes after Smith left Kuruso found himself on his back on the couch with his member in Kisa's mouth, she was making sloppy sucking sounds with her head bobbing until he came for the first time.

His head swimming in pleasure still he felt her move up his body until something warm and wet started rubbing his member, it wasn't long before he felt himself harden again.

Then came the delightful sensation of his member being engulfed by warm, wet, slippery flesh to the cry, "OMG, YOUR HUGE!"

Two weeks later he stood at an alter dressed in a white tux, his brother there acting as best man.

The wedding march began to play and Kisa entered the room to many gasp, she was in an all white wedding dress and was gorgeous beyond belief.

At the alter they spoke their vows, and no one dissented the wedding, (no one dared with Ms Smith and her mon team present), they were introduced as Mr and Mrs Kuruso Kimihito.

Moving ahead six months

That evening when Kuruso got home from work and had bathed, he came back into the living room to Ms Smith, her mon team and his parents waiting for him, Kisa had an announcement she wanted them all to hear.

Love, Kisa began, remember that one very private discussion on what we would do if a certain thing ever happened?  
Yes love, I remember.

Well, she blushed deeply, your... Ahem... Your going to be a father love, she announced.

Pregnant? He gasped out, she blushed again and nodded, he whooped for joy, took her in his arms and all but impossibly spun her about in his joy.

Long after the chaos of her announcement and the congratulations had settled and everyone had gone home, they had just finished a very heavy lovemaking session leaving them both gasping and sweaty.

A father huh, Yes she nodded, and I bet your going to be a good one.

They eventually fell asleep talking.

Some people have the luck, others have to make their luck, in their case I think it's a combination of both.

I can say their looking forwards to a long and very happy future together.


	22. Chapter 22

A monster musume fan fic, I own nothing of the monster musume universe but the characters and scenarios I create not mentioned in the manga's or anime series, all credit goes to the owners and any and all copywrited materials are used under free use for non profit federal guidelines.  
Constitution of the united stats protects my freedom to express my writing as I see fit rather your offended or not.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

He slowly woke, he lay there luxuriating in that wonderful moment between sleep and fully awake, his arms around a large, fuzzy pillow he head was laying on.

Wait, fuzzy pillow?

A set of soft, fur covered arms wrapped themselves around him, good morning loverboy, a soft, sensuous voice whispered in his ear, Helen, why are you I my bed? Kuruso asked her, you invited me last night love, and let me say, you were quite an animal last night followed by a soft sensuous growl, I'm going to be pleasantly sore for a few days.

Helen snickered, I should get you drunk more often.

We made love? he asked, shock, his face glowing bright red, Love, she said, you drove that lovely big cock of yours so deep into me you kept hitting my sweet spot and driving me crazy.

As she spoke she threw a shapely leg over him and rose over him coming to rest butt to hip with her already dampening softest lips rubbing his shaft, she murmured, my turn to treat you right love, as she felt him spring to fully erect against her dampness almost instantly.

She lifted up, grasped him and put him into position and slid herself down onto him before he could push her off already moving up and down making love to him.

Later they lay together for awhile, Kuruso had long given up trying to fight her off in bed, she just liked it all the more when things got a little rough, inevitably she would pin him down and all but rape him anyways.

What made it worse and would last for a few more days is she was in her season, that meant if he didn't, she would hunt down and find another and get into trouble.

Still, she was a fantastic lover and the bonus of her not wanting to marry or be his mate, she just wanted him to take care of her heat while she was in season suited him just fine.

They finally got out of bed and took care of the necessaries then bathed together, after having breakfast.

They had gone back to his room after and had a short love making session, then dressed.

They had come back out into the living room just as Polt came bustling into the house after her morning run.

After Polt had bathed, they sat in the living room watching the television, Helen in his lap nuzzling his ear trying to sneakily get him off to the bedroom again when Ms Smith arrived unexpectedly.

I see you two are getting on well seeing Helen sitting in his lap, I have a proposition for you three, getting down to business right off as her usual.

Since the house is getting some upgrades, more truthfully a gym and some new equipment for your homestays, she said speaking to Kuruso, I'm going to send you three on a small vacation to a retreat and onsen I know of you would like.

Polt and Helen both sang out at once, "ONSEN, YAY!"

it's going to take a few days this time to install new systems and the gym so a few days at an onsen will be perfect, besides, wer looking at it as a possible business meeting place as it's built for liminals of all types as well as humans.

I knew there had to be a catch, Kuruso grumbled.

Just write down your experience there and all's good.

One week later foud Kuruso and his two homestays walking into the retreat Smith had sent them to.

Welcome, an almost angelic voice said to them in greeting, I am Yukio, host of this establishment, if you would follow me, I will first show you to your room, then a tour later when it is convenient for you.

Kuruso turned towards her and started to smile and was going to respond politely, but he was struck silent by her beauty, he knew she was a Yuki-onna from Ms Smith, and everything he studied up until they arrived described them as mysterious and very beautiful, but he had no idea just how beautiful until then.

All he managed to stutter out was, wow...

Helen, being her usual self, looked back and forth between the two as they stared at each other, then said to Yukio, Oh oh, I think he likes you with a wicked sounding giggle.

The world finally snapped back into focus after that, and with cheeks pinking slightly Yukio led them off to their room.

Yukio herself was also caught by surprise, At first she thought Kuruso to be just anther typical man looking for love in a place where he could see the goods as she heard it said once first, that was until she looked him in the eyes and the world stopped moving for that moment.

They were almost hypnotic to her, beautiful, not the eyes of someone selfishly seeking peeks at naked women, but the eyes of someone that was genuinely kind.

She was enthralled in his eyes for the briefest of moments.  
The moment broke at Helen's comment and the world reasserted itself.

A little later after they had stored their belongings and had a tour during which Yukio explained that the onsen in general was a mixed bathing facility barring only her own private bath, and the bath of the former owner, she explained that she had been given full ownership of the retreat after the owners family had called him back to Europe on some matter of family business and that he could not return for a good deal of time, if ever.

Still, after that, she would watch him whenever they were in the same rooms, not directly however, she didn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

Kuruso however was a completely different story, instead of trying to sneakily watch her, at times he would look directly at her, take in every inch of her loveliness and commit it to memory, when she spotted it he would simply smile and turn away.

Helen, in the mean time had finally come out of her season which meant she was not quite so clingy, that gave him a little time to escape her constant attentions now and again.

He was also trying to think of a way he could talk to Yukio without Helen's constant presence, Helen saw him as a very close fried and a part of her pack, therefore needed to be looked after and *bounced* regularly as she put's it just as often.

He got his opportunity sooner than he thought.

Polt got to bragging at how long her last run was which irritated Helen, as a result they challenged each other to jog several miles together daily, Kuruso that day had taken advantage of their run to get himself a bath without Helen constantly in his lap trying to get him to make love to her (and sometimes succeeding), while he was in the tub, Yukio came in and asked if she could join him explaining it's part of a daily training routine she engaged in to help her tolerate heat better.

He agreed so she dropped her towel leaving him stunned at her beauty once again and eased herself into the water next to him.

They talked awhile, mostly small talk until she asked directly, is Helen your mate?

No Kuruso answered to a relieved look on her face and explained to her that wolfkin tend to form and live in loose packs, the alpha, in this case, Helen, will keep the pack in line by looking after them and mating regularly with them if all male or if she were a he, he would mate with the females in the pack to assure their loyalty.

He also explained she had just come out of season within the past two days and was still a little clingy but it would pass.

Then she asked, are you ever, ahem, lonely?

Well, yes, kinda, he answered, with Helen it's affection and companionship yes, but no real love there.

While sex with her is good, it's not really what I'm looking for, that would be a bonus to finding a lasting love.

What about you? Kuruso asked her, don't you have someone?

No, she said as her face fell and a sad look took hold, Kuruso being who he is, without though slid over next to her and took her into his arms without thought.

She instantly snuggled into him, her arms going around him as well, head now resting on his shoulder and began to cry as the dam that had held back the loneliness and sadness she had been living gave way.

Twenty minutes later found them out of the water, her on her back, him in the saddle and pounding into her deeply and hard, there was no holding back, she wanted, needed, all the love he could give and he gave her everything he had to give as he made love to her.

A little later after they had finished they lay together in the water, for once she didn't even feel the heat of the water, not when in his arms.

Please she whispered softly to him, stay with me, I don't want to be alone anymore.

He smiled, never alone again, he confirmed for her.

Later, when Helen and Polt arrived back at the resort, as soon as they had bathed Helen immediately started to get clingy again which Kuruso stopped, I'm sorry Helen, he told her, as much as I have enjoyed being with you, I'm now officially not available and no, it is not anything you have done.

When a smiling and blushing Yukio walked up and took his hand Helen smiled, Helen laughed joyously, it's about time she cried out happily, for once I'm actually happy to let a packmate go on their own way, not only a special lady but a very special lady at that.

I am going to visit from time to time wherever you wind up, you are and will always be part of my pack, so I have to look in on you from time to time,.

That night he spent the night in Yukio's chambers, cold to him but she saw to his comforts, he never really felt the cold that night anyways.

A few days later Smith arrived to pick them up, she walked in to Kuruso with Yukio leaning on his shoulder, an arm around him and just in time to have witnessed a deep kiss, they were going over some papers and talking as if he was helping run the resort.

She smiled to herself it worked, crossed her mind, I'm a motherfucking genius.

So she said, catching them both by surprise, when's the wedding?

Wedding? Kuruso stammered out, yes, wedding Ms Smith said, It's obvious you two are far more than just close friends, and Yuki-Onna do not make love to anyone but those intended as their life mates, so, when's the wedding?

Kuruso looked at Yukio, husband? Me? Yukio blushed what is for her a deep crimson and nodded fervently.

Well, my wife, Yukio, does have a nice sound to it, I think we have a wedding to plan then, love, Kuruso finally answered.

There is one condition I'm putting on the marriage, he continued, I'm staying here with my wife to help her run the retreat, after a little vacation to celebrate getting married of course.

What really happened is Smith took over the wedding plans and set everything up beautifully at the resort.

Came the day of the wedding and Yukio got a shock, not only had Ms Smith arranged everything, she had also managed to gather together a few of her family members and have them outfitted with *cold suits* designed to look like modern day every day street wear.

She had even gotten Kuruso's parents back to japan for a few days just for the wedding and to meet their new daughter in law.

Kuruso's mother was enthralled and beyond happy, not only had her some finally found love, she was incredibly beautiful on top of it. His father was happy too, his reaction to meeting Yukio was much the same as his sons when they first met.

Word had gotten to the former owner of the retreat and he sent his congratulations and wishes for a long, love filled life for them with lots of children.

Three weeks later the Sno ball resort and onsen officially reopened, the very first event at the onsen was an open meet and greet event where not only could you bathe with the opposite sex, you could also meet prospective homestays or prospective hosts, and in some cases possibly meet your mate.

They only had one bit of a minor irritating incident, a would be Romeo set his eyes on the now married Yukio and was not taking hints.

Kuruso heard them as he walked in to the main room after having repaired a tub that had broken loose from it's mountings.

Sir, It was Yukio's voice, I told you , I am not available and not one of the guests.

Really now, came a male voice, someone as beautiful as you not available? I find that hard to believe, your likely beating men off of you with a stick and just have not met the right one yet.

Kuruso walked in just then, over to Yukio and kissed her, the would be growled, I was here first, back off.

Kuruso pretended to ignore him, is there anything wrong love? he asked her, Yes husband, she answered, him, he refuses to leave me alone.

I told you to back off rat bag, he growled even louder at Kuruso.

My "WIFE" said she was not available nor would be, because of this you "WILL" be packing your belongings and leaving this facility immediately.

Wait, how did a wimpy little rat bag like you worm his way into marrying someone so beautiful?

Yukio spoke up, as she did frost started to appear and crackle in the air before falling to the floor, my husband did not worm his way into anything, "I" was the one that proposed to him !

Kuruso nodded, that she did.

Now since you refuse to leave or back off, "CATHYl"!

There was a rumble of something heavy moving fast and a lovely minotaur rushed into the room,

Remember how you expressed a wish to repay me for that little incident with the log fall love? yea hon, what you need?  
*Points at the would be* A little bit of trash needs to be taken out, can I possibly persuade you to do that for me? All debts will be clear for that.

This one will be a pleasure she growled, ok Mr I can have any women I want when I want, hubby says out you go, so, out you go.

She came back in shortly after, all done boss, going to get back to work on the fence.

Thank you love, he answered, oh and let me know when your done with the fence so I can pay you, plus we have a lot more projects that could use the touch of a strong woman as yourself so long as you don't fall short on farm work, remember, were renting a field for a vegetable crop this year over on the Stinson's farm since your former homestay refuses to have anything to do with us.

Always do hon, crops in good hands, Merino is down at the field tending the watering.

He had met Cathyl when she was moving some logs and lost control of a few the one time Kuruso decided to join the girls on one of their morning runs after they settled in at the resort, luckily he only got a few minor scrapes which Cathyl bandaged back up at her farm.

While there another farm hand, Merino, a very beautiful sheep liminal talked him into shearing her, he was so gentle and carful while shearing that when he finished she all but raped him she had gotten so turned on, luckily for him he had gotten more than a little heated himself to so nature took it's course, he made sweet, slow love to her.

Later as he was helping Merino milk she sheep, Helen and Polt decided to head back to the resort as it was not far from there, he stayed to help a bit more.

Soon after that, and unsurprisingly, seeing Merino's attitude change and acting more friendly towards him she snatched him up by his collar and dragged him off to a secluded spot on the farm.

Not one for wasting time she told him outright she wanted him to milk her, it had been awhile and she was so full it was hurting.

She dropped the top of her cover alls and stepped out of them and took off the bikini top she was wearing and presented herself to him.

A brief tussle as she mistook a brief massage to stimulate the milk glands in her breasts, he milked her.

With her sitting on a stump at just the right height she could feel him rise between his legs and shift to try to not press against her, The fact that he was trying to respect her and not take advantage turned her on so badly next thing Kuruso knew is he found himself gripped between her legs now locked around his waist, her hand has the front of his pants already open and the sensation of himself sinking into something deliciously wet, hot and slippery.

She had pushed aside the crotch of her bottoms opened his pants got hold of his shaft and guided him into her she had gotten so turned on.

When he eventually did leave that evening he left with a lot of kisses and hugs showered on him and invites to come back anytime, even Tonn and Cott had taken a liking to him, but fate had a different path in store.

The very next day fate intervened and he fell in love with Yukio.

Yukio herself, to put it bluntly is beyond happy, Her heart had been broken when the owner had to leave, he had always been so kind and nice to her she loved him, and she was sure he loved her, but the issues he had to deal with would not denied and started following him to Japan and sometimes causing unwelcome havoc.

He had no choice but to go back to Europe and deal with them, it left her alone and heartbroken.

It had been like that for a few years until Kuruso arrived and the rest we already know.

Years later a group of men arrived for their first visit to Sno ball retreat, they were greeted by a very pretty young Yuki Onna, Just barely 17 Yana was already extraordinarily beautiful with a smile that would stop a raging beast in it's tracks to bathe in it glory.

Good morning she said in an angelic like voice, my mother and father are occupied with an important matter at this time so I will be your host until they return, if you would follow me please, I will show you to your room.

As she led them she could hear their whispers, she smiled.

What a beauty one whispered to another, just imagine her mother if she's already that gorgeous, wow, talk about an ice queen.

Once she had shown them to their room and toured them, she asked if they were ready to meet the women already waiting for them, they responded with a resounding yes.

She showed them where the changing area was, reminded then to bathe first before entering and left them to step in and meet the girls already waiting.

Kuruso and Yukio arrived home later, they had to make certain the ads for the resort were placed and a few other minor business details but all was well, Yana let them know they had some new guests already in the tubs, Kuruso and Yukio smiled and relaxed, they knew their daughter had seen to everything perfectly already.

A young minotaur rushed in and flung herself on Kuruso, welcome home daddy she crowed delightedly.

He hugged her affectionately and kissed her cheek, have you been behaving yourself sweetheart? No beating up the boys again?

Kisa giggled, you know me better than that daddy.

He hugged her, then she went and hugged Yukio, welcome home mommy Yuki she said and got a gentle hug back, thank you dear kissed her on the top of her head, then moved to sit down and relax.

Merino walked in then, walked over and kissed Kuruso, everything go well? Perfectly Kuruso responded, you?

As good as can be expected, kissed him again then headed to the kitchen to get a lunch ready.

(brief explanation)

By tradition, when a Yuki Onna marries, everything she owns becomes her husbands even though it remains hers, it is spoken of as belonging to him.  
Roughly four months after Kuruso had taken over as owner of the resort it was discovered that Cathyl was pregnant with his child, the owner of the farm had grown so jealous over the fact that she had had sex with Kuruso and was now pregnant, he kicked her off the farm.

Merino seeing his Jealousy immediately ran to the resort and told them what was happening, so Kuruso got her to go bring Cathyl to the resort.

Yukio, surprisingly was not jealous, in fact she went out of her way to make Cathyl welcome and comfortable.

Merino seeing the owners jealousy, left with Cathyl, soon joined by Tonn and Cott as well, Kuruso had talked to Ms Smith immediately and a good thing too because of the incident one month later.  
One month later, the owner of the farm having become so unreasonably angry and jealous over loosing Cathyl to a kind stranger, in a jealous rage had called the police and made up a bunch of wild accusations.  
They arrived just as Kuruso and Cathyl were announced man and wife in front of witnesses and it was Yukio that had urged them to marry as soon as possible.

The owner demanded they all return to the farm immediately and demanded the marriage be nullified as illegal, he was silenced by Ms Smith and was soundly told by Ms Smith they had been reassigned to the resort with kuruso as their host because of his inability to separate his personal feelings from being a host.  
That ended any possible troubles there and then, after that however, the farm owner, refused to have anything further to do with them or the resort.

Yukio herself, she really didn't want to share her husband at all, but at the same time he had been with Cathyl before her so could not fault either of them on that, and Cathyl being pregnant, it was a horrid thought to her to see a pregnant woman, even a minotaur without a home.

So, out of love for her husband she welcomed Cathyl into their home and did her best to make her feel comfortable, plus she had plans on making sure the child had a good upbringing as well, in her mind there was no reason to hate a child just for being born and treated like an outcast, later she urged Kuruso to marry Cathyl as well.

(back to the story)

Kuruso, Yukio and Cathyl later joined some of the guests in the baths themselves, it was their way of getting to know what the guests liked and disliked, gather ideas for events and a way to plan parties and other affairs.

The guests always loved it that the owners did not keep themselves separate from them, And it gave Kuruso the pride of announcing who he viewed a the two most beautiful women in the world as his wives.

They still had to deal with the occasional would be Romeo, but most times that was settled with just a few words without incident.

Merino, a few months later unable to hide her emotions from them anymore made her feelings for Kuruso clear, so once again a wedding had to be planned, again at Yukio's urging, it turns out she was liking having sister wives to help keep her husband happy after all.

One evening as he lay relaxing in the arms of his loved ones, the sounds of people enjoying the resort softly filtering in through the walls, he thought back on his life and how far it had come.

When he first met Yukio, beautiful beyond words, gentle, kind and very much a lady it was like the world flipped upside down, he couldn't get her out of his thoughts after that, and to marry her on top of it was a dream beyond his wildest imaginations, then along came Cathyl, strong, self reliant and definitively not a girly girl type, she had thrown him into a bit of chaos in his feelings for a time, he couldn't understand how he could feel a husbands love for more than one woman until Yukio told him to stop worrying about feelings and just love her and Cathyl as if each were a part of him.

With Merino's confession of love any reservations he had over loving more than one woman evaporated.

He gave up, love them? To his dying day he would and with every fiber of his being.

Did they love him? Yes they did, and just as intensely, he could feel it in the way they looked at him.

He smiled and snuggled his loves a little closer as they slept, he would love them, make them feel his love, his need to be with them, and for their sakes, make the resort the top dog on places to meet and greet in Japan so they would never want for a single thing again in their lives.


	23. Chapter 23

A monster musume fan fic. I own only the characters and scenarios I create, not the materials used under free use for non profit federal guidelines, all credit for them goes to their respective owners.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Incoming fire was getting intense, we were pinned behind a broken down wall sheltering from the enemy that had been pursuing us for three solid days.

We had been in a running fight with a nasty group of terrorists for the past three days as we retreated back towards our lines and safety.

It didn't help we had both walking wounded and wounded that could not walk, the enemy knew this and were counting on it to slow us down, at one point we had thought we had shaken our pursuers until they opened up on us again, forcing us to hunker down behind this wall.

Incoming fire was intensifying, we were low on ammo, still far enough from safety we could not count on reinforcements to arrive in time and could not just spray bullets randomly when the wall I was hunkering down behind exploded, sending shards of stone and mortar in every direction.

I was down, for the briefest of moments I thought it was my time, I was about to take the walk into the long darkness when I thought I heard the sound of a heavy machine gun open up near our position and start raining hell down on the enemy.

The last thing I remember as I faded into unconsciousness was a woman standing over me with a big machine gun, trigger down and rocking hard.

I woke I think about 20 minutes later to the sound of gunfire, it sounded like one hell of a fight going on out there.

Easy marine, a voice said, your fight is over for now, I got you patched together well enough to make the trip back to medical at base, but your in no condition to fight.

Another voice, a woman's, how is he doc? You got there just in time, frankly, I'm surprised he survived that explosion, that's a marine for you though, tough as nails and twice as hard.

Good, there was the sounds of a weapon being serviced as they spoke, geez Zombina, you and your big guns. A chuckle, if your gonna do it, she responded, better do it right the first time.

That's Zombina, the doc told me once he had returned to my side, your savior out there and one of the best assault specialists I have ever met.

A girl an assault specialist? I asked in surprise, She's a zombie, a liminal, absolutely fearless and as crazy as any marine I have ever met.

Now, as for you, your likely going to go back home for awhile and be able to gain an honorable if you want, for the most part, the war is over for you.

The sound of a large bolt being pulled back and a shell being chambered, if you boys will excuse me, I think I'm going to go have some more *fun*, look after my marine doc, she said, I wanna see him on base later.

Doc stepped away for a bit then came back with a kit, can't move you now because of the fight going on, but no enemy will make it this far alive I can promise you, he took out a needle drew a liquid into it and swabbed my shoulder and jabbed the needle into me expertly.

A vitamin cocktail that will help you recover faster, the he jabbed me with another needle, a mild sedative to help you relax, maybe even get a little sleep, you obviously need it after the past few days.

You got that right, doc I answered, three days on the move and no sleep, that'll make anyone crazy.

A few minutes later I felt the sedative taking hold an soon fell asleep.

What I guess was about six hours later I woke in an actual hospital bed, not that cot I was on at the outpost, I still had a dull ache in places but felt a lot better.

I see were finally awake a voice said from next to the bed, no, stay put or I'll strap you down she snapped as I struggled to sit up, you got a lot of deep bruising and several breaks, just relax for now.

How long have I been here? I asked her, about three hours, chopper came in a little hot, made a hard landing but they had you secured well enough to ride it out, took some ground fire as it lifted off, you stirred up one hell of a mess out there.  
Apparently that group had gotten their asses kicked a couple days before and a nuke they somehow had gotten their hands on taken from them by bravo company, their looking for some revenge and giving their all to get it.

Don't worry though, delta and bravo companies are mopping up what's left of them.

Seems you've made a friend too, your going to have a visitor when your cleared for them, but for now, just lay back and relax and take advantage of this to catch up on some sack time.

My team? I asked, most are here, the nurse answered, you lost two soldiers in the fight, the rest are wounded, a few seriously, but will survive.

The two already badly wounded are the ones that passed on, one of them so seriously there was no saving him, the second we lost on the table, poor guy never had a chance.

Damn, I muttered, I knew which men, damn good soldiers too. Get me the forms and I'll fill them out I told the nurse.

Nope, she answered, you've been relieved of duty on medical reasons, until your cleared or moved, your job is to stay put and relax.

I just grumbled, do nothing, phhhttt.

Yeah, I know, the nurse said sarcastically, it's terrible, isn't it?

That set me chuckling, you just relax now handsome, the nurse said, I have to get on about my duties, but, I warn you, I'll strap your ass down if you try to get up and I like tying men up.

I mock shuddered but relaxed and soon was asleep again.

How long I slept I do not know, when I woke I was being prepared to fly stateside.

Finally, a semi familiar voice said, your lazy ass is awake, Looking at the author of the voice I found myself looking at a woman that looked like she had been blown apart and then stitched back together, still, that didn't keep her from being beautiful in an odd sort of way.

I'm Zombina, she said before I could ask, I have been assigned as a kind of body guard for you, you mean a babysitter, I grumbled.

Exactly, she chuckled, because of you, one of the nastiest cells we've been after as been wiped out, command want's you stateside safe and sound, so, assigned me to be your babysitter.

She smiled, I suspect you have some medals coming your way for this.

Next few hours we chatted away except when they moved me to the tarmac, then aboard the plane.

I found myself liking this patchwork beauty.

Three months later found me home, I had indeed been given medals for meritorious service, above the call of duty, a purple heart and a couple others not worth mentioning.

I had also received an honorable discharge from the marines as well, my wounds however, left me with a limp and several scars on my left side and across my back, and, I had become somewhat of a recluse.

That, you can thank a would be tough guy that decided he wanted to take on a marine, it didn't go well for him.

I had also kept up a regular correspondence with Zombina, she eventually convinced me to take a trip to Japan.

The following month found me in Tokyo and had taken residence in an older part of the city in a rather run down old but still solid house.

I took a liking to the country and the people so eventually moved there and stayed, even getting offered an advisory position with one of the local police departments.

Zombina visited regularly once I was settled in and saw that I was lacking for nothing, much as I preferred to be alone, I did enjoy her company.

A month after I settled in and became a citizen Zombina introduced me to an agent named Smith, inviting her in, we sat about the table in the kitchen while Smith sipped on a cup of my crappy coffee.

I have a proposition for you she finally said, due to a few rather ignorant politicians, all liminals must have a registered host rather they have permission to be on their own or not, what would you think about becoming a host?  
before you answer, the agency can arrange that this house be placed in your ownership and any and all necessary work will be done to accommodate your homestay at the agencies cost, not yours, not to mention the nice stipend that comes with it.

Hmmm, I murmured to myself, I like the sound of getting the house and the rest, but, who would I be hosting and do I have to pay anything if I back out of it later?

No and Zombina has expressed a willingness to be your homestay, you two obviously get along well and understand each others back grounds, so, it's perfect.

I agree as long as it's Zombina only for now, later, we will see. I answered her.

Agreed, Smith said, Expect a construction team to drop in tomorrow and begin work, you can take the opportunity to do some shopping or something while they are here, and don't worry, they work fast, they'll be done before you get back.

We will do the paperwork after.

And so, Zombina became my homestay.

The construction crew "DID" work fast, they even rebuilt my gun display and organized everything accordingly, and, as I later found out, they even installed a security safe for my largest gun, an M60 machine gun that took getting several special permits to keep.

Zombina has turned out to be surprisingly good company and I'm finding myself becoming rather fond of her, from what I can tell the same of her towards me, although she's hard to read at times.

Six months later came the event that change my relationship with her forever, and I have yet to regret it.

Zombina had finally gotten me out of the house for me than shopping, it had turned out to be a much better day than I thought it would be, we were walking home late that afternoon and like a fool, I missed a step and tumbled head over heels landing flat on my back and unknowingly pulling Zombina down on top of me.

Next thing I knew when the world stopped spinning we were literally face to face lips pressed against the others in an unintentional kiss, both our eyes flew wide but Zombina, she took the lead and turned that kiss into a deliberately sweet and slow kiss.

We lay there, a few oohs and ahhh's from those that witnessed before we finally came up for air and finally got up.

Then she punched me playfully in the shoulder, about time you laid a lip lock on me loverboy, we both started howling with laughter, shocking the onlookers.

Walking home we hand held and chatted away like long time lovers and were in each others arms no sooner than the door closed behind us.

Things were getting progressively hotter when a loud knock on the door shattered the moment, good thing too, I think we would have broken the law if not.

I headed into the kitchen while Zombina got the door, good call because it was agent smith.

Quite a show you two put on Smith said as I came back into the living room, since I see you two are getting along so well, you have to be carful abut displays like that no matter how you feel, there are still some very powerful people that can and will use anything and everything they can to stop the interspecies program.

Smith continued, however, despite that, a recent amendment is in the works that will further the program despite the efforts of some to shut it down,

It hasn't been put in place yet, but an amendment is being drafted to allow marriage between liminals and humans as it, as proven by you two, humans and liminals will from time to time fall in love and wish to marry.

In fact, I will soon be looking for a test case.

I chuckled, we get the hint Smith, and the answer is, yes, if she want's.

Moving ahead a year.

I had just gotten home, kicked my shoes off and flumped down on the couch as soon as I got into the living room, a set of soft arms slid around my neck and I felt a kiss on the back of my neck.

Welcome home love, came a very familiar, much loved voice, how was work today?

The usual dear, lot's of paperwork and the drunks yelling and crying in the tank.

Aww, poor baby, came the slightly sarcastic answer, then she whispered in my ear, momma's got a special surprise for her daddy tonight, then another kiss.

Oh really? I asked, you'll have to wait till tonight loverboy, Zombina said with a snicker.

She let go and headed into the bathroom to start a bath, somehow, I got the feeling I wouldn't be doing much sleeping tonight.

Do I love my patchwork beauty you might ask if we ever met, you better believe I do.

Does she love me? yes, she does, and she shows me just how much every night.

War first brought us together, later, a bunch of clueless politicians ensured we would be, and I have never been happier or more thankful in my life.


	24. Chapter 24

A monster musume fan fic.  
I own nothing of monster musume, only the scenarios and characters I create, all credit goes to the owners of all other materials used.

Any copywrite materials used are used under free use for non profit guidelines.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Where to start, first, my name is Armondo Ramira, I was born in a state called Arizona in America.

I am a rare male liminal, what some call a horseman, not a centaur, I don't have the horse body like centaurs do, but am bipedal, just short of seven feet tall, with hooves for feet and the typical back bent legs and head of a horse.

Light brown in color with a white patch running from midway down my muzzle up over my forehead.

When I was young, my mother was killed by two drunken men that decided that my species was nothing but animals and decided to *hunt* her.

I witnessed her murder, they did even more, they molested her body by drunkenly *mounting* her corps and desecrated her in some truly sickening ways, in my grief and rage, I picked up two fist sized rocks and caved in their skulls, killing them, I could no longer stay there because of the memories, buried my mother, leaving the two murderers to be torn apart by scavengers I left.

Wandering, I had no idea what I was going to do, I went to the one place I knew I would be safe.

While there I found out about the interspecies program and joined, later being transferred to Japan.

Today, begins a new chapter in my life, today I meet my host for the first time.

When we arrived I was with an agent named Smith, lovely woman, a bit jaded in some ways but has a passion for helping liminals, not one to mess with, she can be very frightening when angered.

I got out while Smith was speaking to my host so she introduced us, my first impression of my host was is she is very pretty, petite but shapely, lovely face and a set of the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen.

Oh wow she gushed, you didn't tell me he would be a horseman! He's glorious !

That left me blushing which set them both to snickering.

Oh, sorry she said, my name is Moto, Tana Moto, Armondo Ramria, at your service I responded, "ooh", not only good looking, but polite too, come in, come in! Moto gushed as she led us into the house.

Smith stayed with us for some time, she made it clear what the law said about *interactions* between liminals and humans, and made it clear shat she had to be not here or in her safe room on full moon nights, that because being male, I feel the effect of a full moon on my instincts as badly as any female liminal does as Moto would find out.

Moto got me settled in once Smith had left and invited me out back showing me a pool she had and told me to expect to see her in a bikini from time to time in the summer time, what I myself would find out later is what kind of bikinis she should have warned me about.

First time I saw her in one of her bikinis it left me staring and drooling, not only was she absolutely gorgeous, the bikini left very little to the imagination, there was so little of it I could clearly see the outline of her nipples and the edges of them, her bottoms were so small I could even see the edges of her lower lips and the clear shape of them, or her *camel toe*, as some would put it.  
Combined with her beauty, I was stunned.

Moving ahead one month.

By this time we had gotten used to each other and comfortable around each other, despite Moto's habit of running around the house in her underwear, some of them a bit on the sheer side I came to start trusting her, and I can tell you, she is more beautiful than even I suspected.

I myself got in the habit of running around without a shirt on much to Moto's delight, I could feel her watching me sometimes, I would just smile and go on about whatever I was doing that day.

We had been out of the house several times, no issues so we started making regular trips to a local park and occasionally going out to movies and shopping when necessary, every time I found myself the center of curiosity, she always handled the situations with grace and always acted very lady like which impressed me quite a bit.

I did my best to be a gentleman although it was not always easy when you have women swarming around you and one or two inevitably trying to sneak a feel of my *package*.

It was beginning to dawn on my just how rare males are in the liminal world, not to mention among equine types that are not centaurs.

I can clearly remember one elderly woman that kept referring to me as Moto's boyfriend, randy old soul that kept us both blushing continuously for a few minutes

She made comments like, I bet he keeps you happy in the sheets honey, to Moto, and me, talk about hung like a horse, not a bashful bone in her body, we both took an instant liking to her.

We had only one bad incident with a couple that made some rather nasty remarks, when the girl made the comment that after fucking me, she bet moto's pussy was stretched and would be like fucking a bucket after I fucked her, I got angry, snorted and stomped on the sidewalk hard enough it sounded like a gunshot and cracked the concrete under my hoof.

Talk to me again like that I growled at her, I "dare" you!"

You can't touch us! She yelled, the interspecies bill... "Fuck the interspecies bill!" I snapped angrily it won't save "YOUR" ass!

They suddenly found reason to be elsewhere in a hurry making nasty comments the whole time until out of hearing range.

Moto was looking at me wide eyed, I told her no one is going to talk to someone I care about like that and not get a response of some kind.

She smiled, took my hand and we walked hand in hand wherever we went for the rest of the day.

A few days later an incident that changed our relationship for good happened and I don't think Moto has ever been happier since I have known her.

Since the incident with the couple we had grown even closer, to the point at home we would watch movies and snuggle and kiss on the couch, several times nearly pushing it too far.

We were so enraptured with each other neither of us remembered that she had to be in her safe room on full moon nights.

That evening it was a full moon.

We were on the couch as had become our norm when she started kissing me, the kisses very quickly became hotter, deeper, clothing soon started to fall to the floor, shortly we lay together completely nude with her lovely hands and mouth worshipping my shaft.

It was not long before she slid up on my body and positioned herself, I felt satin soft skin rubbing against my flared tip, then pressure down against it as she grunted and with a small pop, I felt my shaft being enveloped in wet, hot tightness.

She began moving up and down on me, a look of mixed pain and pleasure across her face that slowly faded to pure bliss as she rode me, before long we had turned over and I was in her saddle and driving none to gently into her, her gasps, grunts and moans only pushing me to thrust all the harder for her pleasure.

The slurps and pops, moans and gasps of heavy sex soon filled the living room as we made love for the first time.

We fell asleep soon after, I know I was happy, Moto? She must have been in heaven because she curled up against me all but purring and fell asleep.

Next morning I woke her with a kiss, she smiled kissing me back and stroking my shaft briefly hopped up and headed to the bathroom.

I took care of mine after her, when I came back into the living room, I found her bent forwards over the couch ass in the air at just the right level and looking over her shoulder at me, I got the idea almost instantly and moved up behind her and slid into her much easier this time and we had a morning love session before we bathed and ate.

We never dressed that day and spent a lot of time learning what we both liked and didn't like, as it turns out, she likes her lovers to be aggressive and domineering at times, other times she want's to be in control, suited me, we were breaking the law as it was, so, why not enjoy it while we could.

It went on like that for several months, as it did, we fell deeper and deeper in love, so much so we couldn't hide it from Smith.

Then something happened that threw a monkey wrench into everything.

Moto, was pregnant.

We had not been told a male liminal could impregnate a human, nor did we even think on that when making love, so was always *bareback* when making love to her.

Unbeknownst to us, Ms Smith knew all along we had been having sex, but, instead turning us in, she waited, when it happened, she decided it was time to put her little plan into motion.

She dropped in late afternoon just after we had returned from a shopping trip, we welcomed her in as usual and she waited patiently unto we had put our purchases away.

When we settled down into the living room, her with her usual cup of instant coffee, she got right down to it.

I know you two have been having sex, she said bluntly, then smiled at the shock on our faces, I also know that Moto is pregnant with your child, however, a recent change to the interspecies bill will allow you two to continue "IF", you marry.

Before you ask she said stopping any questions, an amendment has been drafted and enacted that will allow humans and liminals, like yourselves to marry, therefore, you "WILL" apply for a special marriage license and marry.

"HOWEVER", she continued silencing us again, there is the matter of what to do about you two having sex before the amendment was put in place.

Me and Moto gulped, fortunately, I have a solution. Smith said suddenly.

Being as I am the only one that knows, Moto, you do know that it is common for a horseman to have more than one female, do you not? A heard as one may say.

Moto shook her head, I got the idea immediately.

Love, I said to Moto, what I think she's offering is that if I accept her as one of my females, she will keep silent on this, providing you approve of course.

Moto looked at Smith, right on the nose she confirmed, tapping her own nose to emphasize the point.

I have spent time with a horseman myself Smith told us, since then, no other male seems ~ahem~ adequate in bed, therefore, if I get to ride that big cock of his from time to time, I won't say a word about what I know.

Moto frowned not liking the idea of sharing her love, it might even be fun Smith said, and I do like girls as much as I like men, not to mention the fun we could have together doing your hubby at the same time and snickered wickedly.

Moto sat thinking about it for a time, I will agree under one and only one condition and it is not negotiable, if your going to be having sex with my husband, you "will" wear his wedding band otherwise, turn us in.

I won't cheat on my husband, Moto continued, so, when possible, if your going to be fucking my husband, your going to be his wife too, I won't have him cheating any more than I do.

Agreed Smith said, I won't touch him until then, but, when I do, that lovely big cock of his is mine from time to time.

A few months later the amendment was modified and Smith joined my *herd* as a wife, in time things settled down and we became used to her being there, even coming to look forwards to her coming *home*, from time to time.

So much so she arranged for us to move to a house that was much larger and began living with us.

By this time I had a wonderful son with Moto, smart, strong, and already showing signs of being very intelligent.

As it turns out, Smith( whom I should note kept her last name for business reasons) recently revealed to us she is now pregnant herself.

How that happened is there was a night she came home very late, Moto was already in bed but had the baby with her so we couldn't do anything, I was in the living room catching up on my favorite series when Smith came in, plopped herself down in my lap and kissed me in greeting, naturally I kissed her back.

Soon, clothes were on the floor and she was bouncing up and down in my lap, me deep inside her bareback, (no contraceptive).

Two months later she announced she was pregnant.

Now I love Moto, deeply, while Smith essentially blackmailed us into getting to have sex with her, we, in time have come to love her too and I, at least, can tell she feels the same about us.

recently Smith has introduced us to her MON team members, one in particular, an ogre named Tionshia, or Tio, has taken my interest, from what I can tell the interest is mutual.

So much so I already had a love session with her, we took a recent trip to a resort named Sno bound, some work on the house had to be done and a room added, so away we went, while the wives were out shopping at the little town around the resort, Sno bound, Tio came in and joined me in the tubs. (Sno bound is a mixed bathing onsen).

While in there with me, Tio got curious and reached between my legs an grasped me, soon she was in my lap riding me with abandon, with me being easily as strong as her (just not as durable) she really enjoyed herself with me.

Tio later revealed to me that Smith AND Moto wants her to join us in wedlock and add to my little harem, they made sure she would be there in the tubs with me that day for obvious reasons.

I'm not going to tell them yet I already know what their up to, *snickers*, Tio won't tell them she told me either, so when the time is right, I'll reveal it and propose properly to Tio.

Until then, I won't change a single thing.


	25. Chapter 25

A monster musume fan fic, I own nothing of monster musume, only the characters and scenarios I create not mentioned in the manga and cartoon series. All credit goes to the respective owners. use of copywrited material is under free use for non profit federal guidelines.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Moko is beautiful, incredibly beautiful, and that's where her problems always started.

It wasn't so much guys wanting to get to know her, it was the unintentional chaos she caused wherever she went.

Like one guy earlier today, she was out shopping when she stopped in front of a store to get a look at a very cute kitten on display in a pet shop window.

She bent over to get a better look and wiggle her fingers at the kitten all the while blissfully unaware she was giving the passers by a great leg show.

One guy was so caught up in staring and drooling over her lovely legs he walked straight into a lamp post who a loud clang.

Moko spun while in the process of standing up and unknowingly gave several men a beautiful cleavage shot and panty peek, causing several instant nosebleeds at the same time.

Perhaps I should explain a bit, Moko is a changeling, A liminal that can pass for a human.

And unfortunately, while not stupid, just inexperienced with humans.

She got the idea that human women tend to dress in short skirts, crop tops and sheer underwear with spike heeled shoes from some magazines she had found featuring women dressed in some very racy *slut walker* outfits and dressed herself accordingly to go exploring.

From those magazines she also got the false idea that women tend to want to be big breasted and blond.

With her already being naturally shapely, she cut quite the lovely sight.

She is also incredibly strong, one fellow that attempted to drag her into an alley found out after he got thrown down that same alley when he grabbed her between her legs.

I should also make note that while she can change her body and look, that means able to change her hair color and size to an extent, body type, and even appear male, she is still and will remain female she cannot *grow* tails, wings or horns or a penis.

Getting home later she found her host, Jii, waiting impatiently for her, Moko, he said to her angrily, you "KNOW" you can't be going out by yourself ! What do you think Ms Smith would do if I told her you did it, again...

What's worse is your dressed like a common street walking slut !

Moko didn't like his tone, well, she had a way of dealing with that, instead of answering, she made her breasts a little bigger and perkier, widened her hips just a little bit and promptly stripped naked, forcing Jii to grab his nose because of the sudden nosebleed he had.

I know you have to wear clothes when out in public, she muttered playfully, but why at home? their so restricting.

She moved forwards, pressing her now larger breasts against his chest, she kissed his cheek, I'm going to take a bath love, she murmured in a sultry whisper, want to come wash my back for me?

Utterly silenced, Jii just gulped.

Go take your bath he muttered as red oozed between his fingers, then he bolted for the kitchen.

Let your guard down and I'll get ya, she called after him playfully and headed into draw herself a bath.

Jii, he spent a minute pounding his head on the kitchen counter, he wanted her, bad, but the law as it is didn't allow it, thing is, she knew he wants her too.

Her constant flirting and clinginess didn't help matters either, that and deliberately taking the body type shape he found the most attractive made it all the worse.

She found that out by sneaking into his room and finding and reading his journal.

Moko smiled to herself and let out a soft sigh as she settled into the hot water.

He didn't remember but he has made love to her already once, he had gotten some saki to celebrate her first day as his home stay, as they celebrated they got drunker and drunker until inevitably their clothes were on the floor and he was between her legs and driving hard and deep into her, it drove her wild with lust and she gave just as hard as he was giving.

They climaxed virtually at the same time from which he promptly passed out after, next morning with her a little pleasantly sore between her legs she found out he had no memory of the night.

Well, if that was the price for being with him, she didn't like it but wanted him as her man so would accept it, for now.

In her mind, she was already his mate and that was the way of it.

The rest of the day was what passes for normal for the household, only this time he almost gave in and *mounted* her.

This time she had presented herself to be taken by him as his, she had leaned over the back of the couch exposing her softest lips and most sensitive place to him, slipping a hand between the couch and herself she spread her softest lips wide giving him a look at for what a man is sexual heaven, he had taken two steps towards her, hand already undoing his belt before he froze, turned and bolted for his room, first locking the door, he had to do some heavy *fist shaking* before he was calm enough to return to the living room.

Don't ever do that again Jii told her, she only snickered and promptly parked herself in his lap as soon as he sat down.

Exasperated he gave up, wrapped his arms around her and snuggled awhile. Moko, delighted at the unexpected snuggles settled down and got comfortable in his lap.

They settled down with Moko happily nuzzling his chin while fishing for a kiss when Jii got an idea.

Moko, let's go shopping and pick you out a few outfits, she squealed "YAY" and bolted for her room to dress.

"NO MICRO OUTFITS THIS TIME!" He yelled down the hall, he chuckled at her aww and got ready to go himself.

When she came out from her room he gasped, she was stunning, she chose a ruby red skirt that reached mid thigh on her lovely legs, a short, a matching sleeveless crop top that didn't expose her cleavage but left no doubt of what was under it.

A set of platform shoes and fishnet thigh high socks and fishnet gloves.

Wow... Moko... He managed to gasp out, she giggled, you like? He nodded, jaw hanging open, she hugged him, lifted his chin and took the opportunity to sneak in a kiss before taking his hand and leading him outside to the car.

The word reasserted itself for Jii at that, they climbed into the car and drove off to shop.

Shopping in itself was fun, naturally Moko showed off for Jii, He had to grudgingly admit to himself he was enjoying her showing off and clinging tightly to his arm and making it pretty clear who she was with, much to the jealousy of a few would be Romeo's that had their eyes on her.

Trouble came when they stopped for a snack from a well known street vendor.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and asked bluntly, how much for the slut, while pointing at Moko.

She's not a slut and is not available, not now, not ever he snapped angrily at the man, I "said", how much for the slut! This time demanding.

Jii slugged him, hard, and I "said!" She is not a slut and will never be available!

He lunged at Jii only to be brought up short with an incredibly strong hand around his throat, how "DARE" you talk to my boyfriend like that ya jerk a female voice roared literally in his ear, then the thug found himself flying through the air to slam against a nearby wall.

He slammed into the wall, hard, and the lights went out for him for a little while.

Moko turned to Jii, took him into her arms, and said clearly, no one talks to my sexy honeybunny that way and get's away with it, then kissed him, deeply, sweetly, that kiss finally telling him just how much she cares about him.

Poor Jii never stood a chance, his eyes swam and the world stopped for a little while, he had been kissed before, but never like this and never with such passion, for awhile, he just drifted in a place he had never been before.

When he came back to the world he found himself blushing furiously, and much to Moko's and several other women's delight.

Smith arrived soon after and after talking to them and several witnesses saw to it the thug was cuffed and carted off in the back of a police cruiser.

She told Jii she would be dropping by their place that evening, she had a matter to discuss with them and a bit of news.

When they got home she as always immediately stripped and headed into the bathroom with her usual invite for him to come and wash her back for her.

A few minutes after she had settled into the water with a sigh she heard the bathroom door slide open, his steps, a shuffle of clothing and the movement of the water as he joined her in the bath.

Soon, he had her bent over the side of the bathtub, he slipped up behind her and slid into her softness as if they were born for each other and spent the next two hours making love to her.

Later, they sat on the couch nuzzling each other, her this time dressed as they were expecting company when the expected knock came.

Smith got right down to business as always once she had her usual cup of coffee, I have a proposition for you Jii, as you know, the interspecies program is growing faster than inspected, I need a regional supervisor, the only one I can think of that is ideal for that position is you.

If I were to accept Jii asked, what would happen to Moko?

Nothing Ms Smith said, she will still be in your care plus you would have the ability to appoint any person, any liminal at your rank and below as your assistant, you could even declare Moko as your assistant.  
Plus, on top of that, a recent modification to the interspecies bill will allow marriage between liminals and humans, sound like someone pulled it out of their ass to me, but it hasn't been publicly announced yet, their looking for a few test cases right now.

"WE VOLUNTEER!" Jii and Moko yelled in one voice, Geez, Smith grumbled, turn the volume down some you two, she grumbled.

I'll see about getting you a license and getting things set up, and, the agency will pay for everything "IF", and only if Jii accepts my proposal.

Three months later a now married Jii settled into his new office, joining him was his assistant and wife, Moko, their very first case was a complaint about a woman who's young son was tormenting a harpy daily and making excuses for her sons actions instead of teaching him better.

Smith had asked them to visit her house and remove her current homestays as her privileges as a provider had been removed as of that day.

When they arrived and knocked, those within the house refused to open the door when they announced they were from the interspecies agency, Moko, she simply put her hand against the door and pushed and with the sound of cracking wood, pushed the door open.

They very plainly informed the household that anyone interfering with their duties any further would be arrested and charged with several crimes, they then were able to proceed with the removal of the liminals at the address.

Two of them were later assigned as his homestays, a very cute fox type, small, petite, but a fully grown adult, and a lovely equine type, (not a centaur), a bipedal female, very shapely, large breasted with the head, back bent legs and hooves of a horse and dappled like a palomino.

Lately the fox has been getting a bit affectionate and clingy, oddly, Moko does not seem bothered at all about it.

Even when Kisha parked herself in my lap for a snuggle, Moko never so much showed the slightest inkling of jealousy, she just tucked herself up under my arm and snuggled up.

I found out why a few days later when I woke one evening to the very pleasant feeling of someone riding my shaft, it wasn't Moko.

Moko, she woke because of the activity, threw a leg up over my head and lowered her delicate flower down to the tender care of my lips and tongue while Kisha, she rode me, having several orgasms while she did until my inevitable release, then the three of us soon fell asleep together.

Moko told me the next evening as the three of us lay in bed that her and Kisha had been talking, as it turns out that for both their species as their female only it's common and expected for a wife to share her husband with several other *sister* wives.

With the most recent modification to the interspecies bill amendment, for those species that it is common and expected to live in polygamist marriages, their marriage traditions and ways must be respected and honored.

We have begun planning our second wadding at this point and, as we discovered, Moko, may be pregnant.

Life can be pretty weird sometimes, even downright comical, would I change things if given a chance? Never, if I did, then I would still be some anonymous skirt chaser getting a occasional fleeting taste of passion without ever finding a lasting love.


	26. Chapter 26

A monster musume fan fic.  
I own nothing of monster musume but that I create for my fan fictions, credit for all other materials used goes to the appropriate owners.  
Any copy write materials used in my fan fictions are used under federal free use for non profit guidelines.

A HUGE shout out to scattershot98 for the inspiration of this story.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I had just finished an afternoon meal which consisted of a sleeping stingray that had foolishly left itself partially exposed when I opened the book I had and began to read the marked chapter.

Evening, the stars were shining softly in the sky, Minna, and her husband Kuruso were sitting around a campfire with a few other people and liminals all happily talking about the events of the day and telling stories.

They were listening to a Kobald telling them how she met her homestay and being congratulated when she announced they were soon to wed, Kuruso, of course was poking a little good natured fun at them and wishing her soon to be husband good luck on keeping up with her, at which she would blush attractively.

Minna, to explain is a feline type, similar to a Bengal tiger and just as dangerous to those that would attempt to harm or take her or her husband and "VERY" territorial.

She had proven that once when Kuruso was attacked by three men in an attempted mugging just outside their house.

She heard his shouting and the sound of a fight outside of the house and was through the front door nearly instantly, taking it off it's hinges without slowing down.

She witnessed one strike Kuruso across the side of his head with some kind of club, knocking him down and went mad.

With a horrendous roar, she launched herself at them, the first fell with a deep rake across his chest, the second flew into the street as she punched him on his jaw, hard, the third, well, he's lucky to still be alive she clawed him up so badly.

Not long after the three me found themselves serving a very long prison sentence.

Minna and Kuruso married one month later.

The kobald asked Minna how her and her husband met, it's a bit complicated she answered, but if you really want to know, *several eager nods around her*, I will tell you.

Well, to start, Minna began, I had been kidnapped, my kidnapper kept me bound and brought me to japan with the intent of selling me as some kind of sex toy, the night of my escape he made the mistake of not checking my bindings and I managed to free my hands and cut the rest of my bindings with my claws.

I'm not going to tell anyone the horrible things he did while I was bound.

I knocked him cold however and carved rapist in the flesh of his forehead before I left.

I wound up wandering for several days, staying out of site, I managed to work my way out into the woodlands near here.

I had been out here for what I guess was several months when I caught the scent of a man walking in what I viewed as my woods and went to investigate.

That's when I first saw him, *squeezes her husbands hand gently and smiles*, I stalked him, observing and deciding on how to attack, but as I watched him, I took note of how carful he was being, not just stomping his way through and tearing up anything in his way to force his way through.

It made me curious, when he stopped for that evening he even took care to set up on a bare patch of ground and used only down, dead wood to start a fire with.

When I crept up behind him he shocked me by saying, come in to the fire if you want to talk, you don't have to if your uncomfortable though.

Then I got another shock when a dryad walked into the firelight and greeted him.

He greeted her as if an old friend and handed her a bag with something in it, as promised he said, she smiled, just like you she giggled, as much as I hate humans, you always know how to get me to smile.

Your my friend rather you trust me or not, he answered her, and that's why I let you wander freely in my woods she answered him, your not like the others, you actually think and take care where you walk instead of just crushing your way through.

This is your home he said, it wouldn't be honorable if I didn't show a little respect when visiting.

And that is what sets you apart from others she answered him.

I spent pretty much the rest of the night hovering nearby and listening to them talk.

The following morning I decided to talk to him my curiosity had gotten so strong.

Kuruso chuckled and interjected, it was quite a surprise to wake up seeing a stunningly beautiful and naked tigress sitting next to me.

Minna blushed, "anyways", she continued while giving her husband an impish look, when he woke, he didn't panic or lunge at me, he simply said, good morning.

That drew a few gasps and a few respectful looks in Kuruso's direction.

He invited me to join him for breakfast and even fed me some raw steaks he had brought with him with the idea of cooking them over a campfire.

I spent the rest of the day in his company, the more we talked, the more I found myself liking him despite what I had experienced at the hands of my captor.

He stayed for two more days before heading back to his home.

The following weekend he was back in the woods again and I found myself actually hurrying to greet him, the evening rolled around and we were back at the site we had previously talked and already talking like friends who had known each other for a long time.

Next day, I was the one who got a shock.

We were sitting next to a small pond chatting away when a nasty voice shouted "HEY CHARLIE"! I found us a naked girly with some wimp, let's have some fun !

two men stomped out of the woodline, he stood, *points a thumb at her husband* and said, if I were you boys, I would leave, now !

So says the wimp, were takin yer girly and you can't do nuthin about it the one who had shouted growled at him.

My claws were out when the man suddenly found himself with the point of a very sharp looking sword tip at his throat.

"THAT", was one of those where the hell did he hide that thing at? Moments, several chuckles and giggles from her audience.

I got this from a very dear friend of mine who is from England and "AM" trained how to use it, my then new friend told the man, and she is a trained centaur knight, I assure you, it's not a fake sword, now, ask yourself, is he bluffing? or does he mean what he says.

To prove he meant what he said, he grabbed and threw a chunk of firewood in the air, the sword blurred through the air and the wood fell in three separate pieces.

The one named Charlie said, maybe it's better we went elsewhere, the loudmouth, shaddup, the first one snapped at Charlie, I want the girl and this wimp isn't stopping me.

There was the smack of metal on flesh and the loudmouth found himself staggering back with a bruise already blooming on the side of his face from getting slapped with the flat of my friends sword, you are "NOT" taking anything, my friend growled dangerously at the man, try it and you won't be leaving these woods and my friend, who's home your trespassing in right now I'm sure would happily use your body to fertilize her woods.

Yeah, right, we'll see after I stuff that fake sword up your ass the loudmouth shouted and lunged, My friend, now husband, easily stepped aside, avoiding his lunge, the sword blurred, and the loudmouth found his pants around his ankles suddenly.

I told you this sword was no fake my friend my husband repeated to him.

The two suddenly found reason to be else where, fast.

Several chuckles and laughs around them.

When he left that weekend I found myself feeling lonely, I was amazed at how he had handled that situation, the following weekend I was so happy to see him again I hugged him.

Next time he went home, he didn't go home alone.

That's when I found out there was a whole world of fun stuff to experience outside the woods and despite what had been done to me that led me to being in these woods.

He introduced me to Ms Smith a few days later after going home with him, got me registered as his homestay, and has done nothing but look after me and take care of me since and has never been anything but gentle and kind, even on the first full moon night that came during which I attempted to rape him after I had begun my homestay.

Good thing he kept cold water on hand that night *shivers at the memory*.

He took me shopping, introduced me to movies and cafe's, walks in the park close by, I fell for him, hard, poor me didn't stand a chance against his kindness. *Minna giggles*.

I used to wonder how he felt towards me until one bad incident happened that showed me the depths of how far he would go to protect me.

We were out doing some shopping at a local grocery store when someone grabbed and spun him and demanded to know where he had found his slut at, meaning me, she's not a slut he snapped back and she's "MY" homestay and hands off!

"FUCK YOU!" The stranger roared at him and pulled a gun, my husband slapped the gun out of his hand and started throwing punches.

Turns out the stranger was my former captor and wanted me back, bad, he never stood a chance, my husband belted out a roar that rivaled my own and his fists started flying, my former captor never stood a chance against him.

It was like watching a full grown tigress defending her cubs, my husband tore into him, hard and mercilessly, he beat my former captor so badly he broke a few knuckles doing it, I won't tell you just how bad off my former captor was other than to say he spent the next six months in the hospital before being arrested.

That was also the first day my husband kissed me, sealing my fate as his mate and happily so.

After the idiot had gotten carted off to the hospital and we went to the hospital with Ms Smiths driving us there herself, my husband came back out with casts on his hands so I had to care for him for a time, and I loved every minute of that *snicker*, he stood while still in the hospital, without a word, wrapped his wonderful arms around me and kissed me, anyone that has ever been kissed by someone who truly loves you knows that first kiss is no ordinary kiss.

After that I took great pleasure in taking care of his needs.

A few months after that he was attacked just outside the house by some would be muggers, no one steps into my territory like that and attacks my mate and get's away with it.

Kuruso takes over at this point, she's right, I had just gotten home when three young men approached me and demanded my wallet and anything I had in my pockets, when I told them to fuck off and leave they attacked me.

I managed to knock on down when one of the others hit me with something that stunned me, that's when I heard a roar and a striped body flew over me, then screams.

Thugs never stood a chance against my wife.

She literally ripped them to shreds and stood over me protectively until the police and Ms Smith got there.

Once it was assured I was ok, just would have a lump is all, I finally asked her something I had been thinking on for a few months, I proposed to her.

We married a month later.

With that, he wrapped his arms around Minna and fell silent.

Minna instantly snuggled up and got comfortable, And today is out fifth year anniversary of getting married, that's why we said yes to this years annual get together.

It was near here we first met and spoke, some of you are his former homestays, so you know he meant it when he promised to bring me back here for our five year marriage anniversary.

From that point everyone chatted away happily telling stories of their life and how different things would be if it were not for Kuruso.

Even Ms Smith, who had come using the excuse she needed to monitor thing here as an excuse to get away from work, praised him as one of her very best hosts.

later that evening once everyone had eventually drifted off to their tents and beds they too followed suit, they spent a little time making slow, sweet love quietly so not to wake anyone before drifting off themselves into the sweet land of sleep.

Next morning they woke early and took a walk out into the woods and were greeted by the dryad who made her home there, returning near noon.

Years later, both now with a touch of grey beginning to show, they sat at the dinner table organizing notes and writings from their personal journals, they had in mind to write a book based on their notes and memories as kind of an how to for homestays.

Their daughter, Maka, hovered nearby wondering what they were doing, so they let her in on it ad Maka added a few of her own notes to the pile.

Almost a year later a book that resulted from their efforts hit the sales shelves and sold rapidly, it was titled *Angel*.

Minna had eventually taken over writing it as Kuruso's work kept him very busy from time to time.

The dedication in the book was, Dedicated to my loving husband, Kuruso Kimihito, the man who seemingly came out of nowhere and took me from despair and hatred back into life.  
My love, my rescuer, the Angel that appeared when I needed one the most.

Sitting back I closed the book, now I understood why my dear friend Kisa, had me read this chapter.

My name is Sliith, a shark type similar to the legendary great white, considered extremely dangerous by some, and utterly and deeply in love with a human, he saved me from a fisherman's net, but, instead of trying to keep me, he let me go and urged me to be carful of nets from now on.

I'm going to meet him soon, on a beach near here, I wonder if he will be the angel I need?


	27. Chapter 27

Stories based on the manga series, Monster Musume and other genres. I do not own any of the materials used within except that which I create and then characters not in any of the genres, all credit for material I use under federal free use for non profit fan fiction guidelines goes to the respective owners.

[M] Adult language, sexual situations and adult humor. if gay, lesbian, lgbtq that may be in this chapter offends you in any way, I suggest you not read any further.

Originally named longears, it has been changed to Master.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I am a liminal, a mantis type, allow me to tell you the story of how I was taken out of slavery, met and fell in love with my husband who also became my Master.

My story begins here.

Shouts, loud voices, one making demands then gunshots and screams.

She woke to the sounds of a massive fight and gunfire through out her Masters complex, she huddled down on the floor behind the cot her Master had granted her for a bed shaking in fear.

As she huddled there in her cell, she heard a massive bellow close to her door and several thuds from bodies hitting walls and floors, who ever or what ever was going on out there it was sounding like one hell of a fight.

She heard the sound of metal being bent like paper and saw her door get torn from its hinges, then a bang and the sound of something metal hitting the floor and sliding.

In through her now missing door stepped a huge minotaur.

Spotting her, the minotaur told her it's ok, your safe now, the others are being rescued as I speak, please, come with me, and held her hand out.

Leena, not knowing what else to do and beaten down and trained to obey anyone that commanded her, reached out a three fingered hand and placed into in the minotaur's, she was promptly picked up, cradled as if a child, the minotaur then rushed out of her cell, literally running over two men that tried to get in her way.

Minutes later she was gently put down in a tent with several other slaves, There were humans and others like herself in some ways, (non human) moving among the cots the injured were laying on and others taking temperatures, treating injuries, and being surprisingly gentle and carful.

Three months later.

All of that was months ago, she said from her seat in a witness box next to a judges throne, (seat), she went on to describe how she had been stolen when she was very young and beaten repeatedly and molested until she obeyed without question, then taught how to please men and women sexually and constantly told she was property and nothing more.

She continued and told that was how she grew up, a slave and nothing more, she had been at the complex where she had been rescued a few months before the raid having been sold to one of the men there, a particularly brutal man that took pleasure in inflicting pain on others, his first time with her he had beaten her so badly as he (claimed) her, he had left a hairline break in her left wing casing.

Since then she had been often sent to the beds of other men, and sometimes women for their pleasures.

She even remembered at one time she was starting to get sick in the mornings and her thorax,(belly), had begun to grow and get bigger.

Her owner had a doctor visit her who made her drink a foul tasting medicine several times until she had a bout of massive cramps in her belly, they made her sit on a toilet while the cramps were happening until she started bleeding a lot and something pushed out of her and plopped into the water, after which they cleaned her up and sent her back to her cell.

For a few days no one called for her services, they just fed her and checked to see if she was getting sick, not long after that the agency hit the compound and rescued her.

Ms Smith, her advocate, her face changed suddenly, it grew dark, frightening, she said nothing but had a stare been deadly, her former master would have been struck dead on the spot from it.

The judge at this point announced he had heard enough, he ordered the jury to begin deliberations.

They returned in fifteen minutes and announced guilty on all charges to the judge.

The jury also asked the judge to take in consideration special circumstances aggravating the charges considering the evidence presented of a forced abortion as well.

The judge announced her sentence.

Normally, the judge began, this would be a lifetime sentence with the crimes the accused standing here before me stand convicted of, but due to special aggravating circumstances "I COULD" make it a death sentence, but I won't, that would be far to easy an escape from these heinous, "evil" acts.

Therefore, you shall be taken from my courtroom to a prison yet to be determined and face a lifetime without possibility of reprieve or parole at hard labor for the rest of your lives.

"YOU!" She roared from her seat, shall now become the servants of those you took such twisted, evil pleasures from as you spend the rest of your lives digging up and providing some of the elements certain liminal species require to live.

Her gavel banged and she dismissed the court.

One month later Leena found herself nervous and excited at the same time, today she was going to meet her host for the first time and move into her new home.

Smith has told her that he is very nice, would never hurt her, and one of her best hosts, but she was still nervous.

A little later they sat in the living room while smith went over the usual do's and don'ts of a homestay, she reminded him that while it is no longer forbidden by law for sexual relations to happen between liminals and humans, it still had to be consensual, that included during full moons, forced sex, even under the influence of the full moon is still considered rape.

All that was months ago, myself, having been raised to wearing very little to nothing at all times, and being an insect type, a mantid, had very little use for clothing, but, I still wore at least a bikini about the house for the benefit of my wonderful host.

This morning I woke early, my host doesn't have to work today so I'm going to treat him like a king today, he's been nothing but kind and gentle to me it's my turn to show him my appreciation of it.

That and I've come to the realization over the past months that I actually like it when he tells me what to do, from ongoing therapy sessions I've discovered I'm what my therapist calls a natural submissive and it's not entirely due to being raised as a slave.

I do have to admit my host is very attractive when he's strong and dominant *giggle*, so, this morning I put on a sheer bikini that hides nothing, I got it with him in mind but hadn't dared wear it yet, and set about preparing his favorite breakfast and put on a pot of coffee.

Pancakes sausage bacon, eggs, sunny side up and lightly toasted bread with his favorite juice.

I heard him stirring and get up so I got everything ready.

Straight to the bathroom as I expected, a bath, during which I had breakfast ready for him, breakfast is ready dear I called out from the kitchen, have a seat on the couch and I'll bring it out to you.

Let me dress he called back.

Don't bother I said in return, you've been about the house in your boxers in front of me plenty of times, it's ok.

Well, alright he said and went into the living room.

Everything was on the tray I had out, I carefully picked it up and walked into the living room.

He gasped as I sat the tray down in front of him, like you've never seen me naked before I snickered and knelt beside him and began serving him his breakfast.

He had seen me nude before when I fell badly ill once, he stayed home from work, bathed and dressed me when I could not, slept in my bed with me to keep me warm and comfort me, carried me to and from the bathroom when I had to do the necessaries, did everything he could to see to my comforts.

Today was his turn to be treated like a king for that and many other things.

I knelt there beside him listening to the sounds of his pleasure and enjoyment while he ate, I felt something bloom in my heart as I watched him eat, it was then I realized I love him, not just love, I was deeply, madly in love with my dear host.

No sooner than he had finished his breakfast he found me in his lap kissing him, hungrily, almost desperately, I wanted him, "NEEDED" him in ways I would never had imagined with anyone else.

Before long what little bit of a bikini I wore and his boxers fell to the floor, I kissed y way down his gorgeous body until at last I took his length into my mouth and began bobbing my head up and down on him.

He began to moan and groan, that only inspired me to want to please him all the more and increased my ministrations to his shaft even more.

Before long I pulled off of his shaft, then kissing my way back up his body I placed my flower over him, felt his tip move into the right lace and lowered myself onto him, engulfing him as if I were born just for him.

I began rolling my hips back and forth while moving up and down, his hands gripped my waist and he let out an animalistic growl and began driving himself up into me.

We spent the better part of that day doing nothing but making love on that couch, later moving to his room and continuing.

Finally when we could no longer and were so tired we lay together, me wrapped up in his arms, I crooned softly in his ear, thank you, Master, and fell asleep.

I didn't see the smile that came to his face at that.

Next morning we woke together, he still held me and kissed me softly, I have to go to the bathroom my pet, he said, once you finish your necessaries get some coffee on, were both going to need it this morning.

I hopped up and said yes Master with a happy smile and rushed off to do as my Master commanded.

I realized something while I got the coffee pot on, I was happy, really happy, and the thought of him being my Master only made it all the better.

For a time the idea of having to call someone Master turned my stomach, I literally got sick to my stomach at the thought, but not with him, he was different, I "wanted" to be his.

Neither of us bothered to dress right away so he sat naked on the couch while I serve him his coffee, he patted his lap and I was there almost instantly, he hugged me close and I snuggled down.

So, my love he began, you called me Master, did you mean that as a term of affection or did you really mean it?

Master, I answered him, all you need do is say yes and I am your pet in every possible way, I am yours, if you would have me.

No hesitation? No regrets or second thoughts mine? he asked, mine to do with as I please anyway I please so long as I do not put you in harms way? he asked.

You have my pledge of loyalty and service my Master I responded, I love my Master, deeply, so, why would I not want to be his?

He smiled and I felt something close around my neck with the sound of a lock clicking shut, then I claim what is mine he said gently and kissed me, deeply, lovingly, lifted me from his lap and gently laid me on his back, I was already eager and spread wide for him, he claimed me that day, as his.

Being made love to by someone for the first time as his pet I wanted to belong to was beyond heaven for me, I was in a state of bliss for days after.

Turns out my Master is a horny one too,*giggle*, I never bother to dress about the house anymore unless we had company, first time he stepped up behind me and started nibbling along my shoulder and neck while his arms slipped around me and his hands cupped my breasts, he had me hot and ready in seconds and bent me over the back of the couch and took his pleasure, (yum), in time not a single room was left untouched by love making.

Sometimes, particularly when he was in a bad mood from work I initiated lovemaking, he always was in a much better mood after and always complimented me on being such a perfect pet.

A few months later we took a three day vacation to an onsen he knew of, the owner, a lovely Yuki onna greeted him like they knew each other well, hugs and kisses on the cheek, while there he took me on a little walk that ended at a small temple, my Master proposed to me and married me that day.

When we returned home we were greeted by Ms Smith who already had the paperwork ready to register the marriage with the interspecies agency, is that a collar I see on your neck? She asked me, yes it is Ms Smith I answered her, and before you ask, I wanted it, it wasn't forced.

I see, she muttered, well, it looks like congratulations for that are in order as well.

In that case, while I am here, I need to inform you the agency has assigned you another homestay, her name is Mellana, she's a centaur, not just any centaur either, she's a unicorn and comes from a similar background that Leena had, you were chosen because of your unique ability to help liminals that have had horrible experiences or lives.

Look at Leena, not only did you bring her lovely self out, you helped her realize her true self and gotten yourself a beautiful wife and pet on top of it.

Next day I had my annual physical, master finally gave in to Smiths requests and had one as well.

I could tell the nurse were enjoying that immensely from the conversations I caught patches of and from the occasional wolf growl and whistle while they had him naked and being examined.

That's my Master I giggled.

Even Smith stared a bit at Master, Plus I now had a bit of joyous news to tell my Master, he is going to be a father.

My species is fertile twice during a year, Master had released inside of me right at the tail end of the last cycle and the deed was done, I was pregnant.

He greeted the news with a joyous whoop and spun me through the air happily, later near raping me (as if that were possible with him) once we had gotten home.

I have been asked, being raised as a sex slave, shouldn't I hate men? be angry about collars and all the other stuff that comes with it?

No, I cannot hate someone for the actions of another, I love my husband and Master and always will, if someone cannot understand that, it isn't me that has a problem.


	28. Chapter 28

Stories based on the manga series, Monster Musume and other genres. I do not own any of the materials used within except that which I create and then characters not in any of the genres, all credit for material I use under the free use for non profit fan fiction guidelines goes to the respective owners.

References to the anime, Akira in this one, events in Akira did not happen in this timeline.

[M] Adult language, sexual situation and scenes. If gay, lesbian, lgbtq that may be featured in this story offends you in any way, I suggest you not read any further.

Nasty reviews only allow me the pleasure of knowing I offended a hater.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The group of liminals were woken early, earlier than most were used to and hurried along to dress and have their breakfast, soon after moved to a room where a beautiful centaur awaited them.

As soon as you all settle down and take your seats, those of you who sit that is, we will begin the centaur announced loudly over the grumbling voices.

Once they had quieted down, now, the centaur began, to answer your first question, you were sent here because it was felt you lacked certain *skills* to be able to assimilate into human society.

Many of you see humans as less than you, that they should be serving you, are nothing more than cattle and are nothing but play toys and servants that do not know their place, that perception is completely wrong.

"YOU!" *Points at a fire drake*, who beat up her host and raped him because he wouldn't willingly fuck you.

"YOU!" Points at a minotaur, you tore up your hosts home and nearly killed him because you got angry he wouldn't go get you some oats when you demanded them, later raping him as well.

And the rest of you are here for other various offenses.

"NONE OF YOU", not one even have an inkling what humans are capable of, your here to learn that and just what kind of danger you may have put yourselves in when you attacked your hosts.

With that said, let's start out with a little history lesson, then I will tell you of a man I personally know that could kill any one of us with his bare hands if he chose to.

A few snickers, laugh while you can, when your done at this facility you will see the truth of my words.

let us begin.

The year is 3121, the interspecies act had been in place for more than 200 years now and had changed greatly and had been pretty much adopted world wide.

A few governments had fallen, an example is America, it's government fell under it's own weight and corruption, when it reformed and regained power it was greatly changed.

The European union is another, the governing body became so large and corrupt countries began leaving the union until only one remained.

The world as a whole is a different place now.

China and Japan are now the only true super powers in the world, north Korea in a war with America had managed to launch a nuclear missile, destroying the countries capital, but failing to kill the countries governing body, North Korea itself was left a radioactive wasteland when America retaliated in kind by launching missiles at all the countries major cities at once.

Millions died that day.

America, since the reformation of it's governing body pretty much sticks to itself with tightly controlled borders and an exhaustive immigration plan. still a good country to live in but not the same country we knew.

Liminals have finally taken their place among humans, some are now government employees and officials, police officers, own shops and property and are considered citizens.

Such is the state of the world where we begin our story at the Tanata household.

The events in this little story I'm about to tell you took place a little over twenty years ago.

Kim stepped into the foyer and shook off his raincoat, leaving his boots there as well he called into the house, "I'M HOME".

I'm upstairs honeybun, came a lovely female voice, be down in a minute.

There was a sudden scrabble of claws and two bodies slammed into him, taking him off his feet while crying joyously "DADDY" "DADDY"!

He hit the floor with an oof but wrapped his arms around his overly excited children and hugged them to him, easy girls he said even while chuckling, daddy isn't as strong as you two.

They didn't care they clung tightly to him until their mother came down stairs and shooed them off to go play.

He got up took his wife into his arms and kissed her lovingly, she let out a soft, lusty sounding growl when one of his hands drifted down to her firm bottom and gave a gentle squeeze.

You wait till tonight, your gonna pay for that she growled softly, I'm sure, he said back, anything interesting happen today love?

Nothing of any real interest honeybun, his wife told him, just that slimy reporter from that idiot rag, the truth about living with liminals, trying to get me to let him in so he could ambush interview you.

Figures, spotted him crawling around the office complex today too.

I'll go draw you a bath honeybun she said, thrusting her hips against his drawing a growl out of him she walked to the bathroom, letting her hips sway just a bit more than normal because she knew her husband likes that.

A little later he settled into the hot water with a gratified sigh, his wife, came to mind, when he first met her she came as a home stay, being a Kobald she had a lot of energy, near drove him insane sometimes, but, since that first night they had slept together making love for several hours, she started calming down quite a bit.

Before long the bathroom door slid open, then closed, a shuffle of clothing and his wife joined him in the tub.

Immediately moving into his lap she immediately positioned his stiffness and slid herself down onto him, then whispered in his ear, the girls are playing their video game, we got a little time for us.

Scene fades as she begins moving up and down in his lap.

A car drove slowly by the house, the man driving the house carefully taking in every detail of the house before he passed it and accelerated, leaving the area.

Next day in the afternoon he got a call at work, a voice told him that they know of his past work and desire his services, when he said no, they let his girls talk to him briefly, the voice said, we have them, if you want them alive, you will do as your told

He growled, let me tell you, I'm not rich, don't have a lot, but what I do have is a particular set of skills, if you do not let my children go, now, I will use those skills no matter what you do with them I "will" hunt you down, find you, and when I find you, I "will" kill you.

Your choice, the voice said, next time I call you will cooperate or you will be made to choose which of your daughters you want to live.

That was mistake number one he said but the line had gone dead at that point, so, he immediately contacted Ms Smith of the interspecies agency and filled her in.

The man growled, arrogant bastard, gonna teach his ass a lesson.

Daddy's gonna find you and kick your ass! one of the girls yelled at him, you wait and see!

Shaddup, less you want something stuffed in that nasty mouth of yours, bitch, he snapped at the girls.

They quieted down but kept glaring at him unsettlingly.

For your sakes he had better cooperate, I'll kill one of you if he doesn't.

By this time Smith had a city wide alert in action, police, agency and several other agencies were now on alert and watching everything, if this kidnapper made a move, they would find him.

She worried though, she knew of Mr Tanata's past and what he could do, and likely would do, there was no deadlier man in existence than him, even the agency had used his skills once to track down a crime lord that was kidnapping and selling liminals.

She knew he would kill to get his daughters back.

First thing he did was hit the docks, he had a few friends there and a couple favors he could call in, he used them now, from that he had gotten information someone had taken over an old warehouse in the business district and was making it clear no one was going there, even had a few homeless guys beaten brutally that had their hutches there to make them leave.

That was a start, so he made his way there, carefully and observed for awhile, Smith in the mean time had moved his wife to a safe house so she would be ok, when he was satisfied, he moved in, slipping quietly into an open window he moved silently among the crates and slipped up behind one of the guards, there was a quiet snap of breaking bone and the guards body slumped to the floor, he dragged it between some crates and moved to intercept the second, this one made an odd, gurgling sound as a knife slipped between his fourth and fifth rib and pierced his heart.

The last one he took from behind, now he said in his ear as he held him in a choke hold, where are my daughters?

Fuck you ! the man said, his voice choked as his air was cut off for a few seconds, now, I'm only going to ask once more, if you don't answer, I will kill you, where, are, my, daughters?

Boss has them, his place, he managed to gargle out, gasping for air.

Address?

The man gave the address, then was silent followed by a snapping sound.

Later at the kidnappers house.

The man was pacing back and forth, Word had just gotten to him that his men at the warehouse were dead, broken necks, and that the agency was crawling all over the place, looks like it's time to teach that bastard a lesson he growled, took out his cell, dialed, when he got an answer, I told you what would happen if you didn't cooperate, now, choose what kid you want to live or I'll kill them both, as he spoke, something struck him in the middle of his back, throwing him across the room, then a voice spoke, I told you, I would find you, now, I will kill you.

He walked over to him, struck him hard enough to stun him, placed a hand on the kidnappers chest over his heart, a ripple seemed to run down his arm and his hand suddenly struck the kidnapper with a powerful blow even though moving less than an inch, knocking him out.

When the man woke, he was in cuffs and surrounded by interspecies agents, be assured, Mr Tanata told the kidnapper, you will die and I am the one who killed you, but not just yet, not in front of my children.

When it happens, you will know it was me, yet, I won't be anywhere near you.

A few days later and after facing several inquiries which nothing could be proven, he was at home when he got word the man who had take his daughters had suffered a heart attack in jail and died, a promise is a promise, he said quietly to himself and turned his attention back to his daughters who were busy beating each other silly in their video game, his wife snuggled up with him gave him a knowing look as she had hear his quiet words.

Things had settled back down to normal and life went on in the household.

How do I know this man you may ask? I know him because he's my husband, that kobald is my sister wife.

There is a lesson to be had in this, the teacher said as she spoke to the latest class of students, many of you may see humans as weak and unable to fight, that is a mistake.

Humans, for all their weaknesses and seeming lack of claws and teeth, are perhaps one of the deadliest species on earth, they are tenacious, adaptable and creative, and, far more intelligent than many of us liminals give them credit for.

What they lack in natural weaponry and strength they can more than compensate for by creating weapons to compensate for that, they are also capable of feats of incredible strength and endurance despite what you may believe.

It's that creativeness and tenaciousness that makes them so deadly.

Take your basic tanto for example, a knife made by humans, it is said to be so sharp it can carve steel, they have been making them since the feudal days of Japan.

A knife like that is capable of piercing even the toughest dragon scales, they have swords just as sharp, such as the washizaki, and arrowheads as well.

That is even before you get into listing the different firearms and cannons they build.

Your going to get to play with some of these and will see with your own eyes.

The point being, never underestimate a human, the first time you do, might be your last.

Your here above all to learn to live with them, that we need them as much as they need us.

Besides, no matter what your preference, you have to admit some of them are very sexy.

Miss I married my human over there should know haha.

Her lamia assistant blushed and smiled.

I got off track there, but even that you can learn from. This is your last chance folks, if you fail here, you will be sent home and will never be allowed to participate in any exchange program again world wide, do I make myself clear?

Grumbles, I said, do I make myself clear, much louder this time.

Several yesses and grudging agreements, good, now, step up and get your schedule's for classes and don't ever be late for a single one without good reason.

Later, after the students had gone off to meet their assignment teachers or for lunch, she said to her assistant, strange days eh?

True she said, think any of them will make it?

A few, the centaur answered, not all of them are so ignorant about humans as the last batch and most of them made it.  
I still remember that big centaur that went after my husband just to show me humans are weak and got herself knocked out cold by him.

They both chuckled, she was soo infatuated with him for awhile after that, still is.

Poor guy, he could make her a slave if he wanted to, they both started giggling madly about that.

She's maintained contact with him since, I'm debating on inviting her for a visit, as you know centaurs generally do not share their mates, but like me, there are exceptions, I want to see how she reacts to him being married to two women.

let me know, I'll visit too when it happens.

You got it, at the very least it'll be interesting.


	29. Chapter 29

A fan fic, I own nothing of monster musume but the scenarios I create and the characters I create not mentioned in the series, cartoons, or manga's, all credit goes to the prospective owners.

Constitution of the united states protects my rights to express my writing as I wish, if the possibility of gay, lesbian, lgbtq intercourse and content offends you, do not read this story.

Nasty comments will be laughed at and deleted.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Morning dawned as light began to enter the room through the window, movements under the blanket of the bed along with giggles and rapid breathing were the only sounds.

The movements soon became more frantic, giggles, rapid breathing mixed with moans cascaded through the room until a shudder shook the bed with one particularly loud moan, then the movements ceased, only sound for a few minutes was rapid breathing that slowly calmed down and became normal.

A woman's voice broke the silence, darling, I love you soo much.

I love you too a males voice answered, but, I think it's bath time.

Miia smiled, a bath with my darling she giggled, race you, and she slithered off the bed like an eel and was off to the bathroom with her husband, Kuruso in hot pursuit.

later, after a bath they were in the living room going over the daily activities for her and the other girls, or more correctly, his other wives, currently out at a class with their current interspecies agent, Miia, having completed the program the previous year and first to marry Kuruso, no longer needed to attend such classes and has full citizenship in Japan.

She even has a job at a local shrine as a shrine maiden and is the shrines living good luck charm making her "VERY" popular among the visitors.

Not sexually if you think that, but as the shrine's lovely living good luck charm.

Trust me, Miia "IS" beautiful.

Kuruso himself became a coordinator for the agency, he currently oversees several other lower ranking coordinators and several hosts and is himself quite popular among them.

In another part of the city, in a penthouse well above everyone else, a man was making a circle and marking arcane symbols within and around it.

He hated liminals, viewed them as nothing but beasts that should not be allowed to live, the idea of liminals living among humans, much less marrying humans and having children with them literally sickened him to the point he would throw up every time he so much as saw a human holding hands with one.

To him, sex with a liminal was the deepest, darkest kind of depravity and he could not allow that to continue, this is why he began learning about magic and spells, he didn't actually think it would work, but he would try on the off chance that it might.

Finished he muttered to himself, he stepped out for a moment and soon returned dressed in a robe described in the texts he managed to acquire, then he began his spell.

As he preformed the spell he felt something odd, like a growing sensation, it got larger and larger until he felt he would burst, then it rushed out of him and washed across the city, he himself, vanished at the release of the spell.

Across the city everyone felt an odd sensation wash across them, then nothing, life went on as always, but later that night it would be a different story.

That evening in the Kuruso household he had just fallen asleep, once he had fallen asleep Arachne rose from her husbands bed very carefully, her type is capable of moving with a stealth even the finest ninja assassin could not match and went about her usual evening business, she was happy, happy in a way she could not express.

She hadn't told her honey yet, but she was soon going to be building an egg sack for the egg already growing within her abdomen.

And so the household settled down for the evening, Papi herself was happy because tomorrow (as reminded) was her turn to sleep with husband.

Across the city someone was frantically calling out someone's name, then another one in a different location, and again in another location until it began to happen all across the city.

By morning every single human within the city had vanished without a trace.

The remaining liminals were in a panic, their hosts, loves, husbands, and even wives had vanished and not one of them knew why.

The liminals that were not in love or married got on about keeping things running as they could, but, all of them had to deal with the frantic searching going on city wide.

The wives in the Kuruso home spent several hours going from room to room frantically searching for their husband, Miia and Papi were in tears, why would husband leave like this? Papi asked repeatedly, even Arachne was panicked but did her best to remain calm.

I don't think he did, Arachne told them, not willingly, I know honey, I know he would not just vanish like this unless forced to or taken.

If that be so, Cerea near shouted, the varlet shall taste my steel for such an affront!

As they argued and swore dire threats Smiths mon team rushed in, I guess that answers our questions Zombina said, even sweetiepie is gone too.

That's when Mero spoke up, something happened last night, (inside she was as panicked as everyone else), something happened last night, we all felt it, but what caused it?

Zombina got on her cell phone and started making calls, it was not long before agents from other cities and people began pouring into the city to help as they could.

Some people even came from America and other countries to offer what help they could, Kuruso's girls got a temporary host from America named James, The girls took an instant liking to him, he was plain spoken, gentle but showed he would not tolerate any shenanigans during this emergency.

He even showed no fear when it came to Arachne and told her that he though she was gorgeous and her husband was a lucky man to have married her.

Don't you girls worry none he would say when asked if anything was being done to find their husband, we'll find him, count on it.

Zombina in the mean time through a few *friends* was getting information that a sensitive among liminals was saying it was magic that caused what happened, the first thing they needed to do was find out where the spell was cast at.

Once that place was found, a counter spell could be formulated.

Zombina was telling them this when a siren screamed by the house, followed shortly by several more, they all rushed out of the house and saw it wasn't far where they went, when they got there they came upon a scene of a house burning and a massive fight going on in the street.

James didn't hesistate, "leaguers", he yelled and dove straight into the fight, Tio, she surprised them all by letting out a tremendous roar and charged in headlong sending bodies flying everywhere.

Shortly all of them, even Papi was in the middle of the chaos, James, had gotten several of the larger liminals together and with them were starting to push the leaguers back, Tio was with him.

Zombina was doing her thing knocking out one opponent after another, Miia was picking up attackers with her tail and either squeezing the air out of them or slamming them down hard on the pavement, Mero has her claws and even she was holding her own.

Arachne, webs everywhere, Papi, surprisingly little Papi is a good fighter, she was repeatedly swooping down on the fighters, grabbing one and lifting him or her high enough to get knocked out when she dropped them.

Suu, she was incredible, she purposely went after those swinging weapons and knives and slapping them around like they were nothing but leaves in a breeze.

It wasn't long before the fight broke up and those that could escape, ran.

Once it was over, James gathered them all together, he himself having earned several bruises and a black eye, wow, when you girls throw a party he said, you go all out don't you?

That was stupid to charge in like that, Arachne answered him, but admirable.

James laughed, Your husband is the luckiest man alive from what I saw, my wife is tough, she's a lovely minotaur, but you girls together, what a team !

They all smiled and blushed a bit.

Now, James said, taking charge of the scene, let's see what these leaguers have to say.

They refused to speak to a one, very well James muttered, we'll just have to employ a few hellhounds and have them dive your memories, sad part is no one that one of them that has been memory dove by a hellhound is quite the same afterwards.

That did it, they started spilling it all there and then.

Seems their leadership saw the vanishing as an opportunity to establish a purification leadership in the city and clear it of the monsters once and for all, they didn't consider on the fact that the liminal's in question would fight back nor that other humans would help them.

For the next few days there were a few incidences, even a liminal group trying to establish their own little anti human kingdom, it was smashed as fast as the league's attempts were.

3 weeks after the apt that the spell was cast in was found, it turns out the spell the man had cast was a gateway spell that targeted the caster only, but, he had mispronounced several syllables of the spell and turned it into a city wide gateway spell targeting everyone human and casting them into some kind of alternate world.

Yeah, I know, wild.

After a few liminals were brought there that could manipulate the energies commonly referred to as magic, it was said they had to figure out exactly how he cast the spell and reverse it with a counter spell, to that end they spent several days going over the texts and writings there and finding out the spell had not only been mispronounced, it had been written wrongly.

It would take some time.

Kuruso woke in a strange place, the sky was red and he was laying in a grassy meadow.

He wasn't along either, he recognized the lady that was rather sweet on him from next door and the guy from across the street, in fact, everyone on his street was there but there were no liminal's.

So, being who he is he managed to gather a few people together and found out none of them had a clue how they had gotten there.

Word soon spread and panic set in, it took hours but he got word spread that everyone needs to be calm while a few scout about and try to find out where they are.

people gathered in clumps, there were a lot of them so with some help he got everyone to gather around the clearing and in the woods around it while he himself and a few others began scouting around for signs of civilization or at least where they were.

He spent the next hour scouting around the area in an ever widening circle unto a voice shocked him, "HALT MONSTER"!

He froze, where are you? he called back in a mild voice, I won't attack you, but I will defend myself.

look down monster, the voice snapped.

He looked down, there was a humanoid looking creature, very lizard like in appearance holding a very sharp looking metal tipped spear, easy with that, he said, I'm not going to harm you.

Why would I believe a monster? he snapped, because if I did attack, you would be helpless and snatched the spear from the figures hands, then handed it back to him, perhaps if I sit down we could talk easier.

Chit was shocked, he not only had found a legendary giant, the thing had moved with a speed he would not have believed possible and snatched his spear right out of his hands then handed it back to him, very well monster he snapped, be seated.

Kuruso parked himself against a tree, that puzzled him, trees this large and creatures, obviously highly intelligent that small, something was off here.

Kuruso, That's my name, would you honor me with yours? Kuruso asked him, Chit, the creature responded, now, why are you in my woods?

I actually don't know, and I'm not the only one, I went to sleep in my bed, when I woke I was here in a nearby clearing.

Chit sniffed at him, I thought so, magic, somehow you were sent here.

You are definitively not a northern giant I can see, your manner of clothing is wrong, and your not bestial like they are, wait, kuruso said, there are others like me here?

Yes, in the far northern continent where it is cold and they attack anyone intruding into their territory.

Occasionally one makes his way down from the northern continent and has to be driven off.

Ferocious, beastly creatures, hmmm, you even look different than them, no sloping forehead, they sound like an earlier species of my species, we call, them Cro-Magnon, or Neanderthal, and other names, there has been several types of my species over the centuries, Kuruso answered him, they wouldn't be much in the thinking department and more given to ferocity.

Stronger, but smaller brains and less intelligent.

Now, if I may, where exactly am I?

A place called Urth Chit answered, I won't tell you more for now.

Agreed kuruso said, As far as your people go, I need you to do something, tell your people to stay away from this area for a time, there's a lot of my species here and all confused and panicky, better to keep your people and mine separate for now until we all know more of what's going on.

Do however, come back with someone representing your government or ruler/s so I can tell them first hand what's going on and can suggest what course of action to take.

Agreed Chit answered, I'll return within the hour, I'll be here or arrive shortly after you do, Kuruso answered.

While he was conversing with Chit, someone else found out that the seed pods from the trees were edible and rather tasty, he told a few of what he encountered and told them not to attack them, they were friendly although they may not seem like it and only defend themselves if attacked.

An hour later Kuruso found himself meeting with one of the officials that rule these lands, named Chak, he seemed rather surly but honest.

He told Chak of how they came to be there and what little he knew about it, Chak was impressed by the fact that Kuruso, (to Chak, a giant), was conversing intelligently, reasoning instead of attacking, and actually doing what he could to keep anything from happening, he even told Chak they found out that they could eat the seedpods from the trees, (poisonous to Chak's species), without harm, so food for them was available.

Chak informed them there was an ancient giant village not far to the north that some of the buildings still were intact in, a lot of strange things in the village too, some even still work.

But be wary, some beasts have made their homes there and a couple of groups of expolorers were looking around for scientific reasons in the village.

Kuruso thanked him and got word to the group, then little by little they all started heading in that direction only to find a large town that was still reasonably intact and had some working facilities and even an old truck that still ran.

Kuruso found the groups exploring the village(town), and let them know what was going on and that later he would help them in their explorations.

Some of the others found a bunch of solar panels set up outside of the town and got them cleared off and soon the town had power once again, at least in the facilities that still worked and the buildings that still stood.

Kuruso figured out how to charge the trucks batteries and discovered it was partially solar powered too so they used it to move more people to the town.

Within a few days the town was functioning once again, they discovered some underground medical facilities that were intact, and several parking garages that had other vehicles in them.

In the mean time Kuruso kept his word and was helping the explorers to understand what was what and what it does.

He even found what he thought was a miniature village, something for children, but, as it turns out it was a village for Chits species, apparently the two had lived together in the past.

It wasn't long before several of the explorers and a few newcomers had taken up residence there.

While all this was going on Chak, not trusting any giant was putting together a military force to *drive the giants back to the north* while another was digging through their archives trying to seek an answer as to how and why they were sent there.

Chak, in his distrustfulness and impending betrayal of Kuruso and the others was setting up his own downfall along with several other rulers.

One week later Kuruso had been elected town leader and had gotten word a large, armed force of Chaks people were coming to the village and they didn't look happy, kuruso had an idea, he had folks lay ropes out across any possible way the force could enter the village and had two fast runners stationed at both ends of each rope, then waited.

In the mean time, Kuruso assured the others of Chit's people that had come there not to worry, this would be dealt with as little violence as possible and as non lethally as possible.

When Chak and his force arroved, he was met by kuruso and the small council he had put together, Kuruso immediately demanded what the reason for his bringing this large force to the village was, Chak immediately demanded Kuruso surrender to him and the rest of the giants return to the northern continent where they belonged, Kuruso motioned to the two at either end of the rope to get ready, they picked up the rope ends and waited.

Kuruso told Chat bluntly, no, not going to happen on either account and any attack he would regret instantly.

Chak immediately gave orders to prepare for attack when Kuruso yelled, "NOW" ! The two holding the rope broke into a sprint dragging the rope between them, they ran on either side of the attacking force.

The rope, it hit every single one of the attackers at ankle level and took them off their feet, it also dragged several wagons and siege weapons of the attackers with it, destroying them.

The runners stopped as soon as they cleared the group, turned and waited again.

As soon as the attackers were on their feet the runners charged again, this time taking them off their feet from behind essentially obliterating any attack even before it had begun without killing any of them.

It's going to be hard to attack when you cannot stand, Kuruso shouted at them, we can keep this up for days if you insist, now, go home and relax and thank your luck or whatever you believe in we didn't actually get mad!

Chak just shrieked in rage and threw a spear he grabbed off the ground at Kuruso, it fell well short of him.

That's when Kuruso swooped in and snatched Chak up off his feet and held him pinned in his hands.

Now, he said mildly, I "COULD" crush you, or eat you, or just smash you on the ground, but I have a much better idea.

He got a small rope and tied Chak up, then got one of the others to lead him to their city, in the city he strode boldly up to their main building and dropped Chak on his butt right in front of everyone.

"THIS ONE"! He yelled, "IS GUILTY OF AN UNPROVOKED ATTACK UPON MY VILLAGE OUT OF NOTHING MORE THAN HATE, IF IT HAPPENS AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY MOUNT ONE OF MY MACHINES AND RETURN HERE AND DESTROY THIS CITY TO ENSURE PEACE IN THE FOREST AND AREA"!

He turned, not waiting for any answers and deliberately stomped his way back out of the city, making several of the dwellings shake as he left.

A few days later a small delegation arrived and requested an audience, in the meeting they apologized for the unprovoked attack and assured Kuruso that Chak along with several other officials that helped him had been removed from his position and imprisoned for placing the city and his people in grave danger.

Kuruso also apologized to them for frightening everyone so badly, but if he hadn't, they wouldn't be talking and a of of their people would be wounded or dead.

Kuruso also explained to them that they were not sitting idle, they were seeking a way to return to their own home as well and assured them it is not on the northern continent.

That once they were gone should none elect to stay, all these wonders they have will be theirs to learn about and learn how to build for themselves.

They liked that and agreed, so a small peace accord was agreed upon.

Miia, Papi, Suu, Mero, Cerea, Arachnea, all stood around in anticipation as the three that had worked for several months prepared to cast a carefully crafted spell.

Lala, their resident reaper, was doing her duties as an agent of death and could not attend.

The three announced they were about to begin, but also warned that if someone did not want to return, they would not return no matter how powerful the spell.

They took an place around the circle forming a triangle and began their incantation.

Kuruso felt something suddenly wash over him, like what happened the day before he woke in the clearing here and was out the door in seconds, other people were out too, most with hope and anticipation glowing on their face, he immediately had word sent to the others that it had happened again and they may vanish this night, not to be alarmed, they were simply, finally going home. (he hoped).

Several meetings later it was understood by Chit's people what may occur that night and they prepared for it.

Kuruso, thanks to some engineers, had made sure Chit's people could maintain the village without them and helped in miniaturizing some consoles and gear necessary for that purpose, the rest they would have to figure out, as intelligent as they are, that wouldn't take long.

They even had miniature solar and battery powered trucks and vehicles now too and knew how to build and maintain them.

The day was spent in preparation for the possible event that evening.

A few, as Kuruso discovered, did not want to go back, but he thought they had no choice.

He missed his wives badly and definitively wanted to go back.

So with anticipation and hope, he headed for his bed that evening and fell asleep.

The girls were so excited that their husband was coming back they could barely stay in their beds, but, one by one, they fell asleep.

Kuruso woke to light spilling into the room, he hopped up and yanked the curtain open, blue, the sky is blue, he smiled but kept himself controlled, the fun would come later, he had a funny feeling he wouldn't be sleeping properly for a few days, that put a smile on his face.

He quietly slipped out of his room and went from room to room, peeking into each, even managing to sneak up the ladder of Rachne's loft, he saw they were all their, Mero he didn't see but was not worried.

So, as a surprise he headed to the kitchen and started a breakfast.

It wasn't long before the smell of food and brewing coffee brought the familiar sounds of the girls beginning to stir down the hall.

Papi was first to rush by to the bathroom, when she came out she saw him, she stood there, blinking her eyes not believing what she was seeing, she suddenly shrieked "HUSBAND"! at the top of her lungs and was in his arms almost instantly bawling her cute little eyes out because she was so happy.

The others hearing her shriek came rushing out of their rooms in a clatter of hooves, and feet, mixed in with the sound of a snake slithering fast on wood.

They got into the kitchen in time to see Papi in their husbands arms proclaiming she was never going to ever let husband go again, then they were all on him, hugging and kissing.

It took some time to tend to their needy arms and lips, but he finally got them settled down and at the table to eat.

While they ate he told them what happened and some of what he went through wherever it was he went, James had woken by then and once he knew it was Kuruso, he immediately began making preparations to leave.

Not until you've had breakfast Kuruso insisted.

Ms Smith showed up later that day, it was strange, he had not seen her the entire time he was there, yet she had been transported too.

Turns out people had been transported to several locations, not just where he went.

After breakfast they were all in the living room, all the girls surrounding Kuruso and constantly touching him to assure themselves he was really there, Miia couldn't stand it any longer, she pounced!

The others piled on as well and before long clothing went flying and the room was suddenly filled with gasps and giggles.

Smith tried to beat a hasty retreat when a hand shot out and pulled her into the pile, not this time a voice said in her ear and felt herself being rapidly stripped.

Funny thing, it wasn't Kuruso that grabbed her, it was Rachne.

In second she was completely naked and despite her loud complaints, her own body was betraying her.

Oh, the hell with it she muttered to herself, might be years before the opportunity to get laid comes again.

After it seemed like everyone else had their joy she found herself pushed face to face with him, hands between their legs and guiding him to her, her hips began to rock as she felt him slide easily into her saddle.

The next 6 hours Kuruso spent servicing his sex starved wives +1.

Later, after everyone had collapsed in exhaustion, she extricated herself gently from the pile and dressed, leaning down, she kissed Kuruso softly and muttered, perhaps later, after you've satisfied them we can *talk* to each other again.

He winked and kissed her back, I'd love to he murmured back.

She smiled, stood and headed out.

Next few months Kuruso was kept quite busy in the bedroom, even Smith would have a go with him from time to time and the wives knew and approved of it.

Rachne by this time had begin building her egg sack and announced he was going to be a father at which he was overjoyed about.

Smith one evening called them all to a house meeting and asked a question, what would they think about her marrying kuruso?

The girls were thrilled at the idea.

Then she explained why, with a hand on her belly she asked, does everyone remember the welcome home he got from us 3 months ago?

Several nods and yes's and all smiles, well I had not had time to take proper precautions, I'll be damned if I'm having his child out of wedlock.

Besides I've fancied seeing a wedding band on my finger for awhile now.

2 months later Kuruso and Smith, now Mrs Kimihito left on their wedding vacation, James even returned temporarily to host the girls until their return.

Two weeks later they returned to a changed house, it seems the agency had enlarged a couple of rooms and put in a massive bed, one big enough to hold them all at once, even Cerea at the same time.

The second was set up as a nursery, it was set up with the different types in mind the house had in residence, even a small pool for a mermaid infant.

Trust me, these girls have their way, the house will be filled with children.

Lately, Cerea has been getting a bit moody, moody even for her and starting to look a little plump about her horses middle, and starting to have strange food cravings, pickles and wasabi being her current craving.

She's also gotten much more *playful*.

Papi is about to go into her fertile season, that means he will start having to use condoms or fertilize an egg, which is what she wants anyways.

Suu seems to be having a little trouble holding her shape, so Kuruso bought some large plastic tubs and placed them strategically around the house, that will give her more than one place to rest safely.

One evening, one of the rare ones Kuruso has a little alone time these days, he thinks back on the past events, 3 years ago he was just your average just out of his teens perpetually horny young man, that all changed the day Miia came into his life and it just got stranger, but more fun since.

Now he has a great home, several loving wives, although he never imagined himself having a harem, all of them, even his former coordinator, now wife are beautiful, several children on the way, a great job, in a strange way, his life is all the better for all the chaos that surrounds him.


	30. Chapter 30

A monster musume fan fic, I own nothing of monster musume, I only own the characters and scenarios I create not previously mentioned in the shows, cartoons, mangas. All other credit goes to the prospective owners.  
use of copywrite materials are used under federal free use for non profit guidelines.

Constitution of the united states protects my right to express my writing as I see fit, if the possibility of gay, lesbian, lgbtq writing and/or sexual situations that may or may not be part of this stories content offends you, do not read any further.  
Nasty comments will only be laughed at and deleted. ~YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!~

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The sun was shining through the window as it looked to be a fine, sunny day.

Pang woke slowly, she clucked her lovely lips together and grimaced at the taste, but stayed in bed a little longer luxuriating at the feel of soft blankets and warm, soft skin against her body.

Her eyes snapped open, warm skin?

"OH" ! her homestay, she giggled to herself and shook him softly and snickered at his childish, ~ 5 more minutes mom~.

She ran her long, snake like tongue along the edge of one of his ears, he was out of bed in seconds, "I'm up, I'm up"! Then his whole body blushed a beet red as he grabbed the blankets off the bed to cover himself and only succeeded and revealing she was as naked as him.

Pang couldn't help it, she lost it and spent a few minutes giggling uncontrollably while rising and trying to comfort him.

She finally managed to stop giggling when she kissed him, softly, sweetly, he responded surprisingly by letting the blanket drop and held her close as he kissed her back with the same passion.

An hour later found them in the bath so they could clean the sweat and affluent of the mornings activities away and so she could warm up, you see, pang is a lamia, he is a human.

It has been two years since the revelation that humans are not just creatures of myth and legend, this also led to the revelation that humans were first to become the dominant species on the planet until a major war many centuries ago had driven them into the darkness, after which they were thought to be extinct.

Humans and liminals according to legend lived together for a few centuries before one human rose from their ranks and began spreading a propaganda that humans were superior and are the masters, not liminals.

Thus, a war began.

Humans had established several city states and those liminals within them eventually became nothing more than slaves and worse, a revolt began in one, then began to spread to other city states, this is how the war began.

One by one the city states fell and came into the control of liminals.

Humans became the slaves and trash of the world, after which they began to slowly disappear.

According to the writings long relegated to being nothing more than fiction and fantasy the last known human had died not long after a particularly brutal beating at the hands of some youth that were out looking for some "fun".

Over the next 30 centuries they became nothing more than skeletons displayed in museums and myths and legends, the "monsters" of children's nightmares.

What really happened is humans slowly migrated to places that were being kept secret by several world governments, humans, despite what had happened are very intelligent and very inventive, many of our modern conveniences we have today were thought up and created by humans.

How the revelation came about that humans are very much real and living beings came about was because of an accident.

A kobald out jogging decided to go up a path that she had noticed several times on her runs, old, overgrown, she literally stumbled into the middle of a small human settlement.

Luckily making an escape before she could be grabbed and held prisoner until someone in authority could deal with her.

Several pictures and videos plus the location she took with her phone managed to make it into public media she had taken of the human village which was immediately inundated by liminals wanting to see a living human and maybe catch one to tame as a pet or a slave.

So, to prevent any incidences and any further possibility of another war with humans that would have been a good deal more destructive then the past one, it was decided to reveal they were very much alive and begin the process of reintegrating them into modern society among liminals.

It has been two years since the interspecies program was enacted, so far things have gone surprisingly smoothly with very little incidences.

This is what brought us to the home of Pang, and her homestay, Kuruso.

When she found out that humans were in fact, very real and living creatures she was already curious, when the interspecies exchange program was announced she immediately signed up.

That's how Kuruso came to be living with her.

First few days were awkward, at least for him, Pang is beautiful, extraordinarily beautiful, despite having no legs and a long red tail instead of legs, her upper body from her hips up is beautiful beyond any woman he could have ever imagined.

One week after he arrived he woke one morning to find himself unable to move.

He began to panic, at least until he felt Pang's soft breath on his ear and her equally soft lips nibbling on an earlobe.

He froze, thinking he was about to become a meal for a snake.

Pang softly giggled in his ear, relax sexy, I'm not going to eat you, at least not in the way your "thinking".

That's when he felt her hand start rubbing up and down against his penis, she had him rock hard in seconds and much to her delight.

Ohhh darling, she crooned, your huge down there, she crooned lasciviously as she gave his shaft a soft squeeze.

She kissed him then, for the first time, and after that, "well", you know the rest.

They spent the better part of that morning trying to break the bed in the most delightful ways.

While sex is not forbidden by the exchange bill I should mention, it is frowned upon and liminals do have their own right wingers and religious nutbags that see sex with humans as the worst kind of debauchery and sin.

But for Kuruso and Pang, it was already too late, they were madly in love with each other and unknown to Pang yet, she was pregnant.

Their coordinator, a centaur named Smith, already knew they had an ongoing affair, she did nothing to prevent it as she had plans of her own and their affair worked in the favor of that plan.

There had been a recent move by several congressional members of her government to allow marriage between humans and liminals and were looking for a few test cases despite vociferous opposition from other government officials and several anti human groups.

Pang and Kuruso were a couple that she intended to be her test subjects.

The morning she (officially) announced to them that a marriage clause had been added to the exchange bill she knew she had succeeded, they both in one voice immediately volunteered.

So, plans were made, she found a priest that was willing to preform the ceremony and had the agency set up security around the event because of the ones that were fighting against integration and those determined to put a stop to what they saw as a deadly sin.

The day of the ceremony for the most part went peacefully, only a minor scuffle with one of the more insistent of the religious crazies determined to get into the church and stop the wedding, two others tried to sneak in from different sides but were caught.

Pang was stunning in her wedding gown, Kuruso himself drew a few gasps of appreciation as well and more than a few pairs of envious eyes watched them speak their vows.

24 hours later found them at a retreat well up in the mountains at a retreat on their honeymoon, several couples there spent some time wining and dining them and congratulating them on their wedding and commenting how cute a couple they are.

That's where the problems began.

The first incident was with minotaur that mistook Kuruso for a pet and grabbed him for a little *play time*, he told her he was on his wedding vacation and she told him she didn't care, he was her meat until she get's bored.

Kuruso punched her in the eye, hard, stunning her unexpectedly.

She hit back, hard, but surprisingly, Kuruso didn't go down or go flying, he just growled, stood solidly in place and started throwing punches.

The two stood there for five solid minutes doing nothing but throwing punches until she started laughing and said she gives, he wins.

Later in the tubs with Pang fawning worriedly over him she joined them for a little while and introduced herself and explained why her actions.

She introduced herself as Cathyl, she wasn't actually going to hurt him, she did however, want to test him a bit and see if some of the rumors about humans were true, thankfully, they are not in his case.

"She had not", however, expected him to start throwing punches.

Even among liminals finding a loyal companion is rare, one like him is precious, hold him close.

Pang, still fuming over Cathyl striking her darling refused to answer and just hmphed loudly, Kuruso said, you know, you could have just asked, I'm going to be sporting a shiner for awhile now.

Your no weakling for a human either, she responded, then laughed, I'm going to be sporting one myself for a bit.

Pang started getting jealous and snuggled up against her darlings side and stared daggers at Cathyl, getting the message, Cathyl excused herself and rose from the tub to their gasps, Cathyl, for being a minotaur was beautiful, amazingly beautiful, Cathyl smiled over her shoulder at them and giving a playful flick of her tail, grabbed her towel, wrapped it around herself and stepped out of the tubs.

Pang, in her jealousy all but raped her darling on the spot there and then wanting to show him who's woman she was and who loves him.

Over the next few days they encountered Cathyl around the resort, she always to Pang's jealousy seemed to get along well with Kuruso, her and Kuruso would chat as if old friends when they met.

A few days later they returned home much to Pang's relief, she wouldn't have to worry about that hussy cow trying to steal her husband anymore now.

One week later Smith popped in and announced they would be getting a new homestay, the difference this time is Pang is getting an assistant to help her take care of Kuruso as she is soon going to seek employment according to the rules she agreed to when she accepted the homestay contract.

As a result another large room was added to the house and preparations made.

The day had arrived, Smith arrived in her car followed by a large van, they were outside to greet the newcomer when the door opened on the van, hooved feet clopped down on the pavement, then none other than Cathyl stepped around the door to their surprise.

Cathyl waved at them, walked over and hugged Kuruso, Pangs jealousy flared immediately and she pulled him against herself.

Smith immediately interjected, "knock it off!" She snapped, if these shenanigans start, I'll pull Kuruso out and hold him in a facility until you settle the matter, got it?

You have to start looking for a job starting tomorrow pang, that and I know Cathyl get's along with Kuruso well is why she's here.

"You", Pang, need to show your husband a little trust, I trust him Pang growled back, her, I don't.

"You got a problem with Cathyl possibly being a future sister wife Pang"? Smith asked.

Well, no, Pang answered, I don't trust her around my husband when we haven't even talked about it or have gotten to that point yet.

Cathyl wisely stayed silent for the moment, but had to fight off the urge to teach this possessive snake a lesson.

Smith got them all inside the house and sat them all around the living room with pang keeping her darling close, you two need to talk Smith said pointing at pang and Cathyl, Cathyl looked directly at Pang, he's my friend, I won't touch him other than maybe a hug unless things change, I promise you that.

"You promise"? Pang asked, I do Cathyl responded, back of Cathyl's mind was possibly seeing how far she could push him before she can have him, but not now, later once things were going smoothly and peaceful was different.

Good, smith said, let's get Cathyl settled in then, I have things I need to do.

Next morning pang woke early, had her usual morning roll with her darling, then a bath, after breakfast she headed out to look for a job.

Kuruso was up and about too when Cathyl came stumbling from her room wearing nearly nothing, bathroom she grumbled, Kuruso, face blazing deep red pointed and Cathyl hurried and took care of her necessaries and then a bath.

When she came back out Kuruso was again blazing a deep red, Cahtyl just chuckled, relax she said to him, you've already seen me naked, so no big deal, Kuruso nodded but was still deep red so Cathyl went to her room deliberately letting her hips sway a bit more than natural and dressed.

Later she came back out dressed decently and walked into the kitchen, Kuruso had already set her a breakfast and coffee down, they sat and talked, he made a second pot of coffee and they stayed in the dining room chatting for a few hours until Pang burst through the door and rushed hurriedly to the kitchen hearing their voices only to see them on opposite sides of the table chatting over coffee.

Kuruso rose wrapped his arms around Pang and kissed her deeply, a tiny worm of jealousy wriggled it's way into Cathyl's chest, but nothing she couldn't handle as she watched the passionate kiss.

See love, nothing happened, now, what about your day, any luck yet?

Her face fell, nothing yet darling she muttered, here, sit, he said as he guided her to a chair, I'll make you some eggs, then stepped into the kitchen after she was seated.

In the kitchen he briefly went through his mind where what was, then, almost as if in a dance, things began to appear and disappear as he used them and pout them away.

His housemates sat, "jaws hanging", at the sight of him cooking.

He finally slowed down and stopped with a final push of a button as he put on a third pot of coffee.

I see why you married him Cathyl breathed quietly, he's amazing.

Pang smiled, he's my darling, I had thought I might meet my love elsewhere until he came along, he was so sweet and caring right from the start I couldn't help but to fall in love with him.

Cathyl smiled at her, he's also extraordinarily loyal too, a rare find in anyone.

I promised hands off, so I'll keep to that, but, as I know lamia's do share their husbands and expect to do that, maybe in the future we could possibly talk about it?

Pang giggled, you like him, don't you?

Cathyl suddenly blushed but nodded slightly.

let's see what the future holds then, but for now, I expect you to keep your promise.

After that the two were like sisters attached at the him, doing nearly everything together, things were wonderful for both of them, both occasionally roaming about the house naked deliberately teasing Kuruso which to Pangs delight got her near raped on those evenings.

One week later after an exam Pang got the pleasure of announcing to Kuruso he was going to be a father, six months along she gave birth to a very cute miniature of herself she named Mora.

One year later an event on a full moon night changed everything, Smith was late, very late in picking Kuruso up to take him to a safe facility because of liminals tending to give into their instincts on full moon nights.

By the time she got to Pangs house it was already far too late, she burst in only to see Kuruso, on his back and pinned on the floor, Cathyl astride his hips and bouncing up and down, Pang with her lower half astride his face and the three at it hard and heavy.

From the moans, gasps and giggles rising from the three it sounded like they were enjoying their lovemaking so she eased back and quietly left.

During the night their daughter woke and started crying, Pang had to go tend her, leaving Cathyl and Kuruso along for awhile, they took advantage of that and did their very best to make each other pleasantly sore until Pangs return who took over for Cathyl until the three finally fell asleep.

Sometime during their lovemaking they had moved to the bedroom so their was a en mass rush for the bathroom with a lot of laughter and jokes, A bath, which Mora was now awake and was with them, then breakfast when Smith dropped in.

First words out of her mouth were, when's the wedding?

Jaws dropped, um... Wedding? Kuruso stammered out, I'm already married.

Smith shook her head, don't you know that for lamia's and minotaur's it's common for them to have a communal husband?

Communal... Husband? (Kuruso).

Pang and Cathyl were whispering and snickering to each other as they spoke.

I walked in on the three of you screwing each others brains out last night, and being as Cathyl "IS" my assistant, unless there's a wedding, her butt is in deep doo doo.

Kuruso asked what would happen to Cathyl if they didn't marry, Smith told him and them, for starters, I would have to fire her right now, "AND" she would have to face several inquiries and possible jail time for violating several rules.

She would be a big help as my sister wife darling, Pang spoke up, with our daughter there are times I won't be able to be naughty with you, a sister wife I could depend on to take care of that when I can't, plus, she's a huge help around the house and it would make me happy to have a sister wife.

Needless to say one month later Cathyl took her walk down the isle looking as gorgeous as pang in her wedding dress, the wedding was once again attended by several senators and a lot of well wishers with the usual protest and yelling about sin and the like going on a few blocks away as protesters and anti liminals were prevented from even getting close to the wedding this time.

Pang and Mora stayed home as this was Cathyls wedding vacation and once again a few days spent at a now familiar resort.

On their return home they found out there had been several other wedding, most successful, one interrupted as a group of liminals managed to force their way through the security and into the hall where it was taking place who then surrounded the wife to be and refused to allow further proceedings unto they were forcibly removed.

(moving ahead a few years).

Kuroso, along with Mora and his other daughter Kes sat on the couch, one on either side of him laughing themselves silly at a movie they were watching when pang got home from work.

Kuruso got up and rushed over to her and kissed her deeply, making their daughters go eeewwww, then off to the bathroom to get some bathwater on for Pang.

It was agreed that he would stay home and look after the children while they worked.

He went back to the couch after another kiss from pang with a light swat on his rear and a lusty growl from her, the girls immediately glomped onto their father possessively and they went back to watching the movie until it comes time to make dinner.

Cathyl arrived home soon after, told him to stay with the kids, she'd collect her kiss after the kids go to bed with a wink and headed into the bathroom to join Pang in the tub.

Late that evening they lay exhausted in bed talking about how things had worked out to bring them together.

Do they love him? deeply and madly, does he love them? Just as deeply and madly, they have two beautiful children and both well mannered and behaved, a good home, fantastic sex every night, things are good and they would not change any of it even to save their lives.

Little did they know fate has something different for them in mind, that however, is a story for another time.


	31. Chapter 31

direction of her grottoA monster musume fan fic. I own nothing of monster musume, only the characters and scenarios I create not mentioned in the various media monster musume is published in. All use of copy writed materials is under federal free use for no profit guidelines.

Constitution of the united states protects my right to express my writing as I see fit. If the possibility of gay, lesbian, yaoui, yuri, lgbtq scenarios being written into this story disturbs you, then read no further, nasty comments only get laughed at.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

She had barely escaped, Already on the run from those who had taken her from her home she had escaped only to stumble into a trap set by different men.

Only by using her natural ability was she able to escape after leaving the ones who tried to grab her nothing more than twitching piles of flesh and bone with at least one being a little crisp about the edges.

To explain how she came to be in this predicament, she had been discovered living in a small, hidden grotto in the Hawaiian islands of America.

She was discovered when search parties were looking for people on the island she was on that needed to be evacuated from the path of lava that was moving in the direction of her little grotto caused by the slow eruption of a small volcano on her island.

At first she didn't want to leave until she was shown on an I-pad what was coming her way and escaping with them only just in time before the lava began pouring into her grotto and obliterating it. The people who rescued her contacted the American version of the interspecies agency and an agent met with her and convinced her to join the program.

Not long after she had joined and had been placed with a host she had been kidnapped by a rather unsavory fellow that had seen and wanted her, badly.

She managed to escape him, but did not know where she was and soon after a liminal slaver had captured her.

The slaver had though her so exotic he was already arranging her sale when she escaped again, this time and luckily stumbling into an agent that had a mon team with him.

The pursuing slavers met a rather unpleasant greeting of fists and feet when they found her and attempted to take her back.  
Not to mention one or two getting a good zap from her as well.

How she escaped is she is an eel type an electric type to be precise and can be extraordinarily dangerous if she feels threatened.

Considering what had happened they transferred her to Japan where they have more experience in handling her species and less issues with slavers than America is currently experiencing.

Thus she came to be in the home of her current host.

Milla woke to a gentle knock on the door of her room, she grunted as she came awake not liking being woken when a gentle male voice said from outside her door, I have a bath ready for you and will have breakfast ready by the time you finish, be in the kitchen if you need anything, then the sounds of someone walking away from her door.

She got up and threw on a mumu and headed from her room to the bathroom, she could hear her host rattling about in the kitchen so she headed into the bathroom and bath.

He wouldn't hurt her, she knew that, but he was still male, and all males want one thing, she had learned that when she had been kidnapped.

Still, her host puzzled her, Milla couldn't understand why her host hadn't tried anything, if anything he had been nothing but kind, understanding, and always kept a respectful distance between them except for the one time she had approached him.

Milla often puzzled over this, her thoughts were interrupted by his call from outside the door, breakfast is ready, It'll be on the table waiting for you when your ready.

Well, I am hungry, crossed her mind, so she got out of the tub, dabbed off the water of the bath and dressed and headed to the dining room to eat.

Her smile was instant when she got to the table and saw what he had prepared, fresh fish, a few shrimp, coffee and a couple slices of toast like she liked.

What's more he had prepared them like sushi, while she sat and ate, Kim peeked out of the kitchen and enjoyed seeing her smile while she ate.

Kim knew she was going to be a challenge when he accepted her as a homestay, so, he would do no different than he had done with any other of his homestays.

Kim, like a few others were special, they were the ones who knowingly and deliberately took in the homestays that had problems or were treated badly, in Milla's case, having been kidnapped twice within a matter of days and treated badly while held.

She hasn't talked about what was done to her yet but if all goes well, she will eventually.

For now, Kim is going to make sure she has a safe, clean place to live and do his best to show her not everyone is after something or expects something in return for being nice.

One issue was about to come up he didn't quite know how to deal with, it would be a full moon night in less than a week.

As a liminal, distrusting humans or not, she would be driven to seek him out to mate with by her instincts, that could be a good thing, but, it also could turn her distrust to outright hatred, he couldn't risk that.

A few days later Smith showed up at the house and took him to a shelter for the night, next morning when he arrived back at home something completely unexpected happened, Milla greeted with a hug.

Thank you, she said to Kim before he could say anything, now I know I can trust you.

I did say it is wrong to take advantage of people, didn't I? He answered her with a smile, it was better I go somewhere for the night instead of winding up with you hunting me all over the house because your instincts awaken on full moon nights.

She smiled again and headed to the kitchen to put on some coffee after another hug.

Kim and Smith went to the living room, seems you won her over Smith said to him, won her over? Kim puzzled, Not at all, she has been taken advantage of, kidnapped and only she knows what else has bee done to her, no way I could ever take advantage of her, even instinct driven, she's my friend rather she thinks of it that way or not and I genuinely care about her.

I want her to live life on her terms, live, love, enjoy life as it should be, not dictated by someone who thinks of her as nothing more than an object and thinks he or she owns her.

As they talked Milla was listening from the kitchen with the quiet sounds of the pot on the stove perking.

likes me? Respects me? Well, despite her distrust she does like him, a lot, she didn't think she could trust him though with him being a man and all.

That changed when he spent the full moon night at a shelter instead of the house and putting her and him at risk.

A few days after an incident at the house changed everything for good.

She had begun actively pursuing him for affection quite despite her instinctive distrust, already at the point of cuddling on the couch in the evenings she found herself desiring his companionship more and more to the point it almost hurt when he had to go to work every day.

She hadn't realized it yet, but she was deeply, madly in love with him.

Kim on the other hand, had begun looking forwards to getting home after work, as much as a pain in the ass Milla could be, he actually enjoyed the constant, non stop affection seeking she had been pursuing him for.

He had gotten home that evening, a few days before the next full moon and it was already beginning to tell as she got more clingy than usual as the full moon approached.

She greeted him with a hug as usual when he got home and soon he had drawn himself a bath and was happily soaking away the days sweat and drama from work when Milla knocked on the bathroom door.

You need something Milla? He called out at her knock, well, I... ~AHEM~, C...Can i join you? Well,,,, yes he answered, but, are you sure? I'm nude, well, *coughs* I have something on my back I can't get off, I need your help... He could sense her blushing.

O,ok, she said and slithered into the bath covered by nothing but a towel, that left him gasping in surprise, to him, she was beautiful already, but like this, wow, slipped out of him, she was more beautiful than he ever could have imagined.

She approached the tub, her whole body glowing in a blush and slipped into the tub as soon as she let the towel drop.

She turned her back to him and moved closer, revealing a couple loose flaps of skin.

Ahh, I see he murmured, your shedding and needed a bit of help.

She nodded without saying a word, alright then, he answered, hold still, I'll get those for you.

He took hold of one of the flaps and carefully peeled it away, she gasped and shivered at his touch, then the other until finished.

That did it, she turned suddenly and with a rush of moving water was in his arms kissing him.

Kim didn't stand a chance, her kisses immediately swept him away into nirvana.

Down below he became stiff and rock hard almost instantly as the horny teenager in him came gleefully awake.

Her body shifted, and before he could react, he felt himself slipping into a wet, hot place that was tight and wonderful feeling.

I love you she breathed into his ear as her lower half began to undulate and move up and down, his arms slipped around her waist and he began matching her movements by instinct.

Scene cuts away briefly as the two begin making love.

Later, back in the tub, Milla lay comfortably in his arms, both of them glowing in that pleasant after glow of love making and talking.

He smiled down at her and kissed her, you know what this means, don't you? What? she asked and smiled back.

A wedding license he answered simply, you, me, husband and wife.

I know she answered as she moved a bit and got more comfortable, no more me and you, just us from now on.

Moving ahead six months.

Although their wedding had been several months ago they still acted as if it was their honeymoon, sneaking off to be together when and where possible except when he is at work, Milla has taken the habit of delivering her husbands lunch to him at work and proudly telling everyone interested how happy and proud she is to be Kim's wife.

Kim, he himself got a lot of congratulations and more than one jealous stare the first time he introduced Milla as his wife.

Jealousy primarily at the worksites wannabe Don Juan's, and every job site world wide has at least one.

The how dare he keep such a beauty all for himself kind of jealousy.

They also were getting a new homestay now that they had room for one.

A beautiful Neko type that had been born into and raised in slavery, They were going to have their hands full with this one.

But that's a story for another time. Perhaps later, I will tell it to you.


	32. Chapter 32

A monster musume fan fic, I own nothing of monster musume but the scenerios and the story I create, all copywrit materials used under free use for non profit guidelines belong to the ownwers of the monster musume series.

"WARNING" ! Lemons inbound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It "had" started out to be a nice day, at least until a human stumbled into the village followed by three more who immediately attacked and injured the first.

As it turns out the three in pursuit are slavers, the first is a host for the exchange program that interrupted their "hunting" .

Needless to say the first fought the other three like a champion, but the three overwhelmed him, that's when we girls intervened and very shortly had the three tied up and an agent already on the way.

You see, were not your average village, we welcome all into the fold no matter what species and type, the attackers very quickly found themselves faced with an ogre, minotaur, and several humans and "all" very, "VERY" angry.

Mileena, our resident Minotaur, it was her bellowing that brought the rest of us running, by the time the rest of us got there she had already knocked one of the "attackers" out and had the other two by their throats and was yelling dire threats at them.

Trust me, an angry Minotaur is "NOT" someone you want to face in close quarters combat.

Like an ogre, Minotaurs are literal living tanks and just as tough, I've "seen" one go horns to grill with a pickup truck in a full on charge, the pickup lost.

As to our unexpected guest, he stayed with us for a few days, even injured, he was still a pleasant fellow and very complimentary of the girls in the village, not bad looking either.

The girls of the village loved having such a pleasant "guest" to fawn over, poor soul never got a moment peace while here, but, I don't think he minded that all that much.

Two of the villagers left with him as new enrollees in the program when he left, Mileena, and Lora, Lora is a salamander type, very lovely, but has a bit of an attitude, similar to a hell hound, tends to think of men as pets.

I'm betting her new homestay will break of that before long.

Still, the village will be quiet for awhile now that out guest has gone, Still, he made sure to pass out his contact information before leaving and said as the homestays advance in the program, there will be space in his home for new homestays from time to time and promised to keep in contact with the village.

As to our guest, his name is Kuruso, Kuruso Khimihito, there's something special about him I can't quite put my finger on, a type of fellow a girl is lucky to meet once in her life time.

Over the next few months things were quiet, little did I know just how much my life was going to change, as good as things were, my life was about to be turned completely upside down.

Lora, the salamander couldn't adapt to strong men, if she was not in control she would not tolerate the situation.

Kimihito made it clear to her he was in control in his house, not her, she didn't want to tolerate that but was forced to before deciding to return to the village, "THAT'S" where my life turned topsy turvey, my application to the program was approved with the return of Lora.

Within two weeks of Lora's return I found myself in the Kimihito household as the newest homestay.

Problem with that is I was already quite taken with him, Hard, attractive body and face, pleasant personality, and from what I saw, "VERY" large between the legs, very large.

And I "wanted" that and him between my legs, badly.

Little did I know I was already lusting after him in ways I never thought about other men, I wanted to wrap my legs around his hips and feel him moving inside me, wanted that so bad I nearly raped the man first day as his homestay.

This is bad already, on a full moon he won't be able to be here, a horny ogre is not someone you just say no to.

I knew my life would be different, but what I didn't know is I would soon be wearing his wedding band and find out he is more than strong enough to fulfill my fantasies.

What I didn't know is he wanted me too and just as badly.

First time he was with as a lover was with me leaning over the back of the couch in a bikini, Now, I'm no slouch in the looks department, not an ounce of fat, smooth tummy and shapely ass and hips.

I guess the sight of me leaning over the back of the couch wearing barely anything was too much for him.

At first it started out with a really delicious back rub that gradually worked it's way down between my legs and rubbing a certain spot deliciously.

Next thing I knew the rubbing changed and began to penetrate me, it kept pushing deeper until I felt his body pressing up against my ass then he began moving in and out of me, I orgasmed almost immediately.

That's when he started driving deep and hard into me, needless to say I got off several more times before he came inside of me, that was the first time.

Since then we have been hot and heavy at it, we don't even sleep alone anymore, needless to say it was not very long before I discovered I was pregnant.

When I first broached the subject with him I had thought to be returned to the village, it was in my mind that I was trapping him into fatherhood, wow was I in for a surprise, he was overjoyed at the prospect of fatherhood and proposed to me immediately.

One month later we were wed, six months later down the road we lay together on the couch, snuggling with me eating peanut butter and pickles and him proving to be the perfect husband, caring, conscientious, mindful of my needs.

Already round in pregnancy he would even take time to massage my tummy, that was just the beginning of a wonderful romance and marriage.

Six years later my husband sat on the couch watching cartoons with our daughter lounging in his lap, both of the laughing and snickering at the cartoons and eating a bucket of popcorn as they watched.

Sometimes my thoughts drift back to the village where I first met my husband, sure, I miss the village sometimes, it was home after all, but I have no regrets despite that.

I now have a lovely daughter, beautiful home, a loving husband who "KNOWS" how to keep his wife happy and fulfilled, loving as my husband can be, let someone try to harm me or his daughter as I found out when he threw a bully against a wall that slapped me while I was pregnant.

My husband get's strong, and I mean crazy strong when someone he loves is threatened.

When the bully slapped me my husband came unglued, grabbed the guy and threw him across a large room to slam into the far wall knocking him out.

I couldn't be prouder of my husband, he could have beaten the stuffing out of the guy but instead of just knocking him out and attended me.

But I digress, do I miss the village sometimes? Sure I do, it was home for a time, but now, I have a husband, loving daughter, a new home, in a way, a new life, I have no regrets and I would not change a thing.


	33. Chapter 33 This one skips ahead a bit at

A monster musume fan fic, I own nothing of monster musume except the story and the scenarios I create, I use copy writ materials under free use for no profit federal guidelines, all ownership of monster musume goes to the respective owners.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I remember the first day my husband appeared at the village that was my home at the time, he stumbled into the village beaten, battered and bleeding.

He stopped at the town well and took a moment to drink some water when three other humans appeared and immediately attacked him.

Already concerned with his injuries and moving to tend to them, I lost my temper and was on the other three in an instant.

Despite his wounds and apparent weakness from the beating he took from them earlier, he still turned and fought them, knocking two down and kicking the third in his jaw, fought like a legendary champion.

Despite this, the three quickly overwhelmed him, that's when I intervened.

The first already wounded and weakened, seeking to rest a bit, then these three appear and attack him, lost my temper just does not describe how angry I was.

Next thing these three knew a living tank blasted through then, knocking one out cold, and had the other two by their throats yelling and bellowing at them, "that's" what brought the other villagers running.

The three found themselves suddenly faced with an already angry Minotaur, (me), an ogre, a salamander and a mix of other species and humans and all very "VERY" angry at them.

Once they had been secured and an agent called for I picked up the first fellow and carted him off to what is for us a medical building, being a minotaur you would not think I know medicines that well, but I do, a little medicinal tea to help the fellow relax and hopefully sleep, "which he eventually did", by the time he woke his wounds had been carefully cleaned and bandaged.

The fellows name is Kimihito from what we gathered of his id, and he has turned out to be a most pleasant and gracious guest.

The rest of the village girls were instantly taken with him and fawned over him every moment they had the chance, poor guy didn't get much alone time, but, I somehow don't think he minded all that much.

After all, with an entire village treating you like a king, I'm sure he didn't "mind" all that much.

Within a few days he was well enough to head home, but, he did not leave the village alone, I left with him along with an ogre named Emily and a Salamander named Lora.

me and Emily were pretty much attached at the hip, did everything together, even finishing sentances for each other and driving some visitors nuts.

Lora was a different story altogether though, she was the type that had to be in control at all times, Within a few days with our new homestay she tried to assert her authority over the fellow and was soundly shut down by him, made it clear in not uncertain tones this was his house and "HE" made the rules beyond those he had to follow as a homestay.

It was not long before Lora began to pine for the village and soon returned there, she just could not stand the idea of a man being in control of any situation she was involved in.

Later returning to the village herself.

That's how I came to be my future husbands homestay although I had no idea marriage was in the future. When Lora returned, it opened a place and I was volunteered for it.

When I arrived,. Emily and Kuruso were already a couple and planning their wedding, as for me, it would be a full moon in a few days, we all know a monster girls instincts are fully awakened on full moon nights.  
Our agent had plans to take me to a facility separate from men until the moon had passed, however, it didn't quite work out that way.

First two or three days I spent getting moved in, I don't have a lot so decorating took the least time, buying some clothes and sorting out my diet took longer.

All that took a few days, all the while the expected full moon night crept closer.

A few more days I was finally settled in and fully unpacked, unfortunately, the full moon crept up on us.

I myself didn't realize it until it was too late and our agent got, tied up in another matter that kept her until well past midnight.

By the time our agent cleared up the problem it was already far too late.

Emily and Kuruso were snuggled down on the couch and things were getting hotter for them by the second when I found myself joining them on the couch.

Already under the influence of the full moon Emily didn't seem to mind my joining them, I could tell he didn't mind either.

Things got progressively hotter until we all gave in fully to the influence of the moon and nature took it's course.

Our agent came rushing a few hours later only to see the three of us buck naked on the couch enjoying each other.

A few days later wedding plans were altered to include me as wife as well as Emily.

Since then the three of us have had nothing but fun, we have a little game where we hunt our husband around the

It's fun for us too.

All that was months ago, would we change things? Not on your life.

We love our husband, he loves us, things are for us, perfect.

There is some minor differences and the occasional problem that arises, but,. not one of us would change a thing.

For us, the world is perfect.


	34. Chapter 34

A monster musume fan fic, I own nothing of monster musume but the stories I create and the character I create not mentioned in the series. All ownership goes to the owners of monster musume.  
Use of copy write materials is under free use for non profit federal guidelines.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We all heard the bellow, deep, loud and rage filled, then the shouts of men yelling.

As one we turned and ran in the direction of the bellowing, when we got there we found a minotaur fighting 4 men with nets and ropes obviously trying to catch her.

I for one didn't think, I acted, next thing they knew a body came flying out of no where and tackled one of them, the rest of the crew all piled in on the fight and made quite a mess of things.

We aren't professional fighters by any means, but we can make a fine mess of things and plans.

There was 3 of us to their 4, but with a minotaur backing us we pretty much tore these guys new asses.

Turns out one of them wanted the minotaur to be his girlfriend or ("fuck buddy") when she wanted nothing to do with him, so he went and got some of his friends to catch her and "make" her be his girlfriend, she wasn't having any of that and fought back, that's when we showed up and "piled" in.

It was loud, messy fight, and as much as I hate to say it, fun as hell.

In today's modern "civilized" world guys like me don't get to do that much anymore, sometimes, a good "scrap" is just the medicine I need, win or lose.

Shortly I found myself being hugged and so very delightfully smothered between two huge breasts for a moment, the Minotaur, she introduced herself as Nina and thanked us for intervening, after hugging the other two of course.

Before long her agent arrived and from listening we figured out what we had intervened in, turns out the guy is not only selfish, he's self centered and as arrogant as you can imagine.

"And" now on his way to prison along with his friends.

The other two wanted to slip away and vanish when the agent spoke to us so I spoke for us all and wound up becoming Nina's new host.

Nina as it turns out is a very pleasant house guest, and dare I say, a very good cook.

You would think by nature a minotaur is a vegan, but not so in Nina's case, she's as much a meat eater as I am, and she can cook meals that are (pardon the term), to "die" for.

Nina has turned out to be a very welcome addition to my household..

A bit of a neat nick though, but I like that, a place for everything and everything in it's place.

She has one habit that is at the same time irritating as it is pleasant and sexy, she has a habit of going about the house in her underwear, and some sheer things that leave nothing to the imagination at that.

Irritating because she would have to be reminded sometimes about dressing better when guests are about, sexy because she didn't have an ounce of fat on her lovely body and is "VERY" sexy.

I've caught myself more than once staring at her and watching her walk about the house essentially naked even with her underwear on.

About one month after Nina moved in I was woken by her bellowing and the sound of a vicious fight going on, I was up and in the hall in seconds, as it turns out that arrogant ass that tried to capture her and force her to be his girlfriend sent a few more "friends" to try again once he found out where she had gone, I didn't think, "again" , roared at the top of my lungs and charged.

Two of them broke from the fight and were through the front door before I got there, I hit the first one I got to as hard as I could and felt bones break under my knuckles, that's when my fists started flying, "pissed"? the word falls far short about how angry I was.

The fight was over in seconds, those that could still run running as hard as they could, the others? They were not in good shape having taken a brutal beating.

It was short, brutal and bloody, they had invaded my home, attacked a house guest, someone I was fond of, tried to take her, angry doesn't even come close to how pissed I was.

Once I finally calmed enough to check on how Nina was doing, she stood there with her jaw hanging open, once an agent had been called and descriptions given, I found out that it was me that had brutalized her attackers, she would only say, "damn, I though I was the brutal one", remind me to never piss you off.

Months later I finally got my hands on a report about the incident, In the report she said I had let out a bellow that rivalled her loudest and charged, I had so completely overwhelmed and beat the invaders and attempted kidnappers so brutally they never had a chance.

To say I was surprised is the least I can say.

I do know Nina has gotten a good bit friendlier and cuddlable since then.

In fact I don't sleep alone anymore, no sex, there's the law to consider, but lot's of cuddles.

Nina had been with me a year when she showed me why minotaur's are so feared in close combat, we had recently been getting a good bit friendlier with each other, falling in love to be bluntly honest, we had been out shopping and had stopped at a small café for a bite to eat and a drink, when the incident happened, a young man took an interest in Nina and wouldn't take no, get lost as an answer, he made the mistake of reaching for Nina to make her go to him and got his hand slapped away by her, I tried to warn him he was in for a beating at her hands if he didn't leave her alone, all I got from him was "fuck you loser".

Next thing I knew the idiot was flying through the air to slam into a nearby wall, "NO ONE TALK TO MY MAN LIKE THAT!" "NO ONE!" I heard Nina roar as she threw the young man.

Next thing I knew I was being kissed, deeply, hotly, left my head spinning for a minute or two.

When I was able to think again I noticed Nina was sitting there hiding her face, (minotaur's way of blushing), did we? she nodded and her blush deepened.

Naturally we called our agent, after she arrived and took our statements she warned the young man who was now conscious but unhurt , she warned him this could have been a lot worse and she could do nothing about it because she was defending her host.

Next time, no, means no, remember that or it "COULD" be a lot worse with someone else.

From that day forwards when we were out and about, we walked hand in hand or arms around each other and did not care what anyone thought.

We were deeply, madly in love with each other, only issue, is the law, we could not show each other just how in love, "yet" .

Even during full moons we even separated, she went to a facility designed to house strong monster girls for a few nights if necessary to prevent any violations of the law, even with both parties willing.

What we didn't know, is a few months in the future that was going to change, Nina would be my wife in a few months but we didn't know that.

And so, life went on as usual, I would go to work 4 days a week, the stipend from the agency helped immensely and allowed a 4 day work week, home to cuddles with my love and more drooling as she walked around the house in the sheerest outfit and clothes she could find.

Then, a few months later came the day things changed, our agent called and wanted us both home that day to discuss something important, that was the day we were informed a marriage amendment had been put in place, needless to say we both volunteered instantly.

Needless to say that first night once we were informed of the amendment was not spent sleeping, in fact the next few days we had very little sleep.

The following month we married, we had a couple groups, one religious and one not try to interfere with the marriage, but they were overwhelmed and sent packing by families and well wishers.

6 months later we relaxed on the couch, I held my now pregnant wife as we lay there with a protective hand laying gently on her now swollen belly, I had thought someday I would fall in love with a big tittied woman, get married and have a family, I have that now, only the woman is not human, so what, are my thoughts, would I change things? Hell no.

I love her, she loves me, and that is all that matters.


	35. Chapter 35

A monster musume fan fic. Use of copywrite materials are under federal free use for non profit guidelines, all credit goes to the owners and publishers of monster musume.  
Spelling Nazi's and idiot reviews will be ignored and deleted.  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"First of all, allow me to introduce myself and give you a bit of a description." "I am a horse woman, not a centaur, an (anthro) Anthromorphic horse.  
"And I am in love, with a man." I have been called crazy, a race traitor, and other worse unspeakable things, I want to be with him so bad my lips are fairly drooling to feel him,(you ladies KNOW what I'M talking about. *giggle*

The law allows marriage between humans and extra species now, and I "Do" want to marry him, I just don't know what he feels about me.

"I" get to see him at work today, I'M going to try to make a first move and open the door to him and see what he feels, so, with that, I dressed in a red, form fitting dress that shows off the curves, a bra with a lift mesh in it to accentuate the breasts, and appropriate makeup to make myself as attractive as possible.

(My breasts are massive to begin with compared to human woman, I've seen him staring at them from time to time so I know he likes what he sees.)

(Later at work)

I greeted him with a smile and got right to it and invited him to join me for a coffee at lunch, he agreed. Of course it helped bouncing my big boobies in his face.

The rest of the morning I spent teasing him with playful winks and glances just to see him blush bashfully, I loved it too, he was shy it seems, who knew?

At lunch time I met him at a café near our work place and immediately started asking a few seemingly innocent questions, while we chatted and waited for our orders someone started getting smart mouthed towards him, that naturally pissed me off.

The jerk started spouting garbage like I bet you have a tiny dick pal, with a tiny dick how can you satisfy a female like her? Then he started on me, stuff like huge titties and pussy like a bucket of water and the like, We got up to leave and he got in my friends face intending to not let him leave only to find himself with a large hand wrapped around his throat,(mine), I turned him to face me squeezing his neck enough to choke off any complaints and told him quietly, but very plainly he's lucky I don't kick him to death for such insults, or better yet, choke the life out of him and see if the extra species charter saves him from that right now.

At that I dropped him on his ass and turned my back on him, picked up my love interest and walked off, 20 minutes later at my house found us in bed with me getting my world rocked hard by my now lover, we both called in and told work we could not return that afternoon due to unforseen circumstances and spent the rest of that afternoon and evening in bed.

Next morning at work we were all smiles and giggles giving more than one co worker pause to consider what we had been up to, not that I cared, I had a chance to make love to my love interest and although i hoped for more i was happy to have spent at least one night with him.

Next evening he was over at my place again between my legs and loving me again, later that evening however, that's when the trouble began, as we lay slowly falling asleep a sound that was out of place alerted me,  
I heard an out of place creak of a floor board that wouldn't creak unless stepped on, I got up carefully so not to disturb my love and stepped carefully out into the hall only to be confronted by three men sneaking up the hallway, I didn't hesitatee, i started swinging, Intruders, in my house, well, I'LL teach them a lesson about that.  
For once I didn't hold back, My house, my love, come sneaking into MY house, that's when my temper flared and I lost it altogether.

I let out a whinny that shook the rafters and went after them with all I had. It was a short, quick fight, the intruders were very quickly out cold with several broken bones and other injuries, my lover, now awake from the scuffle I dragged into my room and all but raped I was so worked up, needless to say he was very happy after that.

After a call to the agency and things had settled down it was suggested by an agent we consider a visit to the local magistrate and apply for a (certain) document that would guarantee we could be together as long as we wanted to be..

That's when I got a shock, I knew my love liked me a lot, but I had thought for him it was a passing thing until he got bored with me, he surprised me by dropping to one knee and proposed on the spot. I was shocked, I knew he liked me, bu i had no idea he was actually in love with me, of course i said yes.

Needless to say I was in heaven, marriage? Oh hell yes I would marry him, happy marry him. Protect him too if need be, I considered him my man as it was after all. *giggle*. The agency took care of all the arrangements, all we needed to do was pick out the rings and be there at the right time, let someone try to stop us. I was rescued from arena fighting and still very skilled still in fighting bartehanded, weapons, you name it, i was trained to fight.

We had no idea the opposition we would encounter however, mostly from religious zealots, more seriously, from the humans only league, then the phone calls began, threats, both of death and other nasty things, even a bomb threat or two, quickly dealt with by the agency thankfully. It boggles me, in this day and age, there are those that are capable of violence for no other reason than hate. Racisim, sexisim, sometimes just nothing more than raw hate, it boggles me.

Still, we are not letting it stop us under any circumstances. Came the day of our wedding, just arriving at the wedding we had to all but force our way through a crowd of religious zealots determined to stop the wedding inder the guise of preventing what they call a human marrying an animal, some calling extraspecies demons, some of who tried to force their way into the church, they didn't get far, police along with agents prevented them from getting within a block of the church.

A few even protested outside of my house, a waste of time as we took a vacation to (consummate) our wedding at a resort courtesy of the agency. Thankfully no one found out about the resort or we would have had our hands full with haters and zelots all demanding the annulment or refusing to recognize the wedding.  
Thankfully the agency arranged for us to have a month off work to give time for the ruckus over the wedding to die down, even so, a few still tried to cause problems and made a few threats against us and the place we worked at, the agancy solved that by hiring us themselves and putting us to work for them. My h8usband is now an official host and agent for the agancy, myself his personal assistant and secretary, occasionally i assist him in the field in the case of someone found to be abusing extraspecies, such as in the case of a harpy, a boy was being allowed to torment a harpy by his mother under the idea he would grow out of it, unfortunatly the boy was very young and yhad a habit of grabbing the harpies feathers and sometimes pulling them out while the mother did nothing but make excuses for her sons actions.

My husband and another agent we responsible for removing the remaining extraspecies from her house and placing them in an agency facility until a proper host was found for them. The harpy got lucky, she found her new host that day and eventually married him, I was helping my husband that day to stop any possible fights that could have happened, word got out that i can fight and have been trained in fighting arts, as such i am now part timing on what is referred to a MON squad, MOnsters law squad, we handle law issues that regular law enforcement cannot or are prevented by law from handling.

A few months later after an exam at agency behest I found out I am pregnant, joyous news, my husband will be thrilled when I tell him.

Late that evening as I lay holding my husband and listening to his breath and heartbeat, I asked myself, what would I do for the love I have? Whatever I had to was my answer, I'd give my life to protect him and the life of my child I am now pregnant with, I'd do anything to protect them no matter what comes our way.


	36. Chapter 36

A monster musume fan fiction. I only own what scenarios and characters I create, all other goes to the owners and publishers of monster musume series and cartoons and mangas.  
All materials are used under federal free use for non profit guidelines. (United states).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of feet running, dogs barking, she was running, perhaps faster than she had ever run in her life, she was being hunted.

Why, she didn't know, but they were there, they had hounds with them and were hunting her.

She ducked down an alley way, still they clung to her trail, the few people she met all turned away and started rapidly walking in the opposite direction, out of desperation she barged into a home to meet a centaur, Lamia, an arachnid, a slime and 2 others.

They all reacted in surprise until she started begging for help.

Soon, the hunters barged into the house carelessly only to meet a flurry of fists, hooves, feet webs and slimy tendrils which had them and the hounds subdued in short order, I should also say a lashing tail as well that beat her pursuers like a thick whip.

The man and the Centaur that were there were like twin fury's, they tore through her pursuers as if they were nothing.

The man, once he had calmed was on the phone talking loudly and rather rudely to someone named Smith, was demanding answers and something be done with the intruders.

'OH, I perhaps should introduce myself', 'my name is Mileena, I am a fox, fox type monster girl, Not large, in fact, rather small, almost child like in size'.

'I have been told even though I am a small, I am extraordinarily beautiful and a most rare monster girl type'.

'And secretly in love with a human, I didn't say that though, *winks*' .

I just hope he is ok, the hunters attacked us both when they came for me and he distracted them long enough for me to escape.

An hour later I found myself in a agency vehicle on my way to a secure facility where my host had already been moved too.

I was told he had some bruises and had to wear some bandages for a few days, but otherwise was alright.

A few hour later found me lounging in my hosts lap, within the hour we were naked and "getting busy" and really enjoying it this time.

Now before you go thinking sick ideas and calling my host a pedophile, I am a full adult and able to do adult things, about the size of a 14 year old, but a fully formed adult about 27 of your human years old.

Call what were doing a guilty pleasure, while it is legal as long as a special wedding license is gotten, we had not gotten it yet but plan to in the near future,

Still, he rocks my world and keeps me very happy.

What I haven't told him yet is I am pregnant, about of your 3 week along so far and not showing yet, that means we are going to have to marry sooner than anticipate and I am looking forwards to that day.

That's a different matter though, currently is dealing with the hunters that are after me, we are certain they are not the only ones, the one who want's me is still at large and has not given up trying to "catch" me yet.

We had been at the facility for two days when their was an intrusion attempt, this time the ones caught spilled the beans on the one that hired them, within a few hours he was in custody at last.

It turns out he was the son of a prominent senator that in most cases could call "daddy" to save him, not this time, the agency was not to be bargained with or threatened.

over the next month he did everything he could to get his son out of trouble but the agency wouldn't budge or be intimidated, an agent named smith even confronted him and threatened him with arrest if he kept "mucking" around in agency business.

With that he left his son to suffer the consequences of his actions.

A few days later some questionable business dealings the senator was involved in became public knowledge which resulted in his removal from office.

Again, that's not important at this time, what is important is the future with my future husband.

A few days later we returned home but under heavy guard, there was an attempt by local police to arrest us but that was soundly stopped by agency agents.

After that, things seemed to settle down for awhile.

That's when agent smith clued us in that she knew we were more than just host and guest, with her help within a few days things were arranged for a wedding.

All went well except for a group determined to stop a human from marrying a "beast", Yes, some think of liminals as nothing but walking talking beasts that have no business among humans, worse than that, a few even view liminals as less than humans and have the attitude liminal should be serving humans.

Some of those would cause trouble wherever they went, such as one that began harassing me and my now husband over our marriage, one in particular seemed to take pleasure in pursuing us and harassing us, he was using some really foul language as he got progressively worse and moved toward becoming violent.

My husband dealt with him very handily, seriously, my husband seemingly turned into a savage beast as he beat the man stupid defending me, that turned me on big time. *giggle* .

Let's just say he learned a few new bedroom tricks that night and I found out he was more than capable of keeping his wifey happy.

I thought he rocked me before, but with no concerns or laws to worry about, holy cats, he rocked me hard.

The following month I made my first visit to a doctor, so far so good, baby is healthy, might need a little help late in my pregnancy, but that's later on.

A few days later we encountered another hateful idiot, this time it was my turn to defend my husband.

We were out shopping, looking for some maternity clothes when two of them grabbed my husband and forced him against a wall, the instant one of the raised a balled fist I was on them, "HURT MY HUBAND WILL YOU!" I roared at them, the first I wrenched his arm out of it's socket, the second I stuck as hard as I could with a balled fist.

That one is will be in the hospital for some time.

"NO ONE HURTS MY HUSBAND" I roared at the top of my lungs, "NO ONE!"

Everyone around us scattered when I yelled, regardless, I stood in front of my husband snorting and pawing the ground I was so enraged at them.

Within minutes the police and an agent from the agency arrived, we were sent home soon after, my poor husband, I all but raped him I had gotten so excited because of the incident.

It was later that evening after dinner I broke the news I was pregnant, my husband, he was thrilled to say the least, I thought he had rocked me hard before, that evening I was relaxing in his arms pleasantly sore from the evenings activities.

Three years later with no change to our relationship we lay on the couch cuddling our daughters, both laughing their cute little butts off at the movie we were watching, we had had our troubles, but, we were still together and very much in love.

I had gotten asked earlier that day if I would ever change anything, I have love, beautiful children and a husband that loves me unconditionally, would I change that? not on your life.

It's a dream life and I'm very happy with the way things are, change it? Hell no I wouldn't.


End file.
